


Ultimate Kara Danvers

by benjamintenison



Series: The Spectacular Kara Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Minor Lillian Luthor, Minor Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Original Character(s), Protective Kara Danvers, Time Travel, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 120,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: After almost a year since she left National City and Midvale, Lena has returned to the place she once called home. She was not ready for the changes that occurred during that year.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: The Spectacular Kara Danvers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557394
Comments: 87
Kudos: 257
Collections: The Spectacular Kara Danvers





	1. Arriving home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the second installment of the story!
> 
> Clearly you can see there are new arrivals to the story, and new additions to the characters that will be explained quickly as, like last time, this ain't no slow burn!
> 
> Just a FYI, this takes place roughly 6-7 months after the end of, "The Spectacular Kara Danvers."(The story ended mid to late April).

6 months ago......

"I'm sorry to tell you this now, but I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?!"

"I'm moving to Metropolis. After everything happened, I decided it would be in my best interest to move temporarily. I excused it as to set up an LCorp location there, but it's really to allow us the time to heal." Lena admitted. Her heart broke when Kara's tears worsened. She was close to fully crying and couldn't hide it. Kara didn't know it, but Lena was actually leaving that day.

Lena hugged Kara. She hugged tight and smiled when she felt Kara hug her back. They finally had some peace. Lena ended the hug at the same time Kara did.

"I'm sorry, but I am actually leaving today. I just couldn't deal with being here any longer. You presence would torment me. I'll probably be there until October at the latest....I hope we could reconcile by then." Lena said. Before leaving Kara and her life in National City, she kissed Kara on the forehead. Then, she squeezed both of Kara's hands. They both smiled while Lena wiped Kara's tears and muttering, "It's ok my love."

Kara's sniffed at Lena's words. Kara watched as Lena let go of her hands and headed towards the balcony. Right before she activated her suit to fly away, Lena told Kara, "Keep the suit, it was never meant to be temporary." Lena then activated her suit and waved at Kara. She turned away and shot up in the sky. Lena's destination would be the airport where she would ride a private plane to her new home.

Kara followed to where she last saw Lena. Kara looked back at the penthouse. She thought about the love she felt for Lena and the loving moments between the two. Kara closed the balcony doors and locked them. Kara ran away and jumped off the balcony. She activated her suit and swung away.

Now...........

Lena's plane had just landed back near Nation City. Lena felt her chest was tight at the indication of what this would mean. She hadn't returned to National City since she left Kara at her penthouse. Lena attempted to move on during those 6 months, and she did well at that. All the tabloids of her going around and hooking up were wrong. Instead, Lena spent a lot of her free time healing from her last confrontation with Kara.

If Kara moved on, she would be fine. Sure, she'd always love Kara, but Lena knew that Kara deserved the best in her life. The life she moved away from in order to help Kara get her own healing. It was a difficult decision, but the right one. The way she reacted at first when she saw Lena just proved her that moving was right.

With the success of the new LCorp location in Metropolis, Lena had the ability to move back to the company's main location. Taking pride in her steps, she headed towards her car. The first question she asked where to go, Lena didn't know what to say. Lena didn't know if she should surprise Kara, immediately go to work, or go home. After a moment, she simply answered, "Home."

While Lena was being driven back to her penthouse, Kara was in school. Kara just began her Junior year at Midvale. Her high school life was partly empty ever since Alex had went to college in Metropolis. Kara's heart yearned for Lena by August. It sucked since August would've been their 1 year anniversary. Doing what she did best, Kara kept up to date on everything Lena Luthor. How could she not? Lena was her ex and they both promised to come back to each other after they had their time to heal.

The tabloids did not help Kara at all. Seeing headlines of rumors that Lena was screwing anyone she could find made Kara sick. Kara knew that Lena wouldn't do that, but the sight of it just.... Anways, Kara had new additions in her life. Nia Nal, the Freshman. She crawled her way into Kara's life after Kara saw her being bullied by other kids. Nia quickly became Kara's second best friend, right behind Winn, who was her first friend in Midvale.

Speaking of Winn, he came out with a shocking revelation. Well, he came out literally. During the Summer, Winn had actually came out to Kara. He informed her that he was bi. Kara was a little shocked, but when thinking about it, it wasn't that hard to realize. Kara did notice the way Winn had always looked at Mike.

Ever since the party, Mike sat at their table during lunch. Without Lena, Kara never really talked much to anyone except Alex. However she started to watch her friends. Kara watched how Winn would look at Mike with dreamy eyes whenever he was not in conversation. In fact, even if he was, Winn would still look at him when he had the chance and would get distracted.

Mike also had a secret crush on Winn. Kara, deciding that she had nothing to do, got Winn and Mike together. Kara felt good that she helped her friends, but then felt heartbroken when she thought about Lena. Kara thought about her a lot. Unfortunately, Kara never had much time to fully go through her feelings since she also had to take care of Alex's feelings.

Sam was moved into the hospital after she was defeated. With knowing Lena Luthor, Alex was able to be put in the same room with her. Sadly, during the middle if the night after she moved in, Sam left the hospital. She wrote a letter to Alex, apologizing for what she did to her. Ever since that night, Alex has been heartbroken.

So, Kara spent her Summer hooking up Winn and Mike, fighting crime, helping Alex, and discovering new changes about herself. It turned out that her powers had some....side effects. A year after she gained them, Kara felt horrible. She was constantly sick and was throwing up. Kara actually hibernated inside her room for days. Kara would usually spend most of her days on her phone while sitting. On the ceiling.

One of those torturous days, Kara slept for the whole day. When she woke up, Kara felt different. She grew 3 inches, was built like a sort of football player that was weaker than the rest of their team(it still made her looker stronger than she already did), and there was a new addition to her body. Kara hadn't noticed until, well, she was changing. Let's just say that their neighbors heard Kara's screams. Kara got so scared that she has never told anyone about it, not even Alex.

______________________

Kara rushed out of school as soon as it was over. She could not be around anyone. Kara already felt self conscious about her body. It made her cry when Kara heard her friends talking behind her back about how different she was in the few weeks they had last seen each other. Kara ran away from her school. She ran for at least a block until she was sure that no one could see her. Then, Kara pressed her watches button to activate her suit. After the suit formed, Kara jumped and began swinging to National City.

Changing during the Summer proved to also be good for Kara. She was now stronger, faster, and more athletic than before. Those changes helped a lot more when she was fighting crime or saving people. In National City, everything quieted down after the defeat of Venom. No one dared to fight the woman who stopped the most powerful creature on the world. Although, Kara knew she wasn't the one to do that, Lena was.

The citizens of National City had a bad side that Kara found. A lot of them had been misinformed that Spider-Girl was the reason for the appearance of Sandman and Venom. So, they started to blame her. Blame her for the people that had died and had been injured. Kara was now a full-time intern at CatCo since she was now old enough to have a job. Kara pulled some strings and gave herself an interview with Cat Grant. It helped a little, but public reception was still negative.

Swinging through the city felt like a curse now. It gave Kara time to think, and to be honest, she did not want to think. Lena kept popping in her head over and over. Kara hated it. Kara froze mid-swing when she saw a car park at Lena's penthouse. The reason Kara went to Lena's penthouse was that she just needed to remind herself why she was doing this. Why she was holding strong for everyone.

Kara landed on a building next to her penthouse. She adjusted her goggles so they would zoom in on the car. Kara gasped when she saw Lena exit the car. Kara was surprised to see how grown up Lena had become since she last saw her. Deciding she couldn't wait anymore, Kara jumped to the balcony. Kara unlocked the doors, which still recognized her fingerprints.

Kara got nervous. This would be the first time Lena would see her changed. The first time she changed, Kara still looked like herself. Now she didn't as much anymore.

Kara was brought out of her thoughts when the door was opened. Lena was reading something on her phone when she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. Lena dropped her phone and her suit formed around her. Lena flew into Kara and pushed her into the wall closest to them. Lena held Kara's neck while demanding, "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?!"

"Lee....it's-it's me...."

"K-Kara!?" Lena questioned. The suit automatically deformed. Lena moved her arm and hugged Kara. Lena was confused when she couldn't feel Kara's neck, but then readjusted when she realized how much taller Kara was. Lena was upset when Kara cried into her shoulder. She was really mad now since she thought someone hurt her. Lena backed away slightly to wipe Kara's tears. When Kara looked down at Lena, she asked, "Are you alright darling?"

"I-I'm fine Lee....I just missed you so much...." Kara responded as she leaned towards Lena. She was giving Lena the chance to back out, but Lena wanted this too. When their lips were close, Kara pushed herself to meet Lena's. Their kiss was a little salty because of the tears from the both of them. Kara endes the kiss so she could look at Lena. Lena definitely changed a lot. She looked more mature and clearly being in Metropolis changed her fashion sense.

"Wow....you look so different since I last saw you."

"I could say the same for you Kar...." Lena retorted. Lena moved her hand to squeeze Kara's bicep, which was maybe 2x or 3x it's original size. When Lena couldn't see her, Kara averted her gaze from Lena. She felt embarrassed to say the least about her body. Kara retreated into the walls she created. It meant that Kara walked away from Lena and turned away from her.

Lena was heartbroken to be rejected by Kara. She should've known that Kara had moved on. Lena allowed tears to finally fall. The same tears she held in when she left. Lena muttered, "I'm sorry, I should've guessed that you found someone. Do they make you happy?"

"Found someone?! Lena, do you really think I moved on!?"

"How could I not think that!? You are so beautiful and handsome! You-you are so perfect! I wouldn't be surprised if Mike finally asked you out...."

"Lena, Mike is dating someone! I've been waiting for you, like I said! I would never break that promise, I love you so much!" Kara admitted. She was now facing Lena with an outraged look to her face. Lena was scared at how Kara was looking at her. It reminded Lena of the moment Kara heard her voice after she woke up from the battle. Seeing Lena retreat in her own walls made Kara realize her mistake.

She came back to Lena and kissed her again. This time, Kara pushed her tongue into Lena's mouth. She waited for this. Kara wanted this for the longest time, she wanted to finally be happy again. That desire made her get carried away. Kara pulled her shirt off and pushed Lena into the bedroom. Lena sat on the bed and took her blouse off.

Kara forced Lena to lay down while she sat on Lena's lap. Kara moved to kiss Lena while she aimed to take off her bra. Lena was determined with getting Kara's pants and her skirt off. Kara was successful in taking Lena's bra off, but Lena was not. Lena reached for Kara's pants, and did take them off, but felt the bulge from Kara's underwear. When Lena found it, she stopped.

Lena looked down and saw the outline. Lena was curious as to why Kara was wearing a strap-on. She never got the chance to ask since Kara quickly pulled her pants up and ran to get her shirt. Lena followed Kara and stopped her before she made her exit, "Kara, wait! Don't go! It's ok, I'm actually excited for the strap."

"It's not a strap...." Kara whispered.

"What? Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear that."

"It's....It's not a strap...." Kara revealed. She looked at Lena who's eyes practically came out of their sockets. Lena was definitely confused now. Sure, she's been gone for half a year, but there was no way Kara could just get THAT. It was scientifically impossible. Lena looked back at Kara with a puzzled look that Kara interrupted as a look of disgust. Kara went to open the balcony doors and told Lena, "Just....just forget it. I actually have to go....so see you."

"Kara, wait."

"What Lena?! Wanna tell me how disgusted you are?! How horrified you are to find out that your ex-girlfriend now has a penis!? I've already heard enough from our friends about how different I look, so I don't need that." Kara ranted. Kara unlocked the door and began to run. She headed towards the balcony edge to jump off, but once again, Kara was trapped by Lena's restraints. This time, she easily broke them, but they were soon replaced by more advanced ones.

"You stay Kara Danvers. I am not going to say any of those. Now, I know you feel uncomfortable about it, but I'm free to talk to about it Kara. I love you and nothing, especially a penis, will stop me from loving you."

"I'm sorry." Kara cried. She was sobbing now, something she never gave herself the chance to do. Kara was pulled back into the penthouse by the restraints. The restraints were deactivated by Lena. Kara looked down in shame. Lena knew all too well how Kara was thinking. Lena used her finger to push Kara's head up to look at her eyes.

Lena smiled as she leaned in to kiss Kara. Kara accepted her kiss. This time, Kara did not want to go fast, she couldn't. Kara was still sensitive about her addition, and didn't want to do anything with it yet until she was ready. Lena realized this and told Kara, "We won't do anything that far darling. How about we just go to sleep? I've been dying to sleep next to you."

Kara smiled and nodded. Lena held Kara's hand as she lead her back to the bed. When they laid down, Kara held Lena when they fell asleep. For the first time in months, Kara fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Self hate

Kara left Lena in bed during the night. She couldn't sleep, never could. All her dreams were plagued with nightmares. It would range from the ones she experienced before Venom brutally injured her, or the ones after Lena did too. Kara could still feel the pain of being punched over and over in the face. Her nose breaking with a silent crack that she felt more than she heard, the taste of blood pooling in her mouth, and the look of Lena's suit.

Kara walked to the balcony. She needed a breather. The balcony allowed her to give herself that breather. Just the way everyone looked so small still surprised Kara. Kara grabbed her phone and pulled up Alex's number. She hadn't talked to Alex since Alex had left for college. Kara couldn't do it. She failed Alex. She allowed Sam to get in contact with the symbiote and mess with her mind. Allowed Sam to kidnap her while under the influence, and couldn't even save Sam to begin with.

However, she really couldn't talk to anyone else about Lena's return. There was Winn and James, but they never really understood how important Lena is to Kara. Kara pocketed her phone and leaned on the ledge of the balcony. Kara looked down and closed her eyes tight. She let out a shuddering breath and intertwined her hands. Kara couldn't keep the images of everyone leaving her. Her parents, Jeremiah, Lena, Sam, and Alex. They were all people Kara loved and she couldn't stop them from leaving her.

Kara was interrupted when she felt Lena wrap her arms around her waist. Kara was nervous. She had this emotional package that built over the months that Lena would have to inevitably deal with. Lena knew that from the way Kara was acting that something was wrong. Lena questioned Kara, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's uh....nothing important...."

"Kara, you know what we agreed on...."

Kara groaned. She did agree with Lena to try and not keep secrets between them since that's what ended their relationship. After her groan, she responded, "I am just thinking."

"What are you thinking about darling?"

"I'm....I'm thinking about everyone that's left me...."

"Oh Kar, I am so sorry. I should've stayed. You needed me and I left even when I had some doubt about it." Lena assumed. She still partly hated herself for leaving her life. Lena never got to say bye to any of her friends, or who she would call, her family. Lena felt worse for Alex, who had to deal with the fact that her girlfriend was Venom.

Kara moved Lena's hands so she could face her. Kara cupped Lena's face and kissed her. Lena held her arms at Kara's ribs. They both ended the kiss quickly. It was getting cold and they needed to heat up. Lena moved them both back into the penthouse. Lena sat at the kitchen island and put her head in her hands. She felt like crying but no tears came out. Lena felt when Kara kneeled in front of her and gripped her thigh lightly to get her attention. It worked since Lena removed her hand from her face to look at Kara.

Kara smiled. It was her classic, "Sunny Danvers", ear to ear smile. Lena laughed at her girlfriend's antics. She missed that smile that was in her thoughts. Lena was about to talk, but Kara interrupted her, "Lee, you know that we both needed time away from each other to settle our feelings. I know it sucked for both of us, but if we did not have that time, our relationship would probably be too broken to fix. You can blame yourself all you want, but I do not blame you for doing what was right."

Lena nodded while her eyes watered. Kara had always been able to get through her walls. It was warranted as Lena felt a little better after Kara's speech. Lena pulled Kara's face up for a short kiss before she brought them back to bed. They needed any sleep possible for their busy day of work and school the next day.

___________________________________

Kara and Lena woke up early. Lena wanted to drive Kara to school. She felt bad about how Kara was being talked behind her back, so why not show her off? That was what Lena wanted to do, even with Kara's protests.

Since Kara used to sleep in the penthouse regularly, she had some clothes in Lena's closet. They were a little tight since they fit a 5'7 Kara, but it was the only clothes that would fit since Lena was now 5 inches shorter than her. Sadly, the only thing that would fit Kara was her hoodies that she lent to Lena and some loose pants that were now tight.

Before they left, Kara had to get her bag, which she left on top of the CatCo building. Lena left before she did since she could fly and get it for Kara. She returned in less than a minute to a surprised Kara who had just activated her suit. Kara quickly deactivated the suit with a sigh and allowed Lena to bring them to her garage.

Kara felt embarrassed when they arrived at Midvale. She felt like everyone was watching the car and them. Kara attempted to hide, but the car was a convertible. It got worse when they stopped in front of the school. Almost all the kids froze when they saw Lena's Tesla park in her old parking spot that she paid for the previous year.

Kara still tried to hide herself but failed when she turned to Lena who was no longer sitting there. Kara was confused but her answer was solved. Lena opened Kara's door for her. Kara blushed at Lena's attempt to be chivalrous, which caused her to quip, "and they say chivalry is dead."

Lena laughed at Kara's joke. Since she was born in Europe and stayed there until she was 4, Lena found that joke to be hilarious.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and swiftly pulled her from her seat. Lena intertwined their hands. They walked to the front door, but changed their direction when Lena heard Kara's friends (no longer hers since she left them). Kara pulled Lena to her friends, where most of them were surprised to see her.

"LENA! It's been so long! How are you, how's LCorp?! I heard that LCorp was going to release a new phone!"

"I'm doing great Winn, LCorp is doing amazing too. The move to Metropolis proved to be a hard one, but our customer range skyrocketed after they realized LCorp is nothing like LuthorCorp. Also, I shouldn't be telling you guys this, but the new phone is amazing! We're also releasing a new high tech watch. In fact, do you want to test them out?!"

Winn's mouth widened. His eyes bulged out from their sockets. Lena began to worry that she accidentally hurt him or something, but jumped when he squealed. Winn ran to Lena and hugged her tightly. His face was at her shoulder, but she could hear muffled thanks emerging from Winn.

Lena looked back at Kara with a puzzled look that asked, 'what am I supposed to do?' Kara laughed and just shrugged since no one really gave Winn this reaction before. Not even Mike. Speaking of Mike, he removed Winn from hugging Lena, even with him still struggling to hug her. Lena heard the quiet murmur of a sorry from Mike, but she smiled anyways. Lena felt happy giving someone that excited reaction. She always wanted that reaction while working at LCorp.

Kara brought Lena to the rest of her friends. Lena recognized most of them since she sat with them during lunch. Now, there were some new additions. The first she found out was Nia Nal, who immediately walked up to Lena and seemed shy, "Hi....you're Lena Luthor, right?"

"Yes. You must be Nia, right?"

"Oh my god. The Lena Luthor knows my name. Holy shit! Kara, how-how?!"

"Nia, calm down....I met Lena before she took control of LCorp. We've been friends for a long time." Kara answered. Kara started to get worried about Nia since she looked like she was about to pass out. That observation was warranted since Nia started to hyperventilate. Kara went to Nia's side and held her shoulder while going through her usual exercise, "Nia, breathe. Listen to how I'm breathing and follow my lead."

Nia nodded and followed Kara's instructions. After a minute, her breathing returned to normal. Lena moved closer to Nia carefully. She didn't want to freak her out again. Lena got to her and Nia seemed to be calm.

Nia was roughly the same height as Lena. Lena also felt there was something....she didn't want to say off.....but different about her. Lena would ask Kara later, but that didn't matter since she was intrigued by Kara's new friends. When Lena got close enough, she hugged Nia as a sort of apology. Nia froze when the contact was made, but hugged her back. Lena heard Nia sniffling. She was worried but guess that she was a hero to Nia. Well, she hoped that she was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw Lucy Lane. That set a fire that she wanted buried forever. Lucy Lane was related to Lois Lane who is married to Clark Kent. Most of their friends probably didn't know it, but Clark Kent was the one who revealed LuthorCorp's horrible deeds. Sure, Lena hated her family for doing such indescribable acts, but they were still her family. Lex was still her brother that she missed.

Not the Lex that killed so many, bribed public officials, kidnapped, experimented on, and other things. The Lex that was her caring brother and made her proud to be a Luthor.

Lena ended her hug with Nia and stormed off. Her thoughts about the downfall of her family clouded everything. The news reports, the FBI agents storming her house and arresting her family, the trials, and her brother's disgusting smug face when he was given 32 life sentences. That horrible look that haunted Lena some nights. When she thought about it, that smile took too long to get out of her head.

Lena didn't know where she was going, but saw the hallways of the high school. Her old high school. The high school she was forced to transfer to after her mother's and brother's trial. She started to cry from the memories of living in the Luthor mansion. The feeling of self hate from Lillians usual talks, Lex's slow hate for her and his desire to be better, and Lionel's strikes on her.

Lena ran until she found a room far enough from anyone in the school. She unlocked the door, closed it, and locked it. Lena couldn't allow anyone to see her like this. A failure. Someone who failed everyone she ever loved, especially the woman she fell in love with. Lena buried her face in her hands and cried. Lena kept crying while she heard students walk through the school to their classes.

Lena never stopped crying. To be honest, Lena didn't know how long she was there for. She stayed there until a knock interrupted her self pity. Lena toom the time to fix her image a little and opened the door. Kara was standing there. She was definently worried and seemed to be tired. Kara rushed Lena and put her in a crushing hug. The PDA caused Lena to start crying again into Kara's shoulder.

Kara held her until she stopped crying for the second time. Kara backed away, but held her and showed her own tears. Lena was now distracted at how she hurt Kara. Lena wiped away Kara's tears and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I couldn't help you or find you sooner. You must've been thinking badly about yourself. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Lena shook her head. Kara simply nodded before embracing Lena again. Kara inhaled deeply. She was weighing her options. Stay in school, or skip school and take care of Lena. Obviously there was 1 answer, so Kara lead Lena back to her car. This time, Lena was put into the passenger's seat while Kara drived. On their journey, Lena questioned, "Where are we going?"

"A place where you've always been welcomed and loved Lee."


	3. Confirmation

Kara drove for almost 10 minutes. She wanted to go slow especially since this car costs more than she has ever had in her life. Lena hated the ride because it was so slow. Lena was waiting to get to the destination Kara said she was always loved in, but no, Kara actually wanted to be safe for once.

Kara was not pleasant when she heard the complaints from Lena about her going so slow. Her usual reply would be, "Well if I had the money to buy this car, then I wouldn't have a problem paying if I wreck it Lena!"

Lena quietly mumbled something that Kara didn't get. Keeping her eye on the road, Kara asked Lena what she said. Lena didn't want to answer. This question was a little personal that she didn't need to get answered at the moment. Lena didn't want to add onto the self pity she was dealing with. With Kara's persistent questions, Lena asked Kara, "Am I just a friend to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What. Do. I. Mean?! You acted like we were just some pals and even told Nia we were just friends. For someone who said that they still loved me and hasn't moved on, you aren't helping your case."

Kara sighed at Lena's accusation. Of course she wasn't friends with Lena. 'That sounded bad.' Kara thought. What Kara MEANT was that they were more than friends, hell, even best friends. Kara just didn't want to label anything yet until Lena was ready. The last time they did this, Kara forced Lena into something they both agreed to wait on so she would respect her more than she already did.

Lena was surprised when Kara began to speed. Before, they were roughly going 20 mph and now Kara was going maybe 1.5x that amount. Lena wasn't scared but she was worried. It almost seemed like Kara was doing this so she could get rid of Lena sooner. With that being said, Lena looked out the windows of the car. She got the hint that the rest of the ride would be silent, so she attempted to keep her thoughts and eyes from Kara. Only 1 of the 2 worked as all Lena could think about was Kara.

Lena got bored quickly. The radio wasn't on and they weren't talking. She got bored to the point that Lena began to count the seconds in the trip. The secondary until they would arrive to Kara's secret destination. The rest of the ride was cut in half due to Kara's speeding. Lena wasn't exactly thrilled when the car stopped. She knew a rant was most likely to come from the blonde.

The location they stopped at changed her view on what was going to happen. Kara had brought Lena back to the Danvers house. She hadn't been there since right before Mike's party. It looked exactly how she had last seen it. It was still beautiful. The house made her think of Eliza Danvers. Lena basically considered her a mom figure at this point since she actually cared about Lena more than Lillian ever did.

Lena's thought about Lillian wrecked her mind. It immediately reverted to the destruction that was planted. The self criticism, self hate, and feelings of unworthiness of many things. Including Kara.

Kara exited the car and carefully closed the door. She had a grip on her super-strength at this point, but she was stronger now. Kara went up the stairs to the front door. She was awaiting for Lena to appear next to her, but she never came. Kara looked around until her eyes were set on Lena looking at her hands in the car. Kara walked towards the car and knocked on the window of Lena's door.

Lena was brought out of the trans she was in. Lena figured that Kara had been waiting for her, so she quickly moved around to clean some stuff that made the car a little dirty as a poor excuse for not coming with Kara. It didn't take long since Lena always kept her car clean. She just didn't want to go with Kara because she didn't need to have Kara deal with her anymore.

Lena relented when Kara knocked on the door again. It was a little harder this time, which made Lena know that Kara was not waiting anymore. She opened the door to a very pissed off Kara who did not like the wait at all. Kara skipped school for Lena, so she wanted her to follow.

Lena eventually did leave the car and entered the Danvers house. She was expecting Eliza to appear but she remembered that Eliza works at the hospital. Kara brought Lena up to her room, the same room that had some pleasant and unpleasant memories for the women. When Lena walked in, she was surprised to see a new window that had replaced the one she saw the last time she was there. Lena turned to Kara and asked, "When did you get that window?"

"Uh....after Sam...."

"Oh...speaking of Sam, how is she? Did she get better after the symbiote was off of her?'"

"You don't know what happened?" Kara asked. Lena shook her head. Kara really didn't want to retell this story as it hurt both Danvers sisters a lot, especially Alex. Alex hid herself from all their friends for weeks and didn't even talk to Kara. In fact, for the longest time, she blamed Kara. Taking a shuddering breath, Kara explained, "Around a day or 2 after you left, Sam was brought into the same room as Alex, per Alex's request. Sam had been in a short coma when she was in the hospital. However, the night she was moved, Sam left. She left the hospital and Midvale with almost no trace at all except for a letter. A letter to Alex, apologizing for what she did to her and how she needed to find her own life before she even forgave herself. The last thing Sam wrote was that she wanted Alex to move on and have a good life, and not be held back by her or looking for her."

Lena held her hand to her mouth. Lena never fully realised how bad Alex and Kara got it after she left. Although she wasn't really friends with Alex, Lena felt that she could've talked to her. Lena cared about her and that's why she felt guilty for everything. Lena cared about everyone that she became friends with and she left them for something stupid. Lena could've easily just stayed away from Kara for a while, but her thoughts just had to be too extereme.

Kara walked up to Lena and held her. Lena felt tears drop from her eyes, but didn't cry. Lena couldn't cry for Sam. She wanted to, but the remembrance of what she did to Kara and almost did to her prevented Lena. Instead, Lena held on tighter to Kara as a reassurance that she was ok. For the both of them, it was something more.

Something that Kara had been dreading ever since June. She hated this, but it was going to eventually come up sooner or later. Evidently, it did when Lena asked, "Can we talk about us for a moment Kar?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Everything. I mean, you've changed so much and I just want to know where our relationship is going before we do anything. Ok?

Kara nodded and awaited for Lena to begin. Lena sat down and patted the spot next to her for Kara to sit on. The room felt vacant with Alex's stuff gone. It was weird since they were sitting on Kara's bed, but Alex's bed was gone too. Lena held her gaze at her hands when she spoke, "So.... first thing.... Are we a couple? Or are we friends? It doesn't matter which Kara, but it's just that when you introduced me, it was as a friend, not girlfriend. Once again, it doesn't matter which and I will totally understand if you don't want to go that far soon or even again."

"Lena, of course we are girlfriends. I just didn't want to force you into a relationship that we hadn't talked about. It also would've made Nia's reaction worse as you are literally her idol, and I'm her best friend. So her idol/hero would be dating her best friend and she'd freak out. I just wanted to also slowly introduce everyone to you before we reveal ourselves."

Lena chuckled at Kara's saying about Nia having a worse reaction. If felt impossible, but Kara was probably right. If just being introduced as a friend was like that, girlfriend would be more extreme.

The room got quiet. Lena and Kara were both scared about what was going to happen next. This literally would changed everything in their relationship and possibly lives. Lena held Kara's hand when she continued, "Also, what about your...."

"Wh-What....What about it?"

"I'm just checking to make sure that nothing with change Kara! I still love you! Your body's changes won't affect my love for you! Sure, I'm a lesbian, but I would still be willing to have sex with you if you want to."

Kara averted Lena's sight. Kara was really scared about what her new addition would change in their relationship. Even with Lena's reassurance, Kara was still afraid that once she saw it, Lena would just bolt. Lena noticed Kara's shyness and knelt in front of her. Lena pushed Kara's chin up so their eyes can meet and Kara could see Lena's smile. It was a reassuring smile that Kara could never resist, and she never did before.

This one was not as assuring as Lena wanted it to be. She saw the struggle from Kara's expressions. The biting her lip and deep in thought from the crinkle on her forehead. Kara put her hands on her head but then moved them to her hair to straighten it out a little. She was wanting this to happen and wanted to use it for a while. Kara stood up and sat Lena on the bed while asking her, "Are you sure?"

"I am Kara. Plus, there's a first time for everything, even if it is a dick for a lesbian." Lena joked back. Kara tries to restrain herself as she crashed her lips onto Lena's.


	4. New addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, I won't be updating this way!
> 
> I've really been updating almost daily because I've been home from school and have had a lot of free time! If you read Spectacular, you'll know that once I was healthy enough, I updated weekly but I'll try to update more frequently!

"So....how does this work?"

"How am I supposed to know Lena?! I've never used it!" Kara exclaimed. They were at a roadblock. Figuratively, not literally. This would be the first time Kara would ever use her penis at all. She hasn't even used it for personal purposes. Kara was too afraid to do almost anything with it at all.

Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss as she unhooked her bra. In the last 5 minutes of them making out, that got Kara's shirt and bra off, and Lena's shirt and pants off. When she finished her task, Kara froze when her breast were revealed. Lena laughed at the way Kara's eyes shined. Kara looked back up, seemingly embarrassed as she bit her lip.

Lena felt heat and wetness coming from her clit and desperately wanted Kara to be in her. Lena leaned in for a kiss, again, to distract Kara. Kara didn't feel it when Lena unhooked her pants button. She didn't feel when her pants were shoved down to her ankles. She definitely did not see how Lena reacted when she saw her bulge. Lena didn't want to admit this, but she wanted that anywhere she could get it. This was the first time she had been sexually attracted to anyone with a penis or even just a penis at all.

Kara did feel, however, when Lena ran her hand up and down the bulge in her underwear. Kara stopped kissing Lena to let out a slight whine that showed how desperate Kara was. Kara pushed Lena on the bed. Kara kicked her jeans off her legs and stood at the edge of the bed. Kara knew that this was the final step. The step that would change everything for them.

Kara was worried and happy at the same time. She still had been afraid that Lena will see her penis and run. However, Kara also thought that if she did have a penis, technically they could have a child together if they wanted to. Kara always wanted to be a mother ever since she was a little girl. Lena was the only person she ever wanted to be a mother with, and if Lena would let her, they could be the best mothers in the world.

Kara shook her head to get out of her thoughts. That was years from now. They were still in high school and weren't getting married anytime soon. Kara looked at Lena and saw that she was awaiting for Kara. Kara took a deep breath and was about to pull her underwear down when she realized something. Kara's eyes widened in shock. She completely forgot the condoms. The one thing she could use at this moment to make sure, well 97% sure(she found that out from watching Friends with Alex), that she wouldn't accidentally impregnate Lena.

"WAIT RIGHT HERE! I'LL BE BACK!" Kara ordered Lena. Kara bolted out of the room to find her pack of condoms. Kara couldn't exactly remember where she placed them as it had been months since she bought them. Kara was walking down the stairs when she remembered that she put them under her bed. Kara put them under her bed since it would take a lot of strength to pick it up for a normal person.

Kara headed back to her room to see Lena still waiting for her. Kara told Lena to hold on. Lena was confused but she figured it out when the bed was lifted off the ground. Lena yelped at the sudden movement, but calmed down when Kara gently placed the bed back on the floor. Lena was about to scream at Kara, but saw that Kara now had condoms in her hand. Lena laughed at her girlfriends tactics while raising her eyebrow. Kara blushed while grabbing one of the condoms.

Kara laid on the bed next to Lena. They kissed again. Kara was moving her hands all over Lena's body. Her back, shoulders, head, boobs, and ass. Lena moaned when Kara made contact with her boobs and ass. Lena enjoyed the feelings. She did not enjoy the fact that Kara was just teasing, not doing what she wanted right now.

Lena pushed Kara. Kara was now laying on her back. Kara couldn't tell if she began to breathe faster or held her breath. She did watch when Lena wrapped her hands around the top of her underwear. Before Lena pulled it down, she asked Kara, "May I, Ms. Danvers?"

Kara couldn't get a word out. She simply groaned and nodded. Kara sighed in relief when her cock was freed from her underwear. Lena was surprised how big it was. Sure, she had dildos at home, but none of them could compare to Kara.

Lena looked back at Kara who seemed to not be focusing. Lena took this to her advantage as she lowered her lips to Kara's tip. One second, Kara was looking away from Lena. The next, she moaned and her gaze turned right to Lena. Kara was surprised Lena was giving her a blowjob. Kara felt a little dirty but the feeling was too good to ignore.

Kara screamed out when Lena licked her cock. Kara held the bedsheets when Lena sucked and licked. She wanted to hold Lena's hair and force her to take her entire length, but her concern for Lena's safety outweighed her sexual urges. Kara's wish was granted when Lena went lower and lower until Kara's entire cock was in Lena's mouth.

Kara hadn't watched much porn to know what was going to happen after this. Shs just knew the basic terms. It was kinda obvious that Lena would surprise Kara when she bobbed her head up and down her dick. Kara couldn't last much longer from Lena's blowjob, or how she was now thrusting her cock.

Lena was enjoying this a lot. She never expected that sucking dick would be thrilling, but she felt it would since it was Kara. Kara's dick had a taste that Lena couldn't describe except for 1 word, good. Lena was worried when she felt Kara's dick tighten in her mouth. Lena was worried because she didn't know if she could get all of Kara's cum. Fortunately for Lena, she was stubborn, so she doubled her efforts. By doubling her efforts, for Lena, it meant making her hand go faster, her head to bob up and down faster, and her tongue to wrap around Kara's shaft. For extra measure, Lena began to play with Kara's balls.

Kara was too sensitive to realize what was happening. Sure, she felt her cock tightening and about to release, but it was minimal. Right before she came, Kara told Lena, "Keep-Keep going! I'm so close! Lena! I'm-I'm gonna-----!!"

Kara screamed while she came. Spurts of cum were shot down Lena's throat. Lena enjoyed giving pleasure to Kara and even enjoyed the taste of her cum. Lena kept moving her hand to get all of Kara's release. When she did get all of the release out, Kara collapsed on the bed. She was breathing hard and quickly. Kara had never felt anything like that in her life.

Although her mind was foggy, Kara started to like her dick. She especially liked when Lena came up to kiss her. At first it was normal, but Kara could taste her cum from Lena's mouth and tongue. Kara moaned at the taste as she never had something like that before in her life. The taste of saltiness and sweetness mixes perfectly.

Kara felt the condom being taken from her hand. She was about to get up but Lena pushed her down again. Kara watched Lena rip the condom package and place the condom on Kara's cock. It was a little small, but it would work well enough for now. Lena crawled up Kara again. She took her underwear off while Kara was recovering from the orgasm. Kara moaned when she felt Lena's juices on her cock, it made her get a boner automatically.

"I see someone's excited."

"God Lena, you're so perfect. Your ass is perfect, breasts, pussy, and your face. GOD!" Kara screamed when she felt Lena start to lower herself onto Kara. Kara had never felt this before, even when she used to just finger Lena. It felt tight, her walls attempting to pull Kara in while the wetness from Lena tried to make her entry easier.

Kara couldn't control herself when she pushed Lena off of her and was on her knees in front of Lena. Kara saw Lena had this dark desire in her eyes which made Kara happy to know that only she could fulfill Lena's needs. That did not mean Kara was mad that Lena would start when she was in control here, "Excuse me Ms. Luthor, but who told you that you could ride my dick?"

"I-I'm sorry....I was just so excited to have you fill me up and take your length. I should've awaited your instructions."

"That's right, you should've. I cannot hide the fact that I am pleased you at least saw what you did wrong. Maybe I should give you a treat for being a....good girl...." Kara whispered in Lena's ear. Lena shivered and had gotten goosebumps. Lena was ready to have Kara fuck her. She wanted this badly. Lena whined when Kara had not entered yet. Lena wanted to just pull Kara in, but she knew that Kara would not like it.

Lena's mouth widened when she felt Kara's tip enter her pussy. As it slowly started to fill her, Kara told Lena, "You're so tight Lee. Y-You feel so good. Lena, you're taking my cock so good like a good girl. Want me to go faster?"

"PLEASE KARA! G-GO FASTER! FUCK ME UNTIL YOU NEED TO HOLD ME WHILE WE SHOWER!"

Kara grinned at Lena's begging. She never felt this confident in her life. Kara decided to not make Lena wait any longer. Kara went in slowly, inch by inch. She did this to allow Lena to get accustomed to her size. Kara was surprised that she hit Lena's cervix while still having at least another inch or two left. When Kara eventually bottomed out, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's ass so she could just push in a little further.

Lena whimpered as Kara halted her movement. Lena really didn't want to beg anymore. As the seconds continued before Kara moved again, Lena relented and begged to Kara, "Please Kar! PLEASE!"

Kara withdrew most of her length until only the tip was in Lena's pussy. When Lena was about to say something, Kara pushed all the way back in. The force caused Lena to bounce. Kara repeated that continously. After her 5th try, Kara set a pace. Lena knew she wouldn't last fast.

Lena never felt this connected to someone, even Kara, until now. To her, it felt like they were one and that they could do anything. Lena loved that since no one was home, the only sounds in the room were Lena's moans, Kara's whines, and the slapping of skin.

"Kara! Kara, I'M SO CLOSE DARLING! PLEASE, LET ME CUM!" Lena yelled. Kara was grunting as she applied more pressure into her thrusts into Lena's pussy. Lena was practically holding Kara as she felt her orgasm coming. When Lena did release, she fell limp. Lena held onto Kara to dear life as she was seeing stars. The stars that Kara would always describe when they went star gazing. The stars that made Lena fall more in love with Kara.

When Lena's walls started to pull Kara in while Lena was cumming, Kara came again. Her thrusts were sporadic and did not have any pattern. One thrust would be full powered, the next would be weak and vice versa.

When Kara finished releasing her sperm, she collapsed on Lena. Kara laid down on Lena as she felt the need to protect her lover. Kara couldn't explain why she felt this way, but she had the need to protect Lena at all costs. Kara already felt this way, but this was overboard. At this moment, Kara would rather save Lena than the rest of the world if given the option.

Lena held onto Kara's shoulders as she kissed her neck. Lena felt as Kara dozed off. Lena felt content with just laying like this. Having Kara's dick in her. Lena didn't have the heart to get Kara off of her so she pulled a blanket on the both of them. Soon after, Lena also succumbed to her exhaustion.

_________________________

When Lena woke up the next day, she felt sick. Kara was still in her but she needed to go to the bathroom immediately. Lena pushed Kara off and ran to the bathroom. When she entered, Lena barely made it to the toilet before throwing up her breakfast from the previous day. Lena felt horrible. She felt a little better when Kara rubbed her hand on her back in circles.

"You ok babe?"

"I-I think so. I guess....I don't know."

"It's ok if you don't know Lena. Luckily, it's Saturday! I can spend the whole day with you! Let's take a shower and get some clothes on, then we can think of something to do, ok?" Kara asked. Lena nodded, but it wasn't an enthusiastic nod. She still felt a little sick but couldn't deny spending her day with Kara.

The shower wasn't any better. Kara went to use her shampoo, but Lena went to the toilet to throw up again. There was just something off with the smell or whatever it was from the shampoo. Kara dried herself off while she held Lena. Kara apologized a lot, but Lena told her it wasn't her fault. That didn't mean that Kara still couldn't feel guilty.

Kara decided to just use Eliza's shampoo for their shower. It seemed to not make Lena any worse, which was the step towards the right direction. Kara's soap didn't seem to make Lena sick either, which was really good. Throughout the shower, Kara held Lena while they stood. Kara felt bad for Lena, who seemed to be sick. She also felt weird that her cock was poking into Lena's ass.

Thankfully the shower was over not too long after they finished washing themselves. Lena decided to borrow some of Kara's smaller outfits. Kara brought them to the town's square. Kara originally planned to bring Lena into the library, but the scent from someone's cologne forced Lena to rush out and find a bush to throw up into. Kara was nervous and Lena was too. There was really no reason she could get this sick from the scents of Kara's shampoo and the cologne. Lena always loved Kara's shampoo and had to deal with cologne everyday in the office.

Instead, Kara brought Lena to a flower shop near the library. None of the scents from the flowers seemed to upset Lena. They were both pleased to have found 1 place Lena could go into without much trouble. Kara enjoyed the flower store a lot ever since Lena sent her a bunch of flowers for their 6 month anniversary back in February.

While Kara was inspecting the flowers, Lena secretly went to the local pharmacy. Since she was the boss of a company, Lena knew what being pregnant was like from her employees. Lena bought a pregnancy test. She was going to find a bathroom near by, but 1: it was disgusting and 2: she was too nervous not to have Kara.

Lena hid the test in her jacket and ran back to Kara, who didn't notice that Lena was gone. Lena interrupted Kara by asking her, "Is it ok if we go back to your house? I'm not feeling the best..."

"Of course, let's go." Kara responded. The drive was silent as Lena had been extremely nervous. Lena never envisioned herself as a mother. The thought of being a mother with Kara did make her begin to reconsider that belief. Lena just couldn't talk right now or she would begin to cry, which was weird since she had no reason to cry. When Lena realized this, she began to freak out. Lena looked at Kara. Kara was paying a lot of attention to driving. Lena took time to control her breathing as they arrived back to the house.

When Kara parked, Lena bolted to the upstairs bathroom. She didn't even notice when Kara yelled for her to slow down. Lena needed this to be done now, she needed her answers.

Lena closed the door and locked it. She took the test out of her jacket and did what the instructions told her. Now, she needed to wait a few minutes until the test would confirm if she was or wasn't going to be a mother. While waiting, Lena jumped when she heard Kara knock on the door. Lena panicked as the test wasn't done yet.

That panic started the doubt. The doubt that Kara would want to be a mother with her if given the chance. She would love to be a mom with Kara, but she felt that Kara wouldn't want to be one with her. Lena was afraid when the knocking got louder and Kara asked her to open the door.

Lena took short deep breaths when she yelled out, "GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

Lena paced back and forth in the bathroom. She needed to wait a total of 5 minutes until the test was finished. That was 3 minutes ago. Lena's nerves were really a bitch when Kara began to knock on the door again and tell Lena to open the door. Lena repeated the same thing she yelled at Kara. However, Kara didn't stop.

Kara was scared now. Lena wasn't letting her in. Lena was all alone in the bathroom probably feeling horrible. Kara wanted to help so much, but Lena wouldn't allow her. In one final attempt, Kara warned Lena, "IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THIS DOOR IN 2 MINUTES, I'M GETTING THE KEY AND UNLOCK-"

"OH MY GOD!" Lena cried out. Kara ran to get the key when she heard Lena. Kara could hear Lena was crying now and thought something bad happened. When Kara unlocked the door and opened it, she saw Lena sitting on the ground, crying.

Kara sat next to Lena. She attempted to calm her girlfriend down but nothing seemed to work. Kara didn't know why Lena was crying until she saw what was in Lena's hand. Kara took the test and read the results, "Pregnant".

"L-Lee, w-wha-what is this?"

"It's a-a p-pregnancy test."

"Are you pregnant!?"

"It would appear so Kara...." Lena whispered. Lena was awaiting the other shoe to drop. The scenario where Kara would kick her out, never speak to her again, and force Lena to raise their child by herself while Kara moved on to another person.

She did not expect Kara to hug her. Lena was surprised when Kara started crying on Lena's shoulder. Kara held onto Lena for a long time. Even if she knew they were too young, Kara was so happy that her dream had come true, she would be a mother. Not just that; she would be a mother WITH Lena! Kara couldn't describe how happy she was in this moment. What Kara could do though was back away from Lena and kiss her.

All other kisses in their relationship were immediately destroyed by this one. No other kiss reflected the emotion both women, soon to be parents felt. Lena cried harder when she kissed Kara. Lena was so relieved that Kara wanted to actually be a mother with her. Kara misinterpreted this as Lena crying out of sadness. Kara stopped the kiss and held Lena's cheeks while she asked, "Honey.... what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong darling. I'm just so happy we are going to be mothers and I'm so relieved that you want to be a mother with me...."

Kara felt tears fall that meant something else than the tears she already shed. These tears were not happiness, well, they were, but they were mainly out of love for Lena. Kara leaned in again to kiss Lena. It was a short kiss as Kara backed up and informed Lena, "Honey, I'm sticking with you till the end of the line. You're not getting rid of me that easily.... To be honest, I've always wanted to be a mother with you, and-and I-I-I am so happy that how we have that chance to do that.

We can raise a little Luthor who has my hair, your beautiful eyes, and is as smart as their mom. You're going to be the best mother I will ever know and don't you say you won't. Just because Lillian Luthor is the scum of the Earth doesn't mean you'll end up like her. You're better than her and you'll teach our child to be better than her!"

"I love you so much Kara Danvers!" Lena admitted. She kissed Kara this time. Lena tasted salt from their tears but didn't dare end the kiss. She only ended the kiss when a thought came to her mind. Lena was worried about 1 thing, and wanted to ask Kara about it, "Kara, I have a question..."

"What is it Lena? What's wrong?"

"It's not important, but I do have this 1 thing I have a problem with....does our child need to have the Luthor name?"

"What's wrong with it?!"

"Darling, it's just that the Luthor name has been linked to such bad press that I don't want our child to be associated to that." Lena explained. Her 1 pet peeve was being blamed for something she didn't do, which always happened since her mother is Lillian Luthor and her brother is Lex Luthor. If Lena just hated that, imagine how much she would feel if her child had to deal with that?

"You're right. It would be horrible if our child was subjugated to that hatred. I don't want the baby to have Danvers since, to be honest, there's nothing that special about it."

They sat there quietly. The both of them were attempted to figure out the situation of what last name the baby should have when it's born. After a minute, Kara came up with an idea, "What if the baby's last name would be both of ours. How about, Luthor-Danvers?"

When Lena heard that, she teared up. Lena closed the distance between their lips again. 'God, I love this woman so much' Lena thought. Lena couldn't hold her breath much longer so she ended the kiss. It didn't stop Lena from sending a few pecks to Kara's lips. Lena took a shuddering breath in and told Kara, "Luthor-Danvers?

I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't leave this on a cliffhanger. I was going to leave it when Kara found out Lena was pregnant, but I didn't have the cruelty to do that!
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy the new addition to the soon to be "Luthor-Danvers" family! If you have any suggestions for a name, comment them because I want it to be original, which doesn't help me because I usually get inspired by something easily.


	5. Answers

Lena and Kara migrated to the bed. Thet definitely did not have sex. No, they didn't want to risk hurting the baby. Instead they cuddled. Lena laid on her back while Kara was on her side. Kara couldn't stop massaging Lena's stomach. She felt the need to take care of her girlfriend and their baby. Kara figured that couples felt like this after they found out they're having a baby.

Lena held Kara's hand. Lena cried so much. She was crying lightly at the moment. Kara didn't notice, but Lena was. At first, Lena was crying happy tears. Now, she was scared. Scared that they were too young to have a baby. Scared that LCorp's reputation would be hurt because of having a baby. Scared that one day Kara will find......'NO! Kara promised she wouldn't' Lena reassured herself.

Kara stopped her massages when she felt her hair getting wet. Kara looked up and saw that there was no damp spots in the ceilings and the window wasn't open, but it wouldn't effect anything since it was sunny. Kara was suspicious that Lena was the one to cry. She took her questions and answered them when she looked at Lena. Kara was heartbroken to see Lena crying to herself while trying to hide it. Kara smiled while she knelt in front of Lena.

Lena moved her eyes away from Kara. Lena felt self conscious about herself as she knew Kara found out. Lena couldn't dare see the disappointment in Kara's face, the way it would show the regret of having a baby with Lena. Lena began to break down as those thoughts outweighed everything good about the situation. Lena felt Kara wrap her in a hug. She felt better but still was scared. Kara held Lena tighter when she asked, "Lee, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared....I know you're so happy about this but I can't stop being scared. You're 17 and I'm 16! I could hardly imagine what will happen to LCorp's public reception when it's found out. Oh God, WHAT IF ELIZA KICKS YOU OUT?! YOU'LL START BLAMING ME, AND-AND YOU'LL LEAVE....I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE KARA, I CAN'T DO THIS! I'm too weak....."

"Oh Lena....You are not weak! You are the strongest woman, no, human I've ever met in my entire life! So what if we are that young? Nothing will happen to LCorp because of it. Plus, Eliza would definitely not kick me out. She always talked about being a grandmother and now we have the chance to make her a nana, nanny, or whatever our baby wants to call her. Even if she did, I can make it on my own. I am a grown woman and can do this.

Also, I am not leaving you Lena, I never will. I would NEVER blame you if Eliza kicked me out. I would NEVER leave you or our baby! You both are so important to me. Sure, we just found out you are pregnant, but the baby is already a part of my heart just like you. I love you Lena Luthor. Never forget that I'm always on your side." Kara concluded. Lena held tears while Kara was speaking. Kara just had a way to calm her nerves whenever she spoke. Lena nodded. Lena laid down and Kara continued massaging her stomach. For the first time since she was 4, Lena didn't think of any of Lillian's hating words.

Waking up the next day sucked for Lena. She immediately felt sick. Lena ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Lena hated this. This was only her second day and she hated it. Waking up while feeling nauseous sucked. Lena didn't feel much better when Kara came into the bathroom to take care of her. After 5 minutes of throwing up, Lena finally stopped. She was held in Kara's arms as she cried. Lena didn't want this. Well, she did but she never realized how tough it would be.

Lena always heard stories about how magical pregnancy was and heard from her employees how amazing it'll be to become a parent. Recollecting stories from pregnant woman in LCorp, Lena got scared. She realized that this was happening too fast. What if Kara's powers had an effect on the pregnancy? What if the baby could get powers due to having Kara's DNA? Kara's now changed DNA could effect so much for the baby, so Lena addressed her concerns, "Kara, if your DNA changed from the spider bite, how will it effect the baby?! What if the baby dies from it or gets powers!?"

"Lee, you need to calm down honey. I'm confident that the baby will be ok. If it'll make you feel better, we can go visit a doctor to check on the baby."

"Who are we supposed to visit Kara?! No one knows about your powers! They wouldn't be able to account for that and would freak out if something is different!"

"Well, there is 1 that I do know....but she may have to pull some strings or maybe Spider-Girl would have to......"

____________________________________

Metropolis

"Kara, are you sure that she'll be able to meet with us? I don't think that she might have the equipment to check on me."

"Of course she will. I visited her when she moved here! I checked out the labs at the university, they definitely have the equipment for checking on a pretty pregnant woman like you." Lena held her head down. She blushed, hard. Somehow, her hormones were already effecting her emotions. Lena held Kara's hand as they left the private jet to enter Lena's car.

Kara held the passenger door open for Lena, who entered the car after a thank you to her girlfriend. Kara ran to the drivers seat and started the car. Kara could see that Lena was nervous before she drove. Kara gripped her thigh lightly to break her out of her thoughts. Lena turned to face Kara and smiled. Kara smiled back. Kara brought her eyes to the road and began driving.

An hour and a half later, they arrived in Metropolis. The ride from the airport to the city was pretty far as there wasn't exactly a place to land in Metropolis. However, the ride was extended because Lena had multiple bathroom breaks. She was drinking a lot of water, which meant her bladder was to its capacity.

Their final stop was at Metropolis University. Kara called earlier to allow herself and Lena to enter the school. The doctor they were going to see, or to be more exact, doctor in training was someone that went to the school.

Kara lead Lena into the medical building of the school. It was a far walk, which in the end, Kara had to give Lena a piggyback ride. On the way, some of the students snickered at the couple, but Kara's responses seemed to scare them away. Let's just say that Lena didn't enjoy being put down for Kara to start running at the kids.....and then tackle them......

Eventually, they made it to the medical building. Kara decided that Lena was able to walk the rest of the way. It was pretty close as their destination was 3 floors under them. When they arrived at the door, they could see the name of the person who was temporarily using it, 'Danvers'.

Kara knocked on the door. They heard crashing and someone yell out for them to wait. After a minute, the door opened to a wide eyed Alex. Alex automatically hugged Kara and moved to hug Lena. Alex backed away. She seemed too happy to see the couple, which was actually related to Alex's question, "Wait, are you two back together?!"

Kara looked at Lena and held her hand. They looked back at Alex. She was speechless but then she squealed at the top of her lungs. Lena was shocked. Kara was not. Kara had the exact same reaction when Alex told her that she and Sam were....'let's not mention that' Kara thought.

Alex pulled them in the lab and closed the door behind them. She was happy to see her sister get the girl that she was hung up about for months. When everyone was situated, Alex asked, "So what brings you to Metropolis University? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I know you two."

"You want to tell her Lee?"

Lena nodded. She took a deep breath. There was only 1 scenario Lena could think would happen. It was not pretty for Lena's face. Lena looked at Alex with the best of her ability to inform her, "I'm pregnant".

Lena was correct. What happened was not pretty for her face. When Lena revealed their secret, it took less than 2 seconds for Alex to react. Alex's reaction was the worst one in Kara's opinion. For Lena, it was the second worse. Kara's mouth was wide open when Alex pulled her arm back and punched Lena in the face. Kara could not understand why Alex would react this way, but she will not allow it to happen again.

Kara webbed Alex's hand to the table she was next to. Alex struggled to get out of it. Alex sort of realized that the web was too strong, so she gave up. It did not stop her from yelling at Lena, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU SERIOUSLY DECIDED TO FUCK A GUY DURING THE TIME YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'LL COME BACK TO KARA?! NOW SHE HAS TO DEAL WITH THAT CHILD THAT ISN'T EVEN HERS BECAUSE YOUR DUMBASS DECIDED TO BE THE AVERAGE BILLIONAIRE PLAYBO-"

"ALEX THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kara screamed back. She understood Alex's reaction. It made sense. Alex didn't know that Kara had a penis now, only Lena knew that. This reaction would totally make sense if she didn't have one, but she did. However, just because she understood the reaction, didn't mean it was warranted. In fact, it wasn't even close to being deserved. Lena did not date or sleep with anyone in Metropolis. That fact alone made Alex's accusation wrong.

Alex's rant caused Lena to run from the room. She could not stay in there any longer. Right now, Lena hated Alex. Lena didn't want Alex to have a part of her child's life at the moment. Lena had no idea where she was going, but she was not staying in that room.

"What do you mean, 'that's enough?' She broke her promise and is now having you take the burden of raising a child that's not even yours!"

"Your wrong Alex! Lena did not sleep with anyone or date anyone while she was here! She spent most of her time working!"

"Then who is the father then?! There has to be someone Kara!"

"IT'S ME! I'M THE FATHER, HAPPY? YOU JUST RUINED THE REVEAL OF LENA'S AND MY BABY! Good job!" Kara shouted. Kara left the room to find Lena in this maze of a building. Trying to find her made Kara's stress worse. She began to think of if Lena was taken or if Lena just left. If Lena did leave, Kara would never forgive Alex and would never have any kind of family ties with her again. Kara knew that she was not about to lose her girlfriend again or even their child.

Kara kept searching for Lena. Her phone kept ringing constantly. It was Alex attempting to call Kara and apologize. Kara was not going to answer her as she was pissed off at Alex. Alex had no reason to hit the mother of her child. Even if it wasn't hers, Alex still didn't have the right.

Kara was relieved when she heard noise from a close room. She rushed to the door and knocked on it. Kara could hear the sounds of crying within the room. It was mixed with hiccups and sniffing. Kara felt horrible for Lena. Kara remembered some of the fears Lena had about the baby, and this seemed to help fuel the fear.

Kara continued to knock on the door until it was eventually opened. Kara felt herself begin to tear at the image. Lena looked like she wanted to run from her life. Her makeup was ruined, her clothes were messed up and her eyes were red. Kara pulled Lena into her arms and held her. Kara attempted to calm Lena down. She held her close to her chest while soothing her back. Lena appeared to calm down since her sobs quieted down. Lena and Kara closed their eyes to take in the embrace.

Their moment was interrupted when the sound of running footsteps was heard. Kara turned her head to the image of Alex trying to reach them. Kara tried to protect Lena by putting herself in front and Lena behind her.

"Kara! Lena! I am so sorry. I-I don't know what I was doing. I just got emotional from the thought of Lena going behind your back and then it brought memories of....Anyways, I am so sorry. I know you trusted me with your secret and I do not know how I'll ever make it up to you."

"Alex, it's ok." Lena replied. When Lena was able to calm down, she thought it was a little funny. How else would someone interpret the news? Lena moved from Kara's grasp and went to Alex. Lena held one of Alex's hands to tell her, "To be honest, that wasn't even the worst scenario for that situation. I guess that the shock from it actually happening is what made me flee. I shouldn't of been vague when I blurted I was pregnant...."

"Lena, it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself for my mistakes. If it'll make you feel better, I'll allow you to take only 15% of the blame at the maximum." Alex joked. Lena laughed as she wiped her eyes. Alex looked at Kara, who was still cautious about her. Going against her gut, Kara hugged Alex again. After their reconciliation, the trio headed back to the lab. Alex's first question was how the baby was Kara's, which in return, got a very awkward and shy response of explaining how she had grown a penis during the summer.

Alex was traumatized.

After checking on Lena's symptoms and also getting some of the effects of Kara's powers, Alex gave the couple her own hypothesis, "So, I believe this is a very simply situation given everything about you Kara. The baby is developing quicker than normal. Due to your rapid healing abilities, your.....sperm.... also has those effects. In a normal pregnancy, Lena would have to wait at least a week to feel small effects before she would figure out. Most woman figure out they're pregnant when their periods are 2 weeks late and they begin having morning sickness, which starts usually around the 6th week."

"So what happens to the baby?"

"Without many tests right now, the best bet is that the baby will be born way early. It should be fine since it would develop quicker than the average baby. The only bad thing is that Lena would experience all the pains from pregnancy quicker than any other woman. As for the powers, that's undetermined. Our luckiest scenario is that the baby either has no powers or has reduced capabilities due to Lena's half. That's not the only scenario as the other 2 are that the baby has powers automatically or they appear during puberty. However, we won't know for sure until the baby is here."

Kara and Lena nodded. Right now they didn't have much to say as this was completely new for them. Hell, it was new for Alex. This would be the first time in recorded history that a superpowered human would have a baby. There was no guidelines or any stories to help. This was a whole new concept.

"Is there anything you need us to do?"

"There are a few things Kara. First, I'm going to need a sample of your....sperm to study it's effects. Try not to make it weirder than it already is. Next, I'm going to have an ultrasound done on Lena. It will give us the first clue of how long the pregnancy will be and give us time to prepare. The rest will be check ups on Lena and on you to determine what your body is doing to the baby. So all we need right now is Kara to do what she needs to do. Once again, please at least never mention this again unless it's medical." Alex explained. Kara kissed Lena and took the cup from Alex's hand. The sisters shuddered at the thought of what Alex was about to do with it. Kara found a bathroom in the hall. It took a while since she didn't feel comfortable, but Kara did eventually cum into the cup.

Kara returned to the room. She was ready to ask where she should place the cup, but Alex pointed to a table. Kara placed the cup on the table. She walked back to Lena and sat next to her. Alex returned after getting her supplies ready. Lena was sitting in a chair and was prepared to have an ultrasound. She was surprised when Alex didn't ask her to get on the bed. Lena asked Alex, "What should we do now?"

"You guys should head home. Lena lived here so I'm pretty sure she still has her penthouse. The both of you should get some rest while I examine.....Anyways, I'll call you both tomorrow when I'm done so you can come back and we will do the ultrasound then."

"Ok." They both responded. Kara stood up and got their jackets. Kara handed Lena's to her while Kara put hers on. Kara hugged Alex and told her, "Thank you so much."

"Of course, we are family after all. I'll do anything for either of you. Plus, the baby does need a fun aunt!"

"Yes, yes it does. Well, once again, thank Alex. We will see you tomorrow." Lena concluded. She held her tears at Alex's mention of her being family. It struck home when Alex said she was going to be the fun aunt. Lena was ecstatic to hear that her baby was going to have a real family, something she never had.

Kara held Lena's hand while they left the building. On the way to the car, Kara questioned Lena, "Honey, are you ok?"

Lena caught Kara's questioning stare. She saw the watered, shiny, ocean eyes staring at her. Lena also had shiny, ruby eyes from tears. It just seemed that the baby was going to already be in good hands. Not just it's parents, but doctor/aunt. Lena held her breath. She studied the campus while muttering, "I've never been better."


	6. "I will be with you every step of the way"

"Lena, it's ok honey. The baby will be fine. I'm betting that Alex has found nothing that would endanger it." Kara reassured her girlfriend. After a night of restless sleep, the couple eventually got the call from Alex. They immediately got ready for the day. It was once again delayed by both Lena's and Kara's hunger. Kara viewed the situation to be funny since now Lena seemed to start eating more.

"Kara, I know you're optimistic, but we still need to at least consider the negatives. For all we know, the advanced development may cause complications like autism, down syndrome, etc. Your DNA may even pass your powers..... I'm sorry that I am not as confident as you, but I just can't get my hopes up 100%."

Kara embraced Lena. Lena was worried a lot. She taught herself over the years to always think of the worse case scenario as it usually happened in the Luthor house. Kara was the first person that went against the exercise and it showed as Lena was still getting adjusted to the concept of having actual hope.

Kara kissed Lena's head as she held her. Kara knew that Lena was in a vulnerable place right now. Kara promised herself to take care of Lena no matter what.

The trip back to the university did not take that long. It was a little convenient that Lena's penthouse was located near the school. When they arrived, Kara had to once again give Lena a piggyback ride. It wasn't the ideal thing as Lena decided to wear heels again. She always wore them and it caused her feet to hurt. Kara already had the conversation of no tight dresses(she knew that her future self would regret that) and no high heels. They were set so both the baby and Lena would feel comfortable.

Kara carried Lena all the way to Alex's lab. The stairs were not an easy task to say the least. Just because Kara had super strength didn't mean that balancing a 110 pound woman on her back was an easy task. Kara needed to be super careful since 1 wrong move could possibly end the life of her child.

Kara obsessively knocked on the door. It was opened 2 minutes later to an exhausted looked Alex. Her hair was messed up(she seemed like a female Einstein with that hair), she had bags under her eyes, and she seemed a little weak. Kara was concerned and questioned, "Alex....did you stay up all night?"

"What? No...... ok, maybe?" Alex responded. Kara gave Alex her the Spider-Girl look. The look Kara gave criminals under her mask. Alex swallowed deeply at her expression. She felt that she was currently testifying under oath. Alex looked at Lena for support, but she should've known that Lena would side with the mother of her child. Under the intense state, Alex eventually broke, "Fine! I stayed up until like 3 or 4 in the morning."

"Alex! You called us at like 8:30! You barely got the sleep that was required! After this session, you're being forced to your dorm so you can sleep!" Kara ordered. Alex groaned at Kara's instructions. Alex found it funny that Kara was acting so mature. It also seemed like Kara was a.....mom.....

Alex waved them in. Lena followed swiftly behind Kara while they were being lead to the chair for Lena. Lena got on the chair and Kara sat next to her. Alex left to get the gel and the ultrasound equipment. While she was gone, Lena was shaking from anticipation and anxiousness. Her hands were shaking, but eventually ceded when Kara held them.

Alex returned with the necessary equipment. She turned on what Kara believed was a device to protect the images of Lena's stomach. While Kara was engrossed with the technology, Alex warned Lena that the gel would be cold.

All Lena could do was nod as she just needed this to be done. She wanted to see her baby for the first time. Lena also wanted to have some relief from the stress of the last 3 days.

Lena was asked to lift up her shirt, which she did. Lena felt a little uncomfortable but decided to do it anyway. When the gel was placed on her stomach, she jumped at the contact. It was freezing! Lena felt bad for other woman who experienced this for the first time like she did. Lena and Kara did hold their breath when they heard the heartbeat. The heartbeat of their baby.

Lena glanced at Kara, who was now crying with her. They held the others hand and kissed. This kiss was only beaten by the one they shared when they found out Lena was pregnant. Neither of them saw it, but Alex was grinning proudly. She felt so happy for the couple. Lena and Kara both deserved a life time of this happiness with their child or possibly children in the future.

Alex was surprised by the heartbeat. The heartbeat didn't show until at least the 20th day. However, it would appear, on average, around the 4th week. Lena has only been pregnant for 3 days and the baby was at least 4 weeks. Looking back at their short conversation while Kara did her business, Alex predicted that the baby was at least 2 times that.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you lovebirds, but I think I know how old the baby is physically."

"How old is it?"

"First of all, heartbeats come way later in pregnancy. You'd have to wait until your first month is over for the heartbeat to appear. That's not it though. We also have to take into account that Lena has been experiencing morning sickness. Morning sickness occurs around the 8th week and ends around the 12th. In conclusion, the baby is around 8 weeks old at this moment. I'm surprised Lena isn't drained of any energy from the fast development, but she will be soon. This is too stressful on her body and unless she eats enough food, Lena and the baby may not survive."

"It's ok Alex. With my appetite, Lena will definitely have enough." Kara joked. No one laughed. This was a serious matter. Life or death for not just 1 person, but 2 people. 1 of them never having a official life in the real world and the other not having the chance to fully prove herself.

"From my best estimation, the baby has been aging around 11 days per real life day. There's 35 days in 8 weeks, so 35 divided by 3 is 11 point something. Anyways, we take 30 and divide it by the 11 days, we will get roughly 2.72 repeating. Then, you take 280, which is 40 weeks, and divide it by the 2.72 repeating, and you'll get 102 point whatever. That 102 is the amount of days the pregnancy will be by our predictions. If you want it in month standards, divide by 30 and you'll get 3.4 months."

"Wait, you're telling me that I'll have to experience 9 months of pregnancy in a third of the time!?" Lena screamed. She began to freak herself out. The baby would cause so much pain on her. They had only a third of the time to prepare for it to come. Lena knew her body would take a while to get adjusted to the rapid changes and that made her more fearful. Ths adjustment meant more pain would come her way. Lena felt that she couldn't do this. This would be too hard. Lena felt like a failure. Her baby will only have half of a good parent. 'Well, at least that's more than the time I will have with the pregnancy' Lena thought.

Lena's thoughts were stopped when Kara invaded her vision. Lena noticed that Kara was saying something but she didn't hear it. Lena felt like she was having a panic attack. All Lena could see was Kara mouthing words to her. Lena also acknowledged the sight of Alex next to Kara, but the same thing happened with her too.

Lena felt someone pushing her. She realized it was Kara pushing her shoulder. Kara's pushes were able to give Lena control over her body as she stopped Kara. Kara and Alex seemed to calm down at the Lena's movement.

"Lee, honey, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ok darling. I....need to give to the bathroom." Lena blurted. Lena ran from the room and headed to the bathroom that wasn't far. She immediately locked the door behind her. Lena sat on the ground and cried again. 'Great job Luthor! Crying twice in 3 days for NOTHING.' Lena thought at first.

When Lena realized what she thought, Lena responded, "It's not nothing! This is my baby!" Lena held her head while she cried. Lena was basically exhausted from all the news. She first found out she was pregnant, which wasn't bad. Then she figured out that the baby may have powers and the pregnancy would be a little faster, which wasn't the best. Finally, she found out the pregnancy would last 1/3 the time it would normally take! Lena had no idea how to handle this.

Hell, she didn't even know how to be a mother! These first few days of being pregnant should be about being happy that it happened, not stressed out to the point of passing out or a panic attack!

"Lena, please open the door. I-I'm worried honey. I know this is a stressful time for you. I do, but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I mean, I hope I will. Not that I mean I'll leave or anything like that....I mean I hope you will let me. If you resent me for getting you pregnant, I completely understand. If that resentment makes you not want me in our child's life, then I'll respect your wishes. Just.....just please tell me now and not right before our baby is born or after because that'll break me more than doing it before anything has progressed that far...."

Lena definitely did not want to hear that. Lena was appalled that Kara could even believe that Lena would not only resent her for getting her pregnant but also think that Lena would kick Kara out of their child's life. Lena cried harder. She felt very emotional right now. Kara interpreted it as angry tears. Tears that Kara believed to tell her the nightmare. The nightmare that she was not welcome in their baby's life.

Granted, Kara was not like this. She would generally wait it out or always think the best. However, after everything that's happened and seeing how much Lena was suffering, Kara blamed herself for everything that's happened. She blames herself for hurting Lena. That belief brought back some bad memories from the hospital. The place where Lena practically said she hated Kara for hiding secrets and blamed her for their break up.

Kara was about to leave when Lena opened the door. She looked horrible in a not bad kind of way. Not as an ugly looking, but depressed. Lena looked like she was having a massive meltdown, which she was.

Kara was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She had just believed that Lena didn't want her in their child's life. In fact, Kara was waiting for Lena to yell at her. Kara was surprised when Lena held her. Lena held her tight and cried into her shoulder.

Kara held Lena's back to support her. Kara figured that Lena's legs were a little tired. Kara could hear Lena mumbling, "I love you", "Please don't leave", and "Stay". Kara felt relieved and also guilty. Guilty that she could ever think Lena would kick her out of their child's life. Yes, this would be a hard time, but they needed each other more than anything else.

"K-Kara, don't you dare leave us! I love you so much and our baby will love you and adore you! You are their mother and they need you as much as I do. This will be difficult for us, but we can only do it if it's together."

"You're right. Of course you're right honey! I'm so sorry that I thought you would want me to leave. I was reminded of what happened at the hospital after Alex was admitted in April. I just want to remind you, I will always be here for you. I will obviously help you! I'll be with you every step of the road Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, the math of how long the pregnancy will be is probably wrong, but I did my best with converting the times.
> 
> Also, I had a very different ending that really would make it sad. I decided against it after I read it over and thought that it would suck and ruin the story of the baby coming soon. Plus, stay tuned as the next chapter will be a 2 month time jump to around Christmas as we see how the Luthor-Danvers' family is preparing for the baby while celebrating the end of the most exhausting year without the most important person for a certain someone.


	7. Confession

Pregnancy was rough in 9 months. The first trimester would be difficult. The morning sickness, nausea, the random sickness whenever you would smell something the baby didn't like. Oh and of course the pain.

That was just the first trimester. Overtime, some of those would fade away. Others would stay till the end of the third trimester. What would eventually suck for some women was the fact they couldn't work. Some women would rather work than stay at home and do nothing. It also wasn't good that babies cost a lot.

Thinking that 9 months sucked, just imagine experiencing most of that in just below 3 months. Lena, sadly, had to. The first few weeks were horrendous. In just 4 weeks, Lena was rushing to the bathroom every morning. During those 4 weeks, Lena discovered that morning sickness was not just for the morning.

During the day, especially at work whenever she was particularly stressed, Lena rushed to a bathroom near her office. Throwing up her breakfast and possibly any of her lunch was not a happy thing for Lena. She hated it a lot. It was horrible when Kara would almost always bring her food after she finished school.

That was also a problem with them. Kara had school. Kara had to stay in Midvale. Kara couldn't just drop out of school. She still needed to finish, go to college, and major in something that'll hopefully give her a fulfilling job. Living in Midvale, miles away from her girlfriend and child, meant that Lena was mostly by herself whenever she had to take care or herself.

Lena spent most of her time at LCorp. It resulted in Kara and Alex complaining to her. They both said that she was overworking herself. It resulted in Lena getting a little too made due to her hormones and got Kara yelled at. Lena told her to shove it up her ass and shot back to complain about her not being there for Lena.

Now, Lena knew that Kara had no choice. She needed to stay in school. Lena was just vulnerable. Whenever Lena was vulnerable during her pregnancy, she would immediately bring her walls up and push anything away.

Kara was adjusted to this by now. Being adjusted to it didn't mean that this didn't hurt. Lena was never this rude or disrespectful to Kara even when her walls were up. When Lena yelled at Kara, Kara in return cried. Kara felt, once again, like a failure. Hearing the mother of her child accuse her of this was horrible. 

Once her anger passed, she quickly regretted her outburst. Right before she had the chance to apologize, Kara ran from the building. Lena attempted to stop Kara, but the hero was too fast for a second trimester woman who was struggling to run now.

It took over 2 weeks for Kara to accept Lena's countless apologies. Kara had to since Lena would text her every day and almost all day. It began to get in the way of her hero duties. She had to turn off the suit's connection to her phone. That meant she never got updates on crimes being reported in the city.

Fortunately for the both of them, the apology turned out to be great for them. Lena was able to hide some of her discontent with Kara's situation.

The holidays were stressful for the family. Eliza had to go to Central City and attend a conference she was personally invited to at Star Labs. That left Kara, Alex, Lena, Winn, and James for themselves. Lucy couldn't attend since she spent her Thanksgiving with her sister Lois in Metropolis. Nia was with her family. Brainy was at home, doing work. It turns out that his family didn't celebrate Thanksgiving so he would rather do his school work.

Thanksgiving was the first real tough day for Lena and Kara. They had to deal with Winn's and James' reaction to the pregnancy. Lena was almost 2 months pregnant. She was showing by this point. If the pregnancy was normal, she would be in her 6th month. By this time, morning sickness did stop. That was insignificant to the importance to the both of them that now the babies sex would be discovered.

After a very interesting discussion, the couple decided that they didn't want to know. It was ok since around this point, the baby could not only hear them, but also kick. The first time they felt the baby kick not only made Lena cry but Kara did too.

They were in bed after a long week of school and work. Lena was exhausted from hours of board meetings since some idiots on level 7 decided to accidentally fry the new experiment Lena ordered to be made. It took over 5 hours for them to come with a conclusion since not only did it effect the new firefighter suit, but also was able to shut down LCorp servers since it was connected to computers that had direct control over the server.

Unfortunately, most of the time spent in the meeting was how to recover the data and also make it seem like nothing to the press. Lena hated public relations since she would just wish to be out of the press' eyes.

Kara hated her day. She had sex ed for her first class. It seemed to be directed at her since there were some rumors about Lena being pregnant. Her next class was history, which she did hate. The first 2 classes just ruined her day. Her last class was hopefully going to redeem the day since it was math. It did not. Instead, she was subjected to some students calling her some not rude names. Those students believed that Kara was the one to impregnate Lena instead of their cover up story: Lena developed a way to have 2 women conceive a baby together. Lena and Kara decided that they would test it out first before she would release it.

Lena was actually working on it before she got pregnant. They just used that since it was a little convenient. It wasn't believable for those students who called Kara out.

Kara asked to go to the bathroom a few minutes after those 4 students confronted her. She cried as soon as she locked the door. Kara was still self conscious about her penis even with Lena still loving her. That was the main reason for her crying, but the names also hurt her. She didn't appreciate being called a "tranny" in an offensive way. Kara was friends with Nia, who was actually Transgender.

Kara hated that those students would use it as an insult. Kara stayed in there for 10 minutes until someone knocked on the door. That someone was a student from her class. Apparently, the teacher got concerned when she didn't return.

Kara quickly cleaned herself up after she sent the student away. Kara returned to finish the class. Immediately after it was over, she left school and swung to National City. Kara spent her time stopping crimes.

Thankfully, well not thankfully, there was a little rise in crime that day. The first was a simple robbery of a store. It was still in progress since the robber didn't notice the owner pressing the button to notify the police. Kara laughed a little when the robber heard the door open.

The bell rung above the door, notifying that someone entered. The robber turned around and basically shot himself when he saw it was Spider-Girl. The robber began to shake at the impending humiliation he would face getting his ass kicked. It evidently happened since he pointed his gun at Kara. Before he shot, Kara webbed the gun from his hand.

The gun being pulled from his hand caused him to be pulled too. Kara took this to her advantage. She kicked the robber in the face. He dropped to the floor. At first Kara was confused as to why he wasn't getting back up, but was relieved to find out he was simply knocked out. She picked him up and was prepared to leave, but the owner decided to give her some snacks for saving her.

Kara webbed the robber up to a pole and left when the police finally arrived. After that, the rest of the crime was easier. Just some petty theft, runaway car that was easily stopped by 2 webs attached to the back, and also a kid who was stuck in a tree. She was tired and decided to crash at Lena's for the night.

Kara loved to talk to the baby, even when it couldn't hear her. That night was different. Kara was talking to the baby while she and Lena held their hands on her stomach. While talking, the baby must've loved the voice of her mother and kicked. Kara stopped when she felt it. She looked up to Lena, who was crying. The feeling of what happened caused Kara to cry too.

The night was magical for them. The week got a little worse when the next week was Thanksgiving. Kara was prepared to inform Eliza about Lena being pregnant, but the news of the conference came out. So their Thanksgiving wasn't as eventful, but the questions Winn asked Lena were. Thankfully, Mike arrived after his parents went to a party with some of their friends. Winn's attention was quickly turned from Lena to his boyfriend.

Alex hated seeing Kara and Lena make out. Kara was her sister and she did not need to see her sister like that way. Winn was like a brother to her. So, when she saw the image of Winn and Mike making out in the background, Alex grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the boyfriends. Winn was shocked to feel the impact while Mike laughed. Winn soon laughed too which then caused Alex to slightly laugh.

Even if their Thanksgiving wasn't the most exciting, Christmas would be. The Danvers always went full throttle for the holiday. Secretly, Lena and Kara went to a photographer to take photos for the announcement of the baby. Even though Lena was obviously pregnant, it wasn't announced to the world or Eliza.

Eliza not knowing was a knot that formed in Lena's stomach. She slowly began to worry herself over her reaction. Lena loved Eliza a lot, but it didn't stop the worst thoughts to come to mind. Lena hoped that the grandmother of her child was going to love it. If she had to, Lena would beg for Eliza to accept the child as a grandchild.

Kara loved the photos. They were beautiful. The duo wore a Mrs. Claus outfit with hoop earrings. Most of the pictures were from the waist up, so it didn't matter what footwear was needed. The one that Lena and Kara loved the most was the one where their hands were held together on Lena's stomach as Lena looked back at her girlfriend, the both of them smiling.

Lena always cried at the photo. It showed her how much Kara will love their baby. Lena, subconsciously, always hoped that her children would have 2 loving parents. Something that she wished for every single day of her life. The new addition to their.....complicated family.....would most likely replace the want for a mother or father figure and instead have the want to make her child have the happiest life Lena could give them.

__________________________________________

Lena was anxiously waiting for Kara to arrive. She spent an hour just picking a simple red dress with matching green heels. Her earrings were nothing special, just some dangling diamonds she got for this special occasion. Her lips were dark red to hopefully give off some power in case things turn out to not be good. If they did, it was good that Lena got lipstick that wouldn't stain. Lena put some minor makeup on and painted her nails green. She was going full Christmas this year in even more attempt to please the eldest Danvers.

Lena grabbed her purse when her penthouse was buzzed and she heard Kara's voice. Lena went as fast as she could in her 5 inch heels. With them, she would obviously be moving slow, but she was now practically the same height as Kara.

Kara was waiting by the elevator when it opened to show Lena. Kara was embarrassed. She was wearing a simple button down shirt and jeans. Kara let her hair down. Kara decided to wear the necklace her mother gave her before she died. It was the last thing her mother gave her before Kara watched the house collapse on her parents after she heard them screaming from the fire.

Kara pushed those horrendous thoughts from her head when Lena lead her to the penthouse's garage. Lena opted to drive her Audi to the Danvers house. Kara was worried that Lena was going to drive while her stomach could possibly compromise her abilities, so she stole the keys before Lena could enter the drivers seat, "Sorry honey, but I'm not having the greater risk of us getting in an accident."

The drive was not quiet at all. Christmas songs were being played from the radio as channels usually played them on Christmas Eve and on Christmas. Kara mainly sung the songs, but Lena sung for some of them. The one Lena sung the best was, "All I want for Christmas." The reason she was so good was because she literally just wanted Kara for Christmas. She wanted not only Kara, but their baby too.

Lena was getting antsy when they arrived at the Danvers house. This year, it was only Kara, Lena, Alex, and Eliza. Everyone else had plans with their families except Winn, who was going to spend Christmas with his boyfriend.

Before they left, Kara warned Lena. She could not mention anything about Sam. This would be the first time in almost 8 years that Sam was not coming to the Danvers for Thanksgiving or Christmas. Alex was hating the day more than she showed. Kara figured it out easily when she heard Alex cry while they were changing.

When Lena thought about Sam, she never realized how much she missed her. Sam was slowly becoming a good friend to Lena, but an alien life form just had to connect itself to her and corrupt her. Lena hoped that maybe the baby could help Alex grieve in a way she can't right now.

Kara held Lena as they stepped up the stairs. Lena was almost at her 3rd month of the pregnancy which meant it was almost over. It also meant that the baby would soon come. Right now, Lena had more loving moments than hating moments, but she knew the mood swings and the inability to do much exercise now would make her hate being pregnant soon.

When they arrived at the door, Kara knocked twice. They awaited anxiously as there was shuffling inside and Alex yelling that she's got the door. Alex opened the door to see a tired Lena and a happy Kara. Alex hated that happy right now, so she grumbled at the sight of sunny Kara Danvers. She waved them in and Lena took a seat on the couch. Kara sat next to her.

Kara was taking deep, long breaths. She was mentally preparing herself to tell Eliza. Kara stood and walked into the kitchen to see Eliza preparing their dinner. Eliza turned and smiled when she saw Kara enter, "Hi Kara! Back so soon? I'm surprised it took this long to drive back from National City! Lena must be a lucky gal having a woman so handsome."

Kara blushed at Eliza's compliments. Kara enjoyed that Eliza would always compliment her ever after she was adopted to them. It made her feel welcomed. As the blush faded, the nervousness set it. Kara looked back at Eliza's face to spit it out, "Eliza, there's something Lena and I need to tell you."

Kara led Eliza to the living room where Lena and Alex were watching the Charlie Brown Christmas special. Lena heard the sounds of the floors creaking and turned to smile at her girlfriend. The sight of Eliza strained her smile, but it didn't fade. Lena was still hopeful and optimistic about Eliza's reaction.

"So what is it honey? What did you two want to tell me? Wait, are you together again?! I hope so because I hated seeing you so miserable Kara!"

"Well, yes, we are back together." Kara answered. Kara held her hand out for Lena, which she took and stood. Eliza was let out a gasp when she saw Lena's stomach. Kara waited a moment for it to sink in when she continued, "Not only are we together, but Lena's pregnant with my child. Lena created a device to allow 2 women to have a child, and we both decided to try it on us first. Sure enough, it worked the first time!"

Eliza attempted to hold back tears, but they came rushing in. She ran to hold the couple. Eliza was ecstatic. She would finally be a grandmother. Eliza loved her children with all of her heart and wished that they could experience the wonderful journey of being a mother. Eliza was thankful to God or anyone that they granted her wish to come true.

"You both are going to be wonderful parents! Especially you Lena. You've experienced so much and that'll make you better than what Lillian was to you dear!"

"Thank you so much Eliza. I know this is alarming to you, but you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you're accepting your grandson!" Lena cried out. She held onto Eliza tight while she revealed the baby's sex. Lena was concerned when she felt Eliza and Kara tighten up. Lena was scared that she messed up. Her tears were free falling from happiness and she didn't need sadness to replace it.

"G-Grandson?!" Kara, Alex, and Eliza questioned. Lena held her breath when she looked back at Kara. Kara seemed so in love with her. Eliza understood the reaction Kara was having. She stood away from the couple as Kara registered what just happened, "We are having a baby b-boy?!"

"Y-yes!" Lena cried. Lena felt a burst of joy when Kara pulled Lena's lips onto her own in a kiss. This was the third time that their tears effected this kiss in 3 months. They could care less. Finally, both mothers knew that they would have a baby boy. A baby boy that would be loved forever.

Alex had her own tears as she watched them. She was so happy for them. They deserved to be happy and she was so excited of the fact that 1 day, she would meet her nephew. The thought of her nephew made her think of her having children. It resulted in Alex thinking of Sam. The woman she wanted to have children with in the first place. Alex's tears were now mixed with sadness and happiness. She hid it well, especially her sobs as Eliza congratulated the couple and wished them well in their new journey they would embark on.


	8. A Christmas Curse

Lena ate most of the dinner that Eliza cooked. Being pregnant with Spider-Girl's baby turned out to make her more hungry. Even when she was experiencing morning sickness.

Lena's hunger surprised Eliza greatly. She always knew that Lena wouldn't eat much whenever Lena did eat with them. Kara having a lot of food everyday was not that surprising since she usually liked to eat. Lena did not because Lillian pushed it in her head that eating a lot will cause her to get fat, and getting fat would "tarnish the Luthor name."

Now, Lena ate 4 servings of the food. It was the first year that there was no left overs. Kara never finished all the food by herself. 

While Eliza was surprised, Alex was not. Alex was the one to warn them about Kara's appetite and how it could effect the baby. Alex gave Lena a requirement of at least 6,000 calories a day to sustain the baby's health. Lena originally protested, but eventually conceded. They came up the the compromise of at least 4,500 calories at a minimum. That amount would be able to give the baby the requirement of food it needed to develop inside her.

Lena had the tendency to go over the requirement of anything she's told. Work hours? Lena usually went over the 9-5 work days. Gym? She generally worked an extra half hour to get rid of any fat she may have had with her food.

The gym. That was 1 thing Lena was undecided on if she missed or not. When she wasn't pregnant, Lena loved the gym. It gave her the ability for a stress reliever and it also made her feel better when guys or even girls her age secretly admired how she looked. Now, she hated the gym. Working out was too hard for her with the baby. She did try at first, but Lena quickly discovered how difficult it was. Lena now goes to physical therapy. It's not as effective as the gym. However, it was slower paced and she enjoyed that.

The conversations during dinner were light. It was mainly Eliza asking questions about how they were going to get ready for the baby and how they were going to deal with Kara being at school. Neither of them really thought about that. The only question they easily answered was how they were going to get ready. Lena, after her first appointment with Alex, automatically shopped for baby equipment.

Lena decided to buy a minivan. She did not want to risk the baby or herself in one of her better cars. Lena enjoyed getting cars. She loved to mainly drive her Tesla but for special occasions, she drove her Audi. The minivan would at least have the room for Kara and her baby boy while not going that fast.

Lena spent her Black Friday shopping online for the first time. She bought a crib, rocking chair, dresser, carpet, bassinet, and a changing table. Lena even got 2 colors for the room: green and blue. After they finally set up the baby's room in her penthouse, Lena and Kara painted the room. The parts of the wall near the ground were painted green for grass and as it rose, it changed to blue for the sky.

Eliza was concerned about how long they had been hiding this. It seemed like they had months to prepare, but she didn't know they took 1 month. Eliza was excited to see a grateful Lena when she told her that the Danvers house could be baby proofed and the guest room could be converted into the baby room if Lena ever wanted to visit or needed her to babysit.

Lena felt like crying. Eliza was, for Lena, truly the mother she deserved. She was shocked when Eliza told her that and did actually let a few tears slip while Eliza held one of her hands. Kara held her other hand and also massaged her back.

The rest of dinner and dessert was quiet. The family took the time to relax from a stressful year. Eliza paid attention to how Alex was. She knew about Sam and felt so bad that she couldn't help her daughter feel better. Alex was still damaged and did her best to hide it now since Lena and Kara were having a baby.

Alex didn't want to eat anymore. She looked at the dessert for 5 minutes. During those 5 minutes, she just glared at the apple pie. Alex remembered a year before today where Sam stayed over their house. The girls spent the whole break together. Sam even got Alex to watch Hallmark Christmas movies. That was not common since Alex repeatedly, for years, expressed her hatred for Hallmark.

Alex left the table when she couldn't handle the kindness. She didn't want to be kind. She wanted to break something right now. Alex headed to her room in a flash, not allowing anyone to question what was wrong. Lena was surprised by Alex's exit but Kara and Eliza were used to it.

Kara was prepared to go and comfort Alex, but Lena interjected, "Let me Kara. Let her have someone new help her."

Kara nodded and kissed Lena's cheek before she followed Alex's path. Lena took careful steps to hopefully not cause herself any pain or make Alex mad for any reason. Lena knew too well that whenever Alex Danvers was angry or sad, she did not like being surprised.

Lena knocked on the door. She awaited for a response but all she heard was Alex attempting to quiet her crying. Lena felt horrible. She looked at her stomach and held it when she muttered, "You with me buddy?"

Lena let go of the breath she seemed to have held when she arrived at the door.

Lena slowly, and quietly opened the door. She noticed that Kara's bed was in disarray. When the door was opened more, Lena let out a sob when she saw Alex. Alex buried her head in her pillow and was crying. Alex's shirt was wrinkled. Alex's hair was sticking up.

Lena walked to the bed and sat on it. She originally awaited Alex to yell at her and force her away, but it never came for Lena. Lena took this and massaged Alex's back. Lena could hear Alex crying harder and her cries interrupted by hiccups. During one of her hiccups, Alex stated, "It's-It's not fair! I-I l-loved her s-s-so m-much and I don't have her now! She loved C-Chris-Christmas. I miss her so much and I just wish I had her back."

"Alex, I'm terribly sorry for what happened with Sam. I should've stayed here, for you and Kara. I could've helped find Sam. Well, I could possibly help find her with technology from LCorp."

"Y-you can?!" Alex asked. She was now facing Lena and showed her red, puffy eyes. Lena hated seeing the black streams that came from her ruined makeup. It made Alex look so sad.

Lena hugged Alex. She had to do this for her family. The aunt of her baby. Lena would do anything in her power to find Sam for Alex. Alex deserved the same happy ending that she and Kara found.

Alex held onto Lena tight to know if this was a dream or not. Alex was thankful when she realized that this was real, Lena could potentially find Sam. While Alex was distracted with crying again, Lena muttered, "Yes, I can. You and Sam deserve a happy ending. You were great together. You're my family Alex, I'll do anything for my real family."

"Thank you Lena. Thank you so much...."

Lena nodded and held onto Alex until Alex fell asleep in her arms. Lena laid her down and pulled a blanket over her. Lena kissed her forehead when she left the room. Lena headed back downstairs to Kara and Eliza, who were now cleaning the table.

Kara was washing the dishes. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist while Kara leaned into her touch. Kara and Lena were content with staying like that forever. The only difference the couple would change was wishing the baby was here with them.

Lena was forced to rest on the couch after Eliza decided to use her medical expertise as an excuse for her to listen. Lena eventually did and was happy to see Alex came out of her room. They sat on the couch while Kara and Eliza finished. Alex had to move when Kara asked her to so she could sit next to Lena.

Kara wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulders as they watched A Christmas Story. Kara loved Christmas movies. She enjoyed how that although it seems to get bad, everything is happy at the end. It gave her a sense of hope after her parents died.

They all migrated to their beds once the movie finished. Kara and Lena took Kara's room. Alex had to stay in the guest bedroom while Eliza got her bedroom. Lena put on sweatpants and a one of Kara's tank tops. Kara just put on an Elf onesie.

They climbed into the bed and covered themselves with the blanket. Kara wanted to be the big spoon, but she never was. Lena always was. It was ironic that the strongest woman in the world would be the little spoon. As they were drifting off, Kara told Lena, "Merry Christmas honey. Sweet dreams."

______________________________________

During the night, they were all awoken. Kara was the first to wake up. She heard this loud noise from outside. Kara immediately changed into a hoodie and jeans. Lena followed behind her, still in her pajamas. Kara ordered Lena, "Stay here! I do not want you in danger."

Kara activated her suit and opened the door. She quickly swung to the driveway where there was a portal forming. Kara was worried about what it could be. From the looks of it, the outer rim was white and the middle was blue. Kara went to touch it, but was thrown back from the force it was holding. Kara was pulled up by Alex, who was carrying a gun. Kara would question her sister later, but right now, her focus was on the portal.

It continued making loud streams until it seemed to stabilize into an oval shape. By now, Eliza was outside on the porch and watching her daughters investigate. Eliza didn't understand why Alex had a gun or why Spider-Girl was at her house.

When they were close, something seemed to be occurring inside the portal. Kara webbed Alex to her and jumped away from it. When she landed, 4 figures appeared.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here!?"

"Calm down Kara! It's me, Clark! You know, you're cousin."

"C-Clark?!" Kara questioned. The figure nodded. Kara deactivated her suit. She ran to Clark and hugged him. She hugged him hard and it didn't effect him. Kara was actually using all of her strength. Kara soon noticed the symbol on his chest.

She backed up and looked at it carefully. It reminded her of a superhero. A superhero that she knew....."SUPERMAN!?"

"Uh, yeah....I am Superman Kara."

"B-but how!? I just saw you this Summer when Alex moved to college! You didn't have any powers!"

"Well Kara, I am not from this Earth. You probably don't know this, but there is something called the multiverse."

"Sorry to interrupt your family reunion," Lena angrily replied at the cousins. She did not know that Kara was related to Clark Kent. This is definitely something they will have to discuss. However, not now since this seemed important, "but you're talking about the theory where multiple Earths exist at the same time? The one where there are an infinite number of Earths?"

"Yes, that's correct." Another figure responded. This figure was wearing a blue suit and 3 inch heels. An outfit they all knew Lena would wear. The figure looked at the family of 3 and back at the teenager before asking, "And who are you?"

"I should ask the same question. Since it seems this is important, which means there probably isn't much time....I'm Lena Luthor."

"Hello Lena. I am Lena too. From the looks of it, I'm you 9 years from now."

Lena's mouth was wide open when the older Lena revealed her age. It made no sense at all, but that's what happens when there's parallel universes. While both Lena's were shocked for different reasons, a woman behind Superman came up to Kara. She looked at Kara and back at Lena, questioning why they were so young in 2020.

Lena was scared about what might happen. She took Kara's hand and hid behind her. The older Lena and the blonde woman in front of Kara looked at each other. The older Lena had a disgusted looked while the blonde had a surprised one. Kara stood in front of Lena and held a brave face. She knew 3 of the 4 figures by now. Clark Kent a.k.a Superman, Lois Lane - Clark's wife who also appeared to be his wife on their world, and the older Lena. The blonde in front of her looked so familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the face.

"Uh, since everyone introduced themselves, I guess that leaves me. I am...you Kara. We all are 9 years older than you, well at least in Lena's and my case. On my world, I am known as -"

"SUPERGIRL! OH MY GOD! THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW! Now I understand why the baseball team nicknamed me Supergirl! I am literally her in another universe! Oh-oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Kara announced. Before she did get a chance, Lena comforted her. She knew that Kara would always calm down by Lena and their baby.

"Lena, I don't mean to be rude, but do you believe that it's the best idea to be near Kara?"

"STOP LENA! You can clearly see they have no problems! Leave our personal stuff out of their lives. The 17 year old Lena is pregnant, so just leave them alone! They seem to be very happy! I've already apologized but I will not allow you to just interrupt what seems to be Kara's girlfriend from conforming her in a stressful time!"

"You two stop! We are not here to argue! The Moniter sent us to recruit Kara for this crisis! If you cannot deal with your personal problems, leave." Clark yelled. 26 year old Lena and 29 year old Kara shut their mouth's and nodded. Clark took a deep breath and decided to introduce the topic to Kara, "Kara, I'm sorry we are here. We never intended this to happen at all. I didn't even know this was happening until Argo was destroyed. I am so sorry, but we need your help. I know that you and Lena have a special relationship, are having a baby, and you're only 17, but the Moniter ordered us to recruit you. We were told that you are one of the greatest warriors in the multiverse."

"I-it's ok Clark. I'll go."

"B-but Kara! Our baby needs you! He's going to be coming soon....I need you...." Lena cried. She didn't want her to go. Lena needed Kara badly, especially since they were getting close to the due date of the baby.

Kara turned to face her girlfriend. Kara could see that Lena was in tears now at the knowledge that Kara would be leaving her. Kara wiped her tears off her cheeks and kissed her. Kara held Lena for dear life. She felt that she may not be back after this, and poured her heart into the kiss.

Kara ended the kiss and held Lena's stomach. She took a deep breath and told her girlfriend, "I'm sorry Lena. The multiverse is in danger. I have to assume that you may be too. I have to do anything I can to protect you and our baby."

"I-I don't want to lose you...."

"You won't. I'll always be with you in your heart. I'll come back." Kara promised. Kara followed the 4 figures as they headed towards the portal. Before she entered, Kara turned to Lena and confessed, "I love you both!"

"We love you too!" Lena responded. Kara entered the portal with the other heroes and it closed on itself. Lena let out a sob once the last light from the portal disappeared. She was held by Alex and brought back inside the house.

Kara appeared in a futuristic ship. Kara looked around to get adjusted to the environment. Kara was interrupted by the older Kara holding her shoulder and telling her, "I'll get you back to her and you're baby. We all will."

"Thank you Kara."


	9. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER!!!!
> 
> Just a warning! If you have not watched Crisis on Infinite Earths part 1 or 2, I recommend watching first. Not because it's good, well it is, but some of this chapter deals with events from the 2 episodes.

"So, let me get this straight. Since at least 2014 by Barry's knowledge, there had been this certain event in time where the end of the multiverse was to occur? Now, with outside effects from his daughter, who time traveled from the year 2049, the date changed from April 24th, 2024 to December 10th, 2019?

Then, Oliver decided to make his own deal with the Monitor to protect Earth-38 Kara and Earth-1 Barry. This deal was that he would help the Monitor and sacrifice his own life. However, Oliver died sooner than he was supposed to, and it's now believed Barry will still die, saving the multiverse and from the Monitor's future visions, Kara is also supposed to die?" Kara asked. She looked around the room to see everyone present whispering to themselves. They all quickly returned their attention to Kara and all agreed with her recap of the crisis.

Kara found out from Barry Allen, who was the famous comic book character, The Flash, that Kara's Earth, Earth-38 was recently destroyed by an antimatter wave. More than 4 billion inhabitants of Earth-38 were killed, and that's not including the destruction of Argo City or any other planet in that universe.

Kara noticed how Earth-38 Kara was not paying attention. She seemed focused on her own thoughts. After their mission briefing and a quick visit from the Monitor to enlist Ray Palmer to construct a device to find the rest of the Paragon's, Supergirl left. She headed to the exit of the ship. It was a peaceful spot and not many people would visit her.

Originally, Kate Kane was prepared to talk with Supergirl. Kara, however, decided it was best if a version of herself would talk to Earth-38 Kara.

Kara quietly walked to Supergirl. It was obvious to hear her crying. She seemed to be broken on the inside. Knowing how she was herself, Kara could understand that Supergirl was holding it strong for everyone and never allowed herself the time to mourn for the death of everyone in her universe.

"You know, I can hear you. Super hearing makes it difficult to sneak up on me."

"I'm not sneaking up on you. I-I....I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know that your universe was destroyed, but I also had to deal with the deaths of our family. Mom, Dad, Aunt Astra, Uncle Jor-El, Aunt Lara! We may not even be the same species, but we are connected. I know exactly how you're feeling in a way and I know what you're doing.

I did it myself not too long ago.... Let me explain my story since I've read your stories from my Earth. I lived with our parents for a very long time. Probably the same time as you did. I was 10 when they died. I know that you saw Krypton explode in the distance, but I actually saw them die. T-they were....burned alive before our house collapsed on them. I remember. I was 10 Kara! I was a 10 year old girl and I had to experience hearing my parents scream in pain as the fires burned them and soon everything was silent after 1 final mixed scream when the house collapsed on them. 

They rushed me out first. I-I wanted to help but they told me that they would return. Mom and Dad went back in to get our Aunts and Uncles, but they were trapped too... I watched our whole family die right in front of me. The worst part was that my last living relative decided to put me into the system and allowed the Danvers to take me in.

I know this probably happened to you too and I know for sure that we resented them at first. Hated that they tried to replace our family and our life. Overtime, we realized that they weren't replacing them. Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex were helping us cope with their deaths and add on to more reasons why we shouldn't of just ended it.

One negative effect from the fire was the flames and fumes. I was hospitalized for 3 weeks and my lungs were severely damaged. My eyesight was already horrendous before the fire and now I had another reason for kids to pick on me....I never fully recovered, but I got to the point where I was able to exercise without collapsing.

Speaking of getting picked on, I still remember this remarkable day. It was January 17th, 2017. A date that I've never forgotten. It was the day that I met Lena Luthor. We were in 7th grade. I was getting bullied as usual. It was a never ending story of me getting picked on and no one except Alex was helping me. However, this day changed it. While I was getting picked on, this girl came to my resuce. This girl with beautiful emerald eyes, silky black hair that attracted your attention, and her face. God, I can't describe how beautiful she was even when we were 13. Ever since that day, Lena and I became friends. Friends that built their friendship over time and became inseparable.

That also changed on June 7th, 2019. For over 2 years, I had a massive crush on Lena. I-I....she was perfect. The perfect best friend that no one deserved. We had 2 classes together. The first one was PE. At the end of the period, Lena pulled me to the side and admitted she liked me. I was so shocked that she could like someone like me. I reacted poorly, which caused Lena to form up her usual walls and run. She ran alright. That was the last time I saw her for months.

During those months, I gained my powers. On the last day of Freshman year, my biology class visited a science lab. I don't remember what lab, but they were studying for ways to enhance the human body with safe radiation. During an experiment, a spider was trapped while getting zapped by radiation. I was the closest to the experiment. When I wasn't looking, the spider landed on me and bit me.

When that happened, I became Spider-Girl. I gave myself a purpose. Protect those who couldn't protect themselves. I promised myself after our parents died to always protect others. 

It took some adjustment, but I succeeded. I was able to get a grip on these powers and learned how to use them. When I revealed myself as Spider-Girl, I had this new set of confidence that I never had before. That confidence led to me reuniting with Lena and admitting our feelings.

To be honest, things were tough after that. Samantha Arias, one of our best friends and my sister's girlfriend, was actually a supervillain infected by an alien symbiote that I actually had for a while. I couldn't control myself and I knew how Sam was feeling when she became Venom. Thankfully, Lena and I defeated Venom. It came at a price. Lena's and my relationship. Lena had to pretend that she wanted to kill me. It allowed Venom to be vulnerable around her and allowed her to defeat Sam. She had to brutally beat me for Venom to finally accept her.

I hated Lena for a while. She had almost killed me. Blamed me for wrong doings in our relationship. What hurt the most was that she left National City, Midvale, and our lives because of me.

I was hurt for a long time. I really began to feel at peace during the Summer. That Summer, some things changed about me that I do not want to mention. However, what didn't change was my love for Lena. Even with that love, I hid myself. I hid myself from my friends and attempted to be strong for Alex after Sam left our lives too.

When Lena returned, I was able to be vulnerable again. She allowed me to be me. I felt amazing and I feel greater knowing that we are going to have a little boy running around in our family.....What I'm trying to say is that... I know far too well about hiding yourself and making a strong face for everyone. It works in the short term, but long term, it sucks. You never give yourself the time to fully digest anything that happened and you may do something that you regret.

If it's alright with you, could you maybe help me understand what's going on? I've been told by Alex, Winn, Mike, and Lena that I give great advice."

Earth-38 Kara listened to the whole thing. Every last detail. She was worried about how much her 17 year old doppelganger had to experience. Kara was worried if that could eventually lead to any future damage to her. However, when she saw the look of compassion from Spider-Girl, Kara broke down.

Kara held onto her doppelganger as she cried. Kara knew that Supergirl needed this. It sucked knowing she couldn't be the person to help her, but Kara knew who could. She just needed Kara to talk about her pains. Pains that she's had to hide since 1978. 41 years of pain that no one else in the world or almost all of the multiverse had to experience. Except for maybe this Superman with the red and black symbol on his chest. His story seemed to be a little sad with his friends and wife were murdered.

Supergirl drew a deep breath as she backsd away from Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl smiled at Supergirl, that encouraged her to tell her, "Rao, where do I begin? As you said, you most likely know about Krypton. It's weird to know that in an alternate universe, Clark, Barry, Oliver, everyone else, and me are comic book superheroes.

Anyways, I was trapped. I was trapped for 24 years in a small pod. A pod that I was banished to by our parents before Krypton was destroyed. At least with Clark, he was a baby and arrived sooner than I did. I was 12 and was delayed by those horrible 24 years. To be honest, I don't remember much on the surface. I know that during that time, I went in and out of sleep. I do remember the feelings of being alone and cold.

When I eventually arrived at Earth, I was greeted by a mysterious man. He was wearing my family's crest. The crest that gave me hope. He informed me that he was actually Clark, but age 24. Like you, I was given to the Danvers. They helped me learn to control my powers and fit in with society. So, I hid my powers until 1 day an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. 

That was the day I became Supergirl. At first, I had some inexperience since I hadn't used most of my powers in 12 years. After extensive training with Alex and the D.E.O, I learned how to use my powers to their full potential. While that happened, I learned that our aunt, Astra, survived the destruction of Krypton. It turned out that our mother banished her to Fort R'ozz because she was going to reveal that our planet was dying.

Astra hated me for some time, but I felt home at least. I hadn't spoken to Clark in a long time and distanced myself from him out of hate. Astra gave me some sense of being home since I knew her for 12 years and I loved her. Sadly, she was killed. Astra was going to kill someone who is a father to me and Alex had to kill her.

I eventually defeated her husband and their small Kryptonian army. I dated James for a short time, which I now regret, and felt better. Alex and I were on better terms while all my friends were happy with our lives.

It changed when the Venture exploded. I was forced to save it with Clark. It brought up unpleasant memories. However, I eventually overcame that and I love him so much now. I also love Lois now too. I used to resent Lois for taking my only family away, but now I understand why he had to do it. He was in college, starting a job, and also had to deal with Superman duties.

That day is when I also met Lena. Clark and I went to investigate if she had any doing with the explosion. We became friends too. We would frequently have friend nights, lunch dates, or dinner dates. They were amazing. Lena allowed me to just be Kara to her since I didn't reveal my identity. Our friendship took a detour a little when I met Mon-El. You would probably know him as Mike. Mon-El and I have a...complicated relationship. 

I hated him at first because he was a Daxamite. Our planets were enemies. Then, I got to know him. He improved and we fell in love...." Kara began. She was starting to feel better when she began to explain her story to Spider-Girl. It was until Spider-Girl made a face of disgust to the mention of Supergirl and Mon-El dating.

Kara was stunned at Spider-Girl's reaction. She was hurt. She was pissed, "What's wrong with that?!"

"Oh...sorry...nothing....It's just that, on my Earth, Mike...or Mon-El is dating Winn."

That explained it. On her Earth, Mike was gay! No wonder why she had that reaction. She was dating Lena and he was dating Mike. Kara felt embarrassed but did her best to hide it. She and her doppelganger laughed at the Supergirl's reaction. Kara was more relaxed now as she continued, "Anyways....Mon-El and I were great for a while. He was the closest thing to a Kryptonian which I did eventually figure out was why I liked him. At the time, I loved him. I still do, but not on that scale anymore. Mon-El became a better person when he was training to become a superhero. 

At first, he was the frat, prince, player that everyone knew him for. He evolved and became his own man in a pursuit to right the wrongs of his family. Sadly, his family came to find him. They did a full scale invasion on the Earth and forced me to activate a lead device that forced them to leave, or they would die. Mon-El's mother, Rhea, did die. I had to let Mon-El go. It was difficult for me, but I tried to be strong.

I prioritized my life as Supergirl. I gave up being Kara Danvers. Gave up my friendships. I had a professional relationship with Alex, Winn, and James. I also ignored Lena for the longest time. Eventually, I was put onto the right track when I realized how important Kara Danvers was to me. Supergirl may be who I am as a Kryptonian, but Kara Danvers is who I am as a person. She is like Kara Zor-El. Lena was a big part of that discovery. She only knew me as Kara Danvers and helped me recover from having to let go of Mon-El.

Mon-El did come back. It turned out that he was transported hundreds of years into the future. Using his knowledge of me and the D.E.O, Mon-El created the Legion to help protect the people in their time. The dangers in the future proved to be too great as most of the Legion was infected with a disease that was killing billions. Mon-El was forced to travel back to my time and hopefully prevent this from happening.

We did, but it came at the same cost that yours did with Venom. It turned out that our Sam was Reign, a Kryptonian that was genetically modified to be stronger than Superman and Supergirl. In trying to defeat Reign, Mon-El, Mom, and Sam died. We had the ability to split Sam and Reign using black kryptonite, also known as Harun-El. I was forced to time travel and stop those events from happening.

It turned out that I accidentally caused the Harun-El to split myself into 2 people. Me and another Kara that called herself Linda, or Red Daughter. Red Daughter was raised in one of the most corrupt countries in the world. She was raised to defeat me and allow Lex Luthor to take control of the world. He almost did, but with the help of Red Daughter, we killed him

. 

As you saw, Lex is alive. It turns out that I did not kill Lex. Before his suit crashed and exploded, he teleported to a bunker. Lena was waiting for him. She shot him twice and before he died, he revealed that I was Supergirl. She hates me now for it. Hiding for 4 years that I was related to the man that put her brother behind bars. The man who almost killed Clark. 

Lena believes that I think so poorly of her and I don't know what to do to prove that I don't. Lena is my best friend! She's like a sister to me and I don't know how to fix this!

Add in the fact that not too long ago, I found out my mother was alive, but I soon lost her again for real this time, and I just can't handle this. Since you have had a better time with grief, what would you do in your situation Kara?"

Spider-Girl was speechless. She actually had no idea what to to. This was complicated. Way too complicated. How could someone actually figure out how to fix this, let alone even get in this situation? Kara thought for a long time. This was going to be a difficult question to answer.

Kara looked at Supergirl. She was antsy for an answer. She also seemed to be devoid of hope right now about getting that answer. It was sort of ironic that the "Paragon of Hope" wasn't very hopeful. Kara decided not to joke about it right now.

Kara held Supergirl's hand and smiled. She seemed to calm down a little. Kara took 1 last second to consider her advice. She decided to go with it, " Well first thing's first: you will never be completely over the death of Mom. I haven't either. I can tell you that it will get better. It might not be today, tomorrow, next week, month, or year. All you need fo know is that it will eventually not hurt as much and you'll soon think of happy thoughts whenever you think of Argo, Krypton, or mom." Kara answered. It was obvious that Supergirl was not really happy about the answer. She understood that grief would take time to heal from and it would never fully heal. Supergirl just wanted a way to not be in a constant state of pain right now.

Kara felt bad for her doppelganger. She wished there was an easy way to get rid of all of Supergirl's pain. Kara decided to continue on when it became silent, "Now with Lena, that's trickier. Lena obviously resents you for hiding the biggest secret from her. We both know that you hate yourself right now for hiding it and wish you never did. You can't take that back and will never be able to. You can move forward though. Itll have the same process as getting over Mom's death. However, you can prove yourself to Lena by giving her time. She needs some time to process everything and you could also help her by doing whatever she wants. Unless it's bad of cou-"

"LENA IS NOT A VILLAIN!" Supergirl interrupted. She stood up with her hands on her hips. Kara watched in confusion. She never meant that Lena was bad. Kara knew that her Lena was the purest thing and if this Lena was even a fraction of what her Lena was like, then Lena was not evil. She wondered when Supergirl would realize her feelings for her friend. Kara knew she couldn't outright tell her, no, she needed Supergirl to figure it out.

Supergirl now realized her outburst was unwarranted. She knew that Kara was not implying Lena was a villain, just saying that she shouldn't do EVERY single thing Lena would ask of her. Supergirl sat down and held herself to control the sudden anger she gained when anyone would talk bad about Lena. She looked at Kara and muttered, "Sorry... Continue..."

"Anyways, just do anything for her that won't be bad. Hopefully, Lena would realize sooner that you never meant anything by hiding your secret except that you wanted to be normal with her."

Supergirl nodded. She knew Kara's plan could work, but it was not guaranteed. In fact, Supergirl knew that this plan was highly unfavorable. She nodded again and stood up. Kara did too and held out her hand. Supergirl pushed it away and hugged her. They were in the hug for 20 seconds. Supergirl pulled away and thanked Kara as she left to meet up with the other heroes.

Kara decided to stay there as she did not know anything about the other heroes. Kara was deep in thought about her girlfriend. She missed her own Lena a lot. She yearned for her more when talking to Supergirl about Earth-38 Lena. Kara also felt sick about being away when it was close to their son being born. The due date was getting closer and she was nervous.

Her nerves were worsened when she had to leave. It was Christmas and all Kara had planned was to have a lazy day with her loved ones.

Kara was interrupted when Lena approached her. Kara looked at Lena in the eyes and saw the struggle within. She figured that Lena was struggling with the Supergirl fiasco. Lena bit her lip and watched Kara. It was getting awkward quickly until Lena asked, "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you....Kara..." Lena said. She sat next to Kara and looked at her hands. Lena was anxious. She was here for 1 purpose. Lena was questioning this since she saw how Lena and Kara were when they traveled to Earth-25.

Lena gazed at Kara, who seemed to be observing what Lena was going to do. Kara was prepared for almost everything. She understood her Lena so this one couldn't be that different. Kara wasn't surprised when Lena asked her, "How did you get with you're Lena without having to lie to her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick so that's why I've had some time to write more and hopefully I can write more with Winter Break!


	10. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN! 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT! If you have not watched Crisis on Infinite Earths episodes 1, 2 and 3, watch them before reading this as it takes place during episode 2 and 3!

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean how was it so easy for you, a 17 year old, to allow your Lena to fall in love with you and accept who you are as a hero without lying to her?" Lena asked. Lena felt horrible emotionally. She wanted to trust Supergirl and her friends so much. She really did. It was hard for her not to just give up her crusade and allow them all to be friends again.

However, Lena knew deep down she could not allow herself the chance of being betrayed again. Lena believed that if she got rid of any personal relationship, she could prevent this from happening. Lena did it before when she moved to National City. For the first few months, she was fine. It did suck that she had no friends to rely on or anyone to comfort her, but she was not betrayed by anyone close.

Lena always criticized herself for allowing Kara to get too close. Lena never blamed it on Kara. Lena just wanted Kara not to be held down by a Luthor when she could do amazing things in the world. Her job as a reporter gave her the ability to write articles that could change the future, like the one she wrote about Lex Luthor. The biggest difference between Lena's thoughts then and now was that she didn't know that Kara was Supergirl.

Lena still blamed herself for Kara getting close, but now a lot of the blame was being put on Kara. Lena couldn't contain her distrust towards people when Lex showed her who Kara was. It was practically in her blood to distrust people. Lillian always did and Lex did too. Seeing how they are her family, she learned from them. 

Kara was hurt when Lena pointed out her age. She didn't think it mattered that she was 17. What only mattered was the different stages of their friendship/relationship. Kara could read Supergirl's and Lena's expressions. It was obvious that there was something more to them, but they didn't know it yet.

Kara was hinted when Supergirl went on a rant about how she regretted not telling Lena. It was solidified when Supergirl interrupted her speech to remind Kara that Lena was not a villain. Kara had never seen much pride for a person unless they were in love.

Kara shrugged her shoulders and responded, "Well, our situation is different Lena."

"How is it different? It appears to me that you started out as friends."

"It's different because of how we became friends!" Kara bit back. She was annoyed with Earth-38 Lena. Kara hated that Lena was subconsciously treating her poorly because she shared the same face as Supergirl. Kara had some doubts that Lena wasn't doing it subconsciously. She really wished her Lena was there right now. Everything would be so much easier for her. Kara loved how Lena and their baby was always able to calm her down in stressful situations like this.

Kara looked down at her feet. She huffed and looked back at Lena, "I didn't meet my Lena as a journalist with my cousin. I didn't meet her because we went to question her about an explosion. I met my girlfriend because she protected me. She protected me from being hurt and I knew then that I loved her. I loved her so much that I wanted to be closer to her than anyone else, including Alex. Lena was special to me and she still is." Kara teared up at the thought of Lena now. If it was true that universes were being destroyed, that meant Lena and her child could possibly be killed. Kara felt weird when this Lena held her shoulder. Kara knew it was just out of sympathy and not for actually caring. 

Kara shrugged off Lena's hand and continued, "Lena and I grew close! I was a weak, unimportant, and dull person but Lena still loved me for who I was! She actually loved me and even told me! I couldn't admit it then because I was so shocked to know that this beautiful, smart, and amazing woman actually loved me back. I didn't speak to her for 3 months because she hid herself away like you're doing now!

Lena told me how those 3 months were some of the worst of her life! She missed everyone and me! When I became Spider-Girl, I gave myself the job of protecting the weak. Protecting people made me courageous! It gave me a passion to do something I never did before. So, I tracked down Lena and told her I liked her. To be honest, it wasn't easy lying. I really loved Lena and holding this in was difficult. I would have to leave randomly while we were out, avoid her so that she couldn't see the damage that was inflicted upon me and even cancel our plans so I could save people!

She eventually found out, which was the greatest relief for me. It was until something I predicted happened. Lena was brutally injured because people wanted to kill Spider-Girl. After months of being on a break, we resumed our relationship.

Now you see, this whole story may mean nothing to you, but it's identical to your Kara! She originally met you to investigate about the Venture, but she became friends with you instead. She didn't want to endanger you anymore due to her being Supergirl, so she hid her identity. After time, she mainly hid it because you treated Kara differently. You treated her as herself rather than her abilities! Kara loved that about you. She was heartbroken everytime she lied directly to you but did it to keep you safe." Kara concluded. Kara took deep breaths to get back some of the air she lost during her rant. Kara hated herself for basically yelling at Lena, person that she loved on her Earth. Kara could see that they looked identical, but this Lena was not her Lena. The Lena that was the mother of her child and her girlfriend. This Lena had different experiences than her girlfriend but also similar ones.

Kara easily figured out that Lena had the same problems with the Luthor's. Not only did she get exposition about the Luthor's on Earth-38, she also knew that if they were similar to her Lena's family, then they treated this Lena poorly. This Lena, from Kara's perspective, showed the hurt from all her experiences. Granted, Kara didn't know much about this Lena, but at the same time she felt like she did. 

Lena was angry at Kara's outburst. She felt it was rude to just push away someone trying to comfort them. Lena wanted to help this Kara. She wanted to help her Earth-25 doppelganger be happier than she could ever be. At least 1 Lena Luthor in the multiverse deserved everything for them. Lena always desired to be loved by a family. Earth-25 Lena was loved by the Danvers and her friends. Actual friends that didn't have to keep a big secret for their entire friendship. A friendship that mattered to Earth-38 Lena.

Earth-38 Lena stood up and glanced at Kara. She turned to face the wall and expected for Spider-Girl to leave. Lena felt happy and mad that she didn't. Lena held her fists tight while replying, "You really don't think I care?!"

"No, I don't Lena. How could I even think you'd care? You haven't seen everything through Kara's shoes! You don't know what it's like to hold such a big secret that could endanger anyone she's ever met or will potentially meet! You have no idea what it's like to be different than everyone else but have 1 person that doesn't see you for you're differences!"

"You're wrong....Y-You're wrong....." Lena spat out. She turned back to look at Kara. Lena was holding tears and was holding back something she wanted to say. Instead of releasing that tension, Lena wanted to run. So, she tried to. Lena tried to leave the area. Lena was almost successful until she felt this weird gooey substance stick to her body and pull her back.

Lena initially yelped when she was pulled back to Kara. Lena was confused about what did pull her back. Lena was assisted when Kara held a web. Lena was now curious about Kara's abilities. She needed to know how it worked. How Kara got those abilities. These abilities that changed a normal woman into the most powerful being on her Earth.

"We are not done Lena. I just had a chat with your Kara and I'm determined to help her in any way possible."

"Fine....let's get started then...."

_______________________________________

"Lee, it'll be alright. Kara will come back. She'll be here to help with the baby."

"How do you know that Alex?! Superman said it was a very serious thing! The multiverse is being destroyed! This might be something that Kara might not come back from...."

Lena began to cry. She felt very weak right now without her girlfriend. Lena hated that Kara left her. Lena wished Kara could stay with her or better yet, she could've went with Kara. It was too late now since it's been roughly 2 hours since Kara left. Lena was reminded every goddamn second being in this house that it was Christmas, the first Christmas she and Kara would've celebrated together.

"Lena, you know Kara can easily come back! She's one the greatest heroes and I know Kara will always fight to come home to you and the baby." Alex firmly told Lena. Lena chuckled as she wiped her eye. Lena could agree with that. Kara always had the tendency to find a way home to her no matter what. Thinking of home for Lena was simple, it was Kara. Lena knew this baby was a big step in their relationship, but she wanted to take one step further into their future as a family.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just....I'm nervous. I can't do this without her and I know for sure that this guy would love to meet his mama!" Lena emphasized when she held her stomach. Lena knew for sure that her son would adore Kara, but with her, it may take a little convincing.

Alex hugged Lena. They stayed in the comfort of each other and even Eliza joined in on their hug. Right now, Eliza was not questioning about Alex or Kara. She wanted to respect everyone's nerves by not pressing. Lena was too. She also wanted to know why Alex had a gun on her, but that question was for another day when everything was somewhat normal.

Their hug was cut short when a loud explosion erupted from outside the house. The 3 women looked at the windows and saw that the sky was red. Lena, with the help from Alex and Eliza, ran outside to see what was going on.

Lena looked around and saw a white wave of some kind of substance head her way. She witnessed everything in it's path was obliterated. She turned to watch Eliza get destroyed by the wave. Next was Alex, who yelled, "Run!"

Lena knew there was no option. It was coming from everywhere and closing on her fast. In her final moments, Lena held her bump as she cried. Before the wave got to her, she muttered to both her baby and Kara, "I'm so sorry I failed you...."

_________________________________________________

"WARNING! EARTH-25 HAS JUST BEEN DESTROYED BY ANTI-MATTER WAVE. 8 EARTH'S REMAIN!"

Kara was in the middle of her conversation with Earth-38 Lena when the announcement was made. Kara immediately paused. Kara couldn't remember what Earth she was from for a second. That second, everything was fine for her. When she did remember, Kara broke.

Kara collapsed and passed out from shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her girlfriend and son were murdered.

When Kara woke up, she felt sick. Sicker than she did before. In an instant, Kara turned to the left of the medbay chair and threw up. Everyone in the room winced at Kara's reaction to waking up. After she was done, Kara realized there were people there. She turned to face all the heroes that were watching her sympathetically. No one knew what to say. Everyone there had dealt with loss before. Even the alternate Superman with the red and black symbol.

None of them ever experienced losing not just all of her loved ones, but her child too. A child that was almost born and deserved a life but will never get the chance. Kara loved her son and girlfriend so much. She eventually wanted to marry Lena. Now her chance of having a family was gone.

"Kara, we are so sor-"

"NO! You don't get to say that! None of you, except that Superman from Earth-96! None of you experienced having to lose all of your loved ones and you're child! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kara, we all know how you're feeling. You're feeling worthless and you want to just give up. Believe me, we've all been there before. But the difference now is that we have the chance to change things and potentially bring everyone back, including Lena and your son."

"Nice speech 'Paragon of Hope'. I'm sorry that I yelled to you, all of you. It's just...I always wanted to be a mother and I really wanted to be a mother with Lena. Now that's gone...a-and everyone I ever knew is gone too." Kara apologized. Supergirl nodded and hugged her doppelganger. That hug alone caused Kara to cry. She held onto Supergirl tightly as her emotions affected her actions.

They were all called into the main room of the wave rider. With the help of Cisco Ramon, Ray finished the Paragon device. They already knew 4 of the 7 paragon's: Supergirl, Batwoman, Earth-96 Superman, and the White Canary. It only took a few seconds, but the next 3 were revealed to the group: Flash, Green Martian, and Spider-Girl.

The group was waiting for their next instructions until Harbinger returned. Her husband, John Diggle, immediately embraced her and did not think to question anything she was saying until it was too late. Harbinger was possessed by the Anti-Moniter and restarted the destruction of the multiverse. Right before then, Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost, Pariah, and Black Lightning attempted to destroy a device that controlled the anti-matter wave. They succeeded at the price of Earth-90 Flash.

In a last ditch attempt, the Monitor transported the 7 Paragons to a place that the White Canary called the Vanishing Point, which outside time and space.

Something was wrong when red streams erupted from Superman. He became weak and collapsed. Supergirl was holding him and trying to keep him from leaving, but he vanished and was replaced by Lex Luthor. Supergirl was the most displeased with the replacement but had to deal with it because Lex showed the group a torn page from the Book of Destiny where Lex Luthor wrote his own name over the symbol of the Paragon of Truth.

While they searched their surroundings, Lex asked the group, "What now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think that would happen?!
> 
> Well, don't be sad! I can now write it how I want since we have to wait a month for the crossover to conclude which means I can do some things that probably aren't going to happen, but are going to be happy! We don't like being sad at all, especially since Supercorp is right now, so I shall make this happy!


	11. Coming home to you

Kara hated the look of this "Vanishing Point". It was all destroyed by what she believed was an explosion. Kara had to deal with it because this was the only thing left in the multiverse. Every single Earth was destroyed. Every person was killed except for 7 people. 7 people that had the weight of the literal universe on their shoulders.

Most of these people were used to it. Flash, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, and White Canary had experienced these types of dangers before. They have all saved their worlds countless times and White Canary literally saved time!

Batwoman, Lex Luthor, and Spider-Girl never saved their worlds on this massive scale. The only one to really save the world that was remotely close was Spider-Girl. Everyone else dealt with "Avengers Level" threats while she had to deal with a threat that almost anyone smart could've dealed with.

The group started to explore the Vanishing Point. There really was nothing there to begin with. Mainly, it was just rooms that had been trashed for years. Kara stopped while everyone else was searching. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned it on. On the homescreen was Kara and Lena. It was their Christmas photo that they loved. Right now, it's all Kara had left of Lena.

Kara felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Supergirl giving a sad smile to her. Kara smiled back and nodded. Kara knew that her doppelganger was asking her if she was ok. For all of them, this was not ok, but Supergirl seemed to be giving everyone else the time to mourn so that she could at least keep them in check.

Kara kissed her thumb and placed it on the picture of Lena. She took a shuddering breath as she put her phone back into her pocket. 

Kara ran towards Barry when he yelled for everyone to go to him. Barry explained that he and Lex were discussing a plan to get out of here. When Barry mentioned the speed force, Kara was the only one confused by this. She understood it quickly when Barry and Lex said that they could possibly go into the speed force and get help since it exists throughout all time and space.

"When I was in it 4 years ago, they told me that they were there when the Big Bang happened and will be here when the universe stops expanding. If we go in, we could possibly go back before this all happened and prevent the crisis. We would have to go to when the Anti-Moniter was created so there would never be a chance of this happening by someone else."

"But Barry, you told me that if we mess with time, time messes back! Hell, even Sara knows this too since she's a time traveler!" Supergirl reminded.

"Kara, we have to take this chance. Right now, this is the only way we can save everyone and everything! There is no other option, unless you have an idea?" Barry questioned. Supergirl looked at him with this intense stare that brought out the infamous crinkle, but she eventually deflated. This was their only option. It was either going back in time to prevent it, or the multiverse would be destroyed forever.

Everyone seemed to be at unease with the plan. Supergirl and White Canary were the ones that were most against it. They were the only ones, except from Flash, to time travel and have an understanding of the consequences. Kara backed away from the conversation. She knew that there was no right for her to say anything. She had no experience.

Barry noticed that Kara seemed little shy and kindly asked her, "Kara, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, that plan can work. On my Earth, you all were comic books so I have some pre existing knowledge, but not much. If I understand correctly, don't you need to to a certain speed to enter?"

"Yeah...what about the speed?"

"You do realize that you're like the only one to have the ability to go that fast, right? Don't get me wrong, Supergirl and Martian Manhunter are fast, but they're not that fast." Kara explained. Barry seemed to get mad at this. Not at Kara, but knowing that he'd be the only one to enter unless he held someone while entering, which would be unlikely since no regular human has ever entered the speed force by running with a speedster.

Lex's smug smile that he held when Barry suggested the idea dwindled. He felt embarrassed. An emotion that he did not frequently have. 

Lex ran thoughts through his head to adapt at this. It was like a game of chess. A game he played very well and was almost unbeatable. One of the only people to every beat him was Lena....

Lex shook those sympathetic thoughts. He was the TRUE man of tomorrow. If he did this, Lex could get people to finally help his cause. A cause he had to ignore since Supergirl was working with him. Lex adjusted his idea. It could work, but was based on Barry having to do this mission by himself.

"I'm sorry...Mr. Allen, is it? I have to agree with the....child about this. We all cannot simply run faster than a 'speeding bullet'. However, you can. You can go into the speed force. If what you say is correct, this speed force can help us."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lex is right! The speed force can find us a way to defeat the Anti-Moniter and bring everything back!" Supergirl added on. She looked at everyone for support. They all appeared to agree with this plan. Barry could do this. He was the fastest man alive and had saved the people on Earth-1 dozens of times. He defeated 3 evil speedsters, aliens, Nazis from an alternate Earth, the smartest man on the world, a man trying to kill all meta humans, and John Deegan.

Barry smiled and went to hug Supergirl. She immediately returned the gesture and ordering him to come back in 1 piece. Barry approached Sara and hugged her too. He turned to hug Kate, but she simply smacked his hands away. Before he left, Barry approached Kara and promised her, "I'll do everything I can to bring them back."

Kara smiled and felt tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. Kara examined as Barry put his mask on and ran. She gazed upon the lighting following Barry's red streak until he disappeared into a portal.

They waited what felt like hours. Being at a place that didn't exist within time and space was boring. They mainly passed time by talking to one another. Kara and Lex secluded themselves from the group. They were not friends with any of the heroes. Kara was just there to help after being requested by the Superman. Lex was only there since he replaced Earth-96's Superman. By replaced, everyone knew it was killed. Just another Lex Luthor thing to do. 

Supergirl tried to talk with her doppelganger like she did to her, but Kara was not having it. Kara spent her time by herself in another room crying. She looked at anything that reminded her of Lena. It didn't matter what. Texts, pictures, or voice mails. Lena is the only thing that would calm her and these were the only remnants of Lena.

Kara felt like she was being watched. Her spider sense was going off. Someone was approaching her. Kara watched some of the footage taken right before the destruction of Earth-38. Right now, she believed the things everyone called, "parademons" was approaching her.

Putting her phone beside her, Kara quickly stood up. Before this mysterious thing had a chance to react, Kara backflipped. Kara webbed the person and threw them into a wall. She ran to the crumbled wall and her grip tightened around the things neck. Kara was too emotionally compromised to know who it was. Her grip tightened. She held it until the sounds of this thing pleading shook her out of this daze.

Kara realized that she was actually trying to choke Supergirl. Kara immediately let go and started the impending infinite amounts of apologies. Supergirl accepted every one and went onto explain that she shouldn't of scared her in this time.

Kara held her hands over her chest as a defensive mechanism while she interrogated Supergirl, "Why are you here? Most importantly, why are you trying to talk to me so much!?"

"Calm down Kara! I was just going to see how you were doing. Also, I don't appreciate that attitude! Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean that you have the right t-to just yell at someone. Plus, why does it matter if I talk to you so much? Except from Barry, you're the only one I relate to the most and I know exactly how you're reacting."

"Oh yeah, how am I reacting Supergirl?! How do you fucking think I'm acting to the death of the love of my life and our child with no one that I know to comfort me!?"

"You're right, I don't know. So tell me! Tell me Kara, it's the only way to help yourself!"

Kara bit her lip. She didn't really have to tell her doppelganger, but at what cost? Being emotionally compromised and not helping with the mission? Kara also had the choice to tell Supergirl. Obviously, telling her would be better than keeping it in.

"Fine! You want to know? I'll tell you. I feel like I don't want to live anymore. There's no reason for me to just keep fighting! I just want to be with her again. I-I know I'm young....but I knew that one day I was going to marry Lena and that made me so happy to think about....Now, everything I've ever dreamed of is gone. I know that I shouldn't give you a hard time but no one can help me cope with all of this. At least with you, you know all of these people and are friends with 4 of them. Me? I have no one."

"Kara, I didn't know how strong you're feelings were. However, as I told you, I understand the pain of losing someone you lost. It took me forever to finally get over it and when I did, I was happy. I'm not saying you'll get over this, but we have the chance to bring Lena and your baby back!"

"You-you're right...we can bring them back. We will bring them back if that's the last thing I'll do." Kara promised. They could do this, they were chosen for a reason. A reason that would save every living thing.

Everyone surrounded Barry when he left the speed force. He seemed a little tired but it could've been due to how long he was in there since time works differently in the speed force. What surprised most of the group was the return of Oliver Queen. Kara found out that he died right before Lois, Superman, Supergirl, and Lena recruited her.

It was weird though. Oliver no longer called himself by his name. He was now called by, "Spectre".

They found out that Oliver went on a mission to free his soul, and in doing so, had obtained powers. These powers gave him the ability to send everyone to the Anti-Monitor's universe to destroy him. If they could destroy him, the universe may potentially be saved. What they didn't know is that someone would have to sacrifice themselves.

Kara was nervous about this. She wasn't prepared to save the multiverse. She was just a kid in high school. But, she was Earth-25's hero. A hero that had stopped 2 super villains. A hero that the world depended on.

Kara braced herself when she was teleported. It was a quick act, but an act that made her sick. She immediately turned away from the group to up chuck any remaining food in her. After she was done, Kara surveyed the environment. It was a place filled with rocks. It reminded her of a quarry. Kara saw, in the distance, was a huge tower that she assumed the Anti-Monitor was there.

Kara jumped lightly and shook her body to get any last doubts from her mind. She watched everyone get prepared for the inevitable battle. Kara pressed the button on her watch to activate her suit. Everyone seemed impressed, except Lex Luthor. They all were surprised about how upgraded her suit was from most of theirs. Kara felt a little embarrassed by the sudden attention, but answered their confusion, "Lena built it for me."

Kara was the first to head towards the tower. It wasn't a shock when parademons started to head their way. What did surprise the superheroes was the amount of parademons. Kara's eyes widened at the sheer amount of opponents. Kara was scared when she even heard Supergirl mutter, "Oh Rao."

Flash and Supergirl were the first ones to attack the parademons. They were the most powerful of the bunch. Kara followed after. It was harder for her since there were no buildings to swing, but she instead grappled herself closer to parademons.

Normally, Kara took a long time to get tired. She had enhanced endurance. Her endurance wasn't prepared for thousands of creatures to fight. She would barely get any break after fighting, they just kept coming.

"W-what....is....our....p-plan?" Kara asked. She needed to know what to do because just randomly fighting was not going to help them. She was thrown back by 3 parademons. Kara tried to get up, but was so tired that it was difficult. Kara could barely make out the sight of those 3 parademons returning to finally knock her out. She was hopeless to do anything.

Kara didn't notice when Batwoman threw a batarang into the parademons. Kara groaned as Batwoman helped her up. She held her side that hurt like hell while she watched the battle. It was no surprise that everyone started to get tired. Even Lex Luthor, who was using his Lexosuit, seemed to slowly get famished.

"K-Kate....w-what do we do?"

Kate glanced at Kara. She didn't even know what to do now. There were no alternatives. They had to fight all the parademons, but there were too many of them. She glanced back at Kara. Kara was exhausted. She never had time to fully train and help enhance her powers.

They both looked in horror as even Supergirl was thrown into the ground, causing a crater. Martian Manhunter flew to her and helped her up. The duo had a short conversation that angered the Kryptonian.

Kara pressed the comms near her ear and asked the group, "What are we going to do now? We can't keep fighting!"

Kara heard the struggles of the battle through the comms. It seemed like someone was trying to talk and had been interrupted.

Kara felt some wind increase as the Flash ran to them. He regrouped the heroes to him. They all seemed to be thankful that the wave of parademons stopped for now. Everyone was trying to catch their breaths and get ready for the next round. Kara looked around for anything that could help them at all.

"What about that tower? If the Anti-Monitor is there, we could stop this."

"That's too risky! We need more back up, and if you haven't noticed, no one is here!" Barry argued. He didn't try to be rude, but he was at his tipping point. 

"So what?! We can't just keep fighting wave after wave of those parademons! We are just going to exhaust ourselves!" Kara screamed back. Everyone was surprised at the outburst. Kara usually kept quiet whenever they made a plan, but this was it. There was no plan and she needed to take control before everyone else would die for nothing.

Kara turned in the direction of the tower. She breathed slowly and focused her mind. It was now or never.

Kara ran. She ran towards the tower. Kara ignored the sounds of the group yelling for her to come back. This needed to be done and Kara would die trying to save the universe than die fighting for no end result. Kara ran faster than she could regularly. It tired her out, but she fought against it. Fought against the ache she felt in her legs, the sign that her body should just stop and rest. She couldn't take any rest.

When she was near the tower, Kara jumped in the air and grappled herself to the side of it. She landed harshly on the tower. Kara now took the time to rest for a quick moment and regain any stamina she lost from running.

Kara climbed up the tower. It took a while due to the sheer size of it. The time allowed her to regain those desperate breaths she needed.

Kara reached the top of the tower and was surprised to see an opening. She jumped down into the tower and was shocked to see no one was there. The only thing there was a book. A book the Monitor mentioned. The second book of destiny. Kara was ecstatic to know that the book could help return any of the heroes that died.

Kara rushed to grab the book, but was thrown back by a force. A force that blurred her vision and made her cough profusely. She rubbed her head to help recover from the hit.

When Kara finally looked at the figure that hit her, she got nervous. Kara was hit by the Anti-Monitor. The being that just destroyed the multiverse.

Kara didn't allow the Anti-Monitor to speak. She automatically went to attack him in pure rage. The Anti-Monitor simply grinned and slapped her. His slap was strong enough to just throw her to the side. Kara was pissed off and somehow get even more enraged when she heard him laugh at her failure.

Kara couldn't move. She attempted to get up, but it was like her body wasn't listening to her commands. Kara was lifted above the ground. Kara looked at the Anti-Monitor. He seemed to be enjoying this. Thankfully, Kara wasn't listening to anything the Anti-Monitor said. That didn't help when she felt like her body was slowly being broken apart.

"AAAAAHHHH, STOP IT!" Kara pleaded. It clearly didn't work as he was inflicting more pain onto Kara.

Kara felt like she was seconds from just dying. There were a lot of regrets in her life. The one that took the cake was not being with Lena when their world ended.

Before her vision went to black, Supergirl and the Flash rushed into the tower and attacked the Anti-Monitor. Supergirl went to attack him while Barry retrieved Kara and the book of destiny. When Barry informed Supergirl that he got the both of them, the heroes escaped the Anti-Monitor's grasps. Kara barely understood anything that was occurring. All she knew was that she didn't die. That was the 3rd time in the year she almost died.

Barry placed her down on the ground. She was immediately checked by Batwoman and Supergirl. Supergirl checked her body for any internal problems while Batwoman made sure that Kara would stay conscious.

"Kara, that was not smart. However, you did distract the Anti-Monitor long enough for Barry and me to get what we needed."

"I-I'm sorry. I keep failing everyone. Just, leave me and do what you need to do."

Supergirl kneeled next to Kara and held her. Kara tensed at the embrace and didn't return it. Supergirl wasn't offended because she knew that Kara wouldn't hug her back. Supergirl stood up and got the book of destiny. She quietly whispered, "for everyone".

Supergirl opened the book. She seemed to struggle under the power of it. It was assumed that this book was more powerful than the one on the Waverider. That did not discourage Supergirl from bringing all the heroes back to help them.

Supergirl was doing her best to bring everyone back. At first, she was successful in bringing back some heroes, but soon the heroes stopped spawning. Kara saw that she was the only one powerful enough near her doppelganger to assist. She slowly rose and limped over. Kara stumbled a few steps and held her side harder due to more excessive pain coming from it, but she didn't stop.

Kara reached Supergirl. She put her hand on Supergirl's shoulder and assisted in bringing the heroes back. At the end of their attempt, the raw power from the book was beginning to even be too much for the 2 heroines. Kara did not stop even when Supergirl fell back. She continued on until every single superhero that died on the Waverider was there.

When she was finished, Kara dropped the book. She was on her 2 feet for mere moments before she fell. The fall was stopped by Earth-38's Superman. Kara looked up at her cousin's doppelganger and asked, "Clark? Is it really you?"

"Yes Kara, you and Supergirl did it. You brought us back. You can finally rest, we will deal with everything else."

"T-thank you..." Kara cried when she succumbed to the exhaustion of the battle. Kara felt Superman fly her away from the battle and at a safe distance with anyone who wasn't a hero. Kara heard Lois and Iris attend to any wounds she sustained during the battle. It didn't take long for Kara's spider sense to go off. Her eyes opened to see a boulder landing on the 3 of them. Kara swiftly jumped up and caught it in her arms.

Lois and Iris fell on their backs. They weren't shocked when Kara caught the boulder with her body. Kara yelled at them before it began to weigh on her body, "GET OUT OF HERE!" The duo got up and went a safe distance away. Kara screamed when she lifted the boulder above her head and threw it away from them.

Kara collapsed immediately after the boulder landed. She was so tired from the fighting that even carrying that was too much for her body to handle.

Kara spent around 20 minutes resting. She needed that time to just relax her body. It helped a lot as her body recovered partly from the soreness and exhaustion.

It didn't last long when she heard someone begging from the battle. Kara whined as she got up and headed towards the noise. She was horrified to see Supergirl was being strangled by the Anti-Monitor. Kara knew that Supergirl was sacrificing herself for everyone else. It didn't sit well with her when she remembered their conversation. The conversation about everything bad that happened in her life and how Lena was one of the only people that made her happy. Not because Lena originally saw her as a super, but because she saw her as just Kara.

Kara webbed 2 spots next to the Anti-Monitor. She walked back until the webs were straining. Kara glimpsed at the Anti-Monitor's smug appearance and overconfidence. Kara jumped and was slingshotted towards them. Kara crashed into the Anti-Monitor and sent the trio flying. The Anti-Monitor was pissed off. He was denied the death of the strongest Kryptonian in almost any world.

He was pleased though by the possible replacement of killing the strongest spider hero in the multiverse. He grabbed Kara's neck and lifted her above the ground. Kara struggled to make the Anti-Monitor lose his grip, but he was too strong for her. She was losing her breath quickly. The mask of the suit disappeared to show the redness in her face and her eyes watering. Kara still held the same regrets, but she was proud of herself for saving Supergirl.

"You may think you just saved Supergirl, but think again. When I kill you, I'll kill her and all of them. No one will stop me!"

"You're wrong!"

They both glanced at the heroes next to them, preparing to strike. The Anti-Monitor tightened his grip on Kara's neck, but was shot back by the combined force of Flash's lighting, Black Lightning's lightning, Earth-38 Superman's heat vision, Earth-96 Superman's heat vision, and Atom's lasers.

Kara was let go and plummeted towards the rocky ground. She was caught by Supergirl. Kara tried to get out of the bridal carry, but Supergirl bluntly informed her, "You are in no way to fight anymore. We've got you, you saved everyone."

Kara nodded before, once again, blacking out. Kara awoke when she was placed on the ground again. She looked up at Supergirl. They both smiled a genuine smile. It seemed like ages, but it happened.

Their attention was changed when they witnessed Barry trying to stop the Anti-Monitor by going into his additional anti-matter weapon. Barry was forced back by the Anti-Monitor. Before he had the chance to kill Barry, Spectre stepped in. He and the Anti-Monitor unleashed their powers onto each other. Their powers forced 2 beams to struggle against one another.

Spectre was losing until the Monitor appeared next to him and assisted in the battle. Before the explosion happened, Spectre looked at everyone who was there. All of his friends, the people who helped him with his crusade to save his city, the world, and the multiverse.

Right as the Anti-Monitor was destroyed, Oliver called out, "Thank you, for everything."

_________________________________________

What ensued was an explosion that was blinding to everyone present. When their vision returned, everyone was back on the Waverider. Every single hero returned. There were only 2 that were missing. Oliver and the Monitor. The group were all placed in the control room of the Waverider. It took a minute for the realization to set in. Oliver and the Monitor sacrificed themselves to bring everyone back.

The first ones to react were Mia and Sara. Their breathing got chocked up as tears fell from their eyes. Kara faintly heard them pleading that he didn't sacrifice himself. Kara looked towards the ground to comprehend everything that happened.

Kara walked away while everyone else mourned for Oliver. She didn't know him and didn't feel like she was worthy to mourn for him. Kara went to the hanger and sat next to a wall. She silently cried over all the events that occurred in the last day. Kara didn't pay any attention to, once again, Supergirl sitting next to her too.

They sat in silence. It was almost if they both knew not to interrupt this moment of sorrow. Kara, after a minute or 2 of crying, asked Supergirl, "Why does it feel like I failed?"

"Kara, it's ok to feel that way. I do too, we all do! We all believe that if maybe we were strong enough, it could've prevented their deaths. Everyone needs to also realize that Oliver knew what he was doing. Last year, he and the Monitor made a deal that would save Barry's and my life. Barry and I were originally supposed to die, but Oliver saved us by sacrificing himself."

"I-I just wish I could've done more." Kara admitted. Any accomplishments she did in the battle was forgotten by Kara, and was replaced by the guilt of Oliver dying.

"Kara, you were the strongest out of all of us. You lost, arguably, the most out of everyone. You still fought you're hardest and even defied us when you entered the Anti-Monitor's tower to retrieve the book of destiny. Then, you somehow even helped to bring back everyone. To be honest, I think you should deserve the credit for bringing the reinforcements. Never, ever believe you did nothing. Although you're the youngest, you were the most influential person." Supergirl told her. Kara looked at her doppelganger's smile. She bit her lip as her vision blurred. This time, Kara initiated the hug and held on until she fell asleep. Kara was still plagued by nightmares, but this time, it was replaced by a dream of marrying Lena with her son being both of their man of honor.

Kara was awoken by Supergirl, Superman, Lois, and surprisingly, Earth-38 Lena. She was brought to the med bay so she could recover from the malnutrition. They informed her that they were bringing her back to her world. Kara practically jumped off the bed and rushed to Cisco. Right as he opened the breach, Kara asked for Supergirl and Lena to only come with her. They agreed and stepped into the portal.

Kara cried when she saw her home come into view. She missed the smells of the beach and the smell of peppermint erupt from the Danvers house. Kara sobbed when she saw her Lena run from the porch and into her arms. The couple cried as they held onto each other. Kara nuzzled her head into Lena's neck to reacquaint herself with her girlfriend. The smell of vanilla shampoo invaded her nose and she enjoyed it. Kara felt Eliza and Alex rush to her and embrace her too. They were all in tears after the destruction of their world.

Eliza and Alex were the first to leave the embrace. They headed towards Supergirl and Earth-38 Lena to thank them for bringing Kara back. They were amazed to find out that it was indeed Kara who brought everyone back, not them.

Kara removed herself from Lena's neck to look at her girlfriend. Their eyes were filled with tears but they were happy. Lena smiled as she leaned in to kiss Kara. Kara set the pace with a slow, but sweet lip lock. Kara didn't push her tongue into Lena's mouth and Lena didn't either. This was just a reacquaintance of their kisses. Kara sent one final peck before she backed up to finally look at Lena and remind herself that she was home.

"I missed you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't save you...."

"Kara, you saved me darling. I'm right here! You did exactly the thing I love you so much for. You saved everyone and I couldn't be more prouder of you."

"I love you Lena Luthor."

"I love you too Kara Danvers." Lena replied. They kissed again. Lena moaned from the contact and felt tears falling again. Their kiss tasted like salt, but why would they care?

Kara kneeled and kissed Lena's stomach. She was so happy to know that her son was still here. Kara cried while she repeated over and over again, "I love you so much."

Kara felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to know it was Lena's. Kara stood up and hugged Earth-38's Lena. Lena tensed under the hug before returning the gesture. Kara whispered to Lena, "Think about what I told you."

Lena nodded when she broke the hug. Lena backed away to allow both Kara's a chance to say bye.

"Thank you, for bringing my family back Kara."

"No. Thank you. You didn't have to do this, but you helped us anyway while you knew this could be it. I couldn't be more grateful for your help. I know that you're going to be a wonderful mother with Lena."

"T-thanks...." Kara said. She hugged Supergirl tight again. It felt like this was the last time she would ever see her doppelganger. Kara was initially surprised to know she was Supergirl on another Earth, but was glad to know how amazing she was as a person. Kara ended the hug. She wiped her eyes and was confused when Supergirl placed a phone in her hand.

Kara looked at Supergirl and was answered, "If you ever want to talk or see me again. Hell, if you ever want to come to my Earth or you want me to come to yours, just use this. It's an interdimensional phone that Cisco built."

"I will use it Kara. Don't be surprised when I ask you to come when the baby is born."

Supergirl now started to cry. She didn't expect Kara to accept it wholeheartedly and even promise to have her meet their son when he's born. Supergirl gulped and nodded before waving at the family. She headed towards Lena. They both glanced back at the Danvers of Earth-25. When Lena activated the breach, they both said their byes to everyone. Supergirl looked at Lena and Kara before she entered the breach with her Lena.

After their reunion after the very long event, Kara and Lena once again migrated to Kara's room. Kara was held by Lena tightly. Kara really smiled her sunny Danvers smile. The smile was last used when Eliza accepted the baby when she was told.

As Kara was slipping into unconsciousness, she heard Lena tell her, "I love you both so much. Thank you for coming home."

Kara turned to kiss Lena on the cheek and quipped, "I'll always come home to you Lena, no matter what."


	12. A Christmas redone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I'm deeply sorry this took a while, but this was probably one of the hardest chapters I've written for this series. If I don't make another chapter by Christmas, then Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanza!
> 
> If I forgot any holidays, I apologize, but those are the only ones I know. I really only celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas.

Kara held Lena's hand while they walked down the stairs. It had been 2 days since Christmas. Kara returned in the early morning of the 27th. Although they missed Christmas together, the couple was just happy they could celebrate now instead of never.

Kara decided to put her elf onesie on again while Lena changed to a Rudolph onesie. Kara cried multiple times while Lena was sleeping. The knowledge that Lena died shook Kara to her core. She failed her job. Her job to protect Lena and their son. Even if they're here now, Kara couldn't stop it from happening. 

Kara had to push those thoughts away when Lena eventually woke up. It was replaced with a happier feeling. Kara rushed them out of her room, like she did with Alex every year. When they got down the stairs, Kara smiled at Alex and Eliza cooking breakfast. Kara pulled Lena to the table and kissed her before she pulled Lena's chair back. Lena grinned as she sat down and was pushed in.

Eliza and Alex walked around the table to give Kara and Lena their food. The family sat down to eat in a peaceful silence. Lena held Kara's hand throughout breakfast. Kara smiled to herself again knowing that she has everything she ever wanted. It was funny because, to be honest, that's all Kara wanted for Christmas. Her family happy. She wanted Lena to be happy with her life and their relationship, Eliza to be proud of both of her daughters, and Alex to finally move on from the grief she's had to endure from Sam leaving. That last one was still on the hooks from Kara's belief.

Eliza was proud of her daughters. She really was, but she was concerned. She just found out that Kara was Spider-Girl and that Alex had a gun on herself. Obviously being Spider-Girl was a massive responsibility and was dangerous, but Eliza was worried more for Alex. Eliza didn't know why Alex had a gun, and what she did with it. Eliza hoped it was just for self defense and to keep herself safe in her home.

Kara was also confused on why Alex had a gun. She never mentioned taking classes or going through the process of buying a gun. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know because Alex really hid to herself these days. Lena was the only one so far to get through Alex's walls and actually talk about what bothered her. Lena did have 1 thing that helped Alex talk to her, the ability to find Sam.

Lena was making an advanced person searcher for the police so they could find criminal easier and faster. Her inspiration was the fact that it took the police months to arrest Lex and Lillian after it was revealed about what they were doing in LuthorCorp.

After their amazing meal, the Danvers and Lena moved to the couch. They were finally going to give each other their gifts. Alex went first. She handed the gift to Lena. Lena shook the present to predict what it was. The Danvers laughed as they did that too, even Eliza.

Lena ripped the wrapping paper and discovered.....a box. A plain box that didn't have any importance. Lena looked up to see a very smug Alex. At first Lena thought this was just a joke. Alex quickly stated, "Open it up, there's something inside!"

"I swear, if it's clothing, you'd bet your ass that I'm going to return it. Sorry Eliza for the profanity....."

"It's not a problem dear. By the end of my pregnancy, I swore like a sailor too."

Lena laughed. She could never see Eliza cursing at all. Lena opened the box. The present inside was upside down so she couldn't see it. Lena grabbed it out of the box and turned it. Lena gasped and almost dropped the box. She looked back at Alex and began to cry.

"I-it's all of us....as a family...." Lena confessed. The picture was when they were younger. It was roughly 3 years ago. Lena was still in the closet, Alex and Sam weren't dating, Kara still had glasses and hadn't become Spider-Girl yet. The picture was Christmas of 2017. It included all of them: Lena, Kara, Eliza, Alex, and Sam. This was Lena's first real Christmas. The Luthor's never really celebrated Christmas. Instead, they would head to Galas so that they could promote their company.

Lena always wanted to have a regular Christmas. She cried when Kara invited her to the Danvers house for Christmas. Lena accepted the invitation automatically. It was her first time having a family deeply care for her.

Lena looked at Alex and cried harder. Alex moved to Lena and hugged her. Lena saw Kara and Eliza adore the Luthor and Alex hugging each other. Alex was really happy for once. Alex backed up and showed she was crying too from the embrace. Lena wiped her eyes before Alex returned to her spot.

Lena tried to bring any of her breath back from crying. Kara held her as she attempted to calm her hormones. Alex was impressed by how good she did picking the gift, but she felt bad that Lena was crying.

Alex retrieved Kara's gift. She gave it to Kara, who enthusiastically shredded the wrapping paper. It was a locket. Kara opened it to show a picture of Lena and Kara together as a couple. The other side was blank for a picture of their baby. Kara felt tears brim in her eyes. She sobbed and pulled Alex into a tight hug. It hurt, but Alex was not complaining anytime soon. She was really proud that her presents gave Kara and Lena such happiness.

Kara sat in her spot while wiping her tears. Alex finally gave Eliza her gift. This one, she was antsy about. It took her a really long time to find this one and she was worried that her mother wouldn't like it. Eliza slowly ripped the wrapping paper. It was again, a plain box. Eliza studied Alex's expression to get a hint of how important this would be. She opened the box and was confused, "What is this?"

"It is a replica of Dad's engagement ring he gave you. I know it was destroyed when he died, so I spent months getting help to remake it."

"A-Alex...thank you so much dear....." Eliza cried. She pulled her daughter into a hug while even Alex began to cry with her mother. Unbeknownst to them, Lena and Kara were crying too. Alex really went all out with presents this year. Alex felt horrible about how she was treating everyone and how she was feeling. She decided to give other people joy that she doesn't have.

"I-I didn't know if you'd like it or not....I thought that the pain of losing dad would ruin it....." Alex confessed when she sat back down in her seat. Eliza merely shook her head as she put the ring on her finger for what seemed like forever. Eliza mouthed a thank you to Alex before she held the ring to her heart.

"Well, I think Lena should go next!" Alex attempted to clear the tension in the room. Lena nodded nervously and grabbed all of the presents she bought from under the tree. Lena couldn't decide who would go first, so Alex chose for her. Alex ripped the wrapping paper and was confused to see a piece of paper that was framed.

"What is this?"

"It's a....it's an internship to LCorp....I know that you live in Metropolis now with college, but I built up LCorp's Metropolis location. I'm also going to visit as much as I can to see the progress. I....I wanted to help you in any way possible to pay off any student loans or debts you might get and I felt that helping you get a job you'll love would do good for all of us, including my little boy...." Lena confessed. She held her stomach and awaited Alex's reaction. Alex put her gift down softly and crushed Lena into a hug. Lena was relieved to know that Alex appreciated the gesture. Lena also had an secret intention. Alex could help her find Sam.

Alex picked her gift back up and held it close to her body. It was really special to her. Lena basically gave her a job with no questions asked because of her abilities in her major. Sure, she also did it because Alex was the aunt of her baby, but a majority of it was merit based.

"Alright Eliza, this one is from Kara and me. I couldn't decide on a gift, so she helped me with this one."

"I'll obviously love it you tw-" Eliza stopped when she was handed her first present. It made her laugh since she was given a shirt that read, "My grandma is AMAZING!"

Eliza showed it off to Alex, who even got a laugh out of it too. Eliza was content with that only being her gift, but the couple had 1 more surprise. Lena grabbed another frame and handed it to Eliza. Eliza gasped when she read the contents. It was a very high-end job at LCorp's National City location. In fact, the job would have Eliza working with Lena on inventing new ways for health preservation.

"We always admired your work, especially me. It inspired me to bring LCorp into a new light by abandoning the military weapon productions and replace it with health and technological advancements. There's also another present that goes along with it."

"What is it Lena?"

"Well, it's very important to me and I know that you'll love this. I, no, we want you to be my OB/GYN. We wouldn't want it to be anyone else and it we would be grateful to know that our little guy will be in such great hands...."

Eliza went over to Lena and Kara. She signaled them to hug her, which they gratefully did. They all cried, again. It appeared that their replacement for Christmas was an emotional one. They definitely weren't going to be prepared for next year when the baby is there.

Lena held herself when she retreated back to her spot. This gift was the hardest to get. Kara meant everything to Lena and she gave Lena something they dreamt of. 

"Kara, I know that these last few days were extremely rough on you, and I am so sorry that you had to experience so much pain. We all hope that we could help you on your way to recovery and I personally hope that our little guy will be a big part of your life."

"Of course he will Lee!" Kara interrupted.

"Please....let me finish first...." Lena pleaded. Kara felt bad for doing that, but she nodded before Lena continued. Lena took a deep breath, "I have multiple gifts for you. The first one is not that big at all. It's just you being able to move, if you want and are allowed, to my penthouse with the baby so we could be together."

Kara grinned proudly and held Lena's hand. Although Lena believed that was insignificant, it meant everything to Kara. Lena watched all the Danvers observing. Lena felt embarrassed, but pushed that aside when she knew that the Danvers loved her, "The next present is a pretty big one that goes along with the first one. If you want, I have tutors that helped me transfer out of Midvale High. I-I know that you love the school and all your friends, but it's going to be extremely difficult raising our baby by myself, especially when I have a high demanding job. Finally, this last one is an actual gift. This one is important to me because it was really when I fully embraced myself. This is....well, how about I just give it to you first?"

Lena pulled the present from behind her back. She slowly handed it to Kara, who gazed at the image before her. On the front was her family. Not the Danvers, but her birth family. Her mom, dad, Aunt Astra, Uncle Jor-El, Aunt Lara, Clark, and herself. Kara noticed that there was a little button on the side of the image. She pressed it and watched as it flipped to show her family now. Eliza, Lena, Alex, and her. What surprised Kara was that the picture was actually taken not that long ago. It was taken on Christmas Eve.

"I put in a new piece of technology we made at LCorp where it places images into objects. This was really my first attempt and chose this because it was the first time everyone was together, including our baby. If you want to, overtime, you can change our photo. Fortunately, you cannot change the photo of your family as that one was a real image I spent months finding."

"I-I-I haven't seen their faces in 6 years, thank you so much Lena!" Kara kissed Lena. She cried like everyone else did. It appeared that the Danvers were doing really well on emotional gifts this year.

Kara ended the kiss and stood up to get her gifts. Kara knew that her gifts were not even close to the grade of Lena's and Alex's. Kara went for more cheesy gifts for them. However, she liked them.

"Next is.....Alex!" Kara announced as she passed Alex's gift to her. Alex looked at the present and shook it. She was curious as to what was in the box. She felt guilty if Kara also gave her a cheesy gift. Alex and Lena would've given everyone such heartwarming and expensive gifts, but Kara would give what she could afford, which wasn't that much compared to the other women.

"I swear to God, this better not be similar to mom's gift Kara, or I will tackle you."

"Well....let's see it then." Kara smirked. Alex's eyebrow shot up to assert some dominance in their duel, but Kara was not afraid of Alex. Alex surrendered when she realized Kara could easily kick her ass if she wanted to. Alex unwrapped the gift to find not a shirt, no....socks.....

"You little....." Alex started. Kara immediately bolted from her spot on the couch and ran outside. Alex followed her. Kara decided to allow Alex to get her this 1 time. She slowed herself down so Alex could catch up with her. Alex jumped and rammed herself into Kara. The sisters fell onto the grass, which was as hard as concrete due to the cold temperatures.

The Danvers rolled in the grass. From the porch, where Lena and Eliza observed the sisters rolling, could heard screaming. They don't know who it came from, but they could hear one of them call the other a, "LITTLE SHIT!". Lena laughed when she caught Kara hysterically laughing. Eliza, was embarrassed. These two were too old for this. Kara was 17 and Alex was 19. Eliza coughed before she yelled, "GIRLS, GET INSIDE NOW!"

Kara pushed Alex off. She ran towards the porch, followed by an enraged Alex. Before they could continue their little battle inside, Eliza caught Kara's collar right as she was about to enter the door.

"Listen here, this is our Christmas. Our world was destroyed and this is Lena's first Christmas as Kara's girlfriend. This is also really important as Lena is pregnant and does not need you two horsing around in the cold. Get inside and get yourselves clean. Lena and I expect you to make us dinner, and clean up too as your punishment, does that seem fair?"

"It does, but I think there needs just 1 more thing." Lena leaned to whisper into Eliza's ear for a suggestion. Eliza smiled and laughed a lot when Lena told her. Eliza quickly nodded and let go of Kara. "Alright, since Eliza agrees....Kara, you must give me a massage. I've had some pains in my back and especially my feet, which I cannot reach."

Kara groaned at the punishments. Alex would've mocked Kara, but she was getting punished too.

So for the rest of the day, Kara massaged Lena's back and feet extensively. Unfortunately, Lena would not give up the opportunity of a lifetime. She lied and claimed that Kara wasn't doing a good job. That caused Eliza to scowl Kara and forced her to work on Lena longer.

Eventually, Lena got tired. She released Kara from her duties and headed to their room to sleep. Kara and Alex worked on dinner while Eliza headed into town to retrieve some ingredients that the Danvers needed.

After 5 hours of intense work of making dinner, which included the Danvers sisters arguing and a little food fight being initiated, they finished. Kara placed the bowl of pasta on the table. She was impressed that it looked pretty good. Kara was no chef, not even close, but this actually seemed appetizing.

Kara went into her room and smiled when she saw Lena. Lena was spread out on the bed. She was currently sleeping on her back, sweaty from the heat of the room, hair sticking to her cheeks, and snoring. Loudly. Kara couldn't pass up the opportunity of taking a video of Lena sleeping. It was cute, but hilarious. Kara could definitely use this to embarrass Lena in a fun way with their friends.

Kara thought for a moment. She quickly decided against it. Kara really wanted to keep it as a memory of Lena being pregnant. Lena seemed at peace when she slept and was really cute. Kara kneeled next to Lena. Kara softly shook her shoulders and whispered, "Lee. C'mon, it's time to eat."

"F-five more m....min....minutes...."

"Honey, don't make me carry you down because I will. It's our Christmas dinner and our boy needs food Lena."

"Fine, but you better fucking repay me for this shit!"

"Of course, how about after dinner, I give you my present for you. I haven't had the chance to give it to you yet." Kara informed. Lena didn't notice that Kara never gave her the gift. It just evaded her memory.

Lena headed to the bathroom before she went downstairs to Lena. Kara heard her mutter something about the baby squeezing her bladder. It initially made Kara giggle, but then Lena simply told her, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Lena was held again while going down the stairs. She was exhausted from the day and just wanted to eat and sleep. Lena was joyed to know that the Danvers sisters made a lot of pasta for her appetite. Lena was shocked when she had more than even Kara! Kara would ALWAYS out eat her, but now she didn't. Alex was shocked too until both she and Eliza guessed it was due to the baby almost being fully developed. That really forced the idea into Lena's mind that the baby was coming soon.

Lena still had major doubts about her ability to be a mother. Lillian's control over her would never vanish, and that was a problem. Lena hated that Lillian's mental abuse still haunted and effected her to this day. Lena knew she needed some way for closure, but after the baby was born. She could not risk the baby's health right now.

Dinner was quickly followed by some desert and a marathon of Christmas movies that the Danvers owned. Since it was the 27th, channels no longer played much Christmas movies. Half way through the third movie, Lena yawned loudly, interrupting the movie. Kara questioned if she wanted to go to bed, but being the stubborn Lena Luthor, she denied. Kara decided that she would be stubborn too and ordered Lena to go up, "You need rest after an exhausting week! Let me play some movies on my phone so that we could be really comfy while still watching Christmas movies honey."

"Fine, but I choose which movies."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kara answered. She headed Lena up the stairs while they both yelled goodnight to Alex and Eliza. Lena was the first to enter their room and change. Kara followed suit and put on a white tank top and black boy shorts. Kara lifted the covers to allow Lena to enter. Kara went to the other side and was about to lay down when she remembered, "Stay here, I forgot something!"

"Ok...." Lena answered, suspicious of what Kara was doing. It only took a few minutes for Kara to return. She held Lena's gift, which they both forgot about. Kara sat on the bed in front of Lena and handed the gift to her. Lena grabbed the gift. It was a little heavy. Not heavy that she had to struggle just to carry it, but it was heavy than her gifts or Kara's gifts.

Kara was anxious. This was the most important gift that she bought. It was important to her and hopefully to Lena too. Speaking of Lena, she slowly ripped open the present. Inside was a book. Lena was confused at first. She had no idea what the book was. Lena's eyes shot back up to Kara's as she questioned, "What is this?"

"This....", Kara pointed at the book, "is a book that we could use to record our son's life as he grows up. It's designed to go up to his 7th birthday and includes many things like what happened the week of his birth, how we met, our first date, etc. All important things about our family."

"Kara, I know that this didn't cost much....but thank you! This is the best thing anyone has gotten me!" Lena hugged Kara. This was the gift that broke Lena. When she cried about the other gifts, they were just light tears except for her gift to Kara. This made her sob uncontrollably and Kara's hug made her cry even harder. Kara originally apologized until Lena reassured her that it was just happy tears.

Lena wiped her eyes when their hug ended. Kara's hand went to lightly touch Lena's cheek. Lena leaned into the contact. Kara had some tears shed too. Kara blew a sob. Kara placed a hand onto Lena's stomach to feel their son kick. They couple smiled as they inched closer to each other. Kara's lips were mere inches from Lena's. Kara was almost about to make contact when Lena told her, "I love you Kara Danvers."

"I love you too Lena Luthor."


	13. It's Time Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Merry Christmas everyone! Although the date of this chapter will most likely be the 26th, this chapter has been in the works since at least the 22nd I hope you enjoy the first part of the birth of Supercorp's baby!

Kara missed being in National City. The last time she had the ability to swing was almost 2 weeks. It was actually Christmas Eve to pick up Lena. Now it was January 7, 2021. The Crisis was over, there were no super villains, and Kara was going to be a mom soon. In fact, Lena's due date was roughly another week from today.

Kara swung for almost an hour without any crimes being reported. She hated this, it was so boring. Nothing to do at all. She finished her school work, Lena was in a meeting, and there was no crime at all!

Fortunately, well not really, a crime was reported. A simple hit and run. Kara had experienced this multiple times sadly. But she was prepared. Kara swung to the location and surveyed the area. 2 cars were totaled. One person was trapped in their car, and a truck was leaning over train tracks. Kara quickly jumped down to the car first. It landed on its side . The driver was attempting to open the door. Clearly it was not working. Kara climbed up the car and pulled the door from its hinges.

Kara could see that the driver was freaking out. If he didn't stop, it would cause more trouble for Kara. She kneeled down and gently said, "Sir, I'm going to need you to cooperate with me. It will make this easier for the both of us, ok?"

The man nodded frantically. He stopped struggling but his breathing was erratic. Kara sighed and bent down to unbuckle the man's seatbelt. She did, but the man began to fall to the other side of the car. Before he did, Kara grabbed onto his shirt. She pulled him out and jumped off the car with the man still in her arms. Kara placed him on the ground and ran towards the truck. 

The truck was a little heavy as Kara tried to pull it up. Kara's spider sense went off. She looked around until she saw a train was heading towards the truck. Kara looked at the time, 5:20 P.M. The train usually came around that time. 

Kara tried pulling again, but nothing happened. Instead of continuing this, Kara webbed the back of the truck. She began to pull with all her might. Kara felt the truck slowly rise above the train tracks. She heard the horn from the train getting louder as the train got closer. Kara screamed as she struggled to just barely lift the truck higher than the train as it passed. Kara also struggled to keep it up as the train's cars went under. After a good 15 seconds, the train was gone and Kara could take a breather.

That breather definitely helped as the truck was easier to pull up now. Once Kara pulled it up, she ran to the driver's seat to check on her. Kara was worried since the driver passed out. Kara opened the door, unbuckled her seatbelt, and carried her out of the truck. Ambulances finally arrived. Kara carried the driver to the EMTs rushing the duo. Kara allowed the EMTs to take the woman from her arms.

Kara returned to the man who was driving the car. When she reached him, Kara interrogated the driver. He informed her that a car ran a red light at almost 80 mph. He said his head was a littlefoggy, but they were most likely heading towards the docks.

Kara thanked the man and headed towards the docks.

It turns out he was right. There were 2 groups at the docks. One group of 3 and another group of 5. They both had guns on them. It appeared to be a drug sale, which Kara disposed. Kara grappled herself to a building next to the sale. 2 guys from the first group had a briefcase full of money while the other guy was behind them to cover their backs. The 5 guys from the second group were huddled around the first group to ensure that the deal would not be broken.

Kara webbed a box near the guy from the first group that was alone. He mumbled something as he walked to the box. Seeing that he was alone, Kara webbed him to her and webbed him to the wall. Unfortunately, he screamed when the action took place, so all the men were on guard.

They migrated around the docks to find her, but they never attempted to look up. Kara jumped to a shipping crate. Kara saw that 2 guys were near her. She jumped behind them, grabbed both their heads, and smashed them together. Their bodies crumbled and the clatter of their guns alerted the remaining drug dealers. Kara rushed the group. She body slammed the closest to her, webbed the next and threw him at the 2 near him. Kara felt a gun tap at the back of her head.

"Get up bitch, slowly."

Kara held her hands up in a fake surrender. Kara knew she could easily beat this guy, but why not have fun? Kara was pushed to the edge of the dock. She looked down and saw the non-threatening tides of the National City harbor. Kara heard a click from the gun. The guy pushed her until the front of her feet were off the edge. He decided to joke around with her before he would shoot, "Man, I cannot wait to tell everyone that I killed Spider-Girl."

"You know, it's not wise to get cocky. Haven't you ever watched Star Wars? Didn't Anakin lose because he was coc-" Kara was interrupted by being slapped in the side of her head by the guy's gun. She held her head to soothe some of the pain. Kara notice the drug dealer was walking back from her and concluded, "See you later bitch!"

Kara heard the gun go off. Her spider sense automatically triggered. Kara took her little slow downed version of time to backflip. The drug dealer watched as Kara disappeared from her spot. His eyes bulged from their sockets and his mouth was wide open. His hands began to shake out of fear. He looked at his left and right expecting Spider-Girl to be there....she wasn't.

The man screamed like a little girl when Kara tapped his shoulder. He turned quicker than a penny could drop and was ready to shoot her. Kara grabbed the guy's hand and lifted it in the air. A shot went off into the sky. The man had a look of pure fear of her. He tried to punch her, but Kara simply caught his hand. Kara gripped the hand that was holding the gun harder. He dropped the gun and kneeled as he yelped in pain. Kara head butted him, knocking him out too.

Kara webbed him next to the guy on the side of the building. In fact, she webbed them all there. Before she left, Kara left a note to the police and notified them as an anonymous tip.

Kara left the docks when she saw the flashing red, white, and blue lights from the police cars. Kara watched as police filed out of their cars. Kara was shocked to see a familiar face with them. It was a woman that Kara had known she's seen before. Granted, she's seen a lot of people, but she must've know this one. The woman's hair was just at her shoulders. 

Kara zoomed onto the woman's face. It seemed so familiar. Could it be....'NO! It cannot be her! Plus, I can't give Alex false hope....'

Kara zoomed out and ran across the roof. She jumped and swung away to LCorp. It was 6 P.M. and Lena was out of meetings from her knowledge. Kara was close to LCorp when she got a call. Kara landed on a rooftop quickly so she could answer it, "Hello?"

"Kara? Kara, it's Jess."

"Hey Jess. Is Lena ok? Did something happen?"

"Well....Kara....Lena's in the hospital. You need to get here fast!"

"I'm on my way!" Kara quickly jumped off the building. She swung as fast as she could to the National City Hospital. It would take her around 10 minutes to get there if she didn't stop. During the whole trip, Kara was worried about what happened to Lena and she was dreading multiple announcements. One was that Lena was injured badly and the other was that Lena lost the baby.

Kara tried to push these thoughts from her head, but they kept rearing back.

_________________________________________________

30 minutes ago.......

Lena finally finished her last meeting. She had a bad headache, her back hurt, and her feet were KILLING her. Lena sat on the couch in her office and kicked her heels off. Lena moved her feet around to crack them and relieve some of the pain. Lena also stretched her back as she stood up.

She walked to her mini bar and poured herself a glass of water. Lena gulped the drink down quickly. Lena headed to her desk and pressed the intercom. Lena could hear Jess asking what she needed. Lena quickly replied to her assistant, "You can go home Jess, there's nothing else to do."

"If it's ok with you, I'd prefer to stay. I want to make sure that you're alright. Being pregnant was hard for my sister."

"I appreciate your concern Jess, but there's no need to stay. I'll be fine and see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ms. Luthor, I insist. In fact, it could help us both if I stay. We could get some of tomorrow's work done and alleviate ourselves from a long day in the office tomorrow."

Lena felt tears rush in her eyes. No one in the company cared that much for her. Her voice cracked as she attempted to respond to Jess. After 10 seconds, Jess rushed into the office and held Lena. Jess lead them both to the couch and continued holding Lena as she cried. It wasn't a hard cry, but a softer, more quieter one. Lena felt Jess end the hug when no more tears were falling. Jess held Lena's arm in support as Lena calmed down, "I'm sorry for being so emotional, it's just that no one in LCorp has cared so much about me except for you Jess. Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me Ms. Luthor. You're a good person. You're a talented, beautiful, smart, and kind young woman. Everyone should be nicer to you in my opinion."

"T-thank you Jess. Also, if we're in private, could you maybe call me Lena?"

"Of course....Lena." Jess answered with a wide smile that reminded Lena of Kara. Lena felt a kick in her stomach. It made her feel like her son was jealous of the attention Jess was getting, but she knew that he couldn't know that emotional yet. However, suddenly, Lena felt a sharp pain. She screamed in pain and clutched her stomach. Jess immediately went closer and held Lena's hand as the pain slowly went away.

"Lena, are you ok?!"

"Yes. It's over now. Wow, that hurt a lot little guy....it's going to suck next week when you get here!" Lena joked. They sat and continued to talk. Lena was a little worried. The pain lasted for around a minute. Sure, it slowly went away, but that hurt a lot. About 10 minutes later, Lena felt another sharp pain in her stomach. Lena groaned in pain again. The pain from this wasn't as bad as before, but still hurt.

"Lena, I think I need to take you to the hospital."

"Wh-wha- why?"

"I'm pretty sure you're having your baby."

"NO! NOT NOW! I-I can't do this Jess, I can't! We are still a week away, the baby can't be coming now! It's probably nothing serious." Lena told her assistant. Jess gave her a stern look that basically told her there was no argument. Lena sat on the couch and didn't move. Almost exactly 10 minutes later, Lena felt the same pain in her stomach as she did earlier, but now she felt it in her back too.

Lena cried in pain as this time, it was worse. Jess quickly ran to her boss and held her as the pain went away after 85 seconds. Jess counted them. When it ended, Jess knew what was happening. Jess ran to the side of Lena's office. There was a panel that contained a security code. Jess entered the code and the panel opened to reveal a baby bag. Jess picked it up and put it on her shoulder. She returned to Lena and kneeled to be eye level with her, "Lena, it's time. You're experiencing contractions. We need to go now!"

"No! Not....not without Kara! I can't do it without her!"

"Lena, I'll call Kara when we get there. First, we need to get you to the hospital!" Jess ordered. Lena faintly nodded. Jess helped her up. Jess lead Lena to the door. They walked into the elevator and Jess pressed the button for the garage level. The ride took a minute before they reached the garage. Jess continued to hold onto Lena as they headed for her mini van. While walking to the mini van, Lena experienced another contraction. This one was 9 minutes from the last one.

Jess helped Lena enter the mini van and helped buckle her. Jess entered the driver's seat and drove them to the hospital. It was 20 minutes away from LCorp. There were no shortcuts available. It forced Lena to experience another 2 contractions during the trip. She squeezed Jess' hand hard as the pain was too much for her to handle. Jess did her best to stay quiet from the pain of Lena squeezing her hand.

They eventually arrived fo the hospital. Jess jumped out and rushed to Lena. She helped her get out and lead her into the hospital. Jess called for a nurse. One came and asked what was going on. Jess notified the nurse that Lena was going into labor. The nurse ran and got a wheelchair for Lena. Lena was ordered to sit down.

The nurse asked Jess some questions while checking Lena's vital signs to assure that there was nothing wrong with her. The nurse began to push Lena to a labor and delivery room. She felt another contraction during the moving. She gripped the handles of the wheelchair really hard as the pain was too much for her. 

When they arrived to the room, Lena went to lay in the bed for the time being. The doctor asked if she had an OB/GYN. Lena confirmed that she did and gave the nurse Eliza's contact information. While Lena was talking to the nurse, Jess called Kara.

______________________________________________________

When Kara arrived, she immediately deactivated her suit. Kara ran into the ER. Kara turned to see Jess running towards her. Kara held her gaze, awaiting any news about Lena, "Is she ok Jess?! Why is she here?!"

"Kara, she and the baby are fine! However, I need to bring you to her room now. Kara....Lena's having contractions...she's going to have the baby."

Kara froze. She was not prepared for this at all. They still had at least another week before their son was expected to come. They still didn't come up with a name yet and still didn't fully plan out how Kara would stay with them. Kara was brought out of her paranoia when Jess shook her. Kara returned her attention to Jess when she informed Kara the room Lena was in. Kara followed Jess.

Kara stopped when she heard screaming in the hallway. The scream was a horrible one, like someone was in an immense amount of pain. Kara realized it came from Lena's room. She rushed to the room but was being held back by a nurse. Kara was ready to throw the nurse out of the way, but Jess saved him, "She's the girlfriend."

The nurse nodded. He moved out of the way and allowed Kara to slowly make her way to Lena. Lena's voice was hoarse from the amount of screaming, her eyes burned from tears, and her forehead was covered in sweat. Lena was now wearing a hospital gown and socks that would help add more friction so she wouldn't fall.

"Lee, honey, it's Kara. I'm here now."

"Kara?" Lena cried out in relief. She opened her eyes and although her vision was blurry, Lena could see Kara clearly. Just seeing Kara alone made Lena cry. Kara held her hand and sat in a chair next to her bed. Kara's thumb soothed Lena's hand. Lena inched closer to Kara and Kara returned the gesture until they kissed. Lena pulled back to kiss Kara's hand. Lena squeezed Kara's hand as she admitted, "I can't do this without you Kara. I need you."

"I'm staying honey. I am not leaving." Kara replied. Lena nodded and laid her head on the bed. The bed was positioned to an 86 degree angle. It was close to straight up, but it was slightly slanted. Kara noticed that Lena's breathing was heavy as it hinted that she was exhausted already. Kara turned to the nurse and asked, "When is my mother getting here?"

"She said it would take her maybe 2 hours before she got here. She said that something was wrong and it would delay her arrival."

Kara sighed and turned back to Lena. Lena's eyes were closed now but it was apparent that she was still awake. Kara slowly stood up. The action caused Lena to open her eyes and watch Kara. Kara saw that Lena was scared. Scared that Kara was going to leave her while being vulnerable. Kara leaned to kiss Lena and muttered, "I need to make a phone call."

Lena hid her reaction but she still was scared. Kara let go of Lena's hand and went into the bathroom that was in the room. Since Lena was a billionaire, she got a luxury class room.

Kara pulled out the phone her doppelganger gave her before she returned to her own world. Kara took a deep breath as she pressed on Supergirl's contact. The line was ringing for 15 seconds until Kara heard a voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Kara, it's me....Kara."

"Oh Rao, hey! What's going on? Everything ok? How has everything been?"

"Well, it's been good. Listen, I need a favor from you."

"It's not a favor if a friend does it, but shoot."

Kara looked at herself in the mirror. She never had time to digest what was happening. Lena was having their baby. The baby they've dreamed of having. Something that would take so much of their time and needed a lot of care. Kara was brought back to reality when her doppelganger asked if she was ok. Kara quickly replied, "Yeah...y-yeah."

"Kara, I'm you, I know when we're lying."

"It's Lena."

"What about Lena?! Is she ok?! Is the baby ok?!"

"She's fine. It's just that she is going into labor-" Kara started. She didn't finish as Earth-38 Kara squealed. It was so loud that she had to put her phone out of her ear. Kara heard a ramble going on from her doppelganger. Kara interrupted Earth-38 Kara, "KARA! I need you now....please. My mom is Lena's OB/GYN but she's hours away. I need you to fly her here. I would go, but Lena is so scared about being alone."

"Of course I'll go! I am so excited. I've been waiting forever to meet your baby, or would it be our baby since we are the same person?"

"Kara....."

"Alright, I'm sorry....I'll get there as soon as I can. Let me just notify the DEO that I'll be M.I.A for a day or 2. I also need to get Lena."

"Wait, why are you getting Lena?" Kara asked bitterly. She never intended to sound rude, but the last time she spoke to Earth-38's Lena in a real conversation, Kara hated it.

"Well, you did say we could both see the baby. Plus, it may help Lena if she's there. Also, we are trying to mend our friendship....well....hopefully relationship. After we returned to our world, we con-"

"Tell me when you get here! Worry about getting here first Kara."

"Right....I'll be there soon!" Supergirl announced. The call ended after that. Kara held her head as she felt a headache coming. She stood there for a minute to calm herself. Kara ran out when she heard Lena screaming in pain again.

Kara allowed Lena to squeeze her hand, "Lee, look at me. Pay attention to me, ok? I want you to breathe like how I'm about to, ok?" 

Lena nodded quickly but still continued to cry out in pain. Kara did short, continuous breaths. Lena did what Kara did. She seemed to not be in as much pain, but it was noticeable that she was still in pain. They continued to do that for another minute until the contraction passed. Kara started a stopwatch on her Spider-Girl watch. She kissed Lena's hand and admitted, "You did amazing honey. I am so proud of you, you're doing so great!"

Lena continued the routine for her next contractions. Kara timed them. They were all roughly 8 minutes apart, but getting closer. Eventually, Kara heard footsteps outside. They both looked as Eliza entered the room. Kara ran to her and hugged her. Eliza returned the hug and kissed Kara's head. She asked Kara, "How is she? How much time is there between contractions?"

"Lena is in a lot of pain Eliza. The contractions last a little over a minute and there's roughly 8 minutes between them. I've notice that the times are getting shorter and shorter."

Eliza thanked Kara. She walked to Lena. Lena looked up at Eliza and smiled. Lena felt a sob leave her throat as she knew that she was fully safe and the baby was too. Eliza quietly asked Lena if she could check how dilated Lena was. Lena gave Eliza her consent and Eliza checked. Eliza informed the couple, "You're around 3 centimeters dilated Lena."

Lena nodded and laid her head back. She took this time to get herself some rest before the next contraction. Kara headed out of the room and spotted hers and Lena's doppelgangers. She ran to Supergirl and gave her a crushing hug. Supergirl returned it. Kara allowd herself to cry and felt even more tears as Earth-38 Lena hugged them both. When she calmed down, Supergirl and Lena asked her, "How is she?"

"She's not doing good. Medically speaking, she's fine. Lena is in a lot of pain and very vulnerable. If you want, you can enter. If any nurse has problems with that, they'll have to face me." Kara joked. Lena was the first to enter the room. Before Supergirl could go in, Kara pulled her to the side, "If it's alright with you, could you get Alex? She's in Metropolis, which I know is far, but Lena would want her here too. Alex has been so helpful with this."

"Of course. I'll be back in around 10 to 15 minutes give or take." Earth-38 Kara quipped. As soon as she said it, she was gone. Kara was a little jealous that she had super speed because it would be handy in a lot of situations. Kara returned to the room. Lena and Earth-38 Lena were in a deep conversation that she had no idea about. Their conversation paused when Lena saw Kara. Kara grabbed another chair and sat at the other side of Lena's bed.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand. Lena felt her doppelganger hold her hand too. It made her feel so joyful to know that people loved her so much. Lena was about to talk when she felt another contraction. Lena cried in pain and bent foward a little. Sweat was rushing down her forehead as it suddenly became hot again. Kara's voice broke through the pain and Lena could roughly hear Kara remind her of their routine. Lena started the breathing pattern. Her hand squeezed Kara's. Her left hand was prepared to squeeze her doppelganger's, but she let go to not experience any pain in her hand.

The contraction continued the pattern of hurting more and more. Kara stopwatch showed that the contractions were only 7 and a half minutes apart. This one lasted a little less than a minute. Lena fell back against the bed and breathed hard to get back air into her lungs. Kara continued to hold Lena's hand. It was so that Lena had some comfort since just seeing the pain Lena was in would really be a fraction of what it actually felt.

Kara soothed Lena's hand with a basic circular pattern from her thumb. Lena's heavy breathing shadowed her conversation with Earth-38 Lena. From what Kara could gather, once Earth-38 was restored, their doppelgangers revealed that they had feelings for each other. Instead of going automatically into a relationship, they were going slow to hopefully not have the same result that occurred.

Kara moved from her chair when she heard Alex running in the hallway. The absence of Kara's hand forced Lena to get up and retrieve her. Lena's doppelganger giggled at the determination Lena had to keep Kara for herself. It was a foreshadowing of how she'd be when the baby would be here. Lena held her doppelganger and guided her back to her bed. Lena felt so bad at the expression the pregnant woman had. It really was desperation. Desperation to not be alone.

"Hey Lena, how are you doing? You alright....well, that's not a good question since I can see and hear how you are."

"Your distraction is not going to help me. I want Kara back, and I WANT HER NOW!"

"Calm down! She's just saying hi to Alex, ok? How about this, tell me somethings you've done preparing for the baby? Would that be helpful?"

Lena thought about that. Kara's absence was still lingering in her conscious, but it would help talking about somethings for the baby. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat that apparently formed from her nervousness. Lena's doppelganger kneeled to look at her and held her hand in support, which allowed Lena to talk, "I-I....Over Christmas, Kara got me a book. Although it wasn't expensive, I love it. The book is like an overview of everything about our life and the baby's life. It starts with how Kara and I met, our first date, when.....when we got married....stuff like that. The book continues into facts about the baby when it was born. It contains information for the first 7 years of the babies life.

Being a mother.....being a mother has always been my dream. I don't know why, but there's 2 possible explanations. I loved our biological mother and the kindness she gave us, or the desire to be better than Lillian. Thankfully, my dream changed when I met Kara. I always hoped that 1 day we would fall in love and have children of our own. I wanted to have the ability to give a child the love they want and deserve from the both of us and our family. 

That's also why I need Kara so much. When I met Kara, she made my life so much happier than it was and made me happier than I thought I could ever be. The only person I loved and who I thought loved me back was Lex. He slowly drifted away and never returned to the brother he was. Kara's family accepted me wholeheartedly when they met me and they've been so supportive of the pregnancy. I am so thankful to Kara for giving me a family that loves me and I'll spend every day to pay her back because I wouldn't be who I am now without her or her family and friends. Even though we went through some rough patches, I wouldn't give any of this up."

Lena wiped her eyes. Unexpected tears fell during her speech. Lena sobbed when her doppelganger embraced her. The sobs could be heard in the hallway. Lena had no doubt Kara and Alex didn't hear her cry. There was also Supergirl, but she probably heard the entire conversation. Earth-38 Lena moved back to hold her shoulders. Her smile made Lena smile back and gave her some of her confidence back.

Both Lena and her doppelganger turned their attention to Kara reentering the room with tears threatening to fall. Lena was at first worried about what happened to Kara, but then a sudden anger replaced that. She immediately started to believe Alex may have done something to upset her girlfriend, the mother of her child and the love of her life. Lena's protectiveness of Kara would show no bounds when she'd confront Alex.

Earth-38 Lena stepped away and went to her Kara. They watched as Earth-25 Kara slowly made her way to Lena. Earth-38 Lena was also questioning on why Spider-Girl was so distraught, but her Kara quickly answered her question.

Kara knelt in front of her girlfriend and took her hand. Lena held on tight and was suddenly crying again due to Kara crying. Kara let out a sob as she hugged her. During their display of affection, Lena asked Kara what was wrong. Kara took a deep breath and sat in the chair to respond, "I heard.....I heard what you told Lena. It-it made me so happy to know that I've given you the chance to always do what you've dreamed of. Lena, I've always....always wished, when it comes to you, the best to happen. When you admitted how thankful you were for me and my family, it made me feel so good to know that you found a family that has loved and supported you in a way the Luthor's never could. I am so excited to take this next step with you....and I cannot wait to see you as a mother because you're the best person to take on that role."

Lena quickly nodded and wiped her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Kara. Their kiss was interrupted by a sudden contraction that everyone forgot about. Lena began to cry in the amount of pain she was experiencing. Kara talked to her to hopefully help her in anyway. Everyone could hear the high-pitched tone of Kara's voice and the way her voice cracked due to the guilt of Lena having to experience all that pain.

"I-I am so sorry Lena! I wish I could take this pain away from you....I wish I could've prevented this pain....it hurts me to see you in pain...."

"N-No! Kara, I would rather experience this pain so it would allow our son to have a family of the greatest people on Earth. Never ever regret doing this....p-please....." Lena begged. Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence. The pain soon overtook her thoughts and all she could do now was try and go through the contractions.

______________________________________________________

Lena felt this continous cycle for 6 hours. 6 hours of horrendous pain and suffering. Everyone in the room felt so bad for her pain, but Kara cried along with her as she experienced it. By the third hour, Lena was swearing to get the baby out of her, but she was only 5 cm dilated. 

The conversations in the room became shorter as did the time between contractions. The fifth hour had Lena experience contractions by, at most, 5 minutes apart if she was lucky. By that time, Lena was 8 cm dilated and she prayed to God to just give her a break and just end this already.

During the sixth hour, Lena finally prevailed. The contractions were sadly only 3 minutes apart, but she was 10 cm dilated. When Eliza announced the news, Lena sat expressionless. It was time, she would have to experience child birth, but with Kara next to her, she'd be ready. When everyone said their byes and when Lena and Kara were lead to a delivery room, Kara told Lena, "You can do this Lena, I believe in you."

As the nurses and Eliza prepped everything, Lena replied, "Stronger together."

Kara kissed her girlfriend as Eliza handed Kara a cloth towel for Lena's expected sweat from the pressure she was going to feel. Kara intertwined their hands while copying what Lena said during their last kiss before they'd become parents, "Stronger together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! I should've continued, but this chapter got away from me and now it's at least 30000 characters. The next chapter I'll write will be the birth of the new addition to the Luthor-Danvers family.
> 
> Side note: I've been wondering about maybe writing another story about Supercorp. It won't be set in the same universe. I feel like the hype about The Rise of Skywalker has revived my love for Star Wars and I kinda want to write a story about Kara being a Jedi after order 66. Please, leave me any comments or suggestions about this possible new story I may embark in!


	14. It's Time Part 2

"Oh-Oh God KARA!"

"Lena, you're doing amazing. You can do this!"

"It hurts!" Lena complained. She was currently in the process of childbirth. After what seemed like hours, Eliza told Lena she could rest for a little. Lena had started pushing around 10 minutes prior to this. However, due to it being her first child and her body not being fully developed, Lena was having a harder time. Lena did feel some comfort with Kara and Eliza being there. In fact, she felt a lot more comfortable when Kara wiped her head with the cloth towel. Kara's right hand continued to hold Lena's hand never stopped. Lena didn't know that Kara was crying alongside her. 

Kara felt horrible about the pain Lena was experiencing. She ultimately blamed it on herself. Since she was the one that impregnated Lena, she was the direct cause of this pain. It was a difficult battle inside Kara. She blamed herself for this pain, but felt selfish for not regretting it. Their baby would be here soon and Kara has waited, alongside Lena, to meet him. Kara dabbed Lena's forehead with the towel as she kissed her cheek. Lena turned to look at Kara. Seeing Kara brought a smile that Lena had been craving since they were pulled into the delivery room. Lena squeezed Kara's hand. Their interaction was short when Eliza informed Lena that it was time to push. The Danvers and Lena dreaded the pain she was going to face again, but there was no other choice in this matter. Eliza counted down from 5 so Lena could prepare herself a little. When Eliza got to 1, Lena began pushing again. She didn't exactly cry out this time, but she groaned in the pain. Although it wasn't that loud compared to earlier, the intense pain could be understood by everyone in the room.

Kara also felt like she could groan in pain too. Lena's hand was crushing hers. Kara had felt intense pain before like when Venom stabbed her, but it didn't mean that this did not hurt. Kara decided to not react to the pain because that was the least of her worries. Kara worried about Lena right now. The same Lena that was doing one of the hardest jobs a human could naturally do. Instead, Kara dabbed her forehead when sweat fell and LIGHTLY squeezed Lena's hand while verbally assuring her. What broke Kara was when Lena had to give up mid push. Not because Lena was weak, because Lena doubted herself and was in too much pain. The woman she wanted to grow old with was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything about it. Lena fell back onto the the bed and panted to regain her breath. Lena couldn't face Kara, she felt like a failure. Lena started to cry as she apologized, "I'm so sorry Kara....I am so sorry. I-I can't do this..... I-I can't...."

"Lena Kieran Luthor," Kara's tone did force Lena to look back at her. She saw the tears that traced from Kara's eyes. That made Lena feel worse. She interpreted that as Kara being disappointed for choosing her. Kara undoubtedly saw Lena's expression and had to quickly stop Lena's destructive thought process, "You, YOU are the strongest woman, no, STRONGEST HUMAN I have ever met in my life. I have no doubt that you're stronger than I could ever be. If anyone could do this Lena, it's you. I love you so much and I need you to know that because I believe in you." 

Kara kissed Lena's cheek again. Lena suddenly felt hotter than she already did. Kara's kiss gave Lena this sudden determination that she needed. Eliza asked Lena if she was ready to push again, Lena replied, "You bet you're fucking ass I am!" Lena would be reminded for the rest of her life about how she swore to the eldest Danvers. Lena would play being embarrassed, but she and Kara would know what it meant.

Lena began to push again. The pain was substantial but Kara helped in any way she could. Eliza kept telling Lena to keep going. Lena did cry at the end of it. The feeling of being pushed to her limits and then suddenly losing that. Kara watched Lena as she fell limp against the bed. Kara was ready to call out for help, but Lena held her hand. Kara thanked everyone and everything in that moment because Lena was ok. She was ok. Their baby was ok.

'Wait....baby?!' Kara internally freaked out at the realization. Her eyes widened and even Lena laughed at Kara. Everything in the world froze a few seconds later. Anything the couple had done before didn't matter. Nothing mattered when they heard their baby. The baby that was in Lena for 3 and a half months. The baby they dreamed of having since they were little girls. The baby boy that had the cutest cry in the world. Their attentions turned to a glassy eyed Eliza holding their son in her arms. Lena looked at Kara and returned her gaze back to Eliza as she walked to Lena. Eliza gently placed the baby boy into Lena's arms. Lena sobbed when she was met with her son's beautiful face. His mouth was in a pout that rivaled Kara's in cuteness. His nose was so small but Lena just wanted to eat it up...in a not weird way(Psycholohists say that humans generally have that reaction to cute things). Lena heard Kara's sob when her arm wrapped around Lena's shoulders. Their attention was focused around their newborn. The nurses, including Eliza, gave the parents a few moments to themselves before anything would continue. Lena glanced at Kara to give her a quick kiss. Their eyes were filled to the brim with tears, but they didn't miss the loving affection that was felt from their eyes. 

After a few minutes, Eliza interrupted them with an apology, "I'm sorry you two, but we need to take this little guy and record his stats that we haven't already. Lena, everything will be perfectly fine and everything is already with him. I know you two haven't come up with a name yet, so why not take this time now, ok?"

"Of course Eliza. I trust mine and his life with you. I trust you, but please take care of him...."

"I will. I love you both." Eliza gently took the boy from Lena's arms as she walked away to a separate location. Kara wiped Lena's eyes and sat next to her on the bed. Lena held the hand that was wrapped around her shoulders. Their remaining hands went to Lena's bump on instinct. It would take some getting used to their son not being there anymore. Talking about their son, Kara immediately suggested a name she thought of since they found out, "So I've had this idea for a name since we found out and I nevert told you because I know what the name also means, but I hope you'll hear me out."

"Of course I will Kara. I'll listen to any suggestions you have."

"Alright....I was thinking, as his full name, Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers. Now, I know what his first name entails, but it doesn't mean just Lex. Sure, he shares the same name as Lex, but I was thinking his nickname could be Alex. His full first name symbolizes the man Lex was, the brother you loved. I know it's stupid, but it works well...."

Kara couldn't expect to hear Lena cry. Kara already had mixed feelings on how Lena would react, but she never thought of this happening. She also didn't expect Lena pulling her face to kiss her. Just because this was unexpected, it didn't mean Kara didn't enjoy it. Lena nudged herself into Kara's arms after the kiss. Kara awaited Lena's answer but was fine with the silence they desperately needed. Before Eliza entered the room, Lena told Kara, "I love it."

Eliza entered the room shortly after the name was confirmed between the couple. Eliza informed that it would be helpful if the mother and baby experienced skin-to-skin contact. Lena obliged, and with Kara's help, pulled her shirt off and made the bed flat. Her son was placed onto Lena's chest while a blanket was put on them and Lena was given pillows. Both Kara and Eliza watched Lena interact with her baby for the first time. Lena held her son's back and kissed his head. She cried when his hand held her finger. Thankfully, Kara was taking pictures and captured that moment. During the skin-to-skin contact, Eliza asked, "Have you come up with a name?"

Kara's eyes locked with Lena's as their lips turned up into smiles. Lena met Eliza's questioning gaze with an answer she'll always be proud of saying, "Meet Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next hour was spent with Lena and Kara getting to acquaint themselves with Alex. They cried together when Alex opened his eyes for the first time. It felt like this was the moment they met him. Alex was eventually taken so that Lena and Kara could move to a new room. 

Lena was moved to the second level of the hospital. Kara reassured Lena that she'd be back when she left. Kara ran to the waiting room where their family and some friends sat. They all jumped up at Kara entering the room. Everyone stood their with anticipation for Kara to confirm everything went well. She drew in a shuddering breath as she ordered them, "Let's go see Lena." They were all initially confused but followed her anyways. Kara's tone did not help in any way to answer their suspicions. She didn't smile and seemed sad, which made them fear the worse, even Supergirl, who forced herself to not hear anything that happened. Kara led Alex, Earth-38 Kara, and Earth-38 Lena to the room. Kara knew that Alex was most likely in the room with his mother now. She turned back to watch everyone observe her emotions. Kara grinned when she opened the door, insisting everyone to enter. They all entered in a single file, but spread out when they saw Lena softly talking to a blanket. Lena turned to everyone, and in doing so, revealed Alex.

The moment she showed her son, the room erupted in aww's and whispered congratulations. Kara sat next to Lena on her bed as everyone crowded it. Eliza returned to the room after getting cleaned and forced everyone to move away. They did after Eliza making her statement clear as can be. No one asked the parents what the baby's name was. Kara and Lena had a discussion of how to announce his name. Lena asked Alex to come closer and she patted the bed for her son's aunt to sit. She followed the instructions and waited patiently for whatever Lena was doing. Lena sat up and leaned to give Alex her nephew. She was puzzled at the gesture. Alex eventually held her nephew in her arms and cradled him. She looked back at Lena when she announced, "Everyone....meet Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers. Or for short, Alex!"

"You-you named him after me?!" Alex began to cry at the reveal. She was held by Eliza and Kara when she looked down at her nephew, Alex. Lena cried with her as she answered, "Of course we did. You're his aunt, you're Kara's sister, and you've helped us the most in the pregnancy."

Alex muttered a greetings to her nephew. She was offended when he began to cry in her arms. She questioned Eliza about what to do. The only answer Alex had was to give Alex back to Lena. She was his mother and must have some connection to her son since he spent so much time in her. It worked as Lena cuddled the baby into her arms. She placed a kiss on his cheek while she calmed him down, "Shhhh shhhh, Mommy has you. You're safe Alex, I love you so much. Do you want Mama?! You want your Mama!?"

Kara sat next to Lena again when it was OBVIOUSLY hinted that Lena would give her Alex. By all means, Kara was horrible at reading hints or anything like that, but Lena was outright saying that she was handing Alex over.

Kara held her arms out when Lena passed Alex. She quickly wrapped her arms around the baby. She gently rocked him. Kara saw he was calming down, but she did have 1 trick up her sleeve that Lena didn't, and that was the ability to sing. Kara would never admit Lena wasn't the best singer, but she would rather hear her girlfriend sing than for her to stop.

Kara stopped swaying her son while she thought of what song to sing. Kara thought back to her parents and her interests. She found a song that was special to her. Kara began to sing, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Even with a lot of children knowing the song and their parents singing it to them, they didn't have a parent who was fascinated by the stars due to her family. A family that died.

Kara had the ability to cry during the song. She couldn't stop herself. When she was a child, Kara didn't cry but when her family died, there was a specific part of the song that made her cry. Kara started off strong when she sung, but deteriorated when she sung, "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky....." It was worse when that part was right after the beginning of the song. The fact to the matter was that, to Kara, that piece of the song was just so beautiful and reminded her of stargazing with her parents.

Now, with her own child, Kara didn't cry. She still felt the same when she got to that part, but she felt at peace. Kara had the ability to share her traditions with her son and even tell stories about her family. She reminded herself that she had to tell Clark because he didn't even know she was dating Lena or they were expecting.

After a second time of her singing the song, Alex fell asleep. Kara failed her original plan since she did cry. Although she didn't technically fail since she wasn't crying due to the song. She cried because of how beautiful her son was. Alex had already made a huge piece of her heart that Lena filled. Kara knew, from this moment on, she would do anything for Alex and would protect him for the rest of her life.

A nurse came in shortly after Alex fell asleep. She told the group that Alex was being placed in a nursery with other newborns for a while to get some sleep and the mothers could rest a little. She did inform Lena that when he did wake up, they could attempt breastfeeding if she was up for it. The nurse took Alex from Kara's arms and swiftly left the room the same way she entered.

"So, how are you Lena? It's been a month since we've seen each other and I'm dying to know everything that's happening!"

"Kara, calm down! She just had a baby and is probably tired. Let her have a few minutes to rest before she answers you're unlimited amount of questions."

"But Lee....you're right. We'll talk later Lena, just rest for now. Lena and I will be here for a few days to help." Supergirl held Earth-38 Lena's hand in defeat. It didn't feel bad when Lena returned the gesture. Everyone in the room saw their little embrace. The last time they had seen them, the duo was at each other throats.

Kara stood off the bed and grabbed a chair to sit next to Lena. Lena was both thankful and sad at the absence of Kara. She felt better when Kara held her hand. Lena looked at Kara with a questioning glare as if to ask permission to sleep. Kara kissed the back of Lena's hand, "We will all be here. Eliza, Alex, Lena, Kara, and me. Alex is safe with the nurses, I will make sure nothing will ever harm him here. You don't need to ask me permission Lena but I agree, you should sleep. You've spent hours in immense pain, take some time to rest."

Lena nodded and pulled Kara for a kiss. She repositioned herself to face Kara. Before she fell asleep, Lena smiled and told Kara, "I love you, both of you so much."

"Alex and I love you too honey." Lena fell asleep. She quickly let go of Kara's hand and pulled it into her. Kara sighed and held her head. This day was a wreck full of emotions. More was going to be added on and Kara wasn't ready. She sucked with babies and needed to learn fast. Plus, she needed to call both Jess and Clark. Jess had to leave soon after Lena was brought into the delivery room so she could get ready for being a temporary CEO for LCorp.

One thing that Kara hated was that she never revealed to Lena that she was related to Clark Kent. Kara knew that Clark was the one to reveal everything Lex and Lillian were doing and subsequently caused their arrests. Kara at first didn't tell her because she was afraid Lena would unfriend her, but then she simply forgot about it. Kara only remembered when she saw Clark in Metropolis and when his doppelganger recruited her.

"Kara sweetie, why don't you get some rest? You've both have had a hard, taxing, stressful day. We will all be here tomorrow. Alex and I are going to Lena's penthouse since she told us that there were guest rooms for the both of us."

"Yeah, Eliza's right Kara. Lena and I are staying at a hotel not too far from here. I can take the superhero reigns for a few days to allow you and Lena the rest you need. In fact I was talking to my Alex, and we both figured out a way for me to do that for a few months while you take care of your son." Supergirl announced. Kara nodded. She went over and hugged her doppelganger. Kara felt Lena's doppelganger hug her too. Soon, Alex and Eliza were also hugging her. She muttered a thank you to Kara and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

Everyone left after Kara reemerged from the bathroom. Kara took this opportunity to call Jess. Jess squealed, like Supergirl, when Kara told her the news of the safe birth of Alex and his name. Jess promised Kara she would do anything to keep Lena safe when she came back and to most likely not worry about Lena working in her maternity leave. Jess did warn her that if something did call for Lena to solve, she would have to ask her. Kara told her it was no worries. She too understood how good Lena was at her job.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat when she called Clark. Metropolis was on the other side of the country, which meant it was probably around 3 in the morning there. Clark answered the call with a displeased groan at being awoken. Kara apologized but told him that she needed to tell him something, but he would need to come there as soon as possible.

"Is that Kara?"

"Hi Lois! How are you?"

"Tired, but I can't blame you after what I've seen from online about you and Lena."

"What do you mean her and Lena Lois? Also, Lena who?!" Clark demanded. He shifted completely at the mention of Lena. He didn't know who Lena was, but he had an idea since Lena Luthor lived in National City.

"Would you calm down Kansas?! It's Lena Luthor, Kara's girlfriend, who is also pregnan-"

"She got herself pregnant while dating Kara?!"

"No! She and Kara both decided to use a new LCorp invention that allowed gay couples to have children! Lena was pregnant and....wait.....did she give birth?!"

"Uh....yeah....." Kara answered carefully. She didn't know how this would pan out so she did this with extreme caution. Kara had to pull her phone from her ear for the third time in 2 days when Lois squealed. She could faintly hear Clark telling her to quiet down because it was too early. Kara could catch Lois telling Clark, "We need to go, now! Your baby cousin just had a baby that I would most definitely love to meet. Plus, we have something to tell her too!"

"Alright....fine....Kara?"

"Yes Clark?"

"We will fly there on the earliest flight!" Kara ended the call. She sat on the chair next to Lena's bed. She was exhausted and it was getting really late now. Kara heard a knock on the door. A nurse entered with Alex in her arms. Kara woke Lena to get her ready for breastfeeding. Alex took a few tries, but he eventually began feeding. The nurse left the family for a few minutes before returning Alex back to the nursery for sleep.

"You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm fine...."

"Kara, you must be exhausted. Just because you're Spider-Girl and can lift multiple tons doesn't mean you don't need sleep too. We will be here in the morning. Please get some rest. All of us do and you haven't gotten any yet." Lena held Kara's cheek. Kara leaned into her hand and her eyes closed. Her eyes felt as if they were thousands of pounds. Kara opened her eyes when the nurse returned once Alex was full.

She bid the mothers goodnight and left the room. Lena forced Kara into the bed with her and under the blanket. Their eyes locked onto the others and the soft sound of them telling each other, "We're mothers" filled the silence in the room. Kara turned to be the little spoon that she always was to Lena. Before she fell asleep, Lena kissed Kara's neck and the back of her head.


	15. Alex's new home

Lena was frightened. She was deathly afraid in her current situation. This could literally shape everything in the world. No Kara and no backup....she had to do this by herself.....

"Alex....please just eat baby! I know you're hungry. You miss your Mama a lot, I do too, but she's getting the van right now." Lena tried to sway Alex from side to side in any hope that he would calm down. It was her final day in the hospital. Kara was getting their van to bring Alex home. This was the first time she was by herself. To Lena's knowledge, everyone was doing a, "Welcome Home!" party in her penthouse. No one knows that she knew what they're doing. It wasn't that hard to figure out since they aren't in the hospital. There was 1 big surprise that Lena wasn't ready for, but that would have to wait. 

Lena laid Alex down on the bed. Kara bought him a toy elephant the day after he was born, and somehow it's always been able to keep him satisfied. Lena grabbed his toy elephant. She waved it above him and made a funny impression of Mufasa since Alex liked the deep voice, Alex stopped crying quickly when Lena played with him. He watched as Lena moved the elephant around. Lena practically thanked God since when she stopped, he didn't cry. Lena put his toy back into her baby bag. She picked him up and placed Alex on her chest for him to at least get some rest before the moving. Lena currently had the TV in the room at the lowest volume to hopefully not harm Alex in any way. Lena felt embarrassed about how overprotective she was of her son already whenever she'd get called out on it. Lena felt her tense shoulders deflate when Alex's breathing evened, telling her that he was asleep. 

Lena spent 10 minutes watching any show that was on. Lena's phone went off. The noise was a little loud. She forgot to lower it or at least put it on vibrate. All hell broke loose when it woke Alex from his nap. He was clearly not a happy camper after his sleeping was disrupted. He began to cry bloody murder and Lena felt she was going to cry too. She just needed 1 goddamn moment of peace, WAS THAT TOO HARD TO ASK?! Lena was infuriated enough that she was ready to go into an angry rant on whoever decided to ruin this. She pulled her phone out of her yoga pants, and of course it was Kara. Sweet old Kara that just HAD to impregnate her, HAD to accidentally drive the mini van to the penthouse but swing back, and HAD to be a superhero which means her time was split even more now. 

Lena was ready to explode. Lena decided to give herself a moment to calm down because she knew that Kara didn't deserve it, she didn't know that Alex fell asleep. Right....Alex.... Lena had to answer the phone and stop her son from crying. The phone kept ringing which meant her ringtone played and equaled to Alex crying harder. Lena grunted as she finally picked up, "YES Kara?"

"Hi-wait, what's wrong? Is Alex crying?"

"Well let's just say he was having a great nap until someone had to call me and interrupt him."

"I'm so sorry Lena, I-I didn't know that he was sleeping...."

"Kara, I don't blame you. Wait, hold on a second." Lena moved the phone from her ear and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. She cradled Alex and unbuttoned her shirt to hopefully have Alex calm down with eating. Kara silently laughed when Lena quietly yelled, "Alex! Just put your mouth on it! If Mama can do it, so can you! YES FUCKING FINALLY!"

"I assume he's eating?"

Lena grabbed her phone and heard the end of Kara's question. She assumed correctly about the first half, "Yes, yes he is. This little guy REFUSES to eat."

"Well....I'm not that sad because I can have you to myself....Hey! Can you see I'm having a conversation! Could you please just stop trying to shoot me for a second?!"

"Kara....what's going on?" Lena used her left hand, which was free, to wipe her eyes. This was getting old quick. Lena loved that Kara makes a difference with being Spider-Girl. Lena hated that Spider-Girl got in the way between their family. Kara should be driving to the hospital and by her estimatation, Kara would've been close by now. Lena couldn't blame Kara about her superhero duties though. There was no one else that could help, so Kara was all alone right now. However, Earth-38 Kara said she'd do the superhero business temporarily. Clearly that was not the case, especially when the sounds of gunfire could be heard. The only plus 1 to this was that Kara was not using her physical phone, no, she was using her suit's bluetooth.

"Uh....Supergirl may have asked for my help with a bank robbery that turned into a hostage situation. She got everyone out while I'm dealing with these guys!" Kara screamed as she was brought back into the fight.

"So, Ms Spider-Girl, who the hell is picking me up?" Lena demanded in her CEO voice that always made Kara do what she wished. Kara's response was in a whisper. Almost as if she was ashamed of saying it out loud. Per Lena's request, Kara told her, "Lois Lane."

"Kara Danvers....you're telling me that Lois Lane: sister of Lucy - who hates me, daughter of Sam Lane - who also hates me, and wife of Clark Kent - who, guess what, also hates me is driving your son and me back to the penthouse?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"And why is Lois Lane, out of all the 7 billion people in the world, picking me up?"

"Well, she's the wife of my cousin and no one could drive so she volunteered....." Kara still hadn't told Lena that Clark Kent was her cousin. Her attempts were not helped since Lena found out on Christmas Eve.

A knock on the door filled the void of the silence in the room. Lena already expected that it was Lois. Alex finished feeding as Lena headed to open the door. Lena put Alex to her shoulder so she could burp him. Lena opened the door to see a very tired Lois Lane awkwardly shifting from heel to heel. Lena raised her eyebrow as she was confused about why Lois seemed nervous. Lois Lane has written multiple articles and has won the Pulitzer award. There was no way this was worrisome compare to helping Clark reveal every wrong doing in LuthorCorp.

"Sorry Kara, I've got to call you back. Love you." Lena put her phone back into the waistband of her pants. Lois brought her hand out and introduced herself, "Lois, Lois Lane."

"I know, Kara told me. Sorry, Lena, Lena Luthor."

"Kara hasn't talked much about you, but I can understand why. I'm sorry if this is going to be uncomfortable since, well, Clark and I were the ones to you know...."

"Please, I'm thankful that you revealed everything. I just....I just wish Lex was the brother he used to be, but now we have our own little guy that could fix his wrongs. OH, shit, I haven't even introduced you to him. Meet Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers."

Lena shook Lois' hand before leading her into the room. Lena laid Alex down on her bed and placed pillows on his sides to prevent the possibility of him falling. She grabbed the baby bag and readied everything that was in it. Lois watched with extreme dedication. Lena sensed that Lois was hiding something already. Lena huffed, "I need some help. Could you maybe make sure that everything we need is in the bag? There isn't much except the necessities and Alex's favorite elephant."

"Of course." Lois grabbed the bag from Lena and began to check it's contents. Everything seemed to be in order. Lois watched as Lena picked Alex up and placed him into her arms. Lena walked around the room to remember every detail. This room was now important to her because of her son and she wanted to keep it stored in her memories.

"Nothing seems to be missing. You have everything you need. You ready?"

"Y-yeah....I'll be right behind you." Lois walked outside the room. Lena sighed and kissed Alex's cheek. She turned and finally walked away from the room that she got to know her son in.

Lena bent down and placed Alex into his car seat. She did it with such efficiency that surprised Lois. Thinking about it, Lois did consider that months of preparation would result in this. Lena picked the seat up from it's handle and followed Lois outside the hospital. Lena asked Lois to hold the seat so she could put her jacket on before they went out. Alex was wearing a very comfy and warm blue onesie with a Superman symbol on it. Earth-38 Kara bought it immediately after she saw it while walking.

Alex seemed to be distressed about the sudden coldness from the January temperatures. Lena checked the forecast, which said the high was only going to be 45°. Lena and Lois got to the car quickly so that Alex could get some heat. Lena sat in the back while Lois drove them. Lena ordered Lois to not go too fast and be careful since this was Alex's first time in a vehicle.

Lena was thrilled to see that Alex handled the ride well. It was too well because he fell asleep almost right after they left the hospital. The actual ride was torture. Both Lena and Lois weren't keen on talking. Instead, they just let the music play at a very low volume so Alex wouldn't get interrupted again. After around 10 minutes of driving, Lena finally relented because this was too boring, "So, how does Kara know you and Clark? I know he's her cousin, but how much because from what she told me, Clark abandoned her."

"Well....that's a little complicated. Clark is 29 and I'm 33. Clark was 22 when the fire happened and Kara was 10. He just started college and was an intern for the Daily Planet before he became a reporter. Clark had too much debts and definitely could not take care of a child by himself. So, he entrusted the help of some family friends. You obviously know them as the Danvers. They took Kara in. Kara never knew this, but Clark has always regretted not being able to take care of her. He checked in regularly and helped Eliza's grief over Jeremiah. Now, I understand completely how Kara would hate me. Clark and I met shortly after he started as an intern. I was recently hired as a reporter and we hit it off due to us starting jobs at the same time. Kara blamed me for keeping him away. Kara actually just recently reunited with Clark. They always kept tabs on each other and texted him sometimes. Kara came with Alex to help her move to Metropolis University. Kara decided to meet with Clark. She met me too. After some time, she finally forgave us and to be honest, I'm happy that she and Clark did."

They arrived to the penthouse shortly after Lois explained their story. Lena did feel a little better about Kara not telling her, but she still was upset about it. Kara made a promise to not hide secrets and she hasn't stopped. Kara always seemed to somehow keep making the same mistakes. Lena hoped that Alex would help her grow maturely because making that mistake over and over will not help their relationship or family.

Lois parked in the garage once Lena gave her the security code. They quickly left the minivan. Lena held the carseat's handle tightly as they headed to the elevator. The ride took roughly another minute since Lena lived on the top floor. The elevator was located not too far from her door. Their walk was refreshing from sitting for so long. Alex yawned and stretched at the change of climate. Lena smiled at her son's cuteness. To Lena and Kara, he was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. The couple agreed they were biased, but when you looked at him, you'd agree too.

Lena grabbed the baby bag from Lois to get her key. She unlocked the door and went in first with Alex in tow. Lena pretended to be surprised when everyone quietly yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Lena was happy that she did pretend since everyone was proud they "surprised" her. Lena was definitely surprised to see both Kara's there. Lena knew that they were just stopping a hostage situation. By her estimates, that would've taken at least 10 minutes after she arrived back to the penthouse.

Kara ran up to Lena and took the carseat from Lena's hand while kissing her. Kara put the carseat down to hug Lena. Lena held Kara's hands, "When did you get back?"

"Supergirl was able to finish everything up and she flew me back." Kara whispered. Lena was surrounded by everyone in the room to hug her again. The only 2 who didn't were Clark and Lois. Lena felt horrible to not at least shake her hands with them in front of Kara since Clark was her last living relative. Lois decided to just get rid of her nerves and pat Lena on the shoulder. It was not the most ideal thing to do but at least it was something. Clark stayed behind because he did not want to ruin today.

Lois and Clark arrived the day before. Kara allowed them to come so that they could meet Lena. Kara especially wanted Clark to meet her so that he would get his prejudice in check. She wanted him to see the real Lena and not the idea of the stereotypical Luthor.

Lena walked up to Clark. She suddenly felt hot under the intense gaze of him. Lena knew that he was studying her to find anything he believed was a reason for them to stop dating. She was just waiting for anything to come out, but nothing did. He just put out his hand. Lena gulped and shook his hand. He gripped a little hard, but Lena was used to it. Her business rivals would do it to show some sort of dominance. Lena smirked as she gripped hard too. Clark was not expecting this as he had to hide the pain. Lena knew that he wasn't doing too well, "I'm Lena, Kara's girlfriend and the other mother of our child."

"I-I'm Clark Kent, Kara's cousin."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Kara has told me a lot about you."

"Well, Kara hasn't told me much about you. In fact, she's never talked abou-!" Kara pushed him playfully. She covered his mouth and turned to look at Lena with a bright smile. Kara brought Clark to their room to most likely go off on him. The room erupted in laughter and quickly stopped when they saw Alex was going to wake up. Lena unbuckled Alex and held him in her arms. She swayed gently to bring him back to sleep and enthusiastically said, "Let's get this party started!"


	16. "What are we going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! 2019 was an interesting year to say the least. One positive to 2019 was me finding Archive!
> 
> 2020 will bring a lot of new things, including a new story! As I mentioned, I had thoughts about creating another Supercorp story within the Star Wars universe. I did it, but the sad new is that updates for Ultimate Kara Danvers will be less frequent until I can fully set up the story and characters for my new story, "Battle for Balance".

Lena sat on the rocking chair in the nursery. The party was in it's first hour and everyone seemed to be having fun. Everyone except Lena. It wasn't Alex's fault that he woke up. He needed a diaper change and was hungry. It wasn't his fault at all. Lena loved spending time with her son. Her son was a gift that Lena never knew she needed until now. Alex was just so precious that Lena would risk everything to make sure that he was safe, including her life.

Lena was surprised by how long he was feeding. She was forced to count since Lena couldn't exactly reach her phone. Her phone was between her waist and her pants. That was one negative to yoga pants....no pockets. Lena never realized that he would be able to rival Kara's appetite.

Speaking of similarities to Kara, Lena was worried. This could just be a foreshadowing. For all they knew, Alex could gain Kara's powers as he grew up. Before his birth, Eliza told Lena that Alex would probably not gain Kara's powers until at least puberty. However, Eliza wasn't 100% on that. Lena couldn't blame Eliza since there has never been a case like this before. Lena would rather not have Alex obtain any powers than get them during puberty. She didn't want him risking his life every day. If Lena was so worried about his life now, how would she react later?!

There was also the possibility that he could gain the powers as an infant. Eliza mentioned that the stronger powers would lay dormant but the faster healing wouldn't. Lena was scared of Alex with super strength and wall crawling. Webs wouldn't be an issue since, from what she learned from Kara, her hand needed to be in a specific position. Wall crawling and strength did not. Lena did not need a baby who could crush almost anything and would crawl up walls before being able to walk.

Just imagine a baby sitting on a ceiling. Your reaction would probably be similar to Lena's. All of this brought Lena to a sensitive topic: Kara. Kara would have to split time between school and their child. Raising a baby is hard work. But no, it couldn't be that simple. Kara would have to split time with not only school and their baby, but also Spider-Girl duties because of course Kara had to be a superhero.

Lena had difficulties splitting her time between LCorp and school last year. Kara would struggle even more since Spider-Girl would take up a lot more time. Lena knew she couldn't do this by herself, but it seemed like she would be forced to do that. Lena didn't need to think of that in a few years, Kara would deal with college(which was hard enough), a job, Spider-Girl, and Alex. That's too much for 1 person and Lena believed Kara would have to drop something to handle it. Lena knew that Kara couldn't drop college since it would help get a good job, she couldn't drop the job she'd have since it would account for her expenses, and she couldn't drop Spider-Girl because the city would need saving. The one thing Lena thought Kara could drop is her and Alex. If Lena was able to take care of Alex, why would Kara need to spend as much time?

Lena didn't notice that Alex stopped feeding. She didnt even notice that Kara entered the nursery. Kara walked up to Lena and put her hand on Lena's shoulder, "Are you ok? Alex stopped feeding minutes ago."

"What? Y-yeah....I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird since the party started."

"I'm fine Kara...." Lena handed Alex over to Kara. Kara placed him on her shoulder and proceeded to burp him. Kara held Alex in her arms and rocked him until he eventually fell asleep. Kara kissed his forehead and gently placed him in his crib. She turned on the baby monitor. Kara looked at Lena. Lena was looking at the floor and seemed to be lost in her mind.

Kara kneeled down and asked Lena, "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help and I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I don't think you can help...." Lena admitted. Lena hated the look that Kara gave her. It wasn't a look of disgust or confusion, but it seemed to be of shock and disappointment. Well, Lena believed it was disappointment and Lena wouldn't be surprised. If there was 1 thing Lena was good at, it was disappointing people. She was so accustomed to doing that to a point where Lena considered it to be one of her personality traits. Lena stood up and headed to the door. 

"What do you mean?"

"N-nothing.....just forget it."

"Well how can I just 'FORGET' that?" Lena was about to grab the doors handle, but Kara grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the room. Lena immediately got her hand out of Kara's grasps.

"I SAID JUST FORGET IT! Let's get back to the party."

"I'M NOT GOING BACK UNTIL WE DISCUSS THIS LENA, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"YES! YES I DO!" Kara was furious and didn't hide it. Kara would soon learn that was a mistake. Lena interpreted it as Kara being mad at her, but Kara was mad at herself. Kara believed that she should've realized that Lena was afraid. She should've known that Lena was scared about what would happen once their lives continued after the first few months of Alex being here. Sooner or later, the other Kara will leave and this Kara will be forced to take all the reigns of being National City's hero by herself.

Lena paced back and forth to calm herself. Alex just fell asleep and was exhausted. He was exhausted from being in the hospital and the transition of going to a new home. Lena didnt want to wake him up. Waking him up would cause a tantrum that Lena couldn't handle right now. She stopped and took a calming breath, "I'M AFRAID! Happy?! I'm afraid Kara!"

"I know you're afraid Lena, but we can figu-"

"You don't know that Kara! You will have to deal with school, Spider-Girl duties, and Alex! I could barely handle LCorp and being a student last year! You're going to have to deal with more stuff and soon, you will have to deal with more! You will have to split your time between college, a job, Spider-Girl, and Alex!"

"What are you saying Lena?!"

"I'M SAYING THAT I'M WORRIED THAT YOU'LL DROP US!" Lena yelled. The duo didn't see Alex shifting in his sleep. He was about to wake up from the screaming, and that was not good.

They stood there in silence for a minute. Neither of them knew how to continue. If you dropped a penny, it would be heard 3 times over. Kara held her face in her hands. She squeezed to get some frustration out. Kara put her hands back at her side, "How could you ever believe I'd drop you and Alex?!"

"How could I not Kara?! You will have to go to school so that you could get a good job, you will need to have a job to pay for expenses, and you have to be Spider-Girl to protect National City! It's not hard to think that you would believe that I could handle Alex by myself so you won't have to waste much of your time!"

"You know what Lena? That is the most disrespectful thing you've ever said to me! HOW COULD YOU EVER BELIEVE THAT I WOULD NEVER DROP YOU OR ALEX! YOU BOTH MATTER MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING!"

"I'm sorry Kara....I am, but it's not hard to think that."

"So after everything we've been through, you just believe that I'll 1 day just ditch you both?!" Kara placed her hands on her hips. She learned this from Supergirl. It was a way to show some power and Kara needed that. She needed that to prove to Lena that this would never happen. Kara would never allow this to happen. Kara loved Lena and Alex so much!

"That's just it Kara! Everything we've been through has shown me that! Everything you've done showed me that you're not exactly the most reliable person! Hell, that was why I broke up with you in April!"

"I told you I would work on not making those mistakes again!"

"I know you did Kara. I know you did, but you kinda made even worse mistakes. YOU IMPREGNATED ME! That sounded horrible.....I'm not calling Alex a mistake or I regret having him, but you chose one of the worst times to do this! We are TEENAGERS! You're still in SCHOOL! You haven't even gone to COLLEGE! YOU ARE FUCKING SPIDER-GIRL!"

"So this is MY FAULT?! Is that what you're saying Lena!?" Kara was at her tipping point. It was not common for Kara to get to this point, but with her powers, it would be bad. Emotionally unstable Kara wrecked some stuff because of her powers. She didn't think until after she acted and in her child's room, that wouldn't be safe. It wouldn't also be safe with Lena in here too.

"I'm not saying all of this is your fault. It's equally my fault too! But, you can't simply just give up everything in your life, especially Spider-Girl! Spider-Girl is such an important part of who you are but that job will take up so much of your time that it'll leave Alex and me behind!"

"I don't need to be Spider-Girl forever Lena! The cops will be able to handl-"

"And what if there's something they can't?! Not only that, I know you'll regret stopping so early for the rest of your life Kara! I don't want Alex and me to cause you to regret something so important to you! I can't do that and I don't want that burden on Alex for the rest of his life!"

"Lena, I would never regret giving up Spider-Girl to help raise our son! You both mean more to me than being a superhero!" Kara held Lena's hands. She swallowed loudly to await Lena's reaction. Lena seemed to be mixed and Kara was worried that they might do something horrible.

Lena felt tears brim in her eyes. She closed them and tried to push them back, but they prevailed. Nevertheless, Lena began to cry. Kara wrapped her up in a hug and tried to calm her emotional girlfriend. She felt horrible when Lena kept repeating an apology to her. Kara picked Lena up and carried her to their room. She laid the both of them down and held Lena, "I know you're worried. I am too. This wasn't the best time to have a baby, I can agree with that. However, we've already made plans to help raise Alex. You got me tutors so I don't have to go to Midvale High! I can probably move here and that will help a lot! I could also start my job at CatCo earlier and I know that the city doesn't need Spider-Girl that much anymore."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be Lena. You were right about everything you said except for me ditching you and Alex. It will be difficult but we can do this together! I'm not leaving you! You and Alex are my world. I wouldn't trade anything for the life I will have with you and our son. It's ok to be nervous, but we need to talk about it."

Lena nodded and turned to Kara. She smiled. Lena missed her own smile. It was something she missed although it hadn't been long since she did. Kara smiled too and kissed Lena. A knock on their door reminded them that there was a party. Alex's voice interrupted their moment, asking what they were doing and also telling them that they shouldn't be doing what she is thinking. The couple laughed and kissed again. Kara stood up and went to open the door. Before she did, she asked Lena, "Do you want me to bring Alex in the room? I think it'll help you feel better if he is near us."

"Yeah, I want him here. It'll be nice for us to get some refreshing sleep before he wakes up to be fed."

Kara opened the door to a somewhat disturbed Alex. Kara quickly defused Alex's accusations and told her the truth. Alex apologized but Kara didn't accept it, saying that it wouldn't be that horrible to think of instead. Kara explained to Alex that Lena was emotionally exhausted and that they would need a few days before the party continued.

Kara and Alex walked to the living room. Everyone was chatting with at least 1 person. It was hard for Kara to find an excuse for why there were 2 people that looked exactly like her and Lena. Kara was forced to tell the truth after Clark and Lois called her out on the bullshit. She still didn't tell them about her being Spider-Girl. The experience with Eliza was a fresh reminder of what Clark's reaction would be. She notified everyone that she needed to speak and their attention was on her faster than Kara was ready for. She swallowed loudly again before announcing, "Lena isn't feeling the best. I think it would be best to continue this party on another day. I'm sorry, I know some of you have a tight schedule, but I really don't want to add more onto Lena than there already is."

All the guests assured Kara that it was no problem. Everyone began to flock out with their guests instead for Alex and Eliza. They were using the guest room in the penthouse since Lena offered it. Before Earth 38-Kara and Lena left, they promised Kara that they would help with raising Alex for the first few months until they'd have to eventually return to their own world. Supergirl pulled Kara aside to assure her that she didn't have to deal with being a superhero, again. That made Kara's heart swell and force her doppelganger into a bone crushing hug. Thankfully, she was able to handle it.

After everyone left, Kara entered the nursery and picked up Alex. She brought him to their room and placed him into the bassinet. They placed it next to Lena's side so it would be easier to feed him. Kara closed the door and returned to her spot next to Lena. Lena allowed Kara to be the big spoon. Kara kissed Lena's neck and promised her, "We will figure this out Lena. We will if it's the last thing I do."

"Ok, I trust you Kara. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't end this badly, even if that was my original intent. That would be horrible! I want this story to be happier but also include some struggles along the way, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As a side note, although I deleted the comments, I cannot stress this enough: If you have any complaints that aren't fair or just, please don't say them. If you don't have any constructive criticism don't say anything rude. I will not stand for being called a terrible person or disgusting for trying new things. My stories are meant to experiment with new ideas and use suggestions to help develop the story. If you do not think that's the best idea, then please tell me an alternative to something I write, and I will try to follow what you say in some way. DO NOT say horrible things that ultimately help no one and hurts my passion to continue writing these stories, which I enjoy doing.


	17. 3 months later....

Kara casually walked to the cafeteria. She just spent a horrendous 4 hours of school, and she had to go through another 3. Her classes were filled to the brim with everyone talking about Alex, including her teachers. After 3 and a half months, it didn't stop. Most of the time people talked about Alex was to see how things were, if Lena was alright, what Alex is like, and what was it like to be a parent. Kara was fine with those questions. In fact, she was happy that people seemed to have interest in how her son and girlfriend are. It made Kara happy. However, not everyone was like that. It didn't matter where or when, but some kids would say horrendous things. Kara cried the first time someone said that Alex should've been aborted to relieve him from the Luthor name. That was totally uncalled for. In return, Kara smashed the kid into some lockers, destroying them, and breaking the kid's arm. It wasn't a surprise when Kara got 2 Saturday detentions and had to fix the lockers while also being forced to pay for the hospital bills. 

Kara got in trouble a lot. More and more kids would say horrible things about her family. Things were said to either Kara's face, or behind her back. When something was said about her child behind her back, Kara reacted worse than when someone said it to her. The fact that someone was not afraid to say it, but was afraid to say it to her, pissed Kara off. In total, Kara had roughly 7 detentions since she returned to school. Those didn't exactly look well for colleges she wanted to go to. Lena did promise, after Kara protested multiple times, that she would pay the colleges to look over them since it was due to Kara being verbally assaulted.

On a lighter note, all of her friends supported Kara's family. Winn was the first out of her friends to meet Alex a week after the "Welcome Home!" party. He tried his best not to cry at Alex's cuteness, but tears did shed. He eventually brought Mike before the next party was held. Winn and Mike got some time before Kara's friends arrived to meet Alex. When they arrived, everyone crowded Alex a little too much. He was frightened by how much attention was upon him, and started to cry. Lena brought him to Alex's old room so she could feed him. The group was shocked by how long it took to feed Alex, but they figured that he inherited Kara's appetite.

By the time she reached the cafeteria, Kara ran to buy her food. The snacks she brought did not help ease her hunger. With Kara being raised by a single mother and her adoptive father dying, her food costs less. Kara bought 2 slices of pizza, a cheeseburger, and some small snacks. Those should be able to fill her for the rest of the day...hopefully.

Kara headed towards her table. All of her friends were present. She sat in the seat near the middle of the rectangular table. The seat next to Kara was left empty. It was the tradition she continued ever since Lena left Midvale High. Kara always hated herself for forcing Lena to leave. No one could stop her since Lena outright said she was leaving the school and Midvale because of Kara. Kara did not want to go back to those times at all. That was when she had the black suit, she lost her powers temporarily, and she hurt Lena. Kara remembered when she caused Lena to cry out in pain because her anger wasn't under control. Then there was the time that she pushed Lena to attack Alex.....

Kara remembered every horrible thought that occured when she had the black suit. One thing that Kara could never forget was the desire to find someone else she deemed worthy for her "love." For a few hours, Kara hated Lena and began hitting on other girls. Thankfully, Kara deleted all of her comments and eventually told Lena about what was happening to her.

Lunch wasn't that bad for Kara. They all mainly talked about how that day was the first game of the season for the Midvale baseball team. Kara rejoined the team in January when forms were sent out for sports. Kara dropped out of the team when Lena left. Her life was a bore except for being Spider-Girl.

"So is Lena and Alex going to the game today?"

"To be honest, I don't know Mike. She hasn't said much about the game and Alex hasn't really gone to Midvale much except for the party." Kara grabbed her burger and took a massive bite out of it. She wiped her mouth and swallowed the food, "I do hope that they come. It would be fun to give some new entertainment for Alex and possibly start a hobby we would have in common in the future."

"I hope they do too. No offense, but I'm a little doubtful."

"Why are you doubtful James?"

"Well, I mean have you heard the horrible things people have said? Lena has had to of heard at least 1 thing that's been said. Midvale isn't exactly the most friendly environment for Alex, except for your house of course." Kara nodded. She should've recognized that public reception about his birth would effect if Lena would allow Alex to be seen out in Midvale. That should've been easy to see, but Kara just hoped that her son would be able to watch his mother doing something she's passionate about.

Kara quickly ate the rest of her food. Her friends were accustomed to how much she ate, but this time she ate way too fast. Even for her standards. It was funny for Kara because she actually got a little hint of a stomachache. It quickly ended as her metabolism started back up when she had gym.

The day ended quicker than Kara anticipated. She thanked whoever was upstairs for it. School sucked but now she could do something she's been awaiting for a year. Kara ran to her house and collected her equipment. She took off her clothes and put on her team uniform. Kara returned to the school so she could practice before her team arrived.

Kara got bored quickly. Any ball she would hit would become a home run. That was a negative about super strength. Kara knew she would have to dial it back, but what would be the fun of not hitting home runs? Offensive wasn't the only thing boring. Defensive was too since there weren't much drills she could do by herself. The only one Kara could practice was a pop up and that was too easy.

Kara spent the next hour and a half practicing. Well, that was a lie. After maybe 20 minutes, Kara swung to National City and tried to stop some crimes before she would have to return. That was one thing Kara enjoyed. Being Spider-Girl did give variety to her life. Now with her's and Lena's doppelgangers returning to their Earth, Kara has to take full responsibility for being a hero. The couple was scared at first, but they will find a way to deal with everything. Kara would never give up on her family.

Kara went back to Midvale right before everyone arrived. The game was supposed to start around 4. She quickly deactivated her suit before running onto the field. Sooner or later, people began to flood the diamond. Kara's coach began running defensive drills for everyone before the game started. Kara walked to her position, shortstop. She played at that spot last year and desired to play there again. It felt like she had a piece of herself restored.

Kara met up with her team in the dugout before the game would begin. They had a little motivational speech which Kara's heard a thousand times. When it was over, they flooded the field. Kara didn't see anyone she knew in the crowds, including Lena and Alex. She was disappointed, but it was for Alex's safety. Kara turned her attention towards the game.

___________________________________________________________

"You excited honey? We are going to see Mama play baseball!" Lena was currently driving the minivan to Midvale High. They were 25 minutes away and the game would start in 30 minutes. They would've been there by now, but SOMEONE who shall not be named was not a happy camper.

When Alex heard Lena talk about Kara, he smiled. Lena was somewhat jealous that Alex was better with Kara than he was with her, but everyone loves Kara. Lena wasn't mad though that Alex was better with her than everyone else in the family. Lena decided that she would take second place if it meant he would still love her more. Was that too horrible to think? Well, Lena did not think so.

Lena and Kara both believed they would die when they witnessed Alex smiling for the first time. It was too cute. Lena wasn't ashamed to take a picture. No one could embarrass her about it. Lena believed her heart would explode when Alex would laugh for the first time. She had just gotten used to seeing Alex smile. It was easy since he would smile whenever someone would mention his mothers. He would occasionally smile if he heard Lena or Kara talk about his grandmother. Sadly, Alex never smiled whenever his aunt was talked about. It wasn't his fault since he's barely even seen her.

Lena was driving slowly. Not too slow that it was way under the speed limit, but slow enough so it'll give her enough time to react if needed. Sure, some people honked at her, but it was the right lane! The right lane generally consists of people going slower than the speed limit! Albeit, Lena was usually slower than most people in the right lane. 'You know what? Sue me!' Lena thought. She would rather make sure her son was safe, in his carseat in the back, than drive a little faster to make it somewhere earlier.

Lena turned on some kiddie songs that were not close to the popular songs in 2021. Those songs had very bad lyrics that a baby should not hear at all. This was maybe 1 thing Lena was embarrassed about. Alex barely reacted to it and didn't understand it well, but Lena played it. All he did was listen contently. Personally, Lena hated them since they were repetitive. Lena enjoyed older songs. She would rather listen to Bon Jovi or Backstreet Boys than Billie Eilish. She had to hide her love for Backstreet Boys since Kara ADORED NSYNC. That would definitely lead to an argument between the girlfriends.

After some time, Lena turned off the songs. They got old fast and were annoying. Alex was upset and began to cry. Lena groaned. He had just stopped crying before she drove them. She waited until they were at a red light to quickly get his pacifier from the baby bag and put it in his mouth. That seemed to calm him a little and Lena smiled when there was complete silence in the minivan.

Lena eventually arrived to the field. It was a little over 7 minutes since the teams went to play. Lena was a little displeased by how long it took, but Alex has been a little cranky lately. Lena was happy that he didn't react when his seat was taken out of the minivan. She grabbed a chair and slung it around her back and away from Alex's car seat. She walked over to Midvale's dugout and set up her chair. Lena put Alex's carseat down and sat in her chair before getting Alex.

Lena's phone went off to remind her that Alex needed to eat. She went into the baby bag and grabbed a bottle. She took the cap off of the bottle and brought it to Alex's mouth. He accepted it quickly and drank the milk. In the meantime, Lena watched as Kara's team were returning to the dugout. Lena loved Kara's reaction when she saw them. Kara waved to Lena and Lena returned the gesture. Kara tapped James' shoulder and pointed at her girlfriend and her son. James laughed at Kara's antics.

Kara ran to the end of the dugout, "When did you get here?!"

"We arrived 4 minutes ago. I'm sorry that we are late but somebody didn't want to leave the penthouse."

"Aww, Alex! Are you not being a good boy with Mommy?" Kara questioned. Alex was attempting to reach Kara by any means necessary. Lena was holding Alex away from the dugout so he could see Kara. It had been nearly a day since he saw his mother, but that felt like forever for Alex. James notified Kara that she would be up next and needed to get her stuff. Kara turned back to them, "I need to get ready. Be a good boy Alex!"

Kara got her helmet, gloves, and bat. The player currently at bat was walked. Kara held her breath as she walked to the batter's box. She pushed her helmet down and did a practice swing before fully entering the box. The pitcher looked at his catcher and recieved a sign. He nodded and got prepared. Kara watched as the pitcher released the ball. She stepped towards the ball and swung, but missed. Kara heard some players from the opposing team laugh at her failure. Kara grunted as she got back into her stance. The picture released the ball and it was inside. Kara had to jump back to not get hit. Her coach yelled at the umpire about it being intentional, but the umpire said he didn't see anything. Kara doubted it since she saw the smirk on the pitcher's face.

"C'mon Kara, you got this....." Lena whispered as in any way to help her girlfriend. Lena cradled Alex while she watched the next ball go and almost hit her again. Kara fell down. The umpire gave a warning to the pitcher. She stood up and looked at Lena. Lena smiled. Kara looked down to her son. 'This is for you' Kara promised. Kara turned back. She went into her stance and waited. The pitcher went into his stance and threw the ball. Kara stepped foward, held her breath, and swung.

The loud crash of the ball being hit filled the field. Kara's team watched as the ball flew. Lena watched as the ball neared the fence. Kara watched as the ball overshot the fence and went nearly 500 feet. Kara flipped her bat and trotted around the bases. As she hit home, Kara kissed her gloves and pointed at Lena and Alex. Kara walked back to the dugout. Her teammates patted her helmet and high fived her. Kara went to the end of the dugout. She blew a kiss to her girlfriend and their son. Lena smiled as she returned the gesture.

Kara hit another home run but sat out for her last at bat. She gave another kid who had just gotten on the team the chance. She wasn't disappointed when his first hit was a double. Kara jumped and cheered when he slid to second. Lena watched Kara being a supportive teammate. It reminded Lena about how supportive Kara was during the pregnancy, Alex's birth, and taking care of him.

Midvale won 5-1. Kara was deemed the MVP of the game by her coach. She rushed to get her stuff ready. Kara ran out to kiss Lena. Lena held Kara before passing Alex over, "Hi! Mama has missed you so much!"

"He missed his Mama too."

"Aww, I'm sorry Alex! Let's get you home and get you washed up for the night." Kara placed Alex into his seat and buckled him. She picked the seat up and held Lena's hand while they walked to the minivan.

Before the reached it, players from the other team surrounded them. Kara gave Lena the carseat and pulled Lena behind her. She awaited something to happen and it eventually did, "So here they are: The Luthor, the Tranny, and the Bastard!"

"You should shut the fuck up before you regret it."

"What are you going to do Tranny?! Nothing can be as bad as that mistake in the Luthor's ha-" The guy was interrupted by Kara punching him. Everyone in the vicinity watched as he fell to the ground. They all cringed when the sound of a crunch was heard. By the time his head reached the ground, he was knocked out. The other team quickly pulled him up and ran away. Lena ran to the minivan and put Alex's carseat into the back seat.

Lena collapsed on the ground. She cried out. Lena closed her eyes and squeezed her hands. Lena rocked herself to hopefully calm her emotions. Kara cried as she watched Lena. Kara sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Lena sobbed into Kara's shoulder. Kara held Lena and kissed her head. They sat there until Lena calmed down enough to move, but that wouldn't be anytime soon.


	18. Deserve

16 years later......

"ALEX! COME ON! YOU'RE LATE!" Lena yelled into the house. She was finishing the pancakes she made for her son. Lena sighed once she heard her son fall off his bed. At least that would wake him up. He was a heavy sleeper, just like Kara. Alex reminded Lena about Kara a lot to the point where it was scary.

After 5 minutes, Alex ran down the stairs. His hair was all over the place and his glasses no where to be found. She smiled once her son sat down on the chair in front of the kitchen island. Lena passed the plate over to Alex and handed him the syrup. She walked around the island and sat next to him. Lena looked through her emails to see if her assistant, Eve, told her anything about the day. Seeing that Eve emailed nothing, she turned off her phone. Lena kissed Alex's head, "How did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess...."

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. A lot." Alex admitted. He cut his pancakes and placed one into his mouth. He chewed slowly. Alex was trying to fully get his mind in place. It was true that a lot has happened. Alex couldn't tell his mother all of it. She would definitely be pissed if he did, "Jenny has been sick for 4 days. I've tried to visit but her parents think I'll get sick and they obviously don't know I have powers....neither does Jenny."

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't seen Jenny much, but she's a nice girl. I hope she will get better soon." Lena checked her watch. They had 10 minutes before Alex needed to get ready for school. Lena walked over to sink and placed her mug into it. She washed it and notified Alex to get ready. He scrambled up the stairs and into the bathroom. Lena pulled out her phone and looked at the wallpaper. It was a picture of Kara, Lena, and Alex at his 2nd birthday party. She missed those times. When Alex was small.

Alex took 17 minutes to get ready. To be honest, it would've been quicker. However, he knew what today was. He dreaded when his mom would take him to their.....shitty place. He hated that his mom would sob and hide her face into his shoulder. It was like that every year. Lena did it even with going there every day. It was a burden on their family that Lena never recovered.

Alex put on his Spider-Man shirt. It was a little egotistic that he put on his own shirt. No one knew except for his family, so thankfully no one would call him out on it. Alex ran back down the stairs and looked at his mom staring at her phone. He headed towards her. Alex held her shoulder and also looked at the wallpaper. Lena wiped her eyes, "Alright, let's go. Do you have your bag?"

Alex turned to the table. His bag was on a chair. He webbed the bag to him. Alex turned back to his mom and did the "Sunny Danvers" smile that Kara invented, "Yup!"

Lena drove Alex to school. She used her 2018 Dodge Demon. Alex thanked God that Lena did not use her red key. He did not need his mother to be given a ticket for going over 100 mph on the road. The windows were open since it was close to 80° that day. Both Alex and Lena loved it when the weather went from chilly to pretty warm in the span of a month. April was generally still cold from winter, but May is when it really warmed up. 

Lena parked right next to the entrance. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Alex observed his mom attempting to hold in her emotions. Alex even felt his own tears fill his eyesight. He held his mother's hand. She looked at him and tried to smile, but it was the smile she used in board meetings. The one she never meant. Lena kissed his forehead, "Have a good day at school little one."

Alex nodded. He opened the door and exited the car. He lightly slammed the door. Alex walked towards the school entrance. He turned back to watch his mom drive away. Alex knew his mom was probably crying. He also knew where his mom was going. She would always spend the entire day there. Alex was just thankful that Eve didnt have anything for his mom. That happened once, which caused Lena to overwork herself and cause her to collapse at work. Alex opened the door and entered Midvale High.

Alex hated his school. It wasn't the stereotypical teenager hate where they would rather be anywhere else. No. His school reminded him of his Mama. She went to this school. They moved to Midvale a little after Alex turned 3. This whole town reminded him of his Mama. The people that live here did. His aunts, uncles, and grandmother do too. Alex hates looking at a mirror. Alex wished he would look like his mother so that maybe she wouldn't always react poorly whenever she mentioned he looked like Kara.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena hated this day. It was somehow always sunny. Slightly warm. Perfect. This day shouldn't be perfect. Nothing about this day shouldn't be perfect. Lena just assumed that the universe just wanted to screw her over. Almost like she wasn't screwed enough. Her life had a lot of ups, but the downs outweighed them tremendously.

The grass she walked on was bright green. The groundskeeper must've watered them recently. She tiptoed her way around obstacles. They were everywhere. The whole place was flooded with them, but the name was warranted. Cemetary.

Lena remembered the path perfectly. It was given since she went to the cemetery almost daily. It could've been either early in the morning, before she went to work, right after she left work, or late in the night. No matter what, she went. Unless she had to go overseas. Those days sucked. She couldn't see her love. Albeit, Lena hasn't seen her in years, but this at least gave Lena something.

Eventually, Lena arrived. Lena took the flowers she bought and placed them in front of the tombstone. They were plumerias, Kara's favorite. She grabbed her chair and set it up. Before she sat, Lena kissed her hand and placed it on the tombstone. Once she sat down, Lena reread the words that have haunted her life for 14 years:

KARA DANVERS

BELOVED MOTHER, SISTER, DAUGHTER, AND GIRLFRIEND

SEPTEMBER 22, 2003 - MAY 17, 2023

"Hello darling. Today's the day.... It's been 14 years. I want to be honest with you..... it's difficult. Everyday has been harder without you. As I told you when I last visited, Alex has grown up so much since the last time you saw him. July will be his 8 month anniversary with Jenny. You would love her. She is so kind and likes Alex a lot. I haven't seen much of her, but I know that Alex's eyes glow whenever she walks into a room, just like his Mama...." Lena wiped her tears. Her words were too true. This has gotten harder. All the missed birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, heartbreaks....watching Alex grow up into the amazing young man he is today. Lena couldn't stop her tears. They kept falling while she tried to wipe them, but fail. Lena grabbed tissues and wiped her eyes, "Alex has been doing you justice. I still remember when he got his powers 2 years ago. My heart couldn't handle what could happen. I decided that this time I would take initiative and that would always be my regret. I could've helped you. I should've done what I have done for Alex. He has done so much good as Spider-Man. It impresses me how well you done when you were young. Alex clearly inherited that from you." Lena chuckled. She enjoyed the chance to talk with Kara in some way. Lena knew that it wasn't possible, but at least Kara was here. 

Lena grabbed her phone out of her purse. Lena went into her gallery. She selected the album titled, "The Day." Lena didn't have another name for today. It didn't deserve a name. She went into her spotify and played her playlist with the same title. She returned to the gallery and started the slideshow. The first picture made Lena crumble. It was their first picture together. They were so young and so happy. Just sitting in the diner by themselves and no one to interrupt the development into girlfriends. The pictures progressed from friends to best friends quickly. When they were just casual friends, Kara nor Lena took much photos. It was because Lena didn't want anything published until their friendship was real. She doubted that Kara wanted to be her friend. Anyone she met at that point wanted to be friends for fame or money. Once they became best friends, their galleries were flooded with pictures.

There were over 140 photos of them as best friends. They were best friends for almost a year and a half. There was bound to be a lot of photos. To be completely honest, most of the photos were taken by Kara. She always has the passion to document her life. Kara swore it was to look back one day, to share with her children. Once the pictures progressed to them becoming girlfriends, the amount was way more. Lena said it was because they were girlfriends for almost 4 years. She was the only one, except from Alex, to know that just their first year together had over 200.

Lena's heart broke once she saw the photo of her and Kara with a baby Alex in the hospital. The tears that would just slowly fall quickened their pace. Lena didn't even dare to stop them. She couldn't. Lena witnessed Kara documenting Lena with Alex. She never found out until Lena discovered Kara's diary. It talked about almost every single day since they met. There were 5 books. Lena cried so much that Eliza had to watch Alex just so he wouldn't excessively cry due to his mother.

Speaking of Eliza, she asked for the rest of the week off. Lena told her that she didn't even need to ask. They were most likely going to spend the next week together until Eliza returns to her penthouse. Well, it was really Lena's. They switched after Lena moved to Midvale. Lena took the Danvers house while Eliza took Lena's apartment. It's been like this for years. There were some select times during a year where Eliza would return back to her home. It was only for emergencies or this day. Eliza, after almost a year after Kara's death, went to Lena during work. She told Lena to take the house. It reminded her of Kara too much but didn't want to sell it. Lena obliged but felt the same for the first year. That was a lie. She still feels like that but she's tried her hardest to mix it up.

Lena was too emotional to watch her surroundings. She didn't notice when a woman in black looked at Kara's grave. Lena never noticed, even after 13 years of visiting Kara's grave. The woman would always go on the anniversary of Kara's death.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School was slower than usual. Alex barely paid any attention during class. At this point, he didn't care if he got in trouble. All of his teachers knew about how important this day was, so they allowed his behavior. The worst part for Alex wasn't what everyone else's was. His was that he doesn't remember his Mama. His family just told him stories. Hell, Alex even looked up stories about Spider-Girl to learn about Kara's other job. Alex was happy that he now shares something with his Mama. Spider-Man has become an important part of his life. He studied his Mama while he was researching. He tried his best to emulate what she did, but he wasn't that good.

Alex sat by himself during lunch. He told his friends the night before that he wanted to just be alone. That didn't stop Jenny from texting him and promising to call. Jenny's efforts swelled his heart. That was one of the reasons he fell in love.... Jenny's compassion. She was so kind to even people that were mean. Jenny never wanted to hurt anyone but wouldn't hold back to defend herself.

Alex ran from the exits when the bell rang. He wasn't expecting his mother to be at the parking lot. Alex ran to the cemetary. The sight was common for today, but was still sad. His mom was holding her stomach, crying her eye out, wheezing to get air back in. Alex kneeled next to Lena. He held her hands and told her to look at him. Lena's eyes were blood red and swollen from the tears. Alex hugged Lena while she continued to cry into his shoulder. Alex has wished for the chance to save his Mama every day. Alex stood his mom up and cleaned her face with the tissues she brought. Lena squeezed his hand, "You should go back home and get dressed. Everyone is coming over today."

"I will mom. I promise."

Lena brought him back into her arms. They both cried. Lena cried harder but that didn't negate Alex's emotions. Lena ended the hug and pushed her son to go home. He was almost out of range before he heard Lena tell him, "Although I say this every year, but she would've loved the man you've become."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena returned an hour after Alex. She procrastinated before leaving her love again. That feeling of leaving has never ceased. When she entered the house, it was silent. Lena assumed that Alex was most likely called to help in National City. Lena was always worried but got a team to help him. It surprised her when he asked if he could be a superhero. At first, Lena denied constantly. Lena changed her mind when she realized the potential her son had with help. On his 15th birthday, Lena surprised him with his own suit. It came from a watch based off of Kara's and the design was a replica of Kara's first red and blue suit.

Lena was interrupted when the door bell rang. She ran to the door and opened it to her doppelganger and Kara's. They immediately hugged her while allowing Lena to cry. It was difficult to see Earth-38 Kara. She looked too much like her Kara. Lena wasn't surprised to see Earth-38 Kara to look like she barely aged a day. Her doppelganger wasn't the same case. Earth-38 Lena was turning 47. Her smile wrinkles had started to appear. There were some grey strands. It was surprising 5 years ago when she first wore her glasses regularly. Lena joked about how her doppelganger was getting her ready for old age. Lena didn't need to be reminded that she was turning 35 this year. Her life has gone in a flash. She felt that it was just yesterday where she was in labor for 6 hours.

Lena heard the banging of Alex landing on his window. That prompted Ellie to push peek her head out. Alex was Ellie's best friend since their parents knew each other for years and frequently visited. Lena still cried when she gave her invention to her doppelganger's so they could have a child. Ellie was turning 14 in October. Lena pulled the door open for everyone to come in, "How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing fine. Jonathan and Conner started their superhero jobs. That's left me just being Editor-in-Chief at CatCo. It has been boring but sometimes they need their Aunt Kara to help."

Lena noticed that her doppelganger didn't talk. She knew that later they would have a discussion. For now, they awaited for everyone to arrive. The next ones to arrive were Nia and Brainy. They were followed by James and Lucy. The last ones to arrive were Winn, Mike, and Eliza. Winn and Mike moved to National City after high school and always drove Eliza back to Midvale when they all went. After an hour of snacks, Lena ordered 5 pizzas and 4 bags of Chinese food. Both were Kara's favorite. She specifically asked for all the servings to be potstickers. When the food arrived, everyone sat on the couch and chairs. They all talked about their lives so far and what everyone missed since Christmas. Nia and Brainy just got engaged during Spring Break, Winn and Mike found a surrogate for their baby, Eliza was recently promoted to CFO after 13 years of protest, Earth-38 Kara and Lena were about to celebrate their 15th anniversary, and Ellie somehow was getting trained to one day become a superhero. Lena almost forgot that Earth-38 Kara renamed herself to Superwoman after a decade of being the hero. By that point, she was way past girl but didn't want to change her name until she was forced by her Lena and a lot of the DEO. Just a FYI, she loves the name now.

Lena spent her time watching everyone interact. It had been a while since she saw James ever since he became a professional baseball player. It was a joyous moment when he was drafted. That was one of the first joyous moment for Lena after Kara's death. Sadly, that was the effect of the death. She was sad most of the time, but hid it. Lena didn't want Alex to see her miserable.

When no one was looking, Lena walked out of the house. She went into the backyard and sat on 1 of the swings. Lena silently cried as she watched the stars. The night sky was always beautiful in Midvale. Lena wished Kara could see it now. Lena heard someone sit in the swing next to her. She saw it was her doppelganger. Lena looked down as she spoke, "It's so unfair."

"I know."

"She deserves to be here with us. Kara deserved to watch Alex grow. Kara deserved to move here with us. Kara deserved to see Ellie being born, James getting drafted, and Winn's and Mike's wedding. I should've deserved the chance to call Kara my wife......" Lena cried into her hands. Her doppelganger held her shoulders. They sat in silence for a half hour. Lena had a thought she was too scared to say. She had to do it to be honest, "I'm sorry if this is rude, but I hate that you have your Kara...."

"It's not rude. You miss her so much and you wish you could've grown old with her. There's no reason to feel sorry for having that feeling."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Well, it's not hard since we are the same person." Lena laughed at Earth-38 Lena's joke. It wasn't that funny, but she just needed any joke to make her feel better at all. She looked at the house. Watched as her family sat together in the living room. Everyone was together for at least today. They promise to come every year for today. Lena always thanked them for their dedication to Kara.

"Let's head back. I think people are starting to wonder where we are."

"You go ahead, I'm right behind you." Lena told her doppelganger. Earth-38 Lena reentered the house after watching Lena glance at the stars again. Lena held the locket she wore tight. Even though it wasn't hers, she wore it all the time. It was something special to her. It included Kara and her son. Lena couldn't prepare herself for tonight when she would go to sleep. The Christmas present she gave Kara 16 years ago was still on her nightstand. It was now the picture from Earth-38 Kara's and Lena's wedding. It was really the last time everyone was together before her death. Lena sighed as she stood up and headed to the door. Before she entered, Lena looked back at the star Lena named after Kara, "I miss you every day darling. I hope I'll see you again...."


	19. How did we get here? Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched last nights episode.....
> 
> Before I say anything, let me just say that Winn coming back was AMAZING! He's my favorite character by far.
> 
> I won't go into much about the potential romance, but please do not attack any of the actors. They're doing their jobs the best they can and are not writing the episodes. I'm not saying I condone this, but if you want them to see you're upset, don't watch the next episode. Right now, there's a trending hashtag for Supergirl called: #BoycottSupergirl. The writers won't care unless you do something that is not a threat to actors because that just makes us look bad.
> 
> Also, that promo made me go 🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮

Alex was pissed off. He needed to learn how his mama died. It would be easy, but every single computer he finds was made by LCorp. Alex kind wishes that LCorp didn't replace every computer in 2027. You could only unlock a computer by retina scan and a fingerprint scanner on the screen. 

Lena decided she didn't want Alex to know. She made it so that his account alone couldn't figure it out. Lena even made sure that he couldn't use someone else's account. Alex found out the hard way when Jenny signed into his computer but when he searched up Spider-Girl's death, the computer deleted the tab. He spent the last 7 years trying to find out.

Alex never expressed his displeasure of not knowing. He had some idea that it was horrible but Alex didn't care. Alex believed that being her son, he should know. He spent so long building his abilities and meeting with his mothers team. Alex was happy to have assistance while fighting, but that wouldn't be the same. It would be so much better and easier if he had someone to actually help him with his powers. No one really knew what to do about his powers since the last living person who had them was currently MIA.

Alex didn't know much about his Aunt Sam or his Aunt Alex. To be honest, he wouldn't of known them if it wasn't for hacking his mom's phone, overhearing his family's conversations, and going through old photos. Alex did know that they were relevant in his life before his Mama died. All of a sudden, pictures no longer had them and they were barely mentioned. 

The first time Alex heard of them, it was his grandmother whispering about them when he was 6.

_________________________________________________________

"Lena, please just listen to me!"

"No Eliza! I will never speak to Alex or Sam again! They killed her Eliza! They killed Kara! You don't know what they did!"

"Lena, please listen! Alex never intended this to happen. She told me. Think about your son. He would never get to meet Kara's sister and her girlfriend."

Lena sighed. She looked outside the back windows. It had been 4 years since she last spoke to Alex at the wake. Lena knew she couldn't blame Sam. She was just the lab rat, but Alex was someone she'd never forgive. Lena wiped her tears before she responded, "They are not welcome in my son's life Eliza. I won't be mad if your angry at me or if you want to see her. Alex is your daughter, but she hasn't been my family since May 17th, 2023."

_________________________________________________________

Alex slammed himself down on his seat. Lunch was always a happy period but this nagging feeling really irritated him. Alex would love to eat a lot of food, but mom just had to pack calorie high granola bars today.

His spirits were lifted when his friends sat around him. It was hard to hide his powers from them, but he had to do it to keep them safe.

Alex smiled when Jenny held his shoulders while she moved around behind to sit next to him. His other friend, Kara, sat across from him. Kara was a difficult situation for him. Kara was named after his Mama since she is the daughter of his uncle, James Olsen. Even though James is a baseball player, he and his family moved back to Midvale 8 years after their class graduated.

Jenny noticed something was wrong with him. It wasn't too difficult. Alex was usually beaming and carried the famous Danvers smile. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Hey Al, you ok?"

Alex sighed while putting french fries into his mouth. He didn't know how to say this as only Kara knew of his secret. Thankfully, his other friend, Conner interrupted them, "Did you guys hear about Schott Labs?! They're working on making a VR device! Imagine how cool it would be to be Spider-Man!"

Alex and Kara chuckled at Conner. If only he knew.

"Anyways..... Alex, please tell us. I can't help if you don't say anything." Jenny pulled out her puppy eyes. Alex moved back almost as if being threatened, which he was. Alex never saw his Mama's or Aunt's so Jenny's was the only one he knew. Jenny decided to pout, which would obviously break her boyfriend.

Alex bit his lip. He didn't want to do anything to ruin their nice time so far today. He drank from his water due to his mouth suddenly feeling dry. This would definitely ruin the mood, "I-I just want to learn what happened....."

"What happened?"

"How my mom died....." Alex admitted. He was immediately hugged by his girlfriend. She soothed his back while trying to calm him down. Alex looked at Kara. Her eyes were saucers. That confused him but he guessed when she left the cafeteria. 

Alex excused himself as he followed. Alex should've known Kara would know. Alex found Kara sitting in the auditorium. He sat next to her. They sat there for a while without talking. Kara was the first to break, "I can't tell you Alex."

"Who said you can't tell me?"

"My dad.... and Lena. They both agreed that I could only know if I didn't tell you."

"THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT HOW MY FUCKING MOM DIED! I deserve to know! I have nothing of her...... Ev-Everyone says such nice things about her, but-but how am I supposed to know that if I don't remember her!" Alex cried on Kara's shoulder. She held him while he cried. Alex held onto her hoodie while he was soaking it with his tears.

Alex was horrible for the rest of the day. He was not pleased. When Alex swung to National City, he ignored his mom's calls. She always called to ask how his day was and to update her about what he was doing. 

Lena kept trying to call him. She was worried but saw news footage that Spider-Man was ok. Lena headed home earlier than normal. She was expecting this talk to happen sooner or later.

When Alex got home, he tried to go hibernate in his room. Before Alex entered, Lena called out, "Alex! I need to talk to you."

Alex headed downstairs and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He saw that there was a seat open for him to sit. Alex sat down, in front of his mom. Alex watched his mom's shoulders deflate and tears fall. She wiped her eyes and started, "I know you've been wondering for a long time."

"I deserve to know mom! She was my Mama! I keep hearing how great she is, but I don't know that!"

"I know little one, I know..... We both deserve so much, she did too. I bet this is hard for you to hear, but we were happy once. Your Mama and I had you, each other, and our friends. Our little family was the best thing in my life. I could still remember when your Aunt Lena asked for me to be her Maid of Honor and for you to be her bridesman. You were just a little over 1 and you were one of the most important people in the wedding." She smiled at the memory. Kara and Lena spent a week and a half finding the best white little suit for their son to wear. They both cried when Earth-38 Lena held Alex during the ceremony. She didn't have to, but their doppelganger's loved him so much.

Alex held his mom's hand. He knew her memories were a difficult thing for her. Lena held his hand with her other one. She licked her lips as she continued, "That was the last time we were all together. Our family became good friends with them. All of their family and all of ours attended. It was one of the only times you ever saw your Aunt's family. We were all happy then. Even while your Mama was in college and I was at LCorp, I had no doubt that I'd marry her one day." Lena got a tissue and wiped her eyes. Lena pulled out a box from her pocket. Lena gave it to Alex and asked him to open it. When he did, his eyes widened. It was a ring, "I was ready to marry her. I.....I was ready to be a true family. Everything changed that week......"

____________________________________________________________

Lena slowly opened her eyes. She somehow moved to face away from Kara. It was weird since she was always the big spoon but now they just laid on opposite sides of the bed. Lena glanced at her alarm clock: 6:50. They had 10 minutes before the couple had to wake up. Kara had day classes so she could handle Spider-Girl for the rest of the day. 

Lena turned to face Kara's hair. It was all over the place. In Lena's opinion, it didn't matter if Kara's hair was like this. Her hair was beautiful. She smiled and kissed Kara's head. Lena got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She began to make breakfast for everyone. Lena and Kara decided on pancakes today with a side of blueberries. Lena urged they needed some healthy sides to Kara's and Alex's unhealthy diet. After some convincing, Kara caved since she knew not to mess with Lena Luthor.

After a little over 10 minutes, Lena heard feet hitting the floor. She turned to see Kara wiping her eyes and stretching. Kara approached Lena and kissed her, "Good morning Lee."

"Good morning darling. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." Kara smiled. Kara went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Lena handed Kara her cream, which she gratefully accepted with another kiss. Kara and Lena discussed their plans for the week. At 7:15, Lena's phone went off. She was ready to go, but Kara held her back and told Lena she'd handle it.

Kara walked down the hall. At the end was a single room that had been occupied for 2 years. Kara opened the door slowly. Alex was sprawled all over his bed, drool falling from his mouth, and tightly holding his Spider-Girl plushie. Kara wouldn't lie if she said that it surprised her when Alex wanted the plushie. Kara was happy her son was supportive.

Kara kneeled in front of the bed. Alex was so cute when he slept. Lena could not stop mentioning how his golden hair reminded her of Kara. She saw the resemblance, but it was a little darker than hers. Kara held her sons cheek and kissed his forehead.

She gently shook her son to wake up, "Alex, c'mon. It's time to wake up little one."

"Mhmmm..... no Mama...."

"Yes sweetie...." Kara almost laughed when Alex puffed and turned away. His back was now facing Kara. She stood and waited a few seconds for Alex to be comfortable. Kara felt this was rude to reawaken him after getting back into a light sleep, but Alex really should learn that he needs to wake up, "I guess a little boy can't have pancak-"

"PANCAKES!!!" Alex jumped off the bed and ran down to the kitchen. Kara heard Lena yell out. Kara followed her son's path and witnessed Lena try to catch him as he ran around the kitchen island. Alex was jumping around, excited to be having pancakes. Kara intercepted his path and picked him up, "Pancakes! Mama, Mommy, we're having pancakes!!"

"Yes, yes we are dear. How about you and Mama sit down while Mommy finishes these pancakes." Lena suggested. Alex pouted when he realized that would include waiting. Alex didn't like waiting for food. Lena was not prepared for a discussion this early in the morning, "We don't want them to be burnt and taste bad, right?"

"Yes Mommy...." Kara carried Alex to his chair. Alex sat down on his booster chair and was buckled in by Kara. Alex smiled at his Mama and hugged her.

Kara smiled at her son and wasn't surprised when Alex pecked her lips. They somehow got morning kisses and night kisses, but neither parent would say they hated it.

Kara sat in her chair next to Alex. Alex babbled about Spider-Girl for a little before Lena placed the pancakes in front of him. His eyes froze over them. Lena carefully cut up the pancakes into pieces and put a little bit of syrup on them. She brought the blue berries over and put them next to the pancake's plate. Alex grabbed his kiddie fork and dove in.

Kara and Lena continued to talk about their plans for the day. Their babysitter wasn't available today and Eliza couldn't watch him. They would ask either Sam or Alex, but Sam is in Metropolis and Alex is on duty. Lena decided that she'll take Alex in today. The schedule for the day wasn't busy at all.

Kara finished first and went back to their room. She picked out her clothes and went into the kitchen. While Kara was getting ready, Lena asked Alex, "Are you ready to be a big boy today?!"

"Yeah! I get to be a s-sci-scienist with mommy!"

"A scientist baby."

"S-sci-scientist?"

"Yes. That's it!" Lena proclaimed. Alex learned how to talk faster than normal. Alex originally believed that the faster healing properties wouldn't effect him for almost 10 years, but clearly they helped develop core traits of humans. Alex learned how to crawl at 5 months, could walk at 13 months, and could successfully talk at 15 months.

Kara returned to the kitchen. She kissed Alex bye. Kara held Lena in her arms. She kissed her head and then kissed her lips. Kara told Lena, "I hope you have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe!" Lena yelled. Kara walked out to the balcony. It was out of sight from the kitchen. Kara activated her suit and jumped off. She swung towards NCU. May 17th wasn't a special day at all. Kara was only excited for the summer. That was the perfect time for their family to take a vacation before school started up or LCorp needed Lena to return.

Lena helped Alex brush his teeth. Alex sung the, "brush your teeth", song Kara created. When they were done, Alex and Lena decided what he was going to wear. Alex immediately chose his Spider-Girl shirt. It was his favorite shirt and he wore it for important events, "Mommy! Can..... can I wear this too?" Alex pointed to a button up. It reminded Lena a lot of when Kara first started. She wore a lot of button ups when she also wore her spider suit.

"Why that shirt baby?"

"Spider-Girl wears that over her suit! She rips it when she changes!"

Lena laughed at her son's enthusiasm. It was weird to see comics based on her girlfriend. It would be amazing to brag that millions of kids are inspired by her girlfriend. Lena pretended to be in deep thought. She held her chin and raised her eyebrow. The only thing Lena was worried about was if Alex might rip it open like his idol. Lena kneeled down and asked him, "You're not going to rip your shirt, right?"

"Of course Mommy! It's a secwet! No one can know!"

Lena grabbed the shirt. Alex put on his Spider-Girl shirt and Lena helped him put on the button up. Lena pulled his pants up and buttoned it. She grabbed socks and held Alex's hand as they walked to the door. Lena kneeled down and put the socks on his feet. Alex retrieved his shoes and Lena put them on. She laced the velcro.

Lena got her briefcase. They exited the penthouse and Lena locked the door behind them. Lena held Alex's hand in the elevator. They headed to the garage, where Lena's driver was waiting for them. The driver high fived Alex after he opened up the door, "How are you Alexander the Great?"

"Spectacular! I'm being a scienist like Mommy!"

"That's awesome little man! You're going to invent such cool stuff! You ready for the drive? I have your IPad in the back." Alex jumped into the seats. Lena thanked her driver as he closed the door. Lena turned on his IPad and started YouTube Kids for him. The ride was very peaceful, except for the audio from the videos. Lena spent her time seeing looking at emails in case anything was happening which wasn't disclosed. Lena felt today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little ahead of me. I hope you all enjoyed part 1 of the explanation to how Kara died.


	20. How did we get here? Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the support over the flash fowards. My intention was to make people sad, as it shows to me that people are invested in the characters, but it also doesn't make me feel good that people are sad.
> 
> Just saying, her death is a little brutal....

Lena was thankful that today was not busy. She made sure that her schedule wouldn't fill up for Alex. Alex was her main priority. Speaking of Alex, she didn't know where he was. Lena just had to make 1 simple phone call. A very very simple call that only lasted 1 minute, at most. It only took 1 minute for him to disappear.

Lena was freaking out. Lena thought she was close to having a panic attack. Alex always did this whenever he visited LCorp. His anxiousness and curiosity caused him to explore, even without adult supervision. It was sort of a routine for the staff members to help find him. It did give them something fun to do. Lena thought Alex just did this for fun now, seeing how this was similar to hide and seek.

Lena really should've paid attention sooner. She went all the way to the first floor and made her way up. Every floor was missing a 3 ft boy. It took Lena over an hour to go through every floor and come up with nothing.

When she returned to her floor, Lena was in tears. She was barely even keeping her breathing in regulation. Lena was ready to collapse. She rechecked her floor again. Thankfully, she looked everywhere thoroughly this time. This time, she spotted her 2 year old talking with her friend. Lena felt her shoulders ease seeing him talk to Sam.

Lena wiped her eyes and approached her son and his aunt. Lena knocked on the door. They jumped to look at who it was. Sam smiled and Alex was confused, "Why you sad Mommy?"

"I was scared baby." Lena held her arms out for Alex to hug her. He rushed his mother and jumped into her arms. The force from the hug made Lena fall on her back. Sam was laughing her ass off while Alex was trying to crush Lena with his hug. Lena smiled as she returned the hug, "Please tell me where you're going. I was so scared that I lost you baby."

"I sorry Mommy....."

"It's ok, but please remember that this isn't a game. It may be fun Alex, but I need to make sure you're safe." Lena felt Alex nod on her chest. She tried to get up, but this 34 pound boy was stopping her. Sam noticed and picked him up from her. Lena got up and pulled Alex back into her arms.

"I need to leave for Metropolis soon."

"I know. Make sure you say hi to Alex for us. I can't wait for summer. I bought a beach house for the 6 of us stay in."

"Cool! I'll tell Alex." Sam grabbed her purse and jacket. She kissed Alex's cheek after saying bye. They watched Sam leave the room and enter the elevator. Lena brought Alex back into her office, where they spent an hour doing nothing.

Alex complained the whole time. All Lena needed to do was look over fundings since Sam wasn't available for it. She turned the TV on for him, but that didn't help with his boredom. Lena relented and brought Alex down to the labs. The labs always proved to be his favorite part of LCorp. It allowed his imagination to run wild. Lena grabbed their jackets and put them on. Lena lead Alex over to a table where her scientists were currently working on teleportation devices to help transport supplies.

Alex helped Lena created a fake volcano. It was only their second time doing it. Lena would do more experiments but most of the time she is busy to do things like this. Lena is happy that Jess stayed to help watch Alex when she was in meetings. 

Lena's day was perfect when she watched his eyes light up when the foam exploded. He touched it and giggled at how it felt. Alex grabbed his mother's hand and made her touch it too. It was amazing to see how excited Alex was for science. She hoped that maybe 1 day Alex could potentially take over LCorp. Lena wouldn't force it on him if he didn't want to, but she wouldn't mind having her son take over.

______________________________________________________________

"MAMA!!" Alex ran to Kara. She just returned from college. It was a very difficult day. Kara was exhausted but still managed to catch him. Kara told Lena that she needed to make sure Alex didn't see her swing onto the balcony. The couple decided to wait until he was older to tell Alex that Kara was Spider-Girl. 

"Hello little one. Were you a good boy for Mommy?" Kara picked him up and held him on her hip. She walked over to Lena and kissed her. Kara turned back to Alex, who was nodding enthusiastically. Kara laughed and kissed Alex's head. She sat him down on the floor and played with him.

They played until Lena was finished with work. Kara and Lena held Alex's hands as they headed to the garage. Lena's driver was excused for the rest of the day so they could drive their son. Lena got in the driver's seat while Kara buckled Alex in. After a 6 minute drive, they ended up at Big Belly Burger. It was Alex's favorite and never ceased to fill him up. 

During their dinner, Alex told Kara what they did. Kara laughed when she was told that Lena was scared shitless. Lena hit Kara with her elbow to tell her it wasn't funny. Kara apologized and kissed Lena. Lena smiled. She went to touch her pocket and felt the bulge from the ring case. Lena bought it on Valentine's Day. She kept it in her pocket every day. Lena was ready to marry Kara. Obviously not now, but 1 day in the future.

Lena drove them back to the penthouse. Kara allowed Alex to run into his room and play with his Spider-Girl plushie. Kara walked up behind Lena and held her waist. Lena laid her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara kissed Lena's neck, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Sam left for Metropolis today, which meant I had to do some of her stuff."

"Honey, you should take some time off. It'll help. I wish summer could come sooner." 

Lena turned around. She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. Kara returned her hands to Lena's waist. Lena kissed Kara. They continued kissing for a while. Lena stopped to catch her breath. Lena smiled at Kara's love for her. It never stopped amazing her that Kara cared so much, "I know you want me to, but I can't. If we are going on this vacation, I need to finish my work now so I can take time off."

"I know...."

"Darling.... I want to take some time off, I do. How about next week we spend the entire day at the park or at a museum? Sam should be back by then and take some of my work while Jess finishes the rest. They both owe me." Lena pecked Kara's lips again. Kara hugged Lena and Lena hugged her back. They stayed there for minutes. Crime this last year was getting worse and worse, requiring Spider-Girl. Their family never spent much time together. Either Kara's jobs or Lena's job held them back.

Lena allowed some tears to fall. It was getting harder to keep herself sane. She just wanted alone time with Kara and Alex. Lena wouldn't mind some alone time with just Kara. They haven't been able to do much since Alex was born. They've only had sex 1 time since he was born. 1 time! It shouldn't even be considered sex!

Kara wished she could take Lena's pain away. She would never want Lena to feel sad. Kara really felt bad that Lena was right. Everything in her life made her busy. Kara was losing time for Alex and Lena. The first few months were great with Supergirl handling everything. She was forced to do everything by herself and not even the new organization she worked with could help much.

Kara just wanted 1 day where the DEO could handle the crime or super villains without her. If only there was another hero who could help.....

Lena excused herself to go take a shower. Kara wanted to go with her, but someone needed to watch Alex. It sucked when there was an explosion. Kara ran out to the balcony. There was a big ball of flames nearly 5 blocks from the penthouse. She turned back to see Alex watching her. Kara knew this was too early for him to see, but Lena was busy.

Kara approached her son. She kneeled in front of him. Kara held his cheek, "Little one, what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. It's our little secret and you need to be safe." Kara backed away and pressed the button on her watch. Her suit covered her body slowly, seeing as there was no danger present. Alex's eyes widened as he watched. His Mama was Spider-Girl.

"M-Mama.... you're Spider-Girl?!"

"Yes baby. You cannot tell anyone. I need to go now, but I will be back." Kara's mask went down so she could kiss his head. Kara turned back and her mask covered her face. She ran and jumped off the balcony. Kara swung towards the epicenter of the explosion.

______________________________________________________________

Lena quickly dried herself off. She heard the explosion from inside the bathroom. Lena really hoped that Alex didn't hear it, but she knew that he did. Lena guessed that Kara was already on her way, which meant that Alex probably knew that Kara was Spider-Girl. Great.

Lena grabbed new clothes and put them on. She ran out of the bathroom and saw Alex watching the TV. It was covering Spider-Girl at the attack. Lena muted the news. Alex turned to his mom and whined, "I WANT TO WATCH MAMA!!"

"No honey, you can't. It's scary. We can wait until Mama comes back so she can tell you, ok?"

Alex puffed his cheeks out. His bottom lip quivered. His eyes burned with tears. Lena feared the worst, and she got it. He screamed. Alex cried loudly. He shook his body and hit the couch multiple times. Lena held him and attempted to calm him down. Alex was stubborn. Lena was ready to yell, but she knew better than that, "Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers, I will not argue. You can go to bed right now if you continue this."

"F-Fine...." He removed himself from his mom's arms and ran to his room. He shut the door. Lena sighed as she watched the TV.

______________________________________________________________

Kara was really pissed off. She wanted some peace and quiet but no, someone just had to attack National City. Kara was getting tired of this. Kara swung as fast as she could. Even with Kara annoyed, she knew this was too serious for her emotions to dictate.

Kara landed. She looked around and saw that the entire block was destroyed from the explosion. The buildings were missing pieces, fire hydrants were nowhere to be seen, sidewalks were crumbled, and the streets were in literal pieces. She didn't need to be reminded that people were also killed. Kara would hate herself for weeks for not being able to save them.

Kara heard a crash. It sounded like something was smashed. She ran over and saw a big, dark figure. Kara was a little scared. Kara slowly approached the figure. Kara was flown back when it slapped her. This thing was strong, stronger than anything Kara had ever fought.

The figure approached her and showed it's face.

Venom.

"Sam?"

"We are not Sam. WE ARE VENOM!" It rushed Kara. She jumped away but fell when Venom's arm expanded to hit her. Kara slowly got up, but groaned from some pain. Kara looked up and saw Venom already near her. Venom threw her into a destroyed building. It jumped up and was pushed out by Kara jumping at it. The ground before it crumbled under the weight of them. 

Kara slowly got up. She wasn't prepared for this. Venom was defeated 3 years ago! The memories of what happened still haunted her to this day. 

Venom got up, looking pissed off. Kara tried to punch it. Venom merely caught her hand and punched her. Kara went flying until she hit a light post. Venom jumped to her and intended to crush her. Kara leapt out of the way before Venom reached her. Kara cried out from the pain in her ribs as she stood up. 

Kara webbed up a sewer cover. She knew it was heavier than it usually was. Kara realized she was getting tired from the pain. Kara struggled as she threw it at Venom. Venom caught it and threw it back at Kara. Kara barely dodged it before Venom pulled her.

Kara was flying. She felt a little light headed. Her vision was a little blurry. Kara didn't feel anything except the wind passing her. Kara almost thought that she was waking up. Nothing stopped her until Venom's arm smashed her head. Kara abruptly stopped. Those few milliseconds she was forcefully stopped hurt a lot. It barely had time for her to register before Venom smashed her into the ground.

Kara knew she couldn't keep fighting for much longer. Kara knew she wasn't going to survive if she kept fighting. Kara wanted to run, but knew that Venom would only follow and cause more destruction.

Venom licked it's teeth while watching Kara rise from the crater that was formed. She legs were wobbly when she stood up. Venom laughed at the superhero. Such a weak fool.

Kara held her hands up in an attack position. She wouldn't give up. Before Venom attacked her, Kara remembered a key detail. Sonic enhancers. Venom was vulnerable to high sounds. Kara activated her suit's sonic waves.

The sound was irritating. It was very loud. Kara's ears were ringing from it. Kara took this time to asses her injuries. Broken nose, cracked ribs, probably a broken or sprained leg, and concussion. She shouldn't also forget internal bleeding, because she was bleeding heavily. Her nose was bleeding, her tongue tasted blood in her mouth, she felt pain in her head and liquid drip down.

Kara was smug as she heard Venom cry. It was in pain, arguably more than she was.

Kara's confidence was high. All it took for it to fade was Venom to choke her. Venom stood up and lifted Kara up into the air. Kara struggled to loosen it's grip. Venom was now the smug one while Kara was suffering. Kara's lungs were burning with the loss of oxygen. Her eyes were burning with tears. Kara was barely able to question, "H-H-How?!"

"Maybe you should know that things evolve and that you're suit is too weak for us!" 

Kara wasn't ready for Venom to turn it's right arm into a massive blade. Kara screamed when the blade punctured her chest. Kara's eyes were droopy. She couldn't concentrate. It was too hard to stay awake. All she knew was that Venom dropped her.

______________________________________________________________

"Oh my God." Lena jumped off the couch and called Eliza. It didn't even ring before Eliza answered. Eliza told Lena she was already on the way.

Lena walked to her son's room. She knocked on the door and entered. Alex's face was smushed by his pillow. It was obvious he was crying. She took it off his face and looked at the tear tracks. He was sound asleep from exhaustion. Lena whispered an apology to him and kissed his cheek. Her phone dinged from a text. Lena looked and saw it was from Eliza, telling it that she was in the elevator.

Lena ran to her room. She went through her jewelry box. It was all the way at the bottom. Lena hadn't used it in years and told herself she never would again, but this time was different. 

Lena grabbed the necklace and put it on. Lena headed to the door when Eliza knocked. She opened the door for Kara's mother to enter. Eliza held Lena's shoulder, "Go, she needs you now."

Lena nodded. She went to the balcony and looked back. Eliza smiled, but it wasn't her usual ones. It was a very sad smile and Lena couldn't ignore the tears that Eliza had. 

Lena turned away. She breathed slowly. Lena jumped off the balcony. On her way down, she cleared her mind. Before she hit the ground, Lena's suit covered her body. She flew towards Kara. Her suit zoomed in on the battle, showing that Kara was losing badly.

Lena activated her sonic guns and shot Venom with maximum power. This time, Venom was actually in pain. It dropped Kara. Venom yelled and sent sharp projectiles at Lena. Lena moved out of the way, but it was long enough for Venom to escape.

Lena landed next to Kara. Kara was laying on the ground and barely breathing. Lena activated a shield that covered them both from cameras. Lena deactivated Kara's mask and saw how broken her face was. Lena deactivated her mask. Lena moved Kara's hair out of her face.

Kara slowly woke up from the movement. She looked at Lena and smiled, "Lee....."

"Shhh. Save your strength."

"Lee I am so proud of you."

"Darling, don't say tha-"

Kara coughed, spitting blood on Lena's suit. Lena was mortified. She was checking Kara's pulse and heart beat. Just 1 glance showed that Kara wasn't going to make it. Lena felt tears burn her eyes. Kara frowned. She struggled, but managed to wipe Lena's eyes, "It's ok. You're going to be....an amazing mother for Alex."

"Kara please.... I can't do this without you...."

"Yes you can. You've done so well." Kara smiled and held her hand out. Lena grabbed it. She smiled to hide her heartbreak. Kara found it harder to breathe. Kara pulled through, "When I first met you, I knew I'd always love you. I don't care what everyone says, you are my hero Lena. You have always been my hero and Alex will need you to be his hero."

Kara's grip loosened, but not enough to let go. Lena was losing control. She was smiling but tears were going down. Lena was quiet to allow Kara to finish, "You are so beautiful Lena Luthor.... You amaze me and I will be forever grateful you chose me to give you a family that loves you. You are the strongest person I know, stronger than Supergirl, and I know that you can do this."

"I will. I'll love Alex as much as I can for the both of us."

"You don't need to tell me....you already do." Lena leaned down to kiss Kara 1 last time. Their kiss was cut short when Kara felt she couldn't breathe anymore, her vision darkened, and Lena felt Kara's hand let go. Kara fell back into Lena's arms, limp with no life.

Lena cried. She pulled Kara to her chest and laid her head on Kara's. Lena held tightly onto Kara. Her sobs were loud enough to be heard outside of the shields. Lena rocked herself while crying. She removed her head from Kara's chest to close her eyes. Lena kissed Kara's forehead.

Lena activated their masks. She stood up and Kara was placed in a bridal carry. Lena deactivated the shield. Lena flew them away. Lena flew towards the Luthor hospital, where trusted doctors knew that Kara Danvers was Spider-Girl. 

During the trip, Lena cried more. She went over everything that happened in their lives: their meeting, first kiss, first time, finding out Kara was Spider-Girl, Alex's birth..... Lena didn't even know how to tell her son that his Mama wasn't coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the explanation to how Kara died. I teared writing this. I need you all to know that this is not the end for Kara Danvers!


	21. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! As a side note: I may stop writing Battle for Balance for a while to write this story to where I've wanted to end for a bit to pick up Battle for Battle. I am not at all saying this will end. I am just saying I know where I want to go, but I need to stop writing that story so I can get to that point. I will continue to write the one shot series as it doesn't take much effort. 
> 
> I am considering having someone write Battle for Balance for me. To be honest, although I love Star Wars, it is difficult to write that since I need to keep in check with the lore while with Ultimate, I can make things up. If anyone wants to co-write it with me, please by all means, contact me on tumblr.
> 
> I am sorry if this disappoints anyone. I know it will and I do my best to make people happy about what I write, but I know that if I worry about both these stories, I won't have the time to finish an arc and instead continue on finishing another one.

"How is she doing?"

Eliza looked back into hospital room. Lena passed out after she brought Kara to the hospital. Eliza sighed, "She hasn't woken up in 3 days. Lena is heartbroken Alex. I don't know how she will be when she wakes up...."

"I wish I was there. Maybe I could've comforted Lena or something.... My flight is tonight at 10, so I'll be there in the morning."

"How are you Alex?"

"I can't even begin mom.... Kara died and I wasn't there! I could've saved her....." Alex cried into the phone. They spent the next few minutes talking to each other. Alex had to end the call so she could pack her things. Eliza wiped her tears before she reentered the room.

Lena laid there, pale, but also calm. It didn't even appear that she was at all heartbroken from Kara's death. Eliza was extremely conflicted. She wanted Lena to wake up, especially for her son, but Eliza didn't want Lena to confront the reality they live in. Eliza was barely able to keep it together. Her daughter died. She was murdered by a villain that Kara previously defeated.

Eliza had stayed with Lena once she was called by the nurses, telling her what happened. The only time she left was to go visit Kara's body in the morgue. She needed to have a confession of regrets. Eliza needed to see Kara. She didn't even know about Kara's death until a notification on her phone told her. Eliza was watching Alex when the revelation came.

Eliza was worried for Alex. He didn't know what happened. He knew who Kara was. Alex never had time experience death, so how could they reveal to him that his Mama isn't coming home? This would destroy him.

Lena groaned as she slowly gained consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened to bright lights. It took a few seconds for Lena to adjust to the room's lights. She studied the room carefully. It was apparent that she was in the hospital, but Lena couldn't think of a reason why she was here. Lena sat up, although it was difficult. Eliza walked over to Lena and slowed her down. Lena moved the bed to accommodate for back. Lena tried her best to think of what happened.

All Lena could remember were faint images of watching the news and flying to save Kara. She pieced those together and asked, "How's Kara?!"

"Sweetie.... do you remember what happened?"

"I-I remember watching the news and flying to save Kara. Where is she? Why am I here?!"

"Lena, I don't know how to sa-"

"NO! No! Where is she!? Where is she Eliza?!" Lena screamed. Kara was not dead, she couldn't be! Lena planned to marry Kara! She can't be dead....she....

Lena froze when she remembered. She remembered Kara telling her to be strong for Alex. Lena remembered telling Kara she will love him for the both of them. Lena remembered Kara thanking her for their life together.

Eliza hugged Lena when she started to cry. They rocked back and forth, Lena squeezing Eliza's shirt tight. Eliza cried with Lena, not as much since she's had 3 days, but enough. Neither knew what to say when their sobs turned into light cries.

Lena felt tired. She hadn't eaten in 3 days, and even with the IV, Lena was still hungry. Eliza left the room to retrieve food or even just a snack.

Lena took this to get out of the room. She, and her IV, moved out of the room. Lena spent her travels going through the memories of what happened. She slowly started to remember what happened and her emotions. Lena did her best to get to the morgue. She would instantly fire anyone if they stopped her.

Lena needed to see Kara. She needed to see proof.

_________________________________________________________

"Wow...."

"I'm so sorry I haven't told you, but it was too hard for me. I held her when she died and I've carried the guilt of never saving her." Lena was way past crying. She was sobbing horribly. Alex moved from his seat to hug his mom. By hearing the story, Alex wished he never asked. This was clearly a hard topic for his mom.

Alex spent the next day avoiding his mom. It wasn't the best thing to do, but he felt guilty for forcing her to tell him. Instead of driving to school, Alex rode the bus. Everyone was surprised to see him on it as he never stepped foot on it before. He sat next to Kara. They said nothing for the rest of the ride. Kara knew that Alex found out and it would be to awkward to talk about it, especially in such a public place.

Alex deteriorated fast. He cut almost all ties to his friends and family. Lena only saw him in the morning and at night. If Alex wasn't at school or at home doing work, he was in National City.

Lena blamed herself for hiding Kara's death for so long. If she just told him earlier, he wouldn't of reacted like this. Lena also fought that since just knowing she died did destroy Alex. He had to go to therapy for years and was home schooled before he begged his mom to go to public school.

Alex couldn't handle people right now. All that mattered is doing what was necessary. He needed to save Spider-Girl.

_________________________________________________________

Alex couldn't stand the constant calls or texts from Jenny. He did feel bad for ignoring her, but she couldn't help him. No one could. Not even his mom, who Alex knew wouldn't help him on this. Only 1 person could help. It would be easy if he just knew where they were. 

It was getting boring to find this person. They've stayed off the grid for 14 years. It actually took Alex some time to find her. People always said he was smart, like his mom, but this was harder than he thought it would be.

Alex had to go far from the city. He had to use a motorcycle he secretly bought. Alex also placed his watch on the roof of LCorp so mom couldn't track him.

Alex spent 3 hours driving to his destination. He couldn't use GPS as his mom would definitely find out. It was surprisingly peaceful to just hear the motorcycle. Alex noticed it was getting dark from the lens of his helmet. Alex only stopped to get gas and food.

When he arrived to the forest, Alex turned off his bike. He kept his helmet on while walking through the forest. His helmet had a night vision mode that he created.

Getting to his destination took roughly 17 minutes from Alex's estimations. It wasn't that difficult due to his powers, but it wasn't a piece of cake.

When Alex arrived, he observed the big wooden house. It seemed like a vacation house someone would go to during the summer. There was smoke coming from a chimney, meaning someone was home. Alex approached the house and intended to knock on the door. He was interrupted by something breaking out of the door and throwing him back. He stood up but was held in the air by his throat.

Alex wheezed, his face turning red. He looked down to see his Mama's killer. Venom gave him an angry growl. He wasn't that scared since he's seen footage. Alex had one of his mom's sonic devices at all times. Venom's eyes narrowed as it spoke, "Who are you, and why are you here?!"

Alex reached for his pocket. It was hard with the burning in his lungs. As he reached for it, someone called out, "SAM!"

Venom immediately dropped Alex. He coughed as oxygen filled in rapidly. Alex held his throat, it hurt from the strength of which he was held at. Alex looked up to see Venom shrink. It slowly disappeared under a woman's clothing. Another woman appeared next to her. She calmed down Venom.

She looked at Alex. They looked so familiar, but they couldn't place it. The woman walked over to Alex and kneeled down. She checked his injuries. The woman ordered Venom to pick him up and bring him inside the house. She quipped that they needed to fix the door again, as it was destroyed.

Alex was placed into a chair. Venom went into the kitchen to make tea while the red head sat in front of him. She glanced over his injuries again just to be positive nothing was fatally wounded.

When she finished, the woman looked over Alex again. He looked a lot like someone she knew from a long time ago. Alex felt uncomfortable under the investigation. He looked around the living room before asking, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I asked you first."

"I am someone who's life was taken away from them a long time ago..."

Alex stood up and threw the chair outside. He didn't spend months just to get this answer. He needed to finish his mission, and he needed to do it now, "Cut the crap! I'm tired of my pain, and your philosophical bullshit isn't helping!"

"Hey!" Alex turned to Venom. She was growling again. It seemed Venom was protective of the red head. She walked towards Alex with an intent to harm him for yelling at the red head. She was stopped when the woman told her, "Don't Sam. He's right, I need to stop."

The red head stood up. She straightended her jacket and headed towards the fireplace. Above it was a family photo. She brought it to Alex. He glanced at the photo, looking at everyone in it. He stopped at his Mama. His attention was turned to the red head in the photo. Alex figured it to be his Aunt Alex. She looked a lot like....

Alex's eyes jumped up to look at the woman in front of him. He went back down to look at the photo. When the realization set in, Alex dropped it. The sound of the glass shattering filled the room. No one talked. They watched each other to await their reactions. Alex felt tears brimming his eyes. He finally found her. After months of searching, he found her, "Aunt Alex?"

His aunt nodded. Alex ran to her and hugged her. This was the first time in 14 years that he saw her. Alex cried on her shoulder. She patted his back to calm him. Alex felt tears fall from her eyes as she was able to finally see her nephew.

All those times she's secretly watched him grow all lead to this.

_________________________________________________________

"How did you find us?" Sam asked. It was surprising to figure out that this teenager was her nephew. The last time she saw him was before Kara's death when he hid in her office.

Alex sipped some of his tea. He placed it down on the table. Alex played with his hands. He did this whenever he was nervous, "I spent months tracking you. I noticed that Aunt Alex was at the cemetery on the anniversary of Mama's death. I took reports of Venom disappearing and cross analyzed with the last logs of Aunt Alex's phone to pinpoint an area."

"Really?!"

"No!" Alex joked. He laughed loudly at his aunt's believing that story. It was partially true. The way he found out was way simpler. Alex quieted down once he realized they weren't laughing. Alex gulped, "I did spend a few months trying to find you. It was difficult since Aunt Alex destroyed her phone in the city. I couldn't even find reports about Venom's whereabouts after Mama's death."

Alex and Sam looked at each other. They were smug. Turns out that their hiding tactics worked after all. They turned back to their nephew. If their ideas worked, it still didn't explain how he found them. Sam held her cup and sipped. She drank the whole glass. Her appetite was large since having the symbiote back. She licked her lips to get the remaining taste of the tea. She crossed her legs and asked, "Then how did you find us Alex?"

"I....I asked Grandma Eliza...." Alex admitted. He felt bad for going behind his mom's back to ask where his aunt's were. Alex had to beg for his Grandma to tell him, but only if he never told his mom. She would be pissed. Alex had an understanding that Lena hated his aunt's. 

Alex could sympathize with his mom. Aunt Sam did kill Mama. However, from the stories he heard and read, there should be no way Aunt Sam would have the symbiote.

Sam sighed. She knew what Alex was thinking. It was obvious. She glanced at her wife, who also knew. They looked back at Alex, "I guess we should tell you how it happened from our perspective..."


	22. "Where we're going, we don't need roads."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Alex and the gang to do what is necessary to secure a better future for Earth-25, National City, and most importantly, his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you've all enjoyed the 3 week Supergirl hiatus. It seems to help people digest the end of the last episode and the promo for the next one. It's hilarious to see the memes on Twitter and Instagram about William + Kara. I saw the funniest reaction to the promo: https://twitter.com/abnormallyadam/status/1221656599715934210?s=19  
> If you haven't seen the video, it shows exactly what everyone was thinking.
> 
> Just a VERY IMPORTANT side note: the transitions with ***** at the beginning and end are meant to represent a transition, but in the same time. The regular transitions are time skips.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing!

"Yes Alex. I'm coming in tomorrow."

"Sammy, you don't need to! You don't have to combine with that thing again."

"Alex, you know I am the only person that can handle it, I've used it before!"

"And you almost killed Kara! We were lucky to even get it back!"

"Alex, please. It's the only way. Lena found me and gave me the life I've always wanted! I need to do this for her.... I need to give Kara and Lena the life they've wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell, it's a secret..."

"Fine! I'll only do it if we monitor everything."

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too Sammy."

*****______________________________________________________________*****

Sam didn't know how to think properly for the next 24 hours. She proposed something that was illegal and could result in a lifetime of jail.

Sam also didn't care. This was the only way to control the symbiote. However, it was difficult making up a reason to leave LCorp. She was an executive, which made her job very important. It shouldn't be forgotten that she was best friends with the CEO!

Nevertheless, she persisted. Sam made up a lie, saying she was going to meet with Alex. Even with that being true, it was a lie of omission. 

Sam was ready to leave when a little boy ran into his room. Sam felt she had a heart attack when the door slammed while she was packing her things. Her heart calmed down when the sound of giggles filled the room. Sam peaked at the door and saw Alex antsy, "AUNTIE SAM!!!"

Sam chuckled. She walked to the door and kneeled so Alex could be carried. He ran into her arms and wrapped his around Sam's neck. Sam carried Alex back to her chair. Sam couldn't stop laughing when Alex kept pecking her on her cheeks. Sam squeezed Alex until he cried out in laughter, "AUNTIE SAM, I CAN'T BWEAF!"

Sam loosened her grip. She loved this boy a lot. Sam never really thought of being a parent. All it took for Sam to doubt her original thoughts was helping raise Alex.

With helping raise him, Sam also knew what was going on. She smiled, "Alex...."

"Yes?"

"Are you hiding from Mommy again?"

"Wat?! No!"

Sam couldn't stop her laughter, even if she tried. It was funny how this boy could lie but for something that she knew to be true. Sam shook her head and told Alex, "You know it's not nice to lie."

"I sowwy....."

"It's ok, I forgive you. However, you have to know that your Mommy must be very worried." Alex's lower lip quivered. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Sam knew that if she didn't stop this tantrum, the whole floor and maybe the entire upper floors would hear. She sighed before telling him, "How about I tell you..... a story?"

"A-a stowy? What stowy?"

"A story about someone who lost everything they loved but, with help, was able to get it back."

"That's not cool..."

"It doesn't have to be cool to be a good story Alex. Trust me, this is one of the best stories ever...."

*****______________________________________________________________*****

"I need to leave for Metropolis soon."

"I know. Make sure you say hi to Alex for us. I can't wait for summer. I bought a beach house for the 6 of us to stay in."

"Cool! I'll tell Alex." Sam rushed to the elevator. It wasn't rushing as she walked, but Sam wanted to get out of there faster than normal. It wasn't easy lying to her best friend. Keeping it in was even harder since Lena just admitted that she made plans for them to spend the summer together. Sam knew this was the right thing to do, but how would she live with guilt? Sam didn't even want to think of how Kara would react.

Those thoughts lingered while Sam headed to a secret DEO base. It was just outside the city. Sam never planned on going to Metropolis. Instead, Alex came to her. Alex only stayed in Metropolis to complete med school. She would then buy an apartment with Sam in National City.

As Sam entered the base, it looked creepy. The base seemed to be old, by Sam's observations. It appeared to be worn down, most likely not used in a while. Maybe they only used it for really important situations..... like holding a powerful prisoner that no other DEO base could contain..... like Venom.

Venom was a massive sore spot for Sam. She gave up everything in her life to find sanity. Sam couldn't be around the people she loved due to the pain she inflicted on them. Sam couldn't believe it when Alex confessed that Lillian Luthor, who was believed to be in prison, secretly escaped and got a hold of the symbiote. Sam found out that Lillian tested on the symbiote to fight against Spider-Girl.

This was all top secret. Not even Lena or Kara knew. The only reason Alex told Sam was because she could help them in any way to find where the symbiote was and maybe help make sure it would never find the light of day again.

Sam followed the DEO personnel as they lead her to the training room. Once the door was opened, Alex was seen standing in the middle of the room. She turned to run and kiss Sam. Sam returned the temporary kiss. She wasn't here to mess around, and that meant making sure nothing would distract her.

Sam took her jacket off and stood where Alex once stood. Everyone slowly cleared out, including Alex. They went into a room that overlooked the training room. Sam heard Alex's voice from the speaker, "You ready Sam?"

"Yes..."

"I'm serious. You have to be 100% sure or we won't do this. I won't force you to do something you don't want to. This may bring up memories you don't want to be reminded of."

"I'm sure Alex." Sam closed her eyes. Her nerves were off the roof. She felt like she was going to throw up. The anticipation made everything worse as she awaited the symbiote to be released into the room. Sam opened her eyes when a countdown began, informing when the symbiote would be released.

Sam held her breath when the symbiote entered the room. She watched it observe it's environment. It quickly sound Sam and headed towards her. Sam initially backed away in fear, but held her ground.

The symbiote stopped a yard away from Sam. It seemed to be asking Sam if she was sure about that. Sam was shocked since it had no problem attaching to her the first time.

Sam approached it. She bent down in front of the symbiote with her heartbeat in her ears. Sam held out her shaking hand. The symbiote slowly made it's way towards her. When contact was made, everything automatically was dialed up to 11. Sam felt the power coarse through her entire body. She watched the floor shrink under her and her eyesight being covered by a black goo.

Soon enough, Venom took over.

Everyone in the observatory held their breaths. This was a dangerous thing to do, but it had to be done. It would provide 1 less danger to the world.

Alex pressed to activate the speaker, "Can you hear me?"

Venom growled at the speaker. It was initially mad, but reminded itself that Alex was talking. Venom clenched it's fists as it responded, "Yes, we can hear you Alexandra."

"Good. Let's start off with some basic tests and work our way up, is that ok?"

Venom nodded.

*****______________________________________________________________*****

For the next few hours, Venom went through multiple tests without breaking a sweat. It exceeded all expectations, which made the testers worried. Venom was more powerful than it was 2 years ago. Lillian just screwed Earth if this ever got out with no control.

After the last test, the room powered down everything relating to the tests. The room returned to it's original state, white and boring.

Alex activated the speaker, "You did a good job today Venom. Everything went well."

"Good, we wouldn't want to disappoint" It sarcastically replied.

Alex deactivated the speaker to sigh. Venom was going to be a very difficult thing to manage. Alex turned on the speaker again, "That's all for today. We need you to separate from each other and we could continue tomorrow."

Alex almost immediately regretted saying that. Venom was enraged with the thought of separating from it's host. Venom huffed and started to clench it's fists. This was not good. 

It looked up at the observatory. Venom showed it's teeth. Everyone in the observatory froze. They watched as Venom yelled out, "You will not lock us up!" They went into action when Venom destroyed the door. Alex ran to start the emergency protocols and shut off all exits. It didn't matter since Venom was able to easily escape.

Alex followed the path of destruction outside of the base. She witnessed Venom jump to National City. Alex knew that it was going after Kara, and there was nothing to stop it. Alex would've informed her sister, but per regulations, she was not allowed to bring her phone to the base. Instead, Alex hoped that Kara could handle Venom until reinforcements arrived.

______________________________________________________________

"Wow....." Alex sat back. This was a really messed up situation. He couldn't believe how deep it went. His aunts literally did top secret research that ended in the death of National City's hero. It was messed up that his aunt killed his Mama and his other aunt played a part in her death.

"So I've had to live with the guilt of giving Sam the symbiote."

"And I have to with the guilt of killing my best friend's girlfriend.... your mom."

Alex and Sam wiped their eyes. The story was horrible for them. It effectively ended all ties with their friends. The only person who still talked to them was Alex's mom, but that was a given. She would always be behind Alex's back and would see past a lot of her mistakes, including this. 

Alex watched his aunt's misery. He never saw anyone other than his mom have this much sadness in their lives. Alex should feel angry at them, but he really felt horrible for them. His family was ready to be bigger than they were and closer, but it was all ruined because his aunt wanted to help Spider-Girl.

"Anyways, why are you here? I'm not saying it's not a good thing seeing your nephew for the first time in 14 years, but why this long?" Alex asked.

Alex bit his lip. It was now or never. He chose now, seeing as this was the only way to save his Mama, "I have a plan."

"What plan?!" His aunts questioned.

"A plan to save Spider-Girl."

"And how do you plan on doing this, no pun intended."

"Easy, time travel."

There were seconds of complete silence. Suddenly, his Aunt Alex began laughing. Both Alex and Sam were confused as to why she thought this was hilarious. Alex stood up, not withstanding his Aunt laughing at his attempt to save his Mama, "What's so goddamn funny?!"

"I-I'm sorry, it isn't funny. The only problem is the one everyone knows! You know.... changing the timeline will have various effects on the present?"

"I know that! That's why, I have a chart! It details every date that is not important to the future and could help us cause Aunt Sam from not killing Spider-Girl."

"Even if it's going to work," Sam started, "Where will we get a time machine?"

"We steal it."

"STEAL IT?!"

"Yeah! I know that Aunt Lena helped improve the Waverider's time travel capabilities. We just need to have her build us a time machine. I know she's sympathetic to our cause since all we need to bargain is her imagining that her Kara died. It's perfect."

Sam and Alex looked at each other. Their nephew wasn't wrong, it was a perfect score. It could be done, but there can't be any mistakes. Sam turned back to her nephew, "Fine, we're in."

*****______________________________________________________________*****

It turns out convincing Earth-38 Lena was easy. All they did was make a simulation with the Obsidian VR lenses of Kara dying to get her on board. Now, the 4 of them were back at Alex's house, building the time machine. Aunt Lena was getting closer and closer to perfecting it.

She told her nephew that he should say goodbye to his friends, family, and mom. This was a 2 way tip. When he would come back, anything could be different.

Alex never prepared himself for saying goodbye. As he did what was requested of him, Alex found it harder and harder as the list grew shorter and shorter. Alex cried after he said goodbye to his mom, "Hey mom?"

"Yeah little one?" Lena approached her son. It was the first time in a little over a month that Alex really talked to her.

Alex swallowed and held his tears, "I love you. You are the greatest mom in the world. You have done such an amazing job filling in for Mama, and I couldn't be prouder of being your son." Alex hugged his mom and finally allowed tears to drop. Lena was confused to the sudden praise she was getting, but Lena could never question her son for saying he loved her.

After his mom went to sleep, Alex went to the last person left. Alex told this person that they would meet in their special spot. After he swung for 5 minutes, Alex landed near the lake. He gazed up at the stars. They were always beautiful at this time of night.

Alex heard the crunching of shoes on leaves behind him. He turned to see Jenny awkardly shuffling to him. Alex smiled and walked to his girlfriend. He hugged her hips and leaned in to kiss her. Jenny returned the kiss eagerly while her arms wrapped around his neck. They continued to kiss until Alex remembered why he was here. He backed away to look at Jenny's dark hazel eyes. They were beautiful, but nothing compared to Jenny in general.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry. Everything's been hard after my mom told me."

"I don't blame you Alex. Your mom just told you how your other mother died, that's a very heartbreaking thing." She went in to hug him. Jenny was saddened when she felt tears hit her jacket. She squeezed him before ending the hug.

Alex held her hands. He rubbed his thumbs over the top. Alex smiled at his girlfriend. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a depressing smile. Alex let his tears freely go. This was it. 

"Alex, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," Alex voiced out. It wasn't perfectly said as he hiccupped. Alex breathed slowly, "I need to tell you something, and I know you'll hate me for it. I just need you to know that I will always love you Jenny."

Jenny's eyes widened when Alex said he loved her. It was the first time either of them said the 'L' word. She watched as Alex backed away. Jenny was about to question him when he pressed a button on his watched. She observed as nanobots covered his body to form Spider-Man's costume. She froze when Alex back flipped in the air and swung from 1 of the trees.

When Alex landed in front of her, he deactivated the suit. Alex approached Jenny, but she stepped back. Alex stopped his movements. Alex felt as if he was punched in the gut when she asked, "Why?!"

"I was scared to tell you. My mother died because she was Spider-Girl. I originally intended for us to stay as friends, but you're so amazing! I needed to follow my heart for once. I was going to tell you, honestly. Everything was held back when my mom told me how Spider-Girl died, and I visited my aunts for the first time in 14 years."

"I-I-I..."

"I truly am sorry. I was originally going to do something better than call you to come out here in the middle of the night." Alex admitted.

"What changed?!"

"My aunts and I are saving my mom...." Alex confessed. Jenny didn't respond, indicating that he needed to continue, "We are going back to before she died. My aunt was able to crack time travel so we are going to save my mom...."

Alex looked at Jenny, who was silently crying. He wanted to hug her badly, protect her from her emotional pain, but he couldn't. Alex was the cause of the pain. Alex's tears worsened as time went on. He was sobbing, uncertain of what to do. He kept repeating that this was the last time he will ever see his girlfriend. 

"I have spent the past week saying goodbye to everyone I know, including my mom. You are the last because you are the hardest. I've fought so hard to love you the best I can, and it destroys me to know that everything I've done will end because I have to fix what is broken."

"I-I-I....."

"You don't have to say anything Jenny. I just needed to tell you how much I love you. When we save her, I don't know if I'll ever see you again. You won't know, but I will always remember you. I would go to you in a heart beat if I could, but I will not mess with your chance at a happy life." Alex concluded. He stepped towards Jenny. She didn't step away, which signaled that maybe it was good. Alex kissed her cheek before walking away. Before Alex swung away, he turned his head back to tell Jenny, "I will always cherish what we had. I'm so sorry that I'm causing you pain, but at least you won't have this pain once I'm done."

*****____________________________________________________________*****

Alex drove his motorcycle back to Aunt Alex's house. He could see his aunts all in the living room. Alex turned off the bike and entered the house. His aunts all turned their attentions to Alex. Their glares were asking him how he was. Alex held his tears when he truthfully answered, "It's difficult...."

"I am sorry. I wish there was a way you didn't have to do that, but there was no other way. At least you won't regret saying goodbye." Aunt Lena explained.

Alex nodded. Alex, Aunt Sam, and Aunt Alex followed Aunt Lena into the basement. Inside was the time machine. It was big enough to support at least 5 people. Aunt Lena explained how the time machine would work to them. Aunt Lena looked at her nephew, and felt tears brim in her eyes. It was apparent that he was struggling with having to end his life here. Everything he's ever known would be erase and replaced with something else.

Lena pulled Alex aside, "You know, you don't have to do this. If you're not 100% certain, no one will blame you."

Alex nodded. He understood what his Aunt was implying. She was saying that he didn't have to give up his life and live with the pain of knowing everything that happened here. Alex wiped his eyes, "I have to do it Aunt Lena. Mama deserves to be here and the world needs Spider-Girl."

The 3 of them walked onto the time machine's pad. Aunt Lena worked on the controls. While she was working, Lena went over everything they've discussed, "You have multiple dates of which I've given you to save Kara. You must proceed with caution. Anything you do could effect the timeline, so be careful. You are only allowed to tell Lena and Kara once everything happened, preventing a time paradox. When you return, you will not come back here. If everything goes according to plan, you all will be transported to different locations according to where you live in a world where Kara survived. You also need to know that this secret must not be revealed to anyone except for close family and friends, if you choose to do so. So far, only Lena, Kara, and Eliza will know."

They all nodded. Before Lena finished, there was a knock on the door. Alex looked at all his aunts. Everyone shared the same look of confusion. Alex told them he will check it out. 

Alex walked to the front door and opened it to see his girlf-, no, ex-girlfriend standing there. Alex's eyes were bulged out of their sockets and his mouth was wide open. Jenny had a large duffel bag with her. He was about to ask her how she got here and why, but Jenny answered, "I tracked your phone here dingus. It's not hard since you taught me how to do it.... I know you are doing this, but you'll need all the help you can get."

Alex was ready to deny her help, but Aunt Alex walked next to her nephew. She heard the conversation. It was heartbreaking to know that Alex would have to say goodbye again, albeit worser than last time. Instead of agreeing, his aunt actually believed they can get all the help they get, "Come on Jenny. We don't have much time."

Jenny entered the house and followed Alex's instructions to the basement. Once she was gone, Alex turned to his aunt, "What are you doing?!"

"Alex, we need all the help we can get! Jenny can perfectly help us blend in better and could be useful. It would also be easier than having to deal with saying goodbye to her."

Alex mumbled something his aunt didn't hear. He didn't like that she was right, but Alex couldn't deny that she was, "Fine."

The duo headed to the basement where they saw Lena repeat everything she told them to Jenny. Once Jenny was informed, they all stepped onto the pad. Lena prepared the systems. Her clickings sounded like heart beats. It filled the silence that engulfed the room. The clicks mixed with everyone's increasing heartrates. 

Lena slowed down when she neared the end. Lena handed everyone a chest plate. They all attached it to their chests, and it caused a suit to form on them. Lena explained that these suits would make them travel in time. Once everything was ready, Lena activated her portal back to Earth-38. Before she left, Lena wished them all a good luck and to see them in a few minutes.

When the portal closed, Alex was given the commands to start the machine. As his hand inched toward the button, his life flashed before his eyes. Every moment he could remember, Alex thought of. Alex held his eyes shut and pressed the button. The machine whirred up, and they all felt it when they disappeared from 2037.

______________________________________________________________

The group landed in an alley. Their suits turned into watches. Jenny ran to a garbage bin to throw up in. Alex felt nauseous and held onto metal bar, which crumbled under his hand. Sam bent over, trying to catch her breath. Aunt Alex blew air out of her mouth.

When everyone recollected themselves, they huddled. Alex took his first time to study their environment. It seemed similar to 2037. Alex looked at his watch, "We are in 2021."

"What's the date?"

"July 19th."

"That's the day we found Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will enjoy the direction I take with how they will save Kara. It was a little different from what I usually write, but this will allow for more opportunities some of you might want me to write. I obviously took some inspiration from Back to the Future, and Avengers Endgame. However, I will have something from Men In Black that will be used later on.
> 
> This chapter may or may not include an Easter egg from the show....


	23. Phase I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone excited for the new Supergirl episode?! No one? Well, me too! 
> 
> I'm watching it to make sure no one else has to if they don't want to. If you want to know what happens, I will sadly say tell you. This episode seems to be horrible ever since that horrendous promo almost a month ago.
> 
> Also, happy late Valentine's day! I hope you enjoy the small look into life when Alex was a baby and some fantasies Alex has.

Everyone in the street stood still. It was annoying having to go through the small spaces between every person. Alex thought that by now, people should've been used to this. It had been almost 2 years since Spider-Girl appeared in National City.

Alex wanted to see her. He knew from the reports of what was happening today. His Mama was fighting a villain, Sandman. From stories he was told by his family, Mama thought she killed him, but that was false. He was very much alive and fighting Spider-Girl. 

Alex watched when she swung over him. Even though Spider-Girl was barely larger than a dot, this was the first time he's really seen her. Alex ran into the nearby alley way and climbed up the wall. He reached the top and continued to watch Spider-Girl fight Sandman. At first, it seemed that she was going to lose. It was close, but Spider-Girl opened a fire hydrant and sprayed Sandman.

He immediately turned to a dark brown color. It was disgusted seeing the change. Sandman started shrinking into himself until he was on the ground, in a sand puddle. 

A group of agents surrounded the area, restricting access. They retrieved Sandman and placed him into a container. The agents returned to their vehicles after checking on Spider-Girl. Alex had to hide when Spider-Girl swung away from the scene. 

It was amazing to see her. Alex was already curious as to what she could've possibly reached him. Alex wanted to follow her, but he getting called by his aunts to come back. 

Alex groaned as he jumped down from the building. He took another route that would be shorter. Alex didn't want to deal with pedestrians in awe of Spider-Girl again. It didn't stop people from discussing the fight. It was cook, but couldn't people just watch it on Twitter or Instagram instead of blocking paths?

Once Alex returned, he noticed the group was mad at him. He didn't blame them. Alex did run off after realizing what today was after all. Aunt Alex shook her head, "What the hell were you thinking?! We need to stay on course with the mission!"

"I-I'm sorry....." Alex looked down at his feet. He was sorry, but Alex didn't regret doing it. Alex felt Jenny hug him. She knew his pains, even though not to their full extents. Jenny had an idea that Alex just wanted to see his mom. 

"While you were watching, we needed to find what would help us change the future." Aunt Sam announced. Alex looked up at her. He didn't hope it was what he was thinking, because Aunt Alex also deserved to be happy too. 

"Did you figure it out?"

No one answered Alex's question. He watched his aunt's expressions. They were visibly shaken, "We have a guess... finding Sam...."

Alex swallowed the information the best he could. Fixing the timeline could've been not having to remove Aunt Sam from their family. It could be something else. Alex hoped that it was something else. The new future had to be perfect for this job to work. 

The silence that followed was choking. Alex nodded, doing his best not to break down. His plan was already in the process of failing. Alex turned back around. Everyone followed, asking what he was doing. Alex only stopped when Jenny yelled at him. He didn't turn to face them, not even after the multiple questions that were flung at him. Alex only responded once everything was quiet, "I need a minute to think. See what you can find."

Alex ran from the alley. He made sure no one followed him before running towards a building he's only heard of. Once in the clear, Alex activates his suit. He jumps into the air and swings to a nearby building. His thoughts are racing, but Alex can't specifically pick out a single one.

When he reaches the rooftop, Alex sits on the edge. Alex zooms in on the penthouse, his eyes threatening to fill with tears. When his mask focuses, he watches them.

His parents embracing. They were hugging each other. Mom was cooking something for him and Mama from the looks of it. After they were done, Mama walked into the living room and picked him up. Alex cried when he saw his Mama pick himself up, well, his baby version of himself. 

His mom was right, they were once happy.

Even though that fact makes the absence of her hurt more, it makes him happy. At least she had a happy family before she died.

Alex smiled at that specific thought. He can bring this to the future. If, when, he succeeds, his family will be happy again. Alex wouldn't give up having this life. A life where his moms would be barefoot with sweatpants while he wore a dumb shirt and shorts while they made a pillow fort to watch Star Wars in. A life where he would have them both sing happy birthday to him. A life where Alex would get the best Mother's Day presents for both of them.

Alex didn't know how long he stayed on that roof, but it was dark out. Way too dark as the city was somewhat vacated. People were in their apartments by now and the only ones left were people going to late jobs or others going to their friend's apartment.

Alex watched every single second of what his life would've been like. It screwed with him more than intended. Alex kept creating his fantasy of his life when Spider-Girl jumped out of the balcony. Alex didn't notice until she got close to him. Alex jumped down to hide, but she most likely saw him. This wasn't good.

Alex quickly followed her. He stayed behind her to make sure she didn't notice him. Alex contacted his aunts to ask where she was heading. They informed him that now was the time when they would find Aunt Sam. Jenny told him that he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of doing this mission. Alex couldn't intervene until the time was right, and he had to secretly do it.

Alex did his best to follow those orders. He watched from afar as the younger Aunt Alex and Spider-Girl both approached a police officer. The police officer looked tense, even from far away. Alex jumped to a wall that was closer to what was happening. 

Spider-Girl's mask dematerialized as she approached the officer. She placed her hand on the officer's shoulder, who then turned around. It was clear that Aunt Alex and Spider-Girl were shocked to see Aunt Sam was the cop. Alex couldn't hear anything, but he did hear shudders from a camera.

Alex studied to see where the camera was. His eyes gazed at the flash. Bingo.

Alex swung at the photographer. He picked him up and threw him up to the building's roof. Alex landed in front of him. Before Alex held him by the throat, he activated his voice disruptor, "Who are you?!"

"I'm not telling you, you piece of shi-"

"WHO. ARE. YOU?!" Alex tightened his grip on the guy's neck. Alex held him over the edge of the building. If he let go, the photographer would fall.

"I-I-I was hired by Lillian Luthor! She wanted pictures of Spider-Girl! Mrs. Luthor said that there was a woman here who would be of interest in a later date!"

Alex realized he was sending pictures to his grandmother. This man was the reason she escaped and tested on the symbiote. Alex knocked the man out and threw him back. He jumped down, hands on the side of the building to slow his descent. Alex went into the room where the photographer was. He picked up the camera and proceeded to delete all the photos of the finding of Aunt Sam.

Alex was proud of himself until he heard a computer ding. Alex approached the computer in the room. He read what was on the screen. It showed that the photos the man took were uploaded to the cloud, where someone could easily retrieve them.

Alex's stomach plummeted. He failed. Lillian knew Sam was back and she had the incentive to escape jail.

Alex jumped out of the window and swung away. He didn't know where to go, but ended back at his mom's penthouse. Alex didn't know why he ended up here, but it was soothing. He dangled his feet off the edge of the roof while watching. After a while, Alex deactivated his suit when he knew there was no chance anyone would see him.

After an hour or more, Spider-Girl returned to the penthouse. She deactivated her suit and was met with her girlfriend, who was exhausted from staying up so late. They had a short discussion, where Mom cried. It was probably tears of joy since she smiled.

Alex didn't notice Aunt Sam sit next to him. He only felt her shoulder hit his.

They sat they for minutes without speaking. There were no words to say. All they did was watch Alex's parents. When his parents moved to their bedroom, Aunt Sam finally spoke, "Your aunt and I knew you'd be here."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Sorry kiddo, but it was. Your curiosity would've made you end up here sooner or later."

Alex nodded. He wiped his eyes from the tears that somehow fell while they sat there. Alex sighed when he replied, "It's weird seeing that Mom was so happy at one point. Kinda drills in how much her death affected her."

"Yeah...."

"I failed."

"We know. I arrived shortly after you left and saw the computer. At least we weren't supposed to stop your parents and aunt from finding me." Sam was thanking God or whoever was up in the skies for that. She would've been devastated.

Sam could just imagine how weird it would be for her and Alex to wake up with different partners, not knowing who they were, and only remembering the love they have for each other.

Sam stood up and held her hand out for Alex. He took it and followed her as they swung back to the rest of the group. Jenny ran to hug Alex after he landed. He hugged her back, thankful that she came since this helped calm his nerves.

Jenny backed up to peck his lips. Alex sent a glare to his aunts when he heard them gag. Jenny merely laughed as she ended the hug. She backed up to allow someone else to tell their next phase of the plan.

Aunt Alex approached her nephew. She merely slapped his shoulder in disappointment. Alex allowed the action to happen. If he wanted, Alex would've either dodged the attack or grabbed her arm before contact was even made.

Aunt Alex groaned. She was 36. Her body hasn't been well at handling everything in her life. Panic attacks and anxiety. She held her hips with her hands, something she learned was powerful from Supergirl, "Well you just didn't listen."

"I'm sorry...."

"Cut the crap Alex! If you didn't let your curiosity distract you, you wouldn't of failed!"

"Alex, leave him alone! This was the first time he saw Kara!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but he needs to know his mistakes!" Aunt Alex glared at her nephew. He looked at the ground, disappointed in himself. Alex clenched his fists. He wasn't going to stand for getting reprimanded, especially for something that she should've understood. She hasn't seen her in 14 years too.

Alex yelled out as he punched a brick wall. The section he punched crumbled. Alex took a trash bin and threw it. He glared back at his aunt, who was frozen.

In fact, everyone was. They never saw the true rage he's kept hidden. Alex looked at everyone's face. All of them had a hint of fear in them. Aunt Sam was the least fearful as she had this rage too. Jenny was the most fearful as this was the first time she saw Alex's rage with the addition of his powers.

When Alex looked at Jenny, his rage faltered. He looked at his fists. Alex was beginning to fear himself. His power was unchecked. He could hurt a lot of people if this happened again. Alex stepped back when someone neared him. He didn't know who, but he didn't give them the time to calm him as he ran.

Alex ran and ran. This place was so foreign to him. He didn't know where to go. All he knew was that this plan of his was failing miserably.


	24. Phase II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the new episode:
> 
> So episode 5x12 wasn't that bad. Winn is always good, and they actually didn't do much with William + Kara. It was horrible to see him ask her out in the first 5 minutes and also watch them sing "Africa." By the end, she rejects him. I was amazed at first because it seemed Kara realized she liked Lena since she was originally there to agree to go on a date, until a few seconds later where she says that she can't start something on a lie. Now we must wait until Sunday, where we get Supergirl's 100th episode, the return of old characters, and Kara attempting to save her "friendship" with Lena!

Alex didn't know why he was doing this, but he was. It was an extremely stupid idea. However, after that fight with Aunt Alex, he just needed to do something to maybe fix this.

That was why he was in an elevator. Alex ran to the penthouse's building. If he told his parents, then maybe they could fix everything. Maybe this would be so much easier. Maybe Aunt Lena was wrong and it wouldn't cause a time paradox.

Alex rushed out the elevator once it opened. He went to the door that was still burned in his memory. Alex noticed every small detail he missed since he was a kid. The way the blue door had some paint peeling off, or how some of it was faded. Everything seemed so familiar. 

Alex held his hand up and prepared to knock on the door. It was roughly 4 in the morning by that point. He ran from the alley but then slowed to a pain staking walk. Alex could've easily swung here, but that would actually make him do this. Instead, he just stood with his hand up. Alex's breathing deepened as the desire to knock got greater and greater. All he had to do was move his hand forward.

Alex closed his eyes and moved his hand back. He started moving it forward. Alex almost touched the door when someone whispered, "ALEX!"

Alex stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Jenny in the hallway. She ran towards him but froze just before she reached him. They stood there, looking at each other. Neither knew what to do. Jenny took the initiative and slowly stepped towards him. Once she was close enough, Jenny moved his hand to wrap it around her back. Jenny hugged him and allowed Alex to lay his head on her shoulder.

They hugged each other. Alex began to cry at some point from all the frustrations of failing already. This mission should've been easy. Saving Spider-Girl should've been easy. Now, he stood in his maybe girlfriend's arms, crying into her shoulder.

Jenny patted his back. She held him tightly, as a way to keep him right there and then. Jenny really felt bad for him. This was torture for him. He saw his mother for the first time in 14 years and he can't even talk to her.

Jenny held Alex's hand as they walked into the elevator. Once the door closed, she told him, "I am so sorry Alex. This must be horrible for you. I wish I could help, but we will fix our time."

"Jenny, you being here has already helped me. You should give yourself more credit than you do." Alex smiled at her. She ducked her head as she began to blush. 

As the elevator opened, they walked to the alley where the Alex and Sam were. On their journey, Jenny comforted Alex. It was heartbreaking to see him crumble but she fought hard to keep reassuring that they were going to succeed. All they needed to do was keep going for everyone in their lives.

Eventually, they arrived back at the alley. Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex were both watching their nephew and Jenny come back. Before anything could be said, Alex was crushed into a hug by his aunt. She whispered an apology for being so harsh on him. He hugged her back and cried again.

Once everyone was calmed down, they activated their suits and disappeared from that time.

_________________________________________________________________________________

They all traveled to the exact same spots they were at. When they landed, Jenny moved away from everyone to throw up, again. The others sat down to calm their nausea. Time travel was not an easy thing on the human body, super powered or not.

Alex stood up. He looked at his suit's watch to see what year they were in. His eyes widened. Alex turned to his aunt's, "We are in 2022."

"What day?"

"Aunt Lena's and Aunt Kara's wedding....."

Aunt Sam's and Aunt Alex's eyes widened too. Their eyes made contact with each others before returning to Alex. He was as shocked as they were. Jenny stood off to the side. She was confused. Jenny thought that the woman in the basement was Alex's mom. However, it appeared that there were alternative versions of Lena Luthor.

Alex held his head in his hands, "Holy shit! What are we going to do!" He paced around in a circle. This was a really happy day, which they might ruin. It was the last time everyone in their family was together. It was the first time their family met Earth-38's family.

Aunt Sam checked her watch: 11:15, "We have 40 minutes before everyone leaves to Earth-38. Find any clothes for a wedding because we need to infiltrate their wedding."

Jenny followed Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex while their nephew ran in a different direction. There was a tailor not far, but he needed to get their fast. By the time he made it, the shop just opened. Alex rushed in and went on to find a suit that just barely fit him. Alex paid for it and returned back to the alley where he sat for a few minutes. 

It was 6 minutes before deadline when everyone else returned. They were holding bags that Alex presumed were hiding dresses. Alex stood up, "You all ready?"

The 3 women nodded. Alex took the multiverse device from his pocket that he may have stolen from his mom. Alex activated the device, opening a blueish white portal. Aunt Alex and Aunt Sam entered first, followed by Alex and Jenny.

When they landed, it was not far from the alley. Instead, they were on top of LCorp. It was weird with how high up this was, but it was better than being in a sewer. Aunt Alex knew that Aunt Lena was not in her office, so everyone proceeded to enter the office and change. Alex changed in the bathroom while the others changed in the office, with the blinds closed.

Alex exited the bathroom with his mouth wide open. His aunts were wearing dresses while Jenny was wearing a suit. His eyes looked over every inch of the suit Jenny was wearing. Alex was suddenly distracted by her and forgot their mission. She even decided to let some of the top buttons of her shirt be undone. 

Alex was taken out of his trance when Aunt Sam informed him, "We need to get to Midvale. They held the wedding there since it was Kara's first home on Earth."

Alex nodded. Aunt Sam transformed into Venom, picked up Aunt Sam, and swung to Midvale. Alex did the same with Jenny.

Swinging was faster than driving. It was more difficult when the city changed to forest, but Alex and Venom stayed closer to the ground so they could swing from the trees.

The wedding wasn't that big comparing to how billionaires had weddings. It was bigger than the average wedding. Friends from both women obviously came, but they gained more friends than from before Crisis. Apparently being happy caused them, specifically Lena, to be nicer towards others.

The plan to infiltrate was easier said than done. Security was too good. Their idea of having Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex bring them both in almost didn't work. Almost being the key word since they were all around the perimeter of the wedding after being allowed in.

Jenny had the easiest time blending in since she was believed to just be a plus one to a guest. Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex had the hardest time since there were 2 other versions of them there. Imagine having to explain that to someone.....

Alex hid himself from everyone. He stayed far away from everyone at the wedding and even his team. Alex needed to concentrate on this mission and nothing else. Plus, it would suck if his aunt's wedding was ruined. Alex believed that if nothing was to go horribly, then he needed to keep his focus on this mission and this mission alone.

The ceremony was beautiful. Kara walked down the aisle by Alura. She stood and watched as everyone stood up when Lena entered. She walked down the aisle by herself. Lena decided she wanted to do this because there was no family left for her and she was joining one that was better.

As the ceremony continued, Lena picked up her nephew and included him in the ceremony. Alex clenched his fists when he saw his moms start to cry. After Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara said their vows and exchanged rings, Alex left. He couldn't stand watching this any longer. His parents deserved to have this happy moment.

Alex sat on the front porch of the Danvers house. It was funny seeing that it was exactly the same. Alex loved the house and loved the peace it brought. Midvale was more peaceful than National City.

Alex heard step to him. He tensed, not knowing who it was. He began to freak out when the person asked if he was ok. Alex didn't know what to do. He could try to run, but she'd catch him. Alex didn't move when the woman sat next to him. He tried to hide his face, but she gently moved it back.

Alex saw his aunt study every feature on his face. Her eyes softened when she knew who it was, "Hello Alex."

Alex's heart sped when Aunt Kara spoke. He was in big trouble now. Aunt Alex would kill him for messing up this bad. Alex didn't respond when she continued, "I'm surprised you're here, well, you you. Not little you, who is currently dancing with my wife right now. I've got to say, you've grown from being that little boy."

"I-I-I..."

"It's ok, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else, even Lena."

Alex crushed his aunt in a hug. He didn't cry. Alex though it would be weak for Spider-Man to cry 3 times in a few hours. He was glad he could crush his aunt in a hug because she couldn't get hurt. Alex wiped his eyes when the hug ended. He held his hands, "I don't know where to begin...."

"It's ok."

"I'm from the future, as you can guess," Alex started. His aunt nodded since this was obvious. Alex gulped as he continued, "I'm from 15 years in the future. I've spent 14 years with such pain that I needed to fix it. I had to. My life isn't complete without her, neither is mom's. She deserves to have this wedding, but that all ended almost a year from now."

"I'm so sorry. Times must be rough without Spider-Girl."

"How do you know?"

Aunt Kara smiled, tears in her eyes, "Let's just say the superhero job isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"I can agree with that." Alex joked back. His aunt laughed with him. Alex smiled widely when he watched the reception. Everyone was happy. His parents were watching his younger self being held by Aunt Lena as she spun around. Alex looked down at the ground, "I don't remember her at all. Everyone talks about how great she was, how much I look like how, how much she would be proud of me, but it means nothing to me if she isn't there. It's not fair that she was taken from me. I have her powers, but she can't teach me."

"I really wish I could help Alex, I do. It would make me happy to give you and your parents the life you all deserve. I would choose to do that anyday, but-"

"But time paradoxes would occur since you never did that. I know. That's why I have to be there because I wasn't there, at least not as me. If I can be there as grown up Alex, then I can fix this."

"I know you can. I believe in you Alex. You may be different from the nephew I have right now, but you are still that little boy Kara risked her life to make sure he could have a life. I still remember when I first saw you. It was special to see that I had found a lover and we had a family."

"Thank you, for this. Even though you're not her, it's helpful that I can at least talk to someone."

"Of course. Why don't you stay for a little? Have fun! I'm sure we will find what could help but let's enjoy this day." Aunt Kara stood up, waiting for Alex to follow. He waved her off and told her he will catch up with her. Kara didn't want to go, but she heard people were beginning to question where she ran off. Aunt Kara returned to the reception.

Alex was tired of watching people enjoy themselves. Aunt Kara was right, he needed to have some fun. Alex walked back to the reception. On his way, he stopped. Alex's spider sense was going off, but he didn't know where the attacker was. Alex jumped out of the way when a sniper shot at him. This was not good. At least it was a silencer so the party wasn't disrupted.

Alex ran behind the house. He needed to quietly take out the shooter. No one could know. Alex activated his suit and jumped from behind the house. He climbed onto the roof and searched for the shooter. He spotted her easily. It was almost as if she wanted to be found. Alex swung to the woman and kicked her.

The woman fell on her back and let go of the sniper. Alex picked her up by the collar and yelled at her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The woman merely laughed at Alex's question. This was just all a game to this lady. Supergirl landed next to him. His suit's eyes were wide. She didn't pay attention to his reaction. Supergirl picked the woman up. She held her in the air, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Y-you should calm your tone, Supergirl."

"I don't need to listen to you Lillian."

"Please, my doppelganger was dumb to not get rid of you sooner. It could be so easy to wipe you off the face of this planet, but her ambitions went unchecked."

"YOU!" Alex shouted. He pulled Lillian from Supergirl's grip and slammed her face on the hood of her car. Alex turned her to face him. Alex was royally pissed off. This was the Lillian Luthor who played a massive role in the death of his mother.

Lillian laughed. A weakling was so offended by her presence. Someone who thought they were superior than everyone else couldn't stand her.

Alex growled. This woman ruined his life. Alex wanted to kill her. Supergirl held his shoulder. He looked back at his aunt. Alex understood that she was telling him not to do it. Alex sighed before knocking out his grandmother. He passed her to Supergirl, who flew off to the nearest DEO base.

Alex returned back to the Danvers house, where he deactivated his suit. He returned to the reception and retrieved everyone. They made their way from the Danvers house. Apparently, everyone may have partially forgotten about the mission and instead had a fun time. Alex pulled the device from his pocket. Supergirl landed in front of them before he could activate it. 

The group froze behind him. Supergirl hugged her nephew, "Good luck Alex. I hope you fix everything."

Alex nodded. Supergirl ended the hug. She observed them enter the portal back to Earth-25.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone landed near the Danvers house. Alex sighed. He sat down, allowing his feet some rest. Alex moaned when his back cracked, relieving some stress.

Aunt Alex checked the future headlines to make sure everything was fixed. She cursed when she saw the reports from 2023, "We failed again!"

"What?!" Alex rose from the ground. He was sure that defeating Lillian would fix the timeline. Alex held his head up into the sky. This was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"It seems that Lillian passed her things to someone else in CADMUS, and they continued their research. We saved your mom a few weeks, but that means nothing since she still dies."

Alex nodded. At least she was allowed more time to live. That already swelled his heart. Jenny kissed his cheek. Even with this being a bad moment to do so, she did it anyway. Alex blushed when her lips left his cheek. Aunt Alex was to busy reading the stories while Aunt Sam gave a thumbs up. Alex rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess we have to keep going. We are on phase 3 now. This is the last thing we can do. If we fail this, we won't have another shot. Everything we did had an important impact. Apparently us retrieving the symbiote would of happened with or without Lillian escaping, so we can't do that."

Alex configurated the times on their watches. Their suits activated and they left 2022.

_________________________________________________________________________

Jenny almost threw up again. She was close to doing so, but her stomach handled the jump better this time than the last 2 times.

Everyone was still nauseous. Alex picked up a newspaper on the ground. The title surprised him: "Spider-Girl fights giant Rhino!!"

Alex never heard of a giant Rhino attacking Spider-Girl. In fact, there never was a Rhino at all. Alex realized that their changes were already affecting the timeline more than originally thought. Alex read the date on the newspaper, "June 26th, 2023."

Alex threw the newspaper away. He checked articles made about Spider-Girl's death. As he read, the dates slowly changed from May 17th to June. He collapsed when he saw the day change from 17 to 26. They're in the day where Spider-Girl dies.


	25. Phase III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing this before the 100th episode premieres, but I hope it's amazing. It better redeem the last few episodes for Lena. She deserves better than what the writers are giving her!
> 
> Would it be cool if Kara learns she loves Lena during the episode? That would make sense when she goes through her memories of Lena, but that won't happen.

"Kara, could you go get Alex ready? He's been asking for weeks to go to the park."

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Kara walked into Alex's room. He was sitting on the ground, playing with his toys. Alex didn't hear her enter the room. Kara sat down next to her son, who finally realized she entered.

"Mama, here, you play as her!" Alex gave Kara the Spider-Girl plushie. She really wanted to laugh. It wasn't normal to play with toys of yourself, that she found out from Supergirl. Alex used a city he built from paper as their location for their playtime. Kara enjoyed playing with Alex. She would rather do this than going back to the real world.

"Alex, we have to leave soon, ok?"

"Why?"

"We're going to the park." Before Kara could finish, Alex jumped up. He ran around his room to find a bag, put toys in it, and then run out to his mom in the living room. Kara chuckled when the shouts of an excited Alex were heard in the apartment.

Kara walked out of the room to the view of Lena attempting to make sure Alex didn't fall. She was doing her best to hold Alex in her arms, but Alex was already getting heavy for Lena. Kara took Alex from her arms. Alex jumped down on the ground, grinning. Kara asked Lena if she had everything, which Lena pretended to be offended. Lena was always prepared.

Kara kissed Lena's pout off her face. Kara would always be proud she could make Lena's frowns turn upside down.

Kara held Alex's left hand while they walked out of the penthouse. Lena locked the door behind them and held Alex's right hand when their family headed into the elevator.

___________________________________________________________________________

"So why did Supergirl tell us, "good Luck. I hope you fix everything?"

"Uh....no reason....." Alex knew this was coming. He predicted Aunt Alex would kill him. He's messed up so much already. Alex just wanted to worry about finishing their mission instead of doing this, but this seemed to be warranted. Telling Supergirl could jeopardize the mission.

Aunt Alex was not having it. She wanted this just as badly as Alex did. Their mission has failed twice so far. Aunt Alex didn't mean to blame Alex, but it was easy for her to blame him because usually it's his mistakes. Alex groaned her reply, "Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers, if you don't tell me now, I'm going to show you how I can kill someone with my pinky."

"S-She can't do that, can she?!"

"She can, it's scary" Aunt Sam confirmed. When her wife did that, it was scaring.

"I TOLD HER!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"A-Aunt Kara confronted me at the wedding. I tried to stay away, but she saw right through me and knew who I was. I....I did my best to not tell her, but deep down, I knew she'd understand. So I told her everything....." Alex didn't know why his emotions were wrecked today, but he kept crying. He turned and closed his eyes. Alex was afraid of the lecture he was about to get from his aunt. Instead, he felt the group hug him. 

Both of his aunts knew the feeling of not having anyone understand. Their family left them because they didn't understand what actually happened. Neither Aunt Alex or Aunt Sam blamed them as they would do it too, but it hurts knowing that the only person they're in contact with is Eliza.

Alex ended the hug before it could develop into a full blown crushing hug. Alex cleared his throat, "What do we do now?"

"I will take Sam to the base. We could get in and stop this from happening. You watch your parents."

Alex nodded. Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex left first. Alex and Jenny went in the opposite direction. The duo did their best to find Alex's family. It would be easier if they weren't in a city of over 2 million people.

After merely 10 minutes, Alex was frustrated. This would take far too long for his liking. Jenny stood by his side. She sensed his displeasure, but didn't know how to help. It was difficult enough saving Spider-Girl, let alone helping her son with his emotions about the situation.

Jenny held his shoulder, "It's ok, we'll find them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Out of everything I know, I know you can do this." Jenny kissed his cheek. Alex smiled at his feet and began to blush. Alex looked up to watch National City. It was busy, as usual. Alex loved Midvale as it was peaceful and the nature was....

Alex ran. He pulled Jenny with him as he ran. It should've been obvious. Alex loves going to the park near his old house whenever he visited National City. Alex wasn't paying attention to Jenny questioning where they were going. He only stopped when she pulled back, "Where are we going?!"

"The park! I've always loved the park. It evolved into my love for Midvale!" Alex ran off again with Jenny right behind his trail.

______________________________________________________________________

"You know, that kid must be scared shitless for what you did."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "We needed a way of transportation."

"Still, we don't know what that will do to the timeline."

"I'm sure everything's fine Alex." Sam went faster. The motorcycle was an easy choice. It was either an SUV or this. The only downside was the crying teenager who got in the way of Venom. Sam narrowed her eyes when she saw something in the distance, "We're here."

Sam slowed down once the arrived at the base. Sam held her breath. Seeing this place caused nightmares she's hated. Sam gripped the handles of the bike harder. Alex held her waist to hopefully calm the inner demon in Sam. Sam sighed as she got off the bike. Alex followed her movement. 

They walked to the entrance. The guard was surprised to see Alex, but allowed them in anyways. Alex's heart raced when she took the path towards the testing room. She felt sick when the room was actually in view. 

Inside, the younger Alex was rerunning diagnostics to ensure everything was fine. The younger Sam was not here yet.

"I'll get her outside, and you knock her out."

Sam went into the room. The younger Alex turned and ran to her "girlfriend". Sam caught her but was forced to kiss the younger Alex. She internally cringed, knowing full well that her wife was going to have a word with her later.

"How are you? You ready?"

"Y-yeah. I-I just need to ask you something....privately." Sam admitted. The younger Alex nodded. She followed Sam outside of the room. The younger Alex had a weird feeling in her gut. There was just something different about Sam, especially how she looked. She wasn't saying Sam was ugly, but there were signs of aging.

That was the last thought she had before someone held her mouth. Alex tried to fight off the person holding her. Her attempts failed when she felt something sharp poke into her arm. Alex kept fighting, but slowly felt exhausted. Alex slowly closed her eyes, unconsciousness winning. 

Alex picked up her younger self and placed her into a meeting room. She closed the door behind her. Alex heard the younger Sam close. Alex kissed her wife one last time before they did their part of the plan. Sam gave her an ear piece to talk with her.

Alex ran into the training room before the younger Sam noticed. The door opened and Alex ran. She jumped into the younger Sam's arms and kissed her. Alex felt like she was cheating on her wife. Not even the knowledge that this was her and the mission saved her.

Alex left after explaining the procedures. She entered the command room. Sam confirmed she was ready. Alex picked up the tablet. She froze when the image of opening the release appeared. All the bad moments in her life were caused by this one button. Alex closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Alex opened her eyes and pressed down on the tablet. The people in the room waited. Only a few seconds lasted before everyone was going crazy. The release didn't open. The symbiote wasn't in the room. The younger Sam was questioning why it wasn't there. The others in the command room started freaking out when the notification that the symbiote was getting damaged appeared on the screen.

No one in this time knew, but the symbiote had 2 known weaknesses. Extreme noise and fire.

The symbiote was being burned inside it's container. Alex was keeping her emotions in. This was getting harder and harder. Alex broke when she heard her Sam scream in the ear piece.

Alex left the room to find her Sam on the ground, in pain. Alex picked her up. Sam's head was hot. Alex realized that killing the symbiote would damage her Sam if not kill her.

Alex's head was pulled down to a struggling Sam. She was doing her best to hold on. Sam was crying from the pain. She held Alex's cheek, "D-Don't. It needs to be done. We have to save her." Sam smiled. She pulled herself up. Sam tried to walk. She fell only to be caught by Alex. Alex walked them out of the base and onto the bike. Sam held Alex as tight as she could while Alex drove them back to National City.

They needed to leave now or Sam would most likely die.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Alex stopped running in the middle of the park. He looked everywhere from his position. His family was still M.I.A. Jenny finally caught up. She was tired from running. Jenny sat down to catch her breath. Alex looked down at his panting girlfriend. He sat down next to her. Jenny put her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex held her shoulders and kissed her head.

Alex was amazed at how everyone here was so happy while he was suffering. The little kids running around, the parents talking with their friends or loved ones, and the couples being smitten by each other. Alex wished he had a life like this. 

Alex held Jenny's hand while they watched. He kept searching for his parents. Jenny closed her eyes. She was so tired. Jenny fell asleep on his shoulder. Alex turned to look at his girlfriend. He smiled, feeling happy they could feel normal.

Alex laid his head on Jenny's. Alex almost fell asleep. He was so close. He failed when his mom came in view. Alex shook Jenny, telling her to get up. Jenny was displeased that her sleep was interrupted. Alex pointed at his mom. Jenny's eyes widened. They stood up. Alex lead Jenny near his mom. When they got close, the duo saw Alex's Mama and his younger self. 

His younger self was being pushed on the swings by his Mama. Alex's mom was recording them having fun. Alex smiled again. He never experienced this, but it was good to see him having quality time with both his mothers. Jenny enjoyed seeing Alex happy. Alex always tried to show he was happy, but deep down, he wasn't.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alex yelled out. He was having fun being pushed by Mama. Alex tried to do funny faces at Mom. His mom laughed at her son's antics. He never ceased to be silly.

Kara loved the domesticity of this. Lena and her always wanted a family together. It was their dream. Having a child running around, playing with them, and snuggling. Kara would give everything up so she could keep this. This is her life. Her life that was complete.

Kara stopped pushing Alex when she saw that kid again. She's seen that kid 3 times in the last 3 years. He's always been watching them whenever Kara sees him. She first saw him the day they found Sam. Kara noticed he was watching them in the penthouse. She didn't know how he got on the roof of that building. It freaked her out when he disappeared when she swung to Sam's location.

The next time she saw him was her doppelganger's wedding. He was actually there, although Lena nor Kara ever said they knew a teenager with blonde hair. It confused her when Supergirl left the wedding. She never questioned it. What surprised her was seeing Supergirl talk to the boy. It looked like she knew him, so it didn't make sense why she would lie.

Kara was brought back to reality by Lena, "Darling, are you alright?"

Kara's eyes snapped to Lena. She saw her son was even looking back at her, confused to why she stopped. Kara fumbled out her excuse, "I-uh-I need to go to the....bathroom!"

Kara ran away before Lena could ask her anything. Kara headed straight to the boy and the girl with him.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Oh shit."

"What Alex?"

"She's coming over here! Hide!" Alex announced before he hid behind a tree. Jenny ran to jump into a bush. She recognized this was stupid, but she was freaking out. Jenny was poked by by everything inside the bush.

Kara approached the tree. She looked around, noticing that the boy and girl disappeared. Kara was heavily confused. They were just here! Kara smirked when she had an idea.

Alex turned around to see if she was gone. He felt a sense of relief when she wasn't there. Alex turned back and held his head on the tree. He released the breath he held. 

Alex felt someone hold his mouth. It scared him since his spider sense should've went off. He opened his eyes. Alex's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw it was his Mama who confronted him. Alex tried to yell for Jenny, but his screams were muffled. Alex was afraid of the glare he was getting. Alex was trying to get himself out of her grip, but Spider-Girl was stronger than him.

Kara was surprised that this kid had strength almost equal to hers. No one else than a superpowered person did, and it wasn't common. Well, at least not on this Earth. Kara knew she overpowered him, but there was some struggle.

Kara was getting irritated by the screams. She wasn't a villain, but this kid may endanger her family. Her son. Kara couldn't let her son be hurt. Kara sighed once she knocked out the kid. He fell into her arms, boneless. Kara placed him into a fireman carry as she walked into a secluded area. When she knew no one saw them, Kara jumped up in the air and swung to a nearby building.

Kara sat him on a rooftop. She put restraints on him. They weren't regular restraints, no, these were able to hold Kara. 

Kara waited 30 minutes for the kid to wake up. When he did, the realization of what happened slowly returned. Once it did, he struggled to get himself out of the restraints. Alex cried out in frustration. He held his head down in defeat when he realized there was no way of getting out.

Alex heard banging. He looked up. His vision was still a little blurry. He narrowed his eyes to see Spider-Girl, in her suit. Alex was intimidated seeing the OG Spider Suit up close. His suit was just a remade model of hers.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Spider-Girl's distorted voice questioned. Alex understood why she distorted her voice. Spider-Girl must've known he's seen her multiple times. It would have this whole situation make more sense.

Alex didn't reply to his Mama's question. He knew she was pissed when she slammed her hand against the vent. It was pushed inside of itself. In fact, even the other side was dented from the force. That was when Alex realized she was not having his bs.

"ANSWER ME NOW!!"

"I can't tell you...."

"You will now!" Spider-Girl picked him up by his collar. She held him over the edge of the building. Alex kicked his feet. He knew the fall wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt and out him. Alex pressed on his watched. A pick came out to unlock the restraints. Spider-Girl growled, "TELL ME WHY YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING MY FAMILY!"

Alex felt the restraints unlock. He didn't show his reaction. Alex kicked Spider-Girl. She didn't expect it and dropped him. Alex turned his chest towards the incoming pavement. He activated his suit. Alex webbed a building to start swinging away. The map in his suit notified that someone was following him. Alex attempted to speed up his pace.

Kara kept up with him. It was weird to see another spider hero on this Earth. It gave Kara not so pleasant memories about crisis. Anti-Monitor mentioned other spider heroes. Clearly this was one of them he knew. 

Alex was pulled by Spider-Girl's web. She crashed into him. They both plummeted into a building. Alex was held down by his Mama. He could get out. Alex eyed a printer. He webbed the printer and pulled it. It smashed into Spider-Girl's head. Spider-Girl dodged the throwable but was punched. She let go of the other spider being.

Alex ran away into the hallway of an office. He went towards a desk. He slid under the desk and kept running. Alex heard Spider-Girl following him. Alex jumped out of a window to swing away. He jumped through a small crack between a truck and it's trailer. Alex went higher to another rooftop. He believed that Spider-Girl lost him by now. 

Suddenly, Alex was thrown onto the rooftop. His landing caused a small crater. Spider-Girl landed on him. Alex felt liquid in his mouth coming from his nose. Alex weakly tried to reach out, to get her to stop, but Spider-Girl stepped on his other hand.

Alex began crying. The pain from the beating was too much. Add in that this was his mother, and this destroyed him. The suit's mask retracted to show the bruises and the blood running down his face. Spider-Girl pulled her arm out, ready to strike. In a last ditch attempt, Alex whispered, "Mama....."

Spider-Girl held her arm in the air. She was confused by what he said. Kara thought she imagined he said that until the boy said it again, "M-Mama...."

Kara's mask retracted. She recognized the blue eyes, the blonde hair, and his crinkle. Kara choked on her breath. This shouldn't, couldn't, be possible. This couldn't be-

"Mama....please.....don't...."

"A-Alex?!" Kara held Alex in a bridal carry. She placed him down on the side of the edge of the roof. She started to cry realizing she beat her son to a pulp. Kara was ashamed with herself. This was her son. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, "Why are you here?"

"I-I can't tell you...."

"Please tell me."

"To save you." 

"Save me from what?"

"F...Fr....From dying....." Alex admitted. Kara froze for the umpteenth time that day. This was information she was not prepared for. Everything she's built up towards gone just like that. Alex was scared this would ruin everything. He worked so hard saving her and he's gone through so much failure for this to just die.

"H-how?!"

"Venom kills you." Alex saw the gears in her mind work quickly. She fell back. Spider-Girl began to hyperventilate. Alex pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Alex knew this wasn't a good idea, but he needed to tell her, "This is really the first time I've seen you. I don't remember you. Everyone said I looked so much like you and now I know why." 

Alex smiled. He finally felt complete. Some tears fell, but they were happy tears. Alex tightened his hug, "I've always wanted to meet you. Thank you for the life you've given me. Even though you're not there, Mom has always done her best to make my life amazing. Your presence has been in our hearts."

Kara pulled back to kiss Alex's forehead. She smiled. Kara was proud to know that even with her death, her family was happy. She held her son's hand as she spoke, "My beautiful boy....I am so proud of the young man you've become. Your mother must be proud that you've continued on my legacy. Thank you, for giving me this moment to see you grown up. It's always been my dream to have a family and I'm happy to know that I fulfilled my dream." Kara held Alex's cheek. Alex cried into her chest.

They hugged each other until Alex got a notification that it was time to leave. Kara followed Alex down to the alley. She saw her sister, Sam, and the girl down there. Alex approached her and hugged her. Kara hugged her back, knowing this Alex was from the future where she died. Sam slowly stepped towards Kara. She was afraid that Kara hated her. Kara waved her hand for Sam to join the hug.

Alex and Sam ended the hug. As they stepped away, they said their goodbyes.

Kara walked to her son. She hugged him one last time. Alex's eyes burned from the amount of tears he had. Kara ended the hug to kiss his forehead again. She backed away from the group. Kara called out, "I'll see you in a minute."

Alex nodded and watched her mask activate and swing away. 

Alex sighed. He wiped his eyes and returned to his spot with everyone else. They were ready to go back. Before they jumped, Alex yelled, "Wait!"

Alex turned to Jenny. He held her hands, "Jenny, thank you for helping me."

"Of cour-"

"Please, let me finish." Alex pleaded. Jenny nodded. Alex fought to hide how he was feeling, "Thank you. You've been amazing. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. Every day, you've proven to make me feel better. Every day I've loved you more and more. Every day, you have proven you are the only person I love." Alex began to breathe faster. His hands started shaking. Jenny held tighter and gave him an encouraging smile. Alex let out a slow breath, "I love you so much Jenny. That's why I have to give you the life you deserve...."

Alex pulled out a device from his pocket and activated it. A light flash appeared on Jenny's face. She immediately fell into Alex's arms, unconscious. Alex turned to see his aunts look at him with sympathy. He pulled a straight face, "Let's go."

They all activated their suits and jumped back to 2037.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert for the 100th episode:
> 
> Let me just say, if the whole season was written like this, Supergirl season 5 would've been the best season out of all the CW shows. This episode was way better than every other episode, in my opinion. The writers finally realized that Lena is an underappreciated character after making her seem like a villain, even though we saw in this episode what her being a villain would look like.
> 
> The ending was a little sad because I hoped Kara would find a world where she was able to tell Lena. It did give us some angst when she told Lena that from now on, she would treat her like a villain..... I'm a little scared of what they will do to Lena. It seems like they're heading down a road where she will be evil and possibly written off the show. There's also the possibility Lena will turn good at the last second, which would suck. It was difficult enough waiting months after the end of season 4!
> 
> I fooled myself since one of the VHS tapes said, "The one where Lillian tells Lena she loves her." I initially read Lillian as Kara since I saw it for a split second. That blew my mind until I rewatched the scene.
> 
> As a final send off: Writers, please understand that the Lena you're writing isn't as bad as everyone says. She's broken. We all know that. You also need to understand that Lena would never trust Lex again. She hasn't forgiven anyone in her life for betraying her, so why Lex now? You may say that it's because she's vulnerable, but Lena has never needed someone to do what she has to do. Please, for the love of God, don't screw up Lena's character, don't kill her, don't wait until the last second, and definitely do not make her a villain as Kara LITERALLY JUST SAID.


	26. Family reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they succeeded, Alex and company return to a world that is different from the one they remember....

Alex slowly regained consciousness. His head was pounding. Alex felt the pillow under his head and the blanket on him. He knew that he was in his bed. Alex slowly opened his eyes.

Alex jumped out of bed. Where was he? This room was not his room. This room was way bigger and included a walk in closet. Alex searched the room he was in. All of his clothes, valuables, watch, and glasses were here. Alex looked at the door.

Alex slowly walked to the door. He gripped the handle, slightly turning it. He left the room once the door was opened. The hallway he entered was nothing even remotely close to his house. Alex tip toed down the hallway into what he presumed to be the living room. Everything here was different. There were roughly 3 to 4 bedrooms in this apartment.

Alex walked to the windows. National City. Alex could clearly remember he lived in Midvale. However, seeing that was not the case, he presumed that was just a dream.

Alex's attention turned to the sound of another door opening in the apartment. He turned around to see Mom walking down the hallway. That wasn't different.

Suddenly, someone else followed her. Alex's mouth widened when Mama came into view. Alex recalled that she was dead, so how was she here?

His parents approached him. They seemed concerned to his reaction. Alex didn't pay attention to their questions. He was focused on the fact that she was alive. Mama was alive.

Mom held Alex's shoulders. She gently shook him, "Alex, honey, what's wrong? You're scaring us."

Alex shook his head. He looked straight into his Mom's gaze, "N-Nothing. Just had a strange dream." Alex tried to smile. It wasn't the greatest smile in the world, but his parents bought it. Alex was greatly confused. Everything he knew was clearly wrong. Alex decided to just play along.

Mama went to pour herself and Mom a cup of coffee. She grabbed their cream from the refrigerator. Before she mixed the two, she told Alex, "Get ready and dressed. We're going to Grandma Eliza's."

Alex nodded. He ran back into his room. He sat on the ground, processing everything. Alex couldn't wrap his mind around this world. He kept repeating that everything was fundamentally different. He actually had a good life here, with both parents. Alex sighed as he stood to get dressed. Maybe Aunt Alex or Aunt Sam would know what to do. Hopefully they would remember.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you know why Alex was acting so strangely?"

"I don't know Lee. Something has him spooked. Maybe it's the fact that he won't see Grandma Eliza as much, or that his aunts are coming for our anniversary? They're both happening simultaneously."

"I just hope he won't have a problem with what we're doing." Lena sipped from her mug. Everything was set for them except for one major detail. Their family couldn't do it since neither Lena nor Kara told Alex what they were doing.

Lena rinsed her mug when she finished. Kara held her waist from behind. Lena fell back into Kara's embrace. She sighed with content of just staying here, in her arms for the rest of eternity. Lena smiled when Kara moved her hair to the side to kiss her neck. Lena linked their fingers together. She played with Kara's ring.

Lena turned around to kiss Kara. Their kiss was shortly lived when Lena saw that they really needed to get ready. Lena lead Kara into their bedroom to change. Lena may have stolen some kisses and possibly couldn't keep her eyes off her wife when she had nothing on. Lena was still amazed to this day that she was the only person allowed to see Kara Luthor-Danvers like this.

Lena and Kara brushed their teeth and washed their faces in their private bathroom. They were lucky that Lena bought a penthouse with private bathrooms because if they shared only 1, it would get crowded real quick.

Alex waited for them on the couch. He grabbed some cereal to eat, knowing that Grandma Eliza would cook a lot of food. Alex didn't know why they were going to his, no, Grandma Eliza's house. Alex missed his room, his friends....Jenny.

Alex was certain that those memories weren't dreams. They couldn't be. They felt so real. Alex put his jacket and glasses on when his parents emerged from their room. Mom grabbed her pocketbook while Mama grabbed her glasses. Alex would always be thankful Mom found something to help limit their senses being overloaded.

Alex tied his shoes with his mothers. Mama opened the door for them and Mom closed the door behind them. The lock automatically turned on, allowing them to leave. The elevator ride was awkward for Alex. He didn't know what to do at all. His parents were talking to each other about something pertaining to LCorp. It was about the team Mom was making for Spider-Girl and Spider-Man. Alex guessed that without Mama dying, Mom didn't push herself like in his timeline.

The car ride was even worse for Alex. He spent the entire time looking through social media, trying to see if anything was different. Some things were the same. Others were different. One obvious different was the fact that the news corporation, CatCo, was still around.

Alex didn't know much about CatCo. He knew Mama worked there. It was said Cat Grant decided to shut down CatCo near the time of her death. She couldn't find anyone capable of replacing herself. Now, CatCo was still here and Mama was the CEO.

Alex spent the rest of the car ride reading biographies about Mama. When she was a Sophmore in college, Cat Grant took her on as her assistant. Secretly, Cat Grant was shaping her up to be someone she could trust. Cat Grant eventually forced Mama to become a reporter after 4 years of being her assistant. 6 years after being one of CatCo's top reporters and even winning the Pulitzer, Cat Grant handed over her job to Mama when she found out she was dying. Mama has been CEO for 6 years.

Alex was proud that his parents have the life they deserved. He didn't miss the rings on their fingers. He knew.

__________________________________________________________________

It felt weird being home. The Danvers house looked exactly the same on the outside. The inside was completely different. The inside looked similar to Grandma Eliza's apartment. There were boxes in all the rooms. Alex understood that she was selling the house. Deep down, it hurt him. Imagining someone else living here made him feel sick. This was his home and now someone was going to take it away from him.

Lena sat on the couch. She poured herself a glass of wine. Kara sat next to her, holding a beer in her hand and took a swig. Kara walked to the front door after 3 knocks were heard. She opened the door to her wide eyed sister and her sister's wife. Kara raised her eyebrow. Alex asked, "Where's Alex?!"

"He's in our old r-" Kara could finish as Alex and Sam ran to the room. The pushed the door open. Alex was observing every minor detail that was different. The walls were the same, the window, the shelf for some of his trophies. 

"Alex!"

"Aunt Alex, please tell me you remember." Alex pleaded. He didn't want to go crazy with hiding this. Alex hoped that everything wasn't a dream. Alex held his breath, "Please tell me it wasn't a dream."

Aunt Alex approached her nephew. Aunt Sam followed behind. They held his shoulders. Alex awaited their answer. He got nervous quickly when they didn't respond. His aunts looked at each other before glancing back at him, "We remember." 

Alex hugged them. He started crying from all the stress of the mission. All of his life's problems were gone. He saved her. Spider-Girl was here. Alex succeeded. Alex stopped when he realized someone was missing. Alex backed away. Alex knew Jenny was with them, so why wasn't she her-, "Oh God...."

Alex sat on the ground. He couldn't believe what he did. Alex didn't regret the decision of erasing her memories of their timeline but it hurt. It hurt knowing that Jenny probably found someone else. Someone that was better than him.

His aunts sat next to him to continue hugging him. They all cried. The trio went through numerous emotions until they landed on happiness. Every single bad thing was erased because Kara survived. 

They were forced to leave when the doorbell was heard throughout the house. Alex headed downstairs. His chest felt tight when he saw Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara. Their timeline wouldn't of changed. They knew. Alex waved them over, mouthing to ignore everyone.

Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena followed Alex back up the stairs into his old room. Inside, the group discussed everything. Alex, Aunt Sam, and Aunt Alex told them what they did and made sure to include every single detail. Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena told them everything they remembered about the old Earth-25 to make sure their timelines coincided. Alex and his aunts agreed to allow Alex to tell his family about what occurred.

After an hour and a half, the rest of the family arrived. Everything seemed to be in order. All of them had virtually the same lives with almost no differences. That made Alex's job easier.

When everyone was on the couch, discussing their lives and how they would miss this house, Alex stood up. He overlooked his family. His complete family. His happy family. Alex fiddled with his hands. He breathed slowly to calm himself as he said, "I need everyone's attention." All eyes were on him. His family was silent while his aunts gave their sympathetic looks. Alex gulped, "I need to tell you all something really important."

Mama had a weird look on her face. Something wasn't sitting right. She pushed through to ask, "What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this correctly, but bare with me, please..." Alex looked at his aunts for support. One by one, they stood next to Alex. He smiled, thankful that they were doing this with him. Alex looked directly at Mama, "There's a secret you all don't know. It was kept classified to ensure the safety of our family."

"Then why do you all know?" Mom asked. She was worried now. The idea that this endangered them didn't sit with her at all.

"We all know because we played a part in fixing everything."

"What do you mean, "Fixing everything?" Uncle James and Uncle Winn asked. Sure, they didn't visit as much as they wanted, but nothing seemed horribly wrong whenever they did.

"This may be very complicated, but you must follow without asking any questions, deal?" Alex waited until everyone agreed. Alex felt Aunt Sam hold his shoulders with her arm. She was scared the most since this could really ruin how their family thought of her. Alex held her hand for a moment before going telling them, "So everything seems normal here, but it's really not.... You see, all of our lives aren't technically correct."

Alex could see the way everyone got confused as to what he meant. He wished this was easier than it had to be. All Alex wanted was for this to be the life he only knew. Alex felt tears brim in his eyes as he continued, "This may sound weird, but I am not the Alex you know. I come from a timeline where our lives are fundamentally different. In my life, everything really sucked. My life was incomplete and the world was in more danger than it appears now." Alex felt his breath quicken. He couldn't do this. This was too hard for him. Aunt Alex consoled him. She whispered reassurances that nothing would change. Nothing bad would happen. Alex nodded but he didn't look at anyone, "Aunt Alex, Aunt Sam, and I all come from that timeline. Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena also come from there since they don't remember anything from here."

"Aunt Alex and Aunt Sam helped me do the impossible. We all fought hard to fix everything. We all went back in time to prevent the death of Spider-Girl."

The room was quiet. You could hear a penny drop from it being silent. It was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. Alex witnessed Mama dropping her beer. She was visibly shaken. Alex felt horrible seeing the distress he caused. Alex wished he could just take back everything he said. 

They all waited for Kara to calm down. Her eyes were wide while her mouth was wide open. She tried to say something, anything, but all of her words were garbled. Kara slowly stood up on shaky legs. She rushed to hug her son. They cried into each others shoulder. Kara smiled, "I've missed you."

Alex stood back. He didn't understand that. She couldn't of known. It should be impossible. Alex's brain was fried, trying to make excuses for what she meant. He imagined being slapped in the face when the realization hit him, "Y-you remember."

"Of course. How could I forget meeting my son from the future?" Kara confessed. She was proud Alex returned home. It hurt Kara having to hide this from her family, "I've been waiting for so long to see you again. I've watched you grow into the young man you are and I'm so happy to see you again. Your my baby boy, my little one, and I couldn't be prouder of you than I am now."

Alex cried into her shoulder again. Eventually, the whole family followed suit into a giant hug. Lena cleared her throat to get everyone's attention from the hug, "Kara and I have another announcement to make!"

"Well, after some thought and knowing Eliza is selling the house, Lena and I have decided that we wanted to but it."

"Y-You mean we're moving here?!"

"Yes little one, we're going to move to Midvale."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The gathering was calming for Alex. It allowed him to be introduced to the concept that everything was ok. He didn't have a screwed up life with only 1 grieving parent. Alex lied to himself when he said everything was ok. It was pretty obvious that his friends didn't know him. His cousin Kara didn't even live in Midvale to begin with. Jenny.....Jenny didn't know him.

Alex's shoulders deflated on his way to the car. It would take a long time adjusting to his new life. Even with returning to Midvale, nothing was the same. Before Alex opened his door, someone called out, "Excuse me, I saw you come here and I've never seen you before."

Alex turned. His heart began to beat faster. Alex saw his aunts smile. They all remembered her.

Alex turned back. He did his best to formulate a response, "M-My grandma has lived here for years. We don't visit much, she usually comes to visit us."

"That's cool. If you don't mind me asking, why are you coming here now?"

"Well, she's actually moving soon."

"That's sad."

"Yeah." Alex nodded. He saw she was somewhat saddened by something that was said. Alex straightened his posture, "But, my moms and I are actually moving into the house."

The girl smiled. She nodded, trying to not seem too excited but also appear positive towards the revelation, "That's cool."

"Yeah, it is...."

The girl's phone dinged. She grabbed it from her pocket. She groaned. The girl looked up, "Well, I've got to go."

Alex nodded. The girl turned to walk back to her house. Alex felt a surge of confidence in him, "Wait!" The girl stopped to look back at Alex. He held out his hand, "I'm Alex."

The girl shook his hand, "I'm Jenny."


	27. Some secrets are hidden for a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2024, right after Alex turned 3.

Lena smiled before she opened her eyes. The morning was peaceful. Lena happily sighed as she held Kara's hand. Kara somehow became the big spoon while they slept. Lena would ignore it, but she was the big spoon. Lena wanted to cry when she heard her alarm clock. Laying in bed with her girlfriend was amazing and she didn't want it to end.

Lena quickly shut off her alarm before it woke Kara. She wanted her to get more rest after all the work she did yesterday. Lena felt bad for Kara since she had to be Cat Grant's assistant while also being Spider-Girl.

Lena slowly removed Kara's arm before she got up. Lena turned to look back at her. She smiled on her way to the bathroom. Lena turned on the shower and made sure the temperature wasn't too hot as she got in. Lena enjoyed hot showers, they allowed her muscles to relax. Lena pulled her hair back to make sure it didn't get in her face.

Lena closed her eyes to fully relax. Lena heard the door to the shower open as someone entered behind her. Her waist was held by Kara as she relaxed her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Lena turned to kiss Kara, "Good morning darling."

"Good morning Lee." Kara replied before going in to give Lena another kiss. Lena hugged Kara. She chuckled when she felt something hard. Lena looked up to her girlfriend, who was currently blushing. Lena held her cheeks. Kara accepted the embrace.

Lena lightly squeezed Kara's cheeks. Kara was trying to calm down, "I-I'm sorry....."

Lena frowned. In the 7 years they've known each other, Lena has always told Kara that she should never be sorry for her feelings. Even after Kara changed 4 years ago, Lena reassured Kara that she didn't have to be embarrassed. Lena grabbed Kara's hand and rubbed it, "You don't need to be sorry Kara. I'm not ashamed of you. I love you."

Kara leaned forward. Their foreheads touched while Kara attempted to control her breathing. Lena removed her hand from Kara's. She was initially sad at the loss of Lena's hand. Lena smirked as she reached down. Kara's eyes widened at the contact. Kara felt an intense heat course through her body, which was not caused by the shower. Kara's blush returned and made her cheeks pink.

Lena loved the affect she had on the superhero. Lena pulled her hand back, causing Kara to stiffen a moan. Lena squeezed. Kara yelped. She was doing her best not to beg. Kara knew she was getting close because this was insufferable.

Lena began to pump her hand. Kara bit her lips. Lena squeezed the tip. Kara shuddered from the sensation. Lena stopped, "Did you like that?"

Kara couldn't come up with a word to say, so she merely nodded. Lena resumed her pace as she stroked her girlfriend. Lena moved her other hand from Kara's cheek to squeeze her breast. This finally caused Kara to moan. Lena decided she wanted to be cruel. She squeezed both Kara's nipple and her tip. The pleasure made Kara throw her head back. Kara simply gasped her brain was malfunctioning.

Lena sped up her pace. Lena knew when Kara got into bed last night that her shoulders were tense, meaning that yesterday wasn't the best day for her. Lena's grip on Kara's dick tightened as her arm got tired. Lena was determined to make Kara feel good before stopping.

Lena moved her head from Kara's dick to see how Kara was reacting. Her mouth was wide open as the pleasure from Lena giving her a handjob was overloading any thought process. Kara started pushing her hips, wanting release. Lena stopped her movements. Kara whined as she felt her dick was close but wasn't able to be pleased.

Lena kneeled down. Kara held Lena's head when she wrapped her lips around Kara's dick. Kara bent down to get a better grip on something. Lena sucked on Kara's tip, knowing it was sensitive. Lena pushed her mouth down Kara's dick until she bottomed out. Lena moved her mouth back and forth while she restarted pumping her hand. Lena moaned on Kara's dick once she tasted her pre-cum.

Kara knew she wouldn't last much longer. In all the years they've been together, Lena was a master at pleasuring Kara. Lena knew just what to do every time they had sex.

Kara felt tingly. Her breaths got shorter as her dick tightened. Kara groaned as she released. Kara jerked her hips while Lena still sucked her. Kara was extremely sensitive as she came. Lena firmly held Kara's dick in her mouth. She wanted to get every last drop of her sperm. After nearly 20 seconds, Kara finally finished.

Lena felt Kara's dick begin to soften. She removed her lips before she pressed 1 final kiss. Kara sat down, panting. Lena moved to sit next to her. Lena leaned into Kara's ear. Kara didn't pay attention until she heard Lena gulp. Her eyes widened again as she looked at her girlfriend, who waited until just now to swallow her cum.

Kara laid her head on Lena's shoulder. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara. Kara knew her voice would be hoarse. She whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Kara. I want to take care of you."

"W-what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. We need to finish and get ready. You wouldn't have enough time to do me before Alex has to get up." Lena stood up and pulled Kara up with her. Kara hugged Lena. Lena smiled while Kara kissed her shoulders.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena pulled up her skirt as she heard a little boy running down the hallway. She checked herself in the mirror. Kara told her the blue blouse with the black skirt made her look good. Lena pulled her hair back to put it into a bun before she left their room.

Lena walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Kara was currently making Alex his breakfast while Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, chewing on his vitamin. Lena stood next to Alex's chair. She bent down to kiss his head, "Good morning sweetie."

Alex looked up at his mom and smiled, "Morning mommy."

Kara headed to the table. She placed down Alex's breakfast. Everything was already cut into little pieces for him and his cup was ready before his breakfast was. Alex started eating his breakfast. Lena watched her son, still amazed to this day that Alex was here.

Kara watched Lena. She was so beautiful. Kara would never understand how Lena loved her. That wasn't saying she was happy Lena loved her, she was, but Kara knew that Lena could do so much better than her.

Lena caught Kara staring. They smiled at each other. Their moment was interrupted by Alex poking Lena's arm. She turned to Alex holding out his fork. Lena bit the piece of waffle off of Alex's fork to eat it. After she finished, Lena told Alex, "Thank you."

"Your welcome mommy!" Alex returned his attention to eating his food.

Lena glanced back at Kara. Kara was clearly not paying any attention whatsoever. Lena was clueless as to what Kara was thinking about, but she had an idea. Lena cleared throat, causing Kara to shoot her head back to Lena. Lena laid her hands on the table. Kara held Lena's hands. Lena closed her eyes to allow this moment to sink in. She slowly said, "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah, Ms. Grant needs me to come in so I can help with a meeting she's having. Apparently some of the board are trying to take control away from her. I'm sorry, but I'll miss lunch today." Kara felt bad. Lunch was always a consistancy over the years. Kara found the time to visit Lena at LCorp for lunch. It was rare for either of them to cancel. Lena nodded.

Lena stood up from her chair. She saw from her watch that it was nearly time to leave. Lena walked to the front door to put on her heels. Lena grabbed her coat, but Kara put it on her. Kara gave Lena her purse. Lena pecked Kara's lips. She called out to Alex, "Bye baby, I love you!"

Lena opened the door before she heard her son reply, "Bye mommy! I love you too!" Lena headed out of the apartment. She turned back to Kara before fully kissing her. Kara hugged Lena after they finished kissing. Lena backed away shortly after Kara ended the hug.

Lena waved on her way to the elevator. Kara yelled, "Love you!" Kara closed the door behind her. She sighed as she placed her forehead on the door. Kara felt horrible having to cancel, but this meeting was important. Kara wished she could go. She did. Kara went back to the table when Alex told her he was done.

Lena took her phone out when she entered the elevator. Lena pulled up her group chat. The group chat consisted of Jess, Sam, Alex, and Eliza. Lena smiled as she wrote, "Kara's going to be busy. Prepare for a date in the next few hours."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were busy for Lena. She gave CatCo an exclusive about her plan to build a new and improved hospital in National City. This one was better than the old Luthor Hospital and would have better technology to help with dangerous diseases while also having more room, especially for younger patients.

Lena hid this from almost everyone except for the board, Sam, and Jess. Lena didn't even tell Kara about her plan. Kara only found out when the exclusive came out on the CatCo website. Kara was slightly hurt that Lena didn't tell her, but it wasn't her decision if Lena did or did not tell her things.

After putting Alex to sleep, Kara went back into the living room. She found Lena sitting on the couch with her laptop in her legs. Kara walked behind the couch. Lena sensed Kara was behind her since she lifted her head. Kara kissed Lena's forehead, causing both of them to smile. Kara moved her head to Lena's shoulder to look at what was on the screen. Kara questioned, "Whatcha working on?"

Lena dropped her head back to her laptop. She started typing as she answered, "My speech."

Kara nodded as she held Lena. Kara watched as Lena typed her speech into the computer. After 2 sentences were typed, Kara asked, "Want some company?"

Lena nodded. Kara walked around the couch and sat next to Lena. Kara laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. This was definitely something Kara would never forget. Just the domesticity wanted to make her cry. Lena in her purple sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, and her socks with Kara in her red and white sweatshirt, blue sweatpants, and barefoot. Kara stayed with Lena until the couple decided it was late. They went to bed after checking on Alex 1 more time.

Lena finished her speech 3 days after Kara watched her. Kara only knew little pieces of it while only Lena knew the entire speech. She wanted this to be top secret. Kara was surprised since Lena always told her what was in her speeches.

Lena told Kara she wanted her and Alex to attend the gala in honor of the new hospital. Lena promised there would be no alcohol because a hospital is meant to support good health. They both chose their outfits for the party and got Alex a dress up shirt, suit pants, dress shoes, and socks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena was nervous as they arrived at the gala. Lena was wearing her hot pink, off the shoulder dress with diamond earrings. Kara was wearing a mustard suit with a white button up and light grey pants. Alex was wearing a purple button up shirt with blank pants. Kara wore brown loafers, Alex wore black oxfords, and Lena wore 4 inch stilettos.

Lena held Alex's hand while they talked to everyone at the party. Kara held Lena's back as support because this was Lena's night. She was the star.

Kara excused herself and Alex when they saw food being passed around. Lena continued talking to businessmen while Kara and Alex searched for food. Lena left to secretly walk to another area where Alex, Sam, Jess, and Eliza were. They all quietly greeted Lena. Lena looked checked her surroundings, "Where's Lois and Clark?! I thought they were coming too."

"They were, but Perry forced Clark to write about a prison break. They send their good lucks."

"But-but they won't be here!"

Sam held Lena to hopefully calm her. She knew Lena was freaking out, already thinking that this would fail. Sam rubbed her back, "It's ok Lena. We're going to send them a video like we will to everyone else. They all wanted to come, but they just don't have the time to do so."

Lena pulled back to nod. She thanked Sam when Lena was told that it was time for the speech. Lena slowly stepped up to the podium. All the guests were in conversations. Lena pressed on the microphone, "Excuse me, may I have your attention for one moment?"

Everyone stopped. They all turned to face Lena. Lena grabbed the speech from inside the podium's compartment. Lena cleared her throat as she spoke, "I want to thank you all, on behalf of myself and all of LCorp, for supporting our initiative. I started this project with a purpose. A purpose to help those who can't get help. The hospital was envisioned to give struggling families the opportunity to get treatments that no other hospital has. I looked back at my past. As a woman who's experienced this struggle, I knew that I had to do this for the greater good.

When I started LCorp, I kept those ideas in mind. I used my struggles to better our world for our future generations. My vision became clearer when I had my son. He made me realize that this needed to be done now because I don't ever want a family to be brought down because either a hospital doesn't have the treatments available, there isn't enough room, or it's too expensive.

That's why, after we open this hospital, every LCorp hospital in the world will be upgraded to be up to par with this one." Lena paused while people applauded. She caught Kara and Alex in her eyes. Kara had a wide grin on her face, which was mirrored by Alex. Lena smiled as she continued after the applause ended, "We are also going to make it our mission to build more hospital so people can be cared for in places where basic health treatments are unavailable."

Lena stopped for a moment to allow another round of applause. She took deep breaths in anticipation. Lena looked at Sam. Sam nodded. Lena nodded back at her. Lena tapped the mic again, "Before I go, I want to just say 1 last thing. Kara, Alex, could you please come up here?"

Lena watched Kara freeze when she heard Lena mention her. Kara didn't move at first until Alex started pulling her arm. Kara carefully walked up the podium to stand next to Lena. Kara picked Alex up and held him on her hip.

Lena grinned as her family stood next to her. Lena linked her own hands as her nerves went into overdrive. Lena stood straight as she continued, "Kara, I want to thank you so much. When I first met you, I lived in a house where I was hated, no one loved me, and I was alone. You changed my life when we met. My life has been so much better ever since that day and I cannot think you enough for everything that's happened. You've supported me along the way as I became the CEO of LCorp. You helped give me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. 

When people ask me who my hero is, I always say it's you. You're such an amazing person that I strive to be every day. I've always considered myself lucky that you have allowed me to be a part of your loving family at a time where I didn't know what love meant. Now, I know that when I first met you, I knew I'd always love you." Lena paused to glance at Kara. She saw Kara was crying. Lena wiped Kara's eyes. Kara smiled as Lena before holding her hand.

Lena let go of Kara's hand. She reached inside of the podium to grab out a small box she's held for years. Lena licked her lips, "When we found out I was having Alex, you were so supportive. I can always remember you making sure I got what I needed first before you did. You made me proud to be the woman you love. Through all the struggles of raising a baby, you stuck by my side. We've went through bumps throughout our lives, and it just shows me how much you truly mean to me."

Lena turned her whole body to face Kara. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. Her hands were shaking. Kara was concerned about Lena. She wanted to intervene, but Kara knew Lena would tell her if something was wrong.

Lena gripped the box tighter. She was happy Kara didn't notice it yet. Lena knew she was getting emotional. Kara meant so much to her that she couldn't even put it into words. Lena slowly breathed out, "Everyday, I love you more than the day before. Everyday, I want to be with you more. Everyday, I want to finally be a family."

Lena didn't look at Kara's face. Lena didn't want to start crying. It would be too difficult to say this. Lena slowly bent down on 1 knee. Kara was at first confused in the moment. Lena held out the box. Kara gasped. She put Alex down to cover her mouth. Lena wasn't close to the microphone, but she was lucky since Lena only wanted Kara to hear this. Lena, voice thick with emotion, told Kara, "Kara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've made me happier than I thought I could ever be. If you give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way."

Kara's eyes were streaming with tears. Her hands were still covering her mouth due to being shocked. Kara couldn't believe this was happening, especially at the gala for LCorp's new hospital. Kara's mind wasn't even thinking properly except for knowing what Lena was going to ask.

Lena struggled to say anything. It was difficult when you were crying uncontrollably. In Lena's opinion, she didn't care. Lena wanted to cry like this. This was the greatest moment in her life. Lena opened the box, "Kara, will you marry me?"

Even though she knew it, Kara couldn't respond. Kara wanted to shout out her answer, but nothing came out. Lena was scared Kara was going to say no. It would be bad enough that the love of her life would reject her, but also in front of at least 100 people.

Lena was anxious for Kara to answer. The few seconds between Lena's question and Kara's answer felt like hours. Kara finally removed her hands from her mouth. Kara stepped to Lena. Kara knew she was closer to the microphone. She wanted everyone to hear this. With all of her strength, Kara finally answered, "Yes."

Lena's eyes widened. She hoped Kara would say yes, but her anxiety crushed her soul. Lena was worried Kara would say no. Lena stood up. She took the ring from the box, and placed it on Kara's left ring finger. They both made eye contact. The couple saw the tears stream down their faces. Kara started crying again, followed by Lena.

Kara pulled Lena into a kiss. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck while Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist. They heard everyone cheering, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other. After the kiss, Kara crushed Lena in a hug. During their hug, Lena kept telling Kara she loved her and thanked her.

Kara stopped the hug to put her forehead on Lena's. She grinned, "I love you so much Lena. I've always loved you and I can't wait to finally be your wife."

Lena wanted to respond, but she felt someone pulling on her dress. Lena looked down to see Alex with a confused look on his face. Lena picked up Alex. He watched his parents expressions, "Why are you and Mama crying?"

Alex's lip pouted and his eyes started to tear. Lena quickly asserted him, "They're happy tears."

"But why are you crying?"

"It's because Mommy and Mama are getting married." Lena turned to see her family come up to them. Sam and Jess hugged Lena while Alex and Eliza hugged Kara. They all switched to the other. They all wanted a closer look at the ring, which Kara reluctantly showed.

"It's so beautiful!" Eliza commented.

"How much was this?!" Alex questioned.

"You just couldn't contain yourself, could you?" Sam joked. She was joking since she was planning to eventually pop the question to Alex soon.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Jess squealed.

Lena felt her phone. She looked to see all of her friends congratulating them on the engagement. Lena was surprised that Jess filmed it and sent it so quickly. Lena put her phone on Do Not Disturb since she knew it would get blown up from texts.

They all took Alex to allow Kara and Lena some alone time. Lena brought Kara to the dance floor she clearly did not have for this moment. Kara held Lena's shoulders. Lena held Kara's shoulders while leading them. Kara and Lena grinned as they slow danced. All the couples joined them after a few minutes.

Lena pecked Kara's lips. Their tears finally stopped so their kisses didn't taste like salt. Kara smiled when she looked at the ring again. Kara felt the tears burn in her eyes, "I love you so much Lena."

"I love you too. Thank you for giving me this chance to be your wife."

"Thank you for giving me this chance to spend the rest of my life with you."


	28. Luthor

Kara knew she was in trouble while running down the streets. She was late, again, to her job. Being Cat Grant's assistant had expectations that were supposed to be met. One of them was get there early. Kara failed the very first expectation. Kara couldn't be totally blamed though. Her fiance had to leave early due to an emergency at LCorp, leaving Kara to get Alex ready for pre-school.

Kara knew that Cat Grant had children. She hoped that maybe Cat would understand the struggles and only warn her. Kara would breathe a sense of relief if she only threatened to fire her once today. That would make the day better than almost every other day.

On her way to CatCo, Kara picked up Cat Grant's coffee. For some reason, CEOs just love plain black coffee. Kara believed that was just disgusting. She would spit a drop of it out of her mouth. Kara needed at least half of the mug being milk and 5 tablespoons of sugar. Better yet, she just needs her cream.

Anyway, Kara would've loved to swing to CatCo. That would be way easier and faster than running. However, people would see her and that would risk the public finding out her secret identity. She never understood how Supergirl was able to easily do that. Kara guessed those were the perks of super speed and flight.

Kara did have the advantage of not being exhausted. Running from the penthouse to the shop and then to CatCo would've tired out any other person. Super endurance definitely helped in most cases.

As Kara was in the elevator, her nerves were in overdrive. She thought of Cat Grant yelling at her loudly enough for the entire floor, no, entire building to hear. That would be extremely embarrassing. When the elevator dinged, she ran out right after the doors opened. Kara went immediately to Cat Grant's office. She froze when Cat Grant made eye contact and screamed, "KEIRA!!"

Kara was internally cursing. When she walked into her office, Kara gulped. She pushed her glasses up after they started slipping. Kara stood awkwardly in front of Cat Grant's desk. She licked her lips, "I am so sorry for being late Ms. Grant. This isn't an excuse, but I needed to get my son ready for pre-school after Le-I mean my fiance, had to leave early because of an emergency at her work."

"Keira, I do not pay you to be late." Cat fired at her. Kara nodded, unsure what to do. Kara handed Cat her coffee. She watched as Cat drank from the cup. Kara calmed down a little when she didn't immediately spit it out. Cat put the cup down to continue working on her computer.

Without looking at her, Cat ordered Kara, "There is a staff meeting at 11. I need you to write down the articles everyone will have. At 1, I have that interview with LCorp, which means you will need to send me the questions I had you review before I go. At 3, I'm having dinner with my mother, so find us a good restaurant, not those disgusting take out places you eat."

"Yes Ms. Grant, I'll get on those right away!" Kara ran out of the office to sit at her desk. Over the year, her desk was populated by photos of her, Lena, and Alex. Kara's favorite photo was of Alex's 3rd birthday where they all blew out the candle. Kara always held the photo as her source for determination to do her job.

Kara spent the next hour emailing every staffer involved in the meeting what they should bring and to be prepared for what they will share. Speaking of the meeting, it was like every other single meeting they've done since she's been there. Reporters would randomly say a topic, Cat would most likely veto unless they're something new, and Snaper would give some insight on what he will do. Eventually, someone will talk about hoping to get an exclusive with Spider-Girl, but that would get automatically vetoed since first of all, Kara doesn't like doing interviews, and Cat Grant said she would be the only one to do exclusives with the city's hero.

Kara was nervous about the interview with LCorp. She was only permitted to wait outside the office with Jess since she had ties to the person they were interviewing. Not only that, but some of the questions were not that nice. They included the Luthors (which Lena hates to talk about), Alex (who Lena doesn't like to talk about so he could have a sense of a normal life), LuthorCorp (which is just outright wrong to ask about), and questioning her motives.

Kara followed Cat to her car. In the back seats, Kara went over the questions Cat would be asking. Kara told her boss that it would be best if she didn't include such personal questions or questions Lena's had to answer for over 4 years. Cat acknowledged Kara's suggestion and said she will take that into consideration. Kara was shocked to see her boss to take that since Cat Grant hasn't been known to listen to anyone that tries to stop her.

Kara handed Cat her notebook as they entered LCorp. Kara greeted Frank before they entered the elevator. It was nice to see him from time to time. Kara was sad that he would be gone soon since he's close to retirement, but it would give him more time to spend with his wife.

Kara tapped her foot nervously in the elevator. She did it so much that Cat had to tell her to stop. Kara quietly apologized. Kara looked at every little thing in the elevator. That would at least make this ride not boring. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long when the doors opened.

Kara followed Cat as they walked to Jess' desk. Jess informed Cat that Lena was waiting for her and she could go in. After the doors closed, Jess asked Kara, "How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing good."

"Have you started planning yet?!"

Kara laughed, "Jess, it's been less than a week!"

"I know, I know, but c'mon Kara! You're marrying your best friend!" Jess exclaimed.

Kara smiled. She looked over at Lena's door, sighing happily. Kara faced Jess again. She nodded, "Yeah, I am..."

Jess started laughing. Kara was brought out of her happy thoughts. Kara raised her eyebrow in confusion. Jess kept laughing as she told Kara, "Oh my God, you two are so cute! Lena can't stop talking about you anytime she's not busy!"

Kara smiled. Jess wouldn't even know how hard it was not to talk about Lena at CatCo. If she could, Kara would tell every employee about how amazing Lena was. Jess bit her cheek. She looked at the ring on Kara's finger. Jess cleared her throat, "Could I, uh, could I see the ring again?"

"Of course!" Kara held out her hand. She blushed as Jess looked at every single detail. Kara couldn't hide that she also did that too when Lena gave it to her. The ring looked so amazing, like it was from a fantasy.

"This looks so beautiful! I still can't believe that it was only $2000! This should've been at least 50k!"

"I know, right! Those dealers definitely lost out on a massive profit!"

"I can't wait for your wedding! It's going to be amazing!" Jess squealed. She quickly quieted down. Jess didn't want Cat or Lena to hear her. Jess told Kara she needed to continue working, which was hilarious for Kara because she'd do the exact same thing.

Kara wanted to go visit Sam in her office, but Sam wasn't in National City. She was visiting Alex in Metropolis, who was going through medical training at the main DEO base. Apparently the DEO required it's medical agents get extensive training to deal with battle wounds.

Kara waited patiently while Cat interviewed Lena. It was extremely boring since Jess stopped talking to her so she could do her job. Kara went on Instagram for the time being, scrolling through posts and liking some that she enjoyed. 

Kara stood up when Cat stepped out of Lena's office. Kara wanted to go into Lena's office, but she knew Cat wanted Kara to follow her. Kara groaned as she entered the elevator with Cat. Kara's phone dinged. She took it out of her pocket, reading the text from Lena, "I'll see you home. Love you 😘"

Kara smiled at the text. She quickly texted back before they left the elevator, "I love you too Lee."

Kara's day wasn't that bad up to that point. She didn't do much except arrange Cat's schedule and get Cat her lunch. It surprised her by how much less workload there was. Everything was perfect. Until she just had to get horrible news.

Kara arrived back with Cat to CatCo. Kara went up the regular elevator while Cat went in her personal one. Kara would love to go in that elevator one day. She arrived back at her desk after Cat was already in her office. Kara was ready to get the reservation for Cat when she was interrupted.

Someone on the floor called out to look up at the screens. Kara didn't and she immediately regretted it. On the screen, it reported, "LEX LUTHOR ESCAPES PRISON!"

Kara felt her stomach drop. She knew Lena must've seen this. Kara ran into Cat's office to ask if she could leave. Before she even said a word, Cat told her, "Go."

Kara went onto the roof. Running would take too long. Kara activated her suit and swung to LCorp. Throughout the time it took, Kara's mind was going through crazy scenarios of what could happen.

Kara never knew Lex, but she knew he was a horrible person. Lex was said to be unpredictable so you weren't guarenteed to know what he was doing. That made him extremely dangerous. What's equally horrible about Lex is that he's almost as smart as Lena. Lex can think of almost anything for an advantage. If Lena was able to make a super suit, Lex can make one too.

When Kara made it to LCorp, she landed on the balcony. Kara could see how tense Lena was through the doors. Lena was currently on the phone. Kara assumed it was the board and shareholders. Kara knocked on the door, getting Lena's attention. Lena ended the call to open the door for Kara.

Kara stepped inside and hugged Lena. She heard Lena sniffle, but didn't cry. Kara rubbed Lena's back while moving them to the couch. Once they sat down, Lena started to cry. Kara held Lena tighter, knowing all Lena needed was someone to hold. Kara stopped when Lena's office phone rang. Lena wipped her eyes and cleared her throat when she answered the call. Kara watched how her posture got worse.

"Alex's school called."

"They want us to pick him up?"

"Yeah, they just don't think it'll be safe for him. They also believe the other parents won't want their kids to be there." Lena went to grab her keys, but Kara webbed them to her. Lena glared at Kara, showing now was not the time. Kara put her head down as they walked out of Lena's office. They drove immediately to Alex's school. Alex was surprised to see his mothers so early but never questioned it.

Lena simply put Alex in his booster seat and drove back to the penthouse. Her nerves were like Kara's early. This time, she was actually scared for their lives. Lena froze when she saw the picture of the pumpkin on the door. Kara caught up to Lena, holding Alex's hand. She saw the picture too and asked Lena what it was.

Lena ripped it off the door and entered the penthouse, checking to see if anything was missing or misplaced. Kara called out to Lena, but she needed to check. Lena went into Alex's room first. She was happy to see nothing was wrong. When she entered their room, her eyes widened. The picture on the nightstand of their entire family at the Danvers Christmas was destroyed. Lena saw that the closet door was opened.

Lena heard Kara tell Alex to play in his room. Lena didn't see Kara come up behind her. Kara looked around the room and gasped when she saw the picture was destroyed. She lead Lena into the closet to protect her. Kara slowly opened the door. At first, nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Lena, I thi-"

"Wait!" Lena went further into the closet. She saw the red and blue that was never forgotten in her mind. Lena pulled out Kara's old suit. On the front was green paint in the 'L' design from LCorp. Lena went to the wall. She read it out loud, "Itsy Bitsy Spider...."

"For a genius, Lex isn't original."

Lena turned, pissed off at how Kara was playing it off. She growled, "This is not the time for jokes Kara! Lex knows about Alex and knows you're Spider-Girl!"

Kara sighed, "You're right. What should we do?"

"I think it would be best if Alex isn't here. It would be safer if he stayed with Eliza."

"Ok. Let me call Alex and Sam. They'll be extra protection for him."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for taking him on such short notice Eliza."

"Of course Kara. I would do anything to make sure he's safe. How's Lena?"

Kara bit her lip. Lena was doing her best to look strong, but Kara could see all the troubles within her. Kara pulled her hair back, "She's not doing good. Lex escaped prison and knows everything."

"I hope Lex will be found. I want to make sure you're all safe. So please, take care of yourself and your fiance."

"I will." Kara entered Alex's room. Inside, Lena was talking to a crying Alex. He didn't want to leave home without his parents. Lena was barely holding back her tears as she tried to calm Alex down.

"Alex, baby, you need to go with Grandma Eliza."

"I wanna stay with you!"

"I know you do, but you can't right now."

"You don't love me!" Alex screamed out. Lena looked up at Kara, finally starting to cry. Kara kneeled down in front of Alex, hugging him. Alex hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. During the hug, Alex kept saying, "D-Don't leave me!"

Kara ended the hug to kiss Alex's forehead. She gently gripped his shoulders, "Mommy and I will never leave you little one. We just need to do something. You need to stay with Grandma Eliza to stay safe, ok?"

Alex didn't understand what she was saying, so he nodded. Alex let Lena put on his backpack. He walked out of his room to his grandmother. Eliza held out her hand for Alex to hold. They quickly left the apartment. When they opened the door, Alex turned back to wave. Both Lena and Kara waved at Alex before the door was closed.

Lena sighed as she sat down on the couch. Kara followed suit and sat next to Lena. Kara pulled Lena onto her lap where they sat. Lena laid her head on Kara's shoulder until she fell asleep. Kara carried Lena into their bed and tucked her in. She went into the living room and stayed up for the rest of the night, making sure Lena was protected.


	29. Return of the Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I'm writing this, filming for Supergirl got suspended due to the Coronavirus. I try not to talk much of anything outside of the shows if I can control it, but please stay safe everyone! Do not go for toilet paper, go for food and water that last a long time before going for toilet paper.

Lena pressed the end call harshly on her phone. She wanted to just throw it out the window, but that wouldn't be wise. Kara asked her if she was ok. Lena spat back, "That was Eliza. Alex and Sam are having troubles making it to the house."

Kara walked behind Lena. She wrapped her arms around her waist. Lena wished she could enjoy this, but she couldn't. Lena pushed Kara off of her and stepped back. The look of hurt on Kara's face killed Lena. She didn't want Kara to be sad. Lena shook her head, "We can't Kara."

"Why not? Am I not allowed to help calm you?"

"NO, not for a time like this! There is no calming down!"

"Lena, please stop shouting."

"Why are you so calm Kara?!" Lena questioned. It was horrible that Kara appeared to not be fully worried about what was happening. Lena took a moment to slow her breath. Nothing productive would come out from them being irrational. Lena took a short step to Kara, "We had to send Alex away. We can't have our son with us. How are you able to just shrug it off?"

Kara laughed humorously. Kara couldn't face Lena, so she turned away. Kara licked her lips before she replied, "I'm not shrugging it off Lena! I miss Alex as much as you do. I just understand that-"

Kara was interrupted by Lena's phone going off. She looked at Lena and at her hand. Lena slowly answered the phone. Kara couldn't hear anything, but watched Lena's demeanor drop as the call continued. Kara waited until the call was over to ask, "What's wrong?"

Lena's shoulders tensed, "There's an incident at LCorp." Lena rushed to get her stuff, not explaining what's going on. Kara followed her, making sure Lena was ok when she left. Lena held on the doors handle tightly. She closed her eyes, holding back tears. Lena just wanted the suffering to end.

Kara held Lena's shoulder. She was worried about Lena. Kara knew that all of this would destroy Lena. Kara gently rubbed her back, "Please tell me."

"I-I don't know if I can...."

Kara turned Lena around. She kneeled in front of Lena before kissing her knuckles. Kara looked up at Lena's eyes. She did her best smile, "You can. You're the strongest person I know."

Lena nodded. She bit her lip as tears fell from her eyes. Lena hiccuped, not able to say anything. Kara squeezed a little tighter, showing she was here. Lena sniffled, "The....the board is voting on whether to remove me from CEO."

Kara stood up. Her eyes widened at the news. Kara's mouth was wide open as she attempted to say something. Kara threw her hands up in frustration, "They can't!" Kara growled. This week was just getting worse all the time. Kara took off her glasses and threw them at the wall. Lena recoiled, surprised at what Kara did. She stayed silent as Kara yelled, "You're majority owner! They can't do that!"

"Kara....I-I can't right now." Lena opened the door and left the penthouse. Kara's gaze stayed on the door for minutes. She had to fully process everything going on. Kara wished she could just kill Lex sometimes. Even though she's vowed to never kill unless it was totally necessary, she just wants to do it. Her life would be fixed. Her son would be home.

Kara pulled out her phone from her pocket. Kara understood that Lena probably wouldn't answer. She only had 1 other person that would calm her down. Kara unlocked the phone and went to call Eliza. After 3 rings, Eliza answered, "Hello? Kara, sweetie are you ok?"

Hearing Eliza's concern caused her to break down. She cried on the phone. Eliza allowed Kara to get all of this out of her system. After she was done, Kara spoke to Eliza, "C-could you put Alex on the phone? I-I just need to speak to him."

"Of course, give me 1 second." Kara heard Eliza walk further into the house. Kara moved to sit on the couch. She face palmed. Her head was getting a little hotter than normal. Kara heard as the phone was being moved. She smiled, "Hewo?"

"Hi little one."

"Mama!"

"How are you?"

"I miss you Mama...."

"Mommy and I miss you too baby." Kara frowned. It was hard not having Alex home. If the circumstances were better, Kara knew she and Lena would feel relaxed at having alone time. Kara bit her lip, "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Grandma Ewiza is making cookies!" Alex cheerfully replied. Kara laughed at how excited her son was for cookies. It would make Lena comment on how much he's similar to how she reacts to food. Kara shook her head to get Lena out. Now was not the time to deteriorate. 

"That's amazing!"

"Auntie Alex and Auntie Sam are coming!"

"I know. Are you going to have fun?!"

"Yeah!"

"That's good baby." Kara smiled. She rubbed her eyes as she concluded, "Could you give the phone back to Grandma Eliza? Mommy and I will call you later you say goodnight, ok?"

"Ok. I wove you Mama."

"I love you too."

Kara heard Alex yelling for Eliza. The phone was passed back before Eliza spoke, "Kara, are you still there?"

"Yeah. Once again, thank you for watching Alex. Lena and I-"

"Kara, you need to see what's on channel 11."

Kara picked up the remote on the ottoman. She turned on the TV and changed the channel to 11. On the screen was some of the LCorp floors on fire. The news was playing audio of Lex calling to threaten what he would do to the building if his demands weren't met. The camera hit an angle where it was easy to see Lena held hostage by a man in a green suit.

"I-I got to go."

"Be safe Kara." Kara hung up. She threw her phone on the couch. Kara stood up and ran into the bedroom to get her watch. Once she put it on, Kara ran out to the balcony and jumped over the edge. She activated her suit before web swinging to LCorp. The trip was worrisome as Kara was scared for Lena and what Lex would do to her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena was replying to her text messages while she rode the elevator. Her phone was exploding. Lena rushed out the elevator after the doors opened. She ran into Jess, who quickly told her, "I-I don't know how they're doing it. They got a majority vote without even reporting the vote at all."

Lena entered her office, followed by Jess. Jess was typing on her tablet while Lena rounded her desk and sat in her chair. She turned on her computer and logged in. Jess looked up, "I was able to hold off the final vote. This is our only chance to stop it. They'll know to report about the vote."

"Who's voting against me?"

"Almost everyone. There's only 2 who aren't."

Lena nodded. She went into her email, which was blown up. Lena told Jess, "Try and maybe get some influence. Definitely get the swing members back on our side. There's no way they should be able to do this. I know that the board has mostly been supportive, even after the news."

Jess nodded before leaving. Lena read through her messages. After going through half of them, she sat back. Lena rubbed her eyes and arched her back to crack it. Lena took out her contacts, threw them in the garbage, and retrieved her glasses from the drawer in her desk. She cleaned them before putting them on. 

Lena really wanted to cry. The burning sensation in her eyes hurt and the way her noise felt funny was irritating. Lena looked over at the stocks. She noticed that they were starting to slow down from their drop. That was a good sign after the drop when Lex escaped. Lena hoped that maybe the news of the stocks starting to plateau and go back up would change the minds of the board.

Lena picked up her desk phone and called Sam. She waited almost 30 seconds before Sam answered. That was weird since she almost always answered in the first 10 seconds of the call. Lena was at least happy Sam answered, "Hello?"

"Sam, something is happening at LCorp."

"W-what's wrong?"

"The board is deciding to vote on whether to remove me as CEO. Please tell me you're voting for me." Lena pleaded. She desperately needed and wanted Sam to vote for her to stay. Not only was Sam her best friend, but Sam could have the ability to get support for her.

"Vote you out?! Lena, I was never told about a v-" Explosions went off in the distance. Lena's eyes widened at the noise. She heard someone yelling in the phone. Lena wanted to say something, but Sam yelled at Alex, "Be careful!"

"Sam, what's wrong?!"

"Something was shot near us. We don't know what it was, but Alex is checking it out."

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, we're fine." Sam confirmed. Lena smiled. At least they were ok. Suddenly, a loud sound like a plane's engine was blasted in her ear. Lena waited for the sound to stop, but the call ended. Lena slowly moved the phone from her ear to call again. Sam didn't answer this time.

Lena went to call Kara, but something was shot into the room. She looked at it for a second before it went off. Immediately, Lena noticed her computer shut off. Lena looked down at her desk phone, but that was off too. Lena started cursing internally as she reached for her cell phone. She tried to turn it on, but it was off.

The same sound of an airplane engine was outside. Lena didn't have enough time to react when the building shook. Fire erupted under the balcony behind her. Lena went to go and get Jess, but something was shot at her wrist. Suddenly, she was thrown back to the wall. Lena struggled to pull it off. Another restraint was thrown at her other arm. 

Lena tried to pull one of her arms out of the restraints, but they were stuck. Lena had to watch as a man in a green suit, on a glider, broke through her window. Lena moved her head to the side so the glass didn't injure her face. 

Lena turned her head straight. The man stepped off the glider once it landed. He walked over to Lena. She watched as the helmet was pulled off, "Lex."

Lex smiled. His smug, showing off his perfect teeth, pissed Lena off. He observed the new office, "Love what you've done Lena. Can't say that National City is.... adequate compared to Metropolis."

"Good to see you have some loyalty."

"Don't be sarcastic. My loyalty lies to the Luthor name, you know this." Lex commented. He walked around the room. He thoroughly checked every single corner. Lex went to Lena's desk. He saw a picture. Lex smirked as he picked it up. Lena knew it was the picture of her, Kara, and Alex at the beach a year ago.

Lex didn't remove his gaze from the picture, "My nephew looks very handsome. So disappointing that he got his looks from that thing...."

Lena scoffed, "That "thing" is my fiance."

Lex shook his head, "Sadly. I cannot comprehend how you allowed her to impregnate you. She's a monster to this world." Lex placed the photo down. He went back onto his glider. Lex placed his mask back on. Before he left, Lex told Lena, "I'll be right back."

Lena watched as Lex went out of the office. She felt the building shake again as what Lena guessed were missiles hit the lower floors. Lena saw a helicopter coming towards the building. Lena heard more explosions.

She noticed that the handle on her door was moving, but it wasn't opening. Lena was barely able to hear Jess calling for her.

Lena didn't pay attention when Lex came back, clearly talking to someone in his helmet. All she thought of was that she may never get to see Alex grow up or be able to grow old with Kara.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara pushed herself to her limits. She needed to save Lena. Lena didn't wear her necklace anymore. Kara knew that she was screwed. Lex would easily be able to beat her with his suit. Kara called Winn before she reached LCorp, "Winn, I need your help."

"I saw the news. I'll help." 

"Thank you Winn, seriously."

"Hey, I am the best uncle after all." Winn joked. Kara laughed. At least Winn was able to relieve some of her angst. Kara filled in Winn about everything that's happened since they found out about Lex. Winn informed Kara that only Lex and Lena were in the office.

"Lex seems distracted by talking to Lena, you should use that advantage."

"Ok." Kara finally got to LCorp. She pulled herself to a side of the building that was not currently on fire. She crawled up the side, allowing Winn to check everything in the room with satellites. Kara crawled faster after he finished his search. Kara climbed over the balcony.

Lex was still talking to Lena. He was walking around, his glider on the ground. Kara slowly opened the balcony doors, making sure they didn't make a squeak. She didn't want Lex to know anyone was behind him. Kara didn't anticipate Lex turning quickly to fire a gooey substance at her.

Kara jumped out of the way. Lex threw a bomb at Kara. She jumped over Lena's desk, which shattered into pieces from the bomb. Kara went to punch Lex, but he caught her hand. Kara's eyes widened as Lex punched her. Kara felt the immense pain in her cheek. She looked up to see Lex put on his helmet. 

Kara quickly checked Lena before she rushed Lex again. Instead of punching him, Kara drop kicked him. Lex flew backwards, crashing into the wall. Kara ran to Lena. She tried to get the restraints off of her. They were stronger than anything Kara ever dealed with. Kara kept trying while Winn talked to her, "Kara, you won't be able to get these off. You're not strong enough!"

"Watch me Winn!"

"Kara, Lex is getting up!" Kara turned to see Lex jumping on his glider. He shot out of the office. Kara looked back at Lena, who told her to go. Kara wanted to stay, but Lena reinforced that she needed to get Lex.

Kara nodded before running out to follow Lex. Lex was waiting just outside the office. Kara jumped to push her and Lex onto one of the surrounding buildings. Lex threw her before they landed. Kara landed in her famous "Spider-Girl" pose, looking up at Lex. At the bottom of his glider, missiles shot out at her.

Kara dodged every single missiles. She webbed the last one and threw it back at Lex. Lex flew out of the way. Kara shot a web at his glider, pulling it closer to her. Lex laughed as his glider went faster. Kara was pulled while Lex flew her away from LCorp. Kara held on as Lex sling shot her into CatCo.

Kara slowly stood up with immense pain in her back. She only watched as Lex threw a bomb at her. Kara didn't have enough time to react when it exploded. Kara screamed as she flew back. Kara crashed into Cat's office. Kara could barely see Cat coming to check on her. Kara weakly yelled, "R-run!"

Cat barely got out in time before Lex came into the office. Kara stood up, but stumbled. Kara barely heard Winn telling her, "You need to get him off his glider! It's the only way you'll be able to fight him!"

Kara fought through her pain as she attacked Lex. Kara missed all of her punches. Her vision was too blurry for her to actually hit him. Lex laughed as she kept missing. Kara was enraged when Lex boasted, "You're a failure. No wonder why you allowed your family to die."

Lex threw another bomb at Kara. Kara barely jumped out of the way. Lex simply joked again, "I can't wait to finally meet my nephew. Just imagine how much better he will be with me in his life."

Kara felt her hands clenching. She ignored her pain as she screamed, running at Lex. Kara slammed into Lex, making them both fall. Kara sat up to punch Lex's helmet. Kara kept punching, allowing her anger to control her actions. Kara didn't feel satisfied when the eyes for his helmet cracked. Kara only stopped when she felt someone hold her shoulder.

Kara looked back to see Cat. Kara's eyes widened as she glanced at Lex. Kara fell back when she realized her motives. She wanted to kill him. Kara struggled to control her breathing as she shook. Kara looked down at her hands. She was a monster.

Cat crawled up to her. She took Kara's hands. Kara faintly lifted her head when Cat spoke, "Keira, you can't blame yourself."

Kara really didn't care at this point if Cat knew. All she knew was that she was close to crossing the line. Kara previously believed she would only kill if it was necessary, but she never thought it may happen. The thought of doing it was a crazy one. Kara jumped up when Lex did. Kara was ready to fight Lex.

She walked over to Lex. What Kara didn't expect was to suddenly stop moving. Kara tried to move her muscles, but the suit didn't move. Lex pressed a button on his wrist, calling his glider. Lex jumped on his glider and flew away after telling her, "Thank you for giving me access to your suit."

Kara asked Winn, "C-Can you unlock the suit?!"

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds!"

"We don't have a few seconds!"

"I'm doing my best Kara!" Winn scrambled on his keyboard to outsmart Lex's virus. He eventually won out and Kara could move again. She told Cat to stay there. Kara jumped out to swing back to LCorp. While she was going, the pain from her injuries limited her ability. Winn noticed this, "I'm shooting you with a dose of adrenaline. It'll allow you an extra boost."

"T-Thanks." Kara felt the boost almost immediately. She went faster than normal. Kara shot herself onto the balcony. Kara saw that Lex was carrying an unconscious Lena. Kara yelled, "Lex!"

"Ah, so the soon to be sister-in-law came earlier than expected." Lex threw another device at Kara. She felt the suit deactivate and fell to the floor. Lex dropped a timed bomb on the ground. Lex fireman carried Lena as he flew away. Lex laughed as he got away with Lena.

Kara cried as she couldn't move. She couldn't save Lena. Kara kept crying as Winn tried to reactivate her suit. Winn's hands couldn't stop shaking as he heard Kara. The suit was turned off, but the audio and visuals were on. Winn realized that Lex's EMP was meant to shut the suit off permanently. He grabbed the mic on his headphone, "You need to move Kara. The suit won't turn on."

"I-I can't do it. I failed her Winn!"

"Yes you can Kara! You are Spider-Girl. You're Alex's mom. You are Lena's fiance and she needs you. Lena needs you to not give up. I know you Kara, and you don't give up, especially for someone you love. So, get yourself out of there and SAVE. THE. GIRL!" Kara screamed as she slowly got up. The suit was heavy on her with the trillions of nanobots. Kara struggled to stay up with the huge weight on her back. She took one step at a time out of the office.

"Uh, the bomb?"

"I-I won't be able to-to get it out...." Kara dreadfully admitted. She limped to the balcony. Kara looked over, seeing the fire erupting under her. Kara carefully got up. Instead of jumping, Kara simply dropped. Moving was too difficult while free falling. Kara groaned as she tried to move her arms. In a last ditch attempt, Kara shot a web, hoping it attached to something.

Kara was suddenly swung towards a building. She crashed into the side, falling onto a floor. Kara was thankful the place was empty. She laid down, resting for a moment. 

After a few minutes, Kara strained to deactivate her suit. Once she pressed the button, her suit retracted. Kara sighed as the weight on her shoulders were lifted. Kara quickly got out of there and back to the penthouse. She needed everyone to help find Lena.

Kara ran to her phone. She noticed there was a lot of missing calls from Sam. Kara called Sam back, who picked up immense, "Kara?!"

"I'm sorry for not getting back to you. Lex took Lena after I tried to fight him."

"K-Kara...." Sam choked out. Kara realized something was wrong. It sounded like Sam was crying. Kara sat down on the couch. Kara waited for Sam to say something. Sam barely held in her sobs, "K-Kara...."

"Sam, what's wrong?!"

"It's...It's Alex...."

"What's wrong with Alex?!"

"S-She's in the hospital...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also while I was writing this, turns out that someone at my school has the Coronavirus so F me.


	30. "I failed her"

When Kara accepted Lena's proposal, she thought the next few months after would be wonderful. That they would be a time of bliss where she was just happy. Where Kara would mainly worry about school, her job, and planning for the wedding. Kara was even questioning if maybe she wanted another kid because who wouldn't want Alex to be a brother? He's a wonderful boy that any child would be lucky to have as a brother.

Clearly, she was mistaken. Being Spider-Girl forfeited the right to have a happy life. Every single part of her life that Kara loved would eventually be destroyed. Kara always thought back to when she and Lena first started dating. It was the exact same situation where Kara was in a honeymoon phase until Spider-Girl messed everything up. Sometimes Kara wished she was never bitten by that spider, but that would be selfish. 

Selfish to think that having a happy life was more important than being the protector of her city. Selfish to put herself before others. Selfish to ever believe a superhero could have a happy life. Now, Kara would definitely hear the counter argument that Supergirl was able to have a happy life while being a superhero. That's true, she does, but Supergirl isn't the only hero on her Earth. She has others that could take some of the weight off her shoulders. Kara doesn't.

Sadly, that's how Kara found herself in a hospital room. Kara rushed to the hospital after Sam called her, crying about Alex. Sam couldn't even finish her sentences until Kara just told her she would be there. Kara didn't even think about web slinging when she ran to the hospital. First failing to save Lena and now something happened to Alex forced her to just bolt out of the penthouse.

When Kara arrived, she went to the triask to ask about Alex. Kara saw Sam run up to her, tears in her eyes. Kara barely asked what happened before Sam spat it out. Kara's lips tightened when Sam explained that a man on a flying machine started attacking them. She went to help, but was thrown back by the shockwave of an explosion. 

Kara immediately realized the man was Lex. He attacked both Sam and Alex before going to LCorp. This whole thing was planned. He must've known that they would send Alex to live with Eliza and have both his aunts come for extra protection. Kara held Sam as she cried onto her shoulder. Kara kept a stoic emotion as she called Eliza, telling her what happened and that she should come to the hospital.

Kara allowed Sam to squeeze her hand while they waited for the doctors to tell them about Alex. Kara stood up when Eliza and Alex walked down the hallway. Eliza hugged Kara before allowing Kara to kneel down and hug her son. She finally felt a tear fall down while hugging Alex. Kara was quiet when Alex said how much he missed her and Lena.

Lena. How would Kara be able to explain that to Alex? How could Kara ever explain to her son that his uncle kidnapped his mother because she failed to protect her?

Kara picked Alex up and sat down on the chair next to Eliza. She was currently holding Sam as they both cried together. Kara felt Alex place his head in between her shoulder and her neck. Quickly, Alex fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of what was going on. Kara knew it was better that way. He wouldn't have to be freaking out. Kara wouldn't be able to handle her anchor unhappy. Alex was really the last person that was holding her together.

Alex was gently passed over to Eliza when Winn appeared in the waiting room. Kara slowly stood up as Winn ran to hug her. Kara felt tense, but didn't understand why. She was a hugger. Kara barely held him as Winn told her that he rushed to the hospital after she disconnected. Apparently, Sam texted all their friends to tell them about Alex.

Mike approached shortly after Winn and Kara ended their hug. Mike didn't hug Kara, but asked her if she was ok. Kara lied, saying she was fine. Mike didn't know about her other job. At least he wouldn't have to remind her of her failure. Mike and Winn sat down next to Kara. The couple held their hands while Winn tapped his foot. Kara held her hands together and looked down at the floor. Her mind was flooded with memories of every bad thing Spider-Girl caused in her life.

Kara reminded herself of the pain and suffering Lena or her family had to deal with because of the superhero. Kara bit her lip when she looked at an example, which was right in front of her. Her son. Alex wouldn't be here if it weren't for her powers. Lena wouldn't of had to deal with 3 months of pain or having to hide Kara's extra appendage.

Kara left the room, saying she needed to get some air. Kara walked quickly to the entrance. The slight breeze outside felt good on her skin. Kara didn't care when she sat down on the steps leading to the parking lot. Kara laid her head in her hands. Kara jolted back when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Eliza moving to sit next to her.

Kara waited for Eliza to say something, anything, but nothing came. It was like Eliza was here for the exact same thing she was. Kara turned her head to look toward. She gulped, "It's hard to not think this is all my fault."

Kara looked back down at her hands, "It's just easy to remind myself of all the trouble you've gone through ever since I put on the mask. Today was just a prime example."

"Kara...."

"What? Are you trying to deny that ever since I've become Spider-Girl, you all haven't had horrendous things happen to you?!" Kara asked. Eliza bit her lip. She wanted to deny what Kara said, but she was right. Eliza shook her head. Kara huffed, "Seriously, our lives have been harder than they need to be because of me. Just look back! Should I remind you that our world was destroyed, or the house getting partially destroyed? Maybe I could just bring my son, who shouldn't even be here, outside! Everything I touch, I ruin."

Kara clenched her fists in anger. She abruptly stood up walking away from the hospital. Before she left, Kara turned back to conclude, "If it wasn't for me, your lives would be normal. You all would be happy."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara spent her next week desperately searching for Lena. She didn't allow for any distractions, even to the point of actually calling out for work and school. School and work were both given doctor's notes, courtesy of the DEO. Speaking of the DEO, Kara forced them to help her in her search for Lena.

Kara's boss, John, completely understood her dedication. Kara was surprised to discover that her baseball coach was the head of a secret government agency and was the coach to keep an eye on her. It was worse when she discovered that Alex was also ordered to report the superhero activities Kara did. Kara didn't even want to question how long Alex was doing this, it felt like she was invading her privacy.

The DEO enlisted Winn's help after Kara reccomend him. Winn graciously accepted his role in helping find Lena. Kara was genuinely surprised when, after coming home pissed off, James was knocking on her door. She had barely talked to him since their graduation, but Kara was happy to see that James cared enough to ignore baseball to make sure she was ok.

Kara invited James in, questioning where Lucy was. James told her that Lucy and their daughter, Jaimie, were in the hotel the family was staying in. James wanted to visit first before the rest came. Kara nodded before she gestured for James to sit on the couch. Kara went to the fridge and asked what he wanted to drink. James asked for a water. Kara came back with both a water and beer in hand.

Kara handed the water to James and took the cap off her beer. She sat down on the chair perpendicular to the couch. James glanced at the beer before he said, "You know, you're not of legal drinking age."

"Hey, I'm only a few months off. I think I should be given a break." Kara finished before taking a swig. She barely paid attention to the TV playing one of Lena's favorite movies. Kara put it on to distract herself from everything going on, only to cause more distress. Kara didn't realize when James shut off the TV.

Kara tightened her grip on the bottle subconsciously. James caught sight of that. He kneeled down in front of Kara, taking the beer out of her hand to place it on the ottoman next to her. James took Kara's hands into his and gently squeezed them. Kara shut her eyes, "This is all my fault....Maybe if I was just normal, then Alex wouldn't be in the hospital and Lena would be here."

"I know. Being Spider-Girl has its consequences."

Kara's eyes opened and widened. She never told James. Kara pulled her hands back. James chuckled, "I've known for years Kara. I was a photographer, I had to pay attention to minuscule details to get the whole picture." Kara nodded, allowing her hands to fall back down on her thighs. James held her knee, "I wish I could understand what's going on in your head, I do. Maybe I won't, but I have a wife and child. I know that they make me happier than I thought I could ever be."

"Blaming Spider-Girl may be easy for you since a lot of bad things have happened since you became a hero. That is easy to see, but you're missing a major detail. All of that would've happened, regardless of whether you were a hero or not. You may believe Spider-Girl is a curse, but think of her as someone that can protect your family." James stood up and sat back at his spot on the couch. Kara kept her eyes on the spot James was at. She didn't look up when James turned on the TV. Kara thought about what James just said. Maybe Spider-Girl isn't all that bad.

James eventually got up, saying he should head back to his girls. Kara followed him as he left the penthouse. Kara hugged him at the elevator. James entered the elevator. James smiled, "You should check on your son soon. Remember that he probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Once again, don't need to tell me, I know and also, let's not talk about it. I'm not comfortable with even guys talking about it." Kara laughed as the doors closed. She walked back into the penthouse.

Kara entered Alex's room. She picked up the photo of their Christmas shoot on his dresser. Kara missed the love on their faces. Kara held it close to her heart, closing her eyes. She put it back before leaving the penthouse.

Kara ran to Sam's apartment. Sam started living there after she became CFO. She frequently visited Alex in Metropolis when her schedule allowed. Kara knew that Eliza and Alex were staying there. Kara didn't want Alex being at home right now until Lex was capture and his mother was home.

Kara quickly entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Kara held her hand between the doors when she hear someone calling out to hold them open. Kara watched as a woman entered the elevator. Kara nodded at her thank you as the woman pressed a button. The doors shut and the elevator steadily went up. Kara glanced back at her. She noticed a lot of tattoos on her arms, one on her neck, and she had a sort of faux haircut.

Kara looked away when she was caught staring. Kara blushed red in embarrassment. The woman smiled. She cleared her throat, causing Kara to slowly look back. The woman was smug. Kara held her hands behind her back. Kara looked at her, "Sorry, I was just.....looking at your tattoos. You have a lot of them."

"Well, I have more that you can't see."

Kara felt her cheeks get hotter. This was an extremely embarrassing conversation for her. Kara finally paid attention to her face. She looked familiar to someone she's seen before. Kara questioned, "Have I seen you before?"

"Maybe." The woman replied. She held out her hand, "Kate Kane."

Kara's eyes widened. Of course! This is Batwoman's doppelganger! Kara gulped, "K-Kara Danvers." She shook Kate's hand. Kara didn't realize she held on longer than normal for a handshake. She quickly let go and put her hand back to her side. Kara turned back to face the elevator doors.

Kara felt relieved when she heard a ding. The doors opened. Kate slowly walked out. She turned to Kara, "I hope we see each other again soon Kara. You seem interesting."

"Y-You too."

Kara watched as Kate's face was interrupted by the doors closing. Kara closed her eyes to calm herself. It was somewhat weird to see a doppelganger of a hero you worked with briefly and hadn't seen since your doppelganger's wedding. That was fun for Kara. It allowed her to see the possibility of hers.

Kara slowly walked out of the elevator when it reached Sam's floor. Kara knocked on her door. She waited roughly half a minute for Eliza to open the door. Kara pulled Eliza into a hug until she heard a little boy running to the door. Kara smiled as Alex jumped up to be picked up.

Kara held Alex on her waist as she moved into the apartment. Kara saw Sam laying down on the couch, probably like how she was at home. Kara looked at Alex, "Did Auntie Sam eat anything?"

"No, she said she wasn't hungy."

"Mama is going to take Auntie Sam out to eat, ok?" Kara asked. She didn't want him to come with because both of them needed some time together. Alex thankful replied an ok to her question. Kara put Alex down on the floor to wake Sam up.

Kara shook her shoulder until Sam's eyes opened. Kara smiled when Sam sat up. She stretched her arms out to crack her back, "Hey Kara."

"Hi." Kara stood back to allow Sam to stand up. Sam went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Kara followed Sam while Eliza gave Alex yogurt after he complained about his hunger. 

Sam called out Kara's weirdness, "Why are you following me?"

"I-uh-I was wondering if maybe you want to get something to eat? Alex said you haven't had anything and I'm getting a little worried."

"Thank you, but I really don't want to eat right now."

"That's fine, but pick should. I don't want you to get hungry." Kara awaited Sam's final answer. She hoped that maybe Sam would just accept. Kara grinned when Sam sighed, saying she will go. Sam went into her bedroom to change.

Kara sat down at the dinner table, occupied by Eliza and Alex. Kara had some fun pretending Alex's spoon was an airplane as she fed him the yogurt. Sure, they were having Alex feed himself, but why not have some fun? Kara laughed when some yogurt dripped down his chin. She grabbed a napkin to wipe it up before shooting it in the trash.

Alex clapped at Kara's success. She gave him a high five before Sam walked out in a hoodie and sweatpants. Kara stood up after giving Alex a hug, promising to return before his bed time. Kara waited while Sam put her shoes on. They both said bye as the door to the apartment closed.

On their walk to the Chinese restaurant, Kara held Sam's shoulder. She could tell Sam was barely holding it in. Kara felt the same way. She was barely holding in her guilt. When they arrived, Kara got them a booth. Sam got in first before Kara sat down next to her.

The women ordered their drinks and dinners. While they waited, Kara spoke, "I wish this didn't happen. Maybe if....if I was stronger or....maybe if I hid who I could be, then Alex wouldn't be in the hospital and Lena would be here too." Kara felt her eyes tear at the thought of Lena. Kara was always close to crying when she thought about Lena. Kara wiped her eyes, "It was my job to protect her, and I failed. I haven't even told Alex yet. I-I don't want him to lose hope in his role model because that would destroy me."

Kara played with her napkin when their food arrived. Kara slowly started diving in to her potstickers and noodles. When she was finished, Kara noticed Sam didn't eat anything. Kara took Sam's fork to cut her chicken and hold it up. Sam gazed at Kara, who had a stupid grin on her face. Sam relented when she opened her mouth to eat the chicken.

Kara passed Sam her fork so she could eat. While chewing, Sam argued, "It's not your fault Kara. I don't blame you for what's happened to Alex. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Lena. I know that you're doing the best you can to hold it together. I just need you to think that maybe it was Lex's messed up views that caused this."

"But he only attacked Lena after he found out ab-"

"Lex is a sadistic man. He doesn't care about that. Lex is only using that as an excuse. He really just hates his sister because of all the good she's done as the CEO of LCorp. You being Spider-Girl was just a bonus." Sam wiped her mouth with her napkin after she finished. Kara called for their waiter to pay. Kara paid, telling Sam that this was for her. Sam tried to stop Kara, but Kara took the check faster than Sam could reach for it.

Kara helped put Sam's hoodie back on before the left the restaurant. On their walk back, Kara got a call from Brainy. She eagerly answered, seeing as she hasn't had much time to talk since high school, "Hey Brainy, how are you?"

"Nia and I are fine. We got the texts from Sam and are currently in her apartment."

"That's good. Sam and I are coming back from going out to eat." Kara heard Brainy excuse himself from someone. She waited, curiously, as he walked into a seperate room. Once he was there, Brainy said he needed to tell her something. Kara asked, "What is it?"

"Winn got me to help him at the DEO, to find Lena. We got a ping at an old LuthorCorp facility."

Kara stopped walking. Sam didn't even see Kara stopping until she was a few feet ahead of her. Kara ended the call, thanking Brainy. Kara looked at Sam, "Are you able to go back to your apartment?"

"Why, is everything alright?"

"Brainy said he might have a location for Lena."

"Go, I'll be fine." Sam shrugged. Kara ran in the opposite direction to an alley. She pulled off her jacket and shirt, revealing her original suit, which was cleaned after Lex vandalized it. Kara pulled off her pants and boots. She climbed up to the rooftop of an apartment building.

Kara put her mask on, activating her HUD. Kara got a text from Brainy, giving her the location. The map in her HUD marked the location, allowing Kara to swing there.


	31. Time to be the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to save Lena, but how will she deal with Lex Luthor, who is seemingly stronger than the average human and smarter than 99% of the world?
> 
> Kara must do everything she can to keep her family together, even if it causes her to cross the line.

"What day of the week is it?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Like that helps ass hat. How many weeks?" Lena asked.

"It's been nearly a week. I'm surprised they haven't found you yet." Lex moved his queen piece. Lex awaited Lena's move, "It clearly seems like they don't care about you."

Lena bit her lip. She desperately hoped that wasn't true. Kara wouldn't give up on her, none of the Danvers family would. They weren't like the Luthors. Lena believed they were still searching for her. She smiled as her rook took out the queen.

Lex kept a serious face. He made sure Lena never saw any reaction towards her moves. Lex didn't want her to feel confident before defeating her. All conquerors had gotten overconfident with themselves right before their downfalls. Lex merely moved his pawn up, "I'm surprised you haven't fought to free yourself."

"Well, it would be pointless if I did, seeing that you have a super suit. What is it the media is calling you? Green Goblin?"

Lex chuckled, "I admit, that's stupid. Should I even mention, "Iron Woman?" Lena laughed with him too. Lena wished this Lex was here instead of the evil one. She knew Lex was just playing nice to get under her skin, but it was making Lena a little happy. Lex watched Lena move her king left, "I immediately knew it was you when I saw the picture on the newspaper."

"Let me guess, it was the one where they asked where I went?"

"Yes, it was." Lex confirmed. He grabbed his bottle to drink some of the water in it. The only other good thing about being kidnapped by your brother was the food. Lena could admit she was thankful Lex was feeding her. There were better conditions here than when Venom kidnapped Alex. That haunted her, even to this day.

Lena hummed. Lex placed his bottle down and stood up. He went to check on the cameras. Lex overlooked every single image, making sure no one was coming. He was smug to see that there was no one. Lex returned to his seat, "I hung it up in my cell."

Lena looked up from the board surprised. She harshly moved her knight next to Lex's pawn. Lena didn't even move her eyes from Lex's when he continued, "It made me proud seeing you accomplish something. Let me tell you, I am proud about how advanced your suit it."

Lex stood up and walked to his suit. He quietly yelled as he wasn't that far from Lena, "My suit isn't made of nanobots, or can fit into a necklace. Hell, my suit can't even fly on it's own." Lex walked back to Lena and kneeled down next to her, "You are the best and smartest of the Luthor's Lena. Never let anyone stand in your way, anyone."

Lena nodded. She didn't fully listen to what Lex said, seeing as he was a homicidal maniac. Lena felt her eyes water, "I-I think that's enough chess for today."

Lena got out of her chair to get into her bed. She picked up her book. Lex brought it since he knew it was Lena's favorite. The book was in the Metropolis Luthor Mansion, which was always cleaned. 

Lena spent time reading her book while ignoring whatever Lex was doing. Inside, Lena was praying Kara and Alex were doing whatever they can to find her. She knew her future sister-in-law had the resources to find her, but it didn't make sense what was taking so long.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara called Winn before she got to the warehouse. Winn told her, that from satellite footage and heat signatures, Lex and Lena were the only ones in the warehouse. He warned her that there were multiple cameras to detect an intruder. Kara kept that in mind while she swung.

When Kara arrived to the warehouse, it was a little weird not having the schematics appear on her HUD. It had been years since she used her original suit. The only reason she even used it was for emergencies. Kara faintly remembered to barely turn on the night vision since the lights were not on.

Kara ran up to the West side of the building that was barely covered by any cameras. It was right above the river, so it would'nt make any sense. 

Kara looked down, the waves were currently a little aggressive tonight. Her body was currently facing outwards with both her hands and feet behind her on the building. Kara gulped, slowly turning around so she can climb up the wall. Kara's breathing fastened as thoughts of what Lex could be doing to Lena haunted her. Whatever Lex did to her, Kara would make him wish he never hurt someone she loved.

Kara almost fell when Winn suddenly spoke, "You should go a little faster, you're wasting time!"

Kara briefly stopped to put a hand on her heart, "Jesus Winn! Please, shut up. I am currently freaking out because MY FIANCEE IS POSSIBLY GETTING HURT BY THE SMARTEST MAN ON EARTH!"

"Oh....right....continue....."

Kara scoffed as she continued her progress. Every now and then, she checked to make sure no cameras were near her. Thankfully, this side was completely barren. When she got to the top, Kara ran to the windows on the roof. They brought some moon light into the warehouse, which didn't even need them. It was confusing, but who knows?

Kara just thought this was a stupid cliche. It wouldn't be surprising to her if Lex revealed his master plan. For some reason, villains do that. Supergirl told her that even some of her villains did that, which ultimately ended in their failure. Did they ever watch a James Bond film?

Kara carefully pulled one of the windows up. It was scary for her, seeing as one mistake would ruin this automatically. Kara slowly bent down, placing her hand on the ceiling. Once her hand was secure, Kara put her other hand next to it. She let her feet fall, now only being held by her hands like an upside down handstand.

Kara pulled her feet up, attaching them to the wall. She crawled closer to Lena. On her way, Kara whispered, "You've got this....you've got this.... don't screw up."

Kara stopped when she was above Lena. Kara looked around to find Lex, who was working on his glider. Kara was notified by Brainy that DEO agents were on their way. She let go of the breath she was holding.

Kara shot a web at the ceiling. Instead of stopping, Kara slowly went down, the web in-between her feet and her other hand right above the one keeping the web go down. Kara stopped when she nearly reached the floor. Kara saw that Lena had her back turned to her. Kara wanted to scream out, say something, anything to get her attention.

Kara gently stepped down from her web and tip-toed over to Lena. She carefully shook her shoulder. Kara moved quickly to cover Lena's mouth as she screamed. Lena's eyes were frantic until they landed on Kara, who had her finger up to her mouth, telling her to stay quiet.

Lena's eyes widened as she smiled. Lex was wrong. They never stopped searching for her. Lena nodded, signaling that she understood. Kara held her hand out, showing she wanted Lena to stay there. Lena sat up to see Kara sneak up behind Lex, most likely to knock him out. Kara didn't notice that she stepped over a motion sensor until her foot sunk into the ground.

Kara looked up in fear as Lex turned around, with his suit on. Kara growled as Lex laughed at her failure. Kara tried to pull her foot out, but she was punched by Lex. The force caused her to fly back and actually got her foot out from the trap. Kara groaned as she stood up. Lex walked over to her with his glider behind him.

Kara held her fists out in her stance. Lex pressed a button on his wrists, missiles coming from his rocket. Kara's eyes widened as her spider sense went off. She jumped over the first rocket and slid under the second one. Kara rushed Lex, but she was hit by a bomb. Kara held her side from the pain of the explosion and the weird landing.

Kara faintly heard Lena cry out. Lex grabbed Kara's neck and held her. He began to squeeze, choking her. Kara struggled to make him let go as he spoke, "You should have never challenged me Spider-Girl, you will always lose."

Kara, with the little oxygen she had left, quipped, "Not today!" Kara kicked Lex. He fell back as Kara backflipped into her Spider-Girl pose. Kara ran to push Lex back on the ground after he stood up. Kara sat on his waist, punching him in the face. Kara's spider sense went off again when Lex weakly attempted to attack her. At the same time, his glider hit Kara, flying her up to the ceiling.

Kara screamed as she crashed into the ceiling and landed roughly on the roof. Kara stumbled as she stood up. Lex glided up to the roof. Kara shook her head to focus on her mission. Lex threw another bomb at Kara. This time, instead of exploding, little devices shot out. The looked faintly like boomerangs, but they could fly on their own.

Kara jumped over one as it headed towards her. Immediately after that, she fell back to dodge one going for her chest. Kara still stood up while her back was near the ground. She fully stood up when Lex threw 3 more containers full of the boomerangs.

Kara went to block but got cut up by most of them. All the pain that erupted throughout her body stung. It allowed Lex the ability to shoot missiles at her again and actually go to the target. Kara just jumped the last second, but the blast radius caused Kara to get thrown into one of the other windows on the roof.

Kara felt her body get cut up more when the glass broke. Kara knew that her suit must look horrible from it. Kara fell to the floor. Her body was weak from the damage sustained. When she hit the ground, Kara felt her arm crack. She whimpered out in pain while holding her right arm.

Kara got alerts in her HUD, saying her right arm was broken. Kara's could barely hear Winn yelling, "Kara, hold on! The DEO is almost there!"

Lex jumped down from his glider when it was safe enough. He gently tossed a bomb, exploding right in front of Kara. She cried out as her mask was torn up and she was flown back. Kara stood up weakly. She was barely even able to stand up. Lex casually walked towards her. Kara's arms were in a defense stance, but swayed as she couldn't keep still. Lex chuckled as he slapped Kara.

Kara fell to her knees. The sting from the slap was hurting more than it should. Kara couldn't fight when Lex pulled her mask off. She could only listen as Lex talked, "You should know one thing about the Luthors: Never stand up to us!"

Kara's voice felt too weak when Lex held her hair. He pulled it up, causing her head to go with her hair. Lex held her still when he punched her in the face. It was almost like being hit by a sledgehammer. There was something off with his strength. 

Kara was getting extremely close to not being conscious. The pain throughout her body was too much to handle. Lex grunted as he continued his assault on Kara. Nothing would satisfy him until she was dead. She deserved to die for corrupting Lena, making her change LuthorCorp, giving him a nephew that shouldn't even be alive.

Lena cried as she knew fighting Lex wouldn't work. She saw his vitals. They were from LCorp's human enhancement program. They should've only been able to help those too physically weak. The drug wasn't engineered for making a regular man stronger.

Lex stopped for a moment to look back at Lena. Seeing her suffer for something so deficient was funny to him. Lex smiled as he turned back. He held his fist out, ready to give his strongest hit. Before he did, Kara gave up, "P-Please....love Alex for me..... I-I love you Lena....."

Lex laughed at Kara giving up. This was way to easy. Lex clenched his hand into a fist. His eyes were burned into Kara's mind. The viciousness and hatred she could see on them. Kara closed her eyes, awaiting the final strike.

Kara opened her eyes when something crashed into the wall. She watched a red and blue blur fly into Lex, throwing him back. He was caught by a blue whip around his neck. Lex fell to the ground, allowing DEO agents to arrest him.

Kara smiled, it was over. She went to stand up, but fell on her side. Kara didn't fight when the darkness took over.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara felt an immense headache. She groaned. She wanted to open her eyes, but that was easier said than done. Kara tried to move her hands until she realized it was too hard. Kara groaned again when she felt the pain in her right arm. Kara fully regained consciousness when someone spoke, "Guys, she's waking up!"

Kara slowly opened her eyes. Immediately, bright lights filled her vision. It was too blurry to make anything out. Kara's eyes began to focus when she saw Lena stand in front of her. Kara smiled. She tried to reach out, but her hand fell back onto her lap. Kara's eyebrow raised in confusion as she felt a soft fabric under her hand.

Kara slowly sat up, realizing she was in a bed. Kara noticed people were talking, but her hearing was a little foggy. In the meantime, Kara attempted to remember what happened and where she was. Her eyes landed on Lena, who was slowly approaching her. Kara held out her hand, although it took her a while.

Lena took it and carefully squeezed. Kara calmed down with Lena's embrace. She turned her head to look at the rest of the room. It was apparent that she was in the DEO medbay. Kara hadn't been there much, but she knows what it looks like from experience. Kara noticed that other people were in the room.

Alex was sitting down, with a cane. Sam was sitting next to her. Eliza was standing next to Alex. Supergirl was standing a little closer to her bed. Lena's doppelganger was standing next to Supergirl with a little girl in her arms. Winn was behind her Lena, with his tablet in his hands. Brainy, Nia, and James were nowhere to be seen.

Kara wiped her eyes. Lena asked, "What do you remember?"

"I-I remember fighting Lex. I don't remember how it ended."

Lena sighed, "Lex fought you to near death. He was only stopped when Supergirl and Dreamer crashed in to save you. The DEO arrested Lex."

"H-how was he strong?"

Lena looked around. Her doppelganger had the same fear in her eyes. She already experienced her Kara getting mad over something she did in the lab. Lena gulped, "Lex stole one of LCorp's new experiments. It enhances a humans strength and speed. They were originally meant for extremely weak indivuals, to build up their body strength. Lex took one and modified it for his use."

Kara nodded. She felt a little panic while under everyone's gaze. She gulped, "C-Could Lena and I have the room?"

Everyone looked at each other. They all nodded, allowing the fiancees some space. While everyone left, Lena was fearing that this was it. The Luthor curse came to bite her in the ass and take her lover away from her. She didn't expect for Kara to pull her into a hug. Lena held Kara as she cried onto her shoulder, relieved Lena was safe. Lena eventually cried with her, detailing how much she missed her.

Kara asked her how long she was out. Lena sadly informed her it had been 5 days. Kara bit her lip from crying again. Her life just had to be screwed up. Kara was distracted when someone knocked on the door. Lena opened the door, moving out of the way. Kara grinned when her son entered the room, his hand being held by Uncle Brainy.

Alex stopped when he saw she was awake. He was told she was, but seeing it was totally different. Alex whispered, "Mama?"

"I've missed you so much little one." Kara held her hands out, saying she wanted a hug. Alex ran to the bed. He turned, asking for Lena to help him up. She chuckled as Alex was picked up to get on the bed. Alex crawled into Kara's embrace. 

Kara kissed his head. Kara whispered, "I love you so much." Kara held out her other hand for Lena to come into their hug. Lena laid down next to Kara after she moved a little. Kara laid on Lena's shoulder since she could hug Lena. That was a massive disadvantage from having a broken arm.

Kara teared as she kissed Alex's head again, which was on her shoulder, and kissed Lena's lips. Kara licked her lips, "I love you both so much, and I am so happy we are together again."


	32. Welcome to Earth-38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must admit it sucks to see some of the Supercorp stories I read on IG have Lena be the reason why Kara temporarily dates someone else. It's CLEARLY not because Kara is dating someone else....no......
> 
> Also, the title is a throwback to Flash's, "Welcome to Earth-2."

Kara kicked her legs back and forth while on the examining table. It was almost 2 weeks since Lena was saved. Some of her injuries still hurt due to Lex's strength and her arm was still broken. Kara started humming while she waited for Alex to give her the update. Kara was thankful Alex got the help she needed when she was hurt. It broke Kara seeing Alex on the bed in the hospital.

Alex slowly limped into the room with her cane. Kara got up to help her, but Alex firmly told her, "Sit your ass back down."

Kara nodded. She sat back on the table. Alex sat in the chair in front of her, clearly tired from the walking. She handed Kara the folder. Kara opened it to see the contents from the x-rays. While she was looking, Alex explained, "The first picture was the x-ray right after you woke up. The next one is today's. By my estimation, your arm has healed by 67%."

"That's great!"

"Well.... not really...." Alex admitted.

Kara looked up from the photos. Her eyebrow rose in confusion. She closed the folder before placing it next to her. Kara asked, "What do you mean?"

Alex bit her lip. The floor was suddenly interesting as her eyes were down. Kara groaned, annoyed with her sisters antics. Her voice went higher, "What do you mean?"

Alex coughed, clearly having trouble admitting the truth. She briefly raised her eyes. Kara's glare made Alex return her eyes back to the floor. Alex scratched her neck, "I found something out." Alex huffed, "Something I should've known for years." Alex held her hands. She didn't want to say it, knowing how Kara has been for the past 2 weeks.

Once Alex looked at Kara, she surrendered, "I found out that your body is healing faster than the normal human's."

"I know that Alex. We've known that."

"But that's not the end of it Kara!" Alex stood up on her shaky legs. Kara wanted to help, but she was frozen. Alex looked out to Lena. She was currently talking to Supergirl. Alex gulped, "With your body healing faster than a human's, it means your body is stronger."

"And?"

"You're going to live longer....by a lot....."

"H-how long?"

Alex looked back at her sister, "By at least 40 to 50 years."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena waited outside the medical room. She wanted to be in there. She wanted to comfort Kara. That's all Lena wanted to do nowadays. Lena just wanted everything to go back to normal, but they couldn't. Everything Lex did ruined their lives.

Lena leaned on the railing. She knew Kara was getting better physically. It was easy to tell since she could actually walk by herself instead of using a cane or wheelchair. Lena wished Kara was back to 100%. Lena hated seeing Kara suffering. The broken arm was just a reminder of everything that's happened.

Supergirl walked up to Lena. She leaned on the railing. They both looked into the room. Kara was clearly bored while she waited. Supergirl turned her head, "How has she been?"

Lena looked down at her hands, "You want the truth, or bullshit?"

"I would love to hear the bullshit, but we both know it's better if I hear the truth."

Lena nodded. Her head rose to watch Alex enter the room. Lena felt her eyes water, "She's not doing good, at all." Lena played with her fingers. Lena turned to look at Supergirl's empathetic face. Lena shuddered, "She blames herself for what happened." Lena turned her head back before continuing, "At first, I didn't notice that Kara was doing that. It just seemed like she was going through something like PTSD or having some trauma from the fight. However, I noticed she wasn't as sunny or wasn't affectionate as she was."

Supergirl sighed, "What's been happening between you two?"

Lena closed her eyes, "At first, Kara was stiff when we slept. Sometimes I pretended to sleep because I knew something was wrong. I....I thought that maybe it was just the experience or missing me while I was kidnapped. Then, she started to stop embracing me while we slept. She kindly told me that she didn't want to be held and needed some space while we slept...." Lena wiped her eyes, "I've noticed the bags under her eyes. I know she hasn't slept much. You could see it in the way she moves around or does anything. It's started to affect our family. She's no longer enthusiastic to do anything and barely gives Alex time to play with him."

"We-We haven't slept in the same bed in over a week." Lena admitted. Supergirl held Lena while she began to cry. Lena grasped Supergirl's costume, "I miss my fiancee so much.... Kara hasn't been the same since the fight. All I keep thinking is that the Luthor curse has come to affect me. I don't know if I can keep going with this Kara...."

Lena leaned her head onto Supergirl's shoulder. Supergirl whispered reassurances that everything will be alright. She briefly glanced over and regretted it. From the looks of it, Kara had just seen a ghost. Supergirl didn't want to make Lena worse than she already was, so she kept quiet.

After a minute, Supergirl suggested, "You know, maybe you guys need a break."

Lena immediately backed out of the hug. Her eyes were wide with that suggestion. Supergirl realized what she said. She cringed, "Not that break. I should've said vacation. You guys need a vacation."

Lena nodded, "Y-yeah, that sounds good. Where should we go?"

Supergirl grinned, "I know just the place!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the drive home, it was extremely quiet. Neither woman talked. Lena nor Kara even dared to turn on the radio. Lena was desperate for just any type of conversation, but Kara was clearly not having it. Once they returned to the penthouse, Kara entered their room. Lena sniffed, still having some tears left from the crying earlier.

She sat on the couch and texted her doppelganger, telling her that they're back. Lena got a reply, saying she'll be there soon with Alex. Lena held her head in her hands. Why did life have to screw over every Luthor? 

Lena held her head up when she felt Kara sitting on the couch. Lena watched the clock's hand move. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Lena went to lean on Kara, hoping that maybe Kara would allow her to. Instead, Kara moved away from her and sat on the chair. Lena growled. She stood up and yelled at Kara, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"W-What?"

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Lena, why are you yelling?"

Lena clenched her fists. It was almost like Kara wanted to get slapped by how naive she was. Lena glared at Kara, "I'M YELLING BECAUSE I'M FUCKING DONE KARA!"

Kara suddenly gained a lot of interest in the conversation. She stood up. Kara asked, "What do you mean you're done?"

"I can't take this anymore Kara, I can't!" Lena yelled. Kara backed up, her ears hurting from how loud Lena was getting. Lena saw the movement. She got angrier. Lena breathed in and out slowly to calm herself. Lena took a minute to calm down before continuing, "I can't do this anymore Kara. I've been silent for 2 weeks about your behavior. I have allowed you to push me away, thinking that you needed space after everything because it was traumatizing. I have allowed myself to feel much heart being broken by how much you've been hurting. I can't do this to myself anymore Kara."

"I can't keep going on. With you being like this, you've hurt both mine and Alex's feelings tremendously. I've seen how much you pushing away has hurt him. Sometimes I'll hear him silently cry, asking why you don't love him anymore. God, you've made our son think this is all his fault! I love you Kara, but you're hurting Alex, and I can't let that happen."

Kara held her breath. Tears were streaming down her face. She should've known that staying away would ruin her life. All she needed was time to think through everything. Kara just wanted to stop blaming herself for what happened. Instead of finding peace, her torment was about to be permanent.

Lena moved some stray hairs off her forehead. She looked directly at Kara, "While talking with Supergirl, she suggested we go on a vacation. She said we should visit her National City. I think it'll be a good time and allow us to relax after everything. We won't have to deal with all of our stresses and only worry about ourselves." Lena headed to her room to begin packing. Before she entered the room, Lena told Kara, "I hope you come with us. Seriously, I want you to come Kara, I do, but I don't doubt that you'll say no. I'm telling you now Kara Danvers, if you decide not to come with us and take an overdue break with your family, then I expect the ring on the kitchen island and your stuff out of here by the time we return."

Kara stood frozen as Lena slammed the door. Kara ran to the garbage bin and threw up in it. She felt horrible. Kara couldn't believe what was happening. She never thought it would've hurt Lena or Alex as much as it did. Kara regretted ever making her son believe that her distancing from them was his fault. Kara wanted to go back to their room, explain what's been happening, but she knew Lena would be too mad.

Kara called their driver since she couldn't drive. Once she saw he was at the parking garage, Kara went down the stairs, believing the elevator would be too slow. When she reached the car, their driver opened the door. Kara thanked him before entering. The driver asked where to go, Kara answered, "The Danvers home."

The trip lasted roughly 2 hours, mainly because of traffic. Kara didn't even dare to occupy herself. All she wanted to think about was failing her family again. Kara hated herself for hurting them. By this point, she was considering giving up. Maybe if she wasn't there, their life would be better that way.

Kara thanked the driver when she exited the limo. The driver asked if she needed a drive back, but Kara said no. Kara watched as he left. She sighed as she turned. Kara walked up the steps to the door. Kara knocked on the door and waited until Eliza opened it. Kara didn't give Eliza enough time to ask what's wrong before crushing her in a hug.

Kara cried immediately into her shoulder. Eliza held Kara as she cried her heart out. Kara didn't protest when Eliza moved them into the house and on the couch. Eliza stopped hugging her to close the door, but she returned to be there for Kara. Kara's cries turned into sobs as Eliza rubbed her back.

Eventually, Kara fell asleep from exhaustion. Eliza laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She went into the kitchen and started making them some tea. Eliza texted Alex to ask what was wrong with Kara, but all she got back was that Kara would explain. Eliza was going to text Lena, but she guessed that Kara probably wouldn't want her to say anything to Lena. Kara would mainly go to Eliza if she couldn't go to Lena.

After 30 minutes, the kettle went off. Eliza rushed to get it off the stove before it woke Kara up, but she failed. Eliza heard Kara sitting up and removing the blanket. Kara walked into the kitchen and was handed a mug filled with tea. Eliza gestured for Kara to sit at the kitchen table. Kara followed her and sat down across from her. After taking a sip, Eliza questioned, "What's wrong Kara? I can tell you're exhausted from the bags under your eyes and you just cried for over 10 minutes."

Kara took a sip from her tea. She hummed, thankful that the tea tasted good. Kara placed it down, "I fucked up..."

"You must've, because it's not common for you to swear." Eliza chuckled. Kara chuckled with her. It was great having someone that can lift her spirits, even though she wished it was Lena. Eliza cleared her throat, "So, what happened?"

"Ever since that day, I've been pushing myself away from Lena and Alex." Kara played with her mug. She hated saying this, but it was the truth. Kara let go of her mug, "I blamed myself for everything that happened to Lena. It made me believe that I wasn't worthy of her and she deserved better. At first, I tried to act normal, but overtime, I kept my distance. It was harder for me to be the Kara she loves when you think she deserves better than you."

Kara got choked up. Telling the truth was difficult for her. It made Kara vulnerable. In any other instance, she would be fine with feeling vulnerable, but this wasn't regular. Eliza held Kara's hand. Kara smiled. She gripped Eliza's hand, "I feel horrible for what I've done. I made my son believe he is the reason why I've been staying away. L...Le....Lena told me something that she has every right to but it broke my heart."

"What is it?"

"She confronted me today about what I've been doing. At the end, Lena said that she wanted us to go on a vacation to Earth-38. When she told me, Lena said that she didn't doubt if I didn't want to go with them. After she admitted that, Lena told me if I don't go....then I leave."

Kara let go of Eliza's hand. She was ashamed of what she caused. Kara pushed her mug. Kara could barely hold her tears in as she concluded, "Lena told me to leave the ring on the kitchen island and pack my stuff up before they return." Kara glanced at her engagement ring briefly before laying her head on the table.

Kara cried into her arms. Eliza walked around the table and held Kara again. Eliza held on tight. Kara's sobs turned into quiet hiccups. Kara didn't move her head when she asked, "Maybe I shouldn't go. Lena and Alex deserve better than me. They deserve someone that'll be there for them, not a sad excuse for a fiancee and mother who doesn't have enough time to spend with them. What should I do?"

Eliza didn't have an answer. She didn't want Kara to give up and leave them. After everything they've been through, Kara and Lena deserve a happy ending. However, Eliza couldn't force Kara into anything. Eliza shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. What I do know is that I think you and Lena deserve to have a great life together. What I know is that you need Alex and Lena as much as they need you. You're an amazing mother and fiancee. You may have bumps in the road, but you'll always find yourselves together."

"How did you and Jeremiah handle this kind of stuff?"

"It's simple Kara, we talked it out. Most relationships fail because the partners don't communicate. You and Lena have gone on for so long because you talked to each other. High school is supposed to have the shortest relationships, but you're still together, even after you both graduated. I think Lena's right, you both need a vacation. Take the time to cool down and sort of get back into your life."

"Thank you Eliza. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Please, you're an amazing woman. You'll do just fine." Eliza shook her arm before returning back to her seat. Kara lifted her head to drink the tea, which was now cold after their talk. They were quiet for the rest of the time at the kitchen table. Eliza took hers and Kara's mugs when they finished. Kara took a Kit Kat out of the cabinet. Eliza laughed. Kara's appetite never stopped from amazing her.

Kara spent the rest of the day at the Danvers house. When it was nearing nighttime, Kara was ready to leave. Eliza held her chest, "Stay here for the night. Give Lena some time to think about it too."

That's how Kara ended back in her old room. It was weird being back here. She hasn't been in her room at all since they had Alex. Kara changed into pajamas before laying down in her bed. It took her a few hours to sleep, but Kara dreamed about what their family would look like in the future.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You ready?"

Lena checked their bags. Everything seemed to be in order. Lena nodded, "Yeah, I have everything."

"Do you know where Kara is?" Her doppelganger asked.

Lena's shoulders fell. It was nearly time for them to leave and Kara was here. She shook her head, tears immediately falling. Lena was held by her doppelganger. Lena didn't think Kara would do it, but she did. She broke their family. Lena forced herself to stop crying, "Let's just wait a few more minutes."

"That's fine with me. Plus, I don't think our children want to stop playing with my wife." Earth-38 Lena gestured to Supergirl, who was currently flying upside down with Alex and Ellie glued to her arms. Lena smiled at her son's laughter. She hoped that the absence of Kara won't ruin his time.

After a few minutes, Earth-38 Lena told Supergirl it's time for them to return home. Supergirl and the children whined about their playtime being over, but neither Lena was having it. Reluctantly, Supergirl activated the breach device. Everyone entered except for both Lenas.

Earth-38 Lena held her shoulder. Lena sighed, not wanting to think of the heartbreak she's about to feel for a really long time. Her doppelganger told her, "We should go. They're expecting us."

Lena nodded. She watched as her doppelganger entered the portal. Lena picked up their bags and walked to the portal. She looked back, hoping Kara would come. Lena turned back when she knew nothing would happen. Before she entered, Lena heard someone yell for her to wait.

Lena turned around to Kara running as fast as she can. Lena dropped her bags to hold her hands on her mouth. Kara stood in front of Lena, not knowing what to do. Lena ran to Kara to hold her. The couple cried together, relieved that they can restart. Lena was relieved that Kara was coming and Kara was relieved that they didn't leave.

Kara held Lena's cheek with her hand, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you both."

"I know darling, I know. I'm so happy you're here." Lena admitted. Lena leaned in to kiss Kara for the first time in 2 weeks. She was ecstatic that she could kiss her again. Lena ended their kiss after 1 last peck to her lips. They smiled. Lena held Kara's hand.

Kara squeezed Lena's hand. Kara wished she could help Lena with her bags, but her good arm was currently held by her. Kara grinned as they entered the portal. Kara knew Lena liked what she was wearing. Lena never hid her feelings towards the button down shirts, dress jeans, a belt, nice shoes, and a bun. It always made Lena's knees weak. It showed off her body in the right places, well, at least Lena believes that, and that's all that matters.

Lena was grateful to see her son's mood lighten up when he saw Kara. Alex ran to Kara and held her leg. Kara held tears back as she kneeled down to hug her son. The couples and their children left the room and went into the DEO main room to meet with Earth-38's Alex Danvers. They would need some basic information to allow them to go around and needed stories to explain their similarities to their versions of Kara and Lena.

After nearly 3 hours of waiting, they left to to check into a hotel. Supergirl and Earth-38 Lena both said they can stay at their penthouse, but they wanted a space for themselves. Once they got there, they all changed into comfier clothes. Alex held Lena's right hand and Kara's left hand as they left their room and went out.


	33. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't remember if the Supergirl statue got destroyed in 3x01, but please don't call me out if it was.

"Mama!" Alex called out. Kara ran up to him. Alex pointed at the doll, "Supergirl!"

Kara sighed. Lena caught up with the both of them. At the sight of the Supergirl doll, she laughed. Kara's attention turned to Lena's hysterical laughter. She put her good arm on her hip, "All these dolls must boost her ego. We've seen so much Supergirl merch already, and we've been walking for 2 hours!"

Lena chuckled lightly as her laughter calmed down. She held Kara's shoulder and whispered, "That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Maybe we should go home and see all the Spider-Girl stuff? Hey, let's go to Alex's room! I think all the merch in his room boosts your ego too." Lena joked. Kara frowned, knowing that Lena won this. Kara huffed as she took Alex into the store and bought the doll for him.

Lena was right. It was a sort of ego boost for Kara, but it was also a reminder of why she was Spider-Girl. Now, she had to share Alex with another superhero. Kara was already dreading Alex getting rid of his Spider-Girl stuff. It looked like Supergirl was speeding up the process. 

Kara dealt with Alex flying his doll in front of him while they walked around the city. Lena warned him multiple times that he needed to stay near them, which he thankfully did. Kara had started to slowly gain her strength back from fighting Lex, but she was no where near 100%.

Lena and Kara held each other's hands while they followed Alex. Kara was surprised that National City looked exactly like the one on Earth-25. Alex abruptly stopped, making Kara and Lena almost crash into him. Alex was phased by his parents. His eyes were set on the statue in the park near them. Alex bolted away from his parents.

Kara and Lena called out to him to slow down, but Alex kept running. His parents forced themselves to weave through the bystanders until Alex stopped in front of the statue. Kara studied it. She wanted to face palm. Of course Supergirl would have her own statue.

"Alright, I think this is a little too much."

"ALEXANDER JEREMIAH LUTHOR-DANVERS! WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF WITHOUT US?!" Lena asked.

Alex finally turned back to his parents. His eyes widened. Alex realized he was in trouble. His mouth dipped, having his parents know exactly what was going to happen. His mouth trembled, eyes beginning to fill with tears. When Alex was ready to start crying, Kara picked him up with her arm. Alex laid his head in the crook of her neck, crying.

Kara bounced him while his chest heaved. She did her best to quiet her son's crying. Lena bit her lip in guilt. She almost never yelled at her son, but the fear of him being kidnapped or getting seriously hurt was overwhelming. Lena noticed Kara was giving her a sort of disappointing but understanding glare.

Lena nodded, "I know, but you also know that he should understand this by now. I was about to have a heart attack!" Lena took Alex into her arms. Immediately, Alex cried harder. Lena patted his back, trying to calm him down. Alex repeatedly mumbled apologies. Lena wanted to cry as her son kept chanting the same sentence. She held his head, "I'm sorry for yelling baby."

Lena put him on the ground. She kneeled in front of him. Lena held his hands. Lena was sad that Alex didn't look at her. She held his cheek and pleaded, "Please look at Mommy baby."

With reluctance, Alex looked up. He started tearing up again at seeing his mother close to crying. Lena wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry, but baby, you need to remember our rules. We've told you to never run away without an adult you know with you. Bad people can take you away. And Mommy, Mama, Auntie Alex, Auntie Sam, and everyone else will miss you."

"I'm sowwy Mommy...."

"I forgive you baby. Just please tell us where you're going and let us hold your hand next time, ok?"

"Okay." Alex repeated. Lena let go of his hands before standing up. Alex ran to hug her again. Lena held his back until he ended their hug. Alex stopped crying and wiped his tears. He held Lena's hand as they returned to the statue. Alex was amazed by it. He pointed back at the statue, "AUNTIE KAWA!"

Lena and Kara cringed. This was exactly why they haven't told him that Kara was Spider-Girl. The boy had no filter whatsoever. Kara stood next to him and warned Alex, "Remember, we can't tell anyone that. It's a secret."

"A secwet? Why?"

"Because bad people can hurt Auntie Kara and everyone she loves, including Mommy, Mama, and you. You don't want us to be hurt, right?"

"Yeah..." Alex huffed. He wished he could tell everyone that his aunt was Supergirl. Alex believed that maybe everyone would be his friend. If everyone liked Supergirl, they would like him too. Alex stepped forward. He held his hand out. Alex hesitated touching the statue. Alex looked back to his parents. Lena and Kara smiled while nodding. Alex turned his head to the statue before hugging it.

Kara really wanted to hated this moment. Supergirl of course needed to have something her son could hold in the park. However, it was too sweet and cute to hate. Kara's head turned when she heard the sound of a camera going off. To her surprise, Lena was taking photos of the moment. Lena's attention was brought to Kara staring at her. Lena mouthed, 'What?'.

Out of nowhere, there was a breeze. Kara looked up to see Supergirl gliding. She groaned as Supergirl landed. Kara shook her head while Lena smiled and Alex was oblivious. Supergirl walked up to Alex with people surrounding them. She tapped his shoulder, causing him to face her. Kara and Lena could see the excitement of realizing his aunt surprising him.

Alex rushed in to hug her after she kneeled down. Supergirl whispered, "Hi munchkin."

Alex whispered back, "Hi Auntie Kawa!" Alex held on tighter. He started giggling, "Mommy and Mama said I can't tell anywone about you. It's a secwet!"

Supergirl chuckled, "That's right, it's a secret."

"I'm good at keeping secwets!"

"I bet you are! Here, can you keep a secret for me?"

"Yeah!" Alex squealed. Supergirl playfully looked around, making sure no one could hear. She leaned into his ear and whispered something. Once she finished, Alex started laughing. Supergirl joined in at his laughter. Supergirl stood up before patting Alex's shoulder. She waved goodbye while gliding back up.

To make sure he didn't get any attention, Supergirl also waved at everyone else. Nearly out of sight, Supergirl gave a 2 fingered salute to Kara. She was also given a playful smirk, hinting at how Spider-Girl's #1 fan was becoming a Supergirl fan. Kara's lips tightened before she returned the gesture. Supergirl looked back at Alex, who was waving at his aunt.

By now, everyone dispersed. Supergirl thanked Rao as she waved 1 final time before flying away. Alex kept his head up in the sky, clearly starstruck. Once he could move, Alex ran up to his parents. Lena smiled as he kept point up into the sky while repeating, "SUPERGIRL!"

Kara wished Spider-Girl had this stuff, but she never really liked the fame. Sure, it would be nice to have this stuff on their Earth. Kara could see that Supergirl would become his favorite because Supergirl was identical to her. That was also a problem. People would find out if Kara ever took her glasses off in public.

Kara noticed that Alex was holding his Supergirl doll tighter to his chest. She saw Alex was also jumping in place, still excited from his aunt surprising him in costume.

Lena calmed him down, "We should go. Let's get some snacks to eat at Noonans before we go to Auntie Kara's and Auntie Lena's." Lena held out her hand for Alex to take. Alex quickly took her hand and the family walked over to Noonans. On their way, Alex kept talking about Supergirl and all the stuff she's done, from what he's read.

Apparently, Supergirl thought it would be ok to give Alex some pictures of all of her accomplishments and coolest moments. Clearly, he's seen them all and has not trouble naming off almost all of them. Kara wished he would do that for her. In line to place their orders, Alex didn't stop talking about his aunt. Kara reminded him that he needed to be quiet while they were here. Alex nodded before quietly continuing.

When they got up to order, the barista smiled, "Hey Kara. Hi Lena. Want your usual?"

Lena and Kara looked at each other, wide eyed. Lena was the first to return her attention towards the barista. She gulped while shaking, "Y-yeah."

Before she turned away, the barista noticed the small boy holding her hand. She looked up at the couple before asking, "And who is this sweet boy?"

Kara cut in, "This is our....nephew, Alex!" The barista thankfully bought it before getting their drinks. Kara and Lena blew a breath of relief. That was a little closer than they wished. She returned a few minutes later with their drinks, a muffin, a croissant, and a few cookies. Lena paid for all of their food and drinks.

Before leaving, Lena asked what was in Alex's cup. The barista said it was milk since Alex asked if he could have some. Kara and Lena were surprised they didn't hear him. They assumed the anxiety over revealing themselves kinda hit them a little too much. Lena and Kara thanked the barista before sitting at a table.

Kara got a high chair for Alex to sit in. Lena handed him a broken up pieces of 1 cookie. Kara had also gotten a straw for his milk, which she put in the lid. They spent a little over a half hour at Noonans. Lena ate the croissant, Kara ate the muffin and some snacks in Lena's purse, while Alex ate 2 out of 5 cookies. Lena got a bag from a counter to put the cookies in. 

The couple was surprised that their doppelgangers had very good tastes. They believed that maybe even what they ate or drank would be different.

As they left, the barista called out to them. At the door, they heard her say, "Say hi to Ellie for me!" Kara and Lena rushed Alex and themselves out. They practically ran straight to Supergirl's and Earth-38 Lena's penthouse. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara knocked on the door a little too harshly. Lena hit her shoulder. Kara's face contorted in pain as Lena hit her bad arm. Lena's eyes widened before soothing the spot she hit. The door opened to Alex sitting on the floor with his parents unaware of what he was doing, and Lena profousely rubbing Kara's shoulder.

Their heads all shot in the direction of the door. Lena's doppelganger fell back. It was a little spooky in her opinion. When she hit the floor, she groaned. Kara ran over and held her hand. She accepted it and allowed Kara to pull her up, "I am so sorry! The people at the front desks asked how we left when you guys were here and we almost bolted right on the spot."

"It's fine Kara." Lena said while rubbing her ass. Their heads all turned to Supergirl flying into the apartment. Her eyes were red as she searched in every direction. Everyone was quiet as she spoke, "Lena?! I heard your heartbeat increase rapidly and I heard you falling! Are you alright?!"

Supergirl's eyes landed on the group. Her red eyes returned to their natural blues. Everyone had their eyes trained on Alex running up to his aunt. He jumped up and down, like in the park, "AUNTIE KAWA!"

"HI!" Supergirl picked him up. She swung him around in the air. Alex was laughing as she pretended he was flying. Supergirl crushed him in a hug, "I missed you so much!"

"But you just saw me!"

"I still missed you!" Supergirl announced. She was now spinning around to have fun with her nephew. Supergirl doesn't see him much, so she tried all she could to play with him. All the adults were now sitting on the couch as Alex played with his Aunt. Earth-38 Lena was asking the couple how their first day in National City was going.

Kara sadly admitted that she may be second to Supergirl on Alex's favorite superhero list. She laughed when she also admitted, "Well, Ellie said her favorite superhero was Spider-Girl."

Kara's eyes widened as she laughed too. Earth-38 Lena continued, "Kara was devastated that she wasn't her daughter's favorite. However, she did let it go after everything that happened. It showed her that you face a lot more troubles than she does, seeing as Kara is Kryptonian and you're not."

Kara could understand that and she may have to admit that she could understand why Alex chose his aunt. Kara would never say it out loud, but even she would pick Supergirl. The playing and conversations stopped when a door opened. Little feet padded on the floor.

A little girl appeared in everyone's vision. She squealed at the first sight of her cousin. Ellie ran up to her mom. Supergirl reluctantly set Alex down so the cousins could play. They ran into Ellie's room while Supergirl went into her room to change.

As was expected, the doppelgangers talked to each other on separate sides of the penthouse while the children played. Supergirl and Kara were talking about a possible meet up with the other heroes for Oliver's death anniversary while the Lenas were talking about new inventions they made that neither mentioned earlier on Earth-25.

The couple were informed that tonight was 1 of the many social nights the Superfriends had. Tonight was movie night. The movie was a secret to both Kara and Lena. After dinner, the Superfriends arrived. First were Alex and Kelly. Kara and Lena didn't know Kelly that well since they only met her at their doppelganger's wedding. Alex wasn't that difficult to know since she was eerily similar to their version.

Next were Nia and Brainy, who were somewhat similar. The only difference was that both were superheroes. While Nia placed some snacks down on the table, Kara approached her. When she noticed Kara came up, Kara thanked her for saving her. Nia played it off, saying she didn't need her help, but Kara reminded her that she was important. Kara told her about how she would've died if it wasn't for her and Supergirl. Nia nodded before giving her a tight hug, promising to help her if she ever needed it. Kara also promised it too.

Brainy was sitting next to both Lenas. Kara had no idea what he was talking about, but all she knew was that Alex was interested in the doppelganger of his uncle. When Nia sat down next to him, Alex sat in her lap. He asked her multiple questions about being a superhero, which she answered. He asked why there weren't much Dreamer toys and shirts. Nia admitted she didn't want to do that, but instead spent her time helping the Transgender community by writing articles on CatCo and also sometimes even talking during marches. In fact, Nia told him she was going to speak at a celebration for the Trans Day of Visibility that was coming up.

Alex also asked questions on what Transgender meant, which Nia excitedly answered. Lena even stepped in to tell him that he should always accept people pronouns and never criticize them for who they identity as. Alex followed what they were saying, but he didn't really understand it fully. Nia thanked Lena, but she said it was basic human decency and there was no reason to thank her. Nia reminded her of the horrible things people have said to her, so she still thanked her.

The group waited for J'onn to arrive. When he came, Ellie jumped onto him, screaming, "Grandpa J'onn!" J'onn laughed as he held Ellie. J'onn was grateful that Supergirl and Earth-38 Lena had no problem with him basically being her grandfather since he was a father figure to them. Alex slowly walked up to the tall man. He was careful when he stepped. Alex never had much time with the Martian, so he didn't know him that well.

J'onn put Ellie down and kneeled in front of Alex. J'onn smiled as he held out his hand, "I know you don't remember me. I'm J'onn."

"Hi...." Alex tensed. J'onn wasn't hurt that Alex was a little shy. Alex licked his lips, "Are you a superhewo too?"

"Yes, you want to see my costume?" J'onn asked. Alex nodded quickly. J'onn stood up. In a matter of seconds, red waves warped his body as he transitioned from the look of Hank Henshaw to his natural Green Martian look. Alex's eyes were saucers as he watched. His mouth was also open.

Alex automatically complimented, "THAT IS SO CWOOL! HOW DID YOU DO TAT?!"

J'onn chuckled as he shifted back into his human form. He gave Alex a simple answer, "I am not from Earth. I am from the planet, Mars."

"The fowth pwanet?"

"That's right, the fourth planet of the solar system. On my planet, we have the power to become whoever we want, go through stuff, and fly!"

"You can fly?!"

J'onn nodded, "Yes, I can!"

Alex squealed, "You are so cwool Cwooler than Spider-Girl!"

J'onn awkwardly chuckled as he looked at Kara, "I think Spider-Girl is really cool."

Alex shook his head too, "No, you can fwy and change into oter people. Spider-Girl can't do that." Kara quickly excused herself as she went to the bathroom. Kara sat on the toilet. She closed her eyes. It wasn't enough that her body was badly beaten, or she thought she wasn't enough for her family. No, Alex just had to keep saying she kinda wasn't enough for her family. Later, Kara would criticize herself for this, but in a emotional and vulnerable state, Kara was a little heartbroken.

Kara left the bathroom after she opened her eyes. No one wanted to mention her leaving, so they didn't. Supergirl and Earth-38 Lena got the snacks and handed them out to everyone. All the guests and hosts were spread out on multiple couches and chairs. Before they started the movie, Earth-38 told everyone, "We already have everything set up. This is a little surprise, so we wanted to make sure no one knew."

Kara was given the remote. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, but was ordered to press play. Kara pressed it, not knowing what it was. Immediately slow music played as the Columbia Pictures logo was on the screen. The screen transitioned from that into a comic logo that was named, "Marvel."

Kara didn't understand this at all. She was eyeing both the movie and her doppelganger. Kara smiled when she saw a web. It was obvious that the movie was about a spider. Kara did not expect when the movie revealed it's name, "Spider-Man."

Literally everyone in the room, excluding the children, started hysterically laughing. All of the guests laughed since this was a movie based on Kara. The hosts were not laughing only from that, but also on the affect it had on everyone else. 

Kara was suddenly interested in the movie.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the movie ended, the guests stayed to socialize with each other for a while. Once it began to get dark, everyone started to leave. At the end, only the original 2 couples and their children were left. Kara and Lena helped their doppelgangers clean up while their children were sleeping. Kara and Supergirl were picking up the bowls and little rappers on the floor.

"That was a really good movie. I liked the characters, the actors, and the plot. Whoever that Tobey Maguire guy is was perfect as Spider-Man, well, in my opinion."

"Good, I'm glad that YOU enjoyed it."

"It was weird seeing that he had the exact same powers as me. Where did you find the movie."

Supergirl placed a popcorn bowl in the sink, "So Lena and I might've lied on where we went to our honeymoon. We actually went to Earth-33, where there are no superheroes. Apparently we are all comic book characters. I even saw that our doppelganger was playing me in a show based on my life! It was way too similar, which is a little scary. Anyways, while searching for popular comic book movies, I found this trilogy of movies that got great reviews. As you saw, it was directed by Sam Raimi. When we watched them, we saw the similarities and knew that you had to watch the trilogy."

"Well, thank you. It was great to see what could've happened if I did any of those things. Imagine how much my life would've sucked if I didn't confess my feelings to Lena? All of this wouldn't of happened."

"Yeah, that's true. Even though bad things have happened, I'm sort of glad they did in a way. None of our lives would be this if certain things didn't happen." Supergirl smiled when she observed the image of Ellie and Alex snuggling. They were both holding their respective Supergirl and Spider-Girl toys. 

After they finished, Kara and Lena hugged their doppelgangers and said bye. When they got to the couch, Kara told Lena, "I've got him."

"You sure? Is it a good idea with your arm?"

"Yes, I'm sure Lee."

"Ok, well at least let me hold Supergirl." Lena carefully took Alex's Supergirl toy out of his grip. Kara gently picked him up. As they walked out the door, the couple waved at their doppelgangers while whispering their final bye. Earth-38 Lena closed the door behind them. They entered the elevator after calling it.Thankfully, there was only 1 elevator for this floor and it was always up on the floor.

In the elevator, Kara went through every moment of the day. In her opinion, this was an amazing day. She got to have a day filled with exploring, photos, meeting superheroes(for Alex's case), and spending time with family and friend. This National City was gearing to be better than home. She just hoped it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing, I realized I just had to include the movies that inspired this series. It wouldn't be complete until the characters watch the movies, from an actual Earth which exists in the DC comics.


	34. Illusions

Kara's arm was getting tired while they went back to the hotel. Clearly her loss of powers had to give her a reminder of what life was like before having them. Lena asked multiple times on the way if Kara wanted to give Alex over, but Kara was stubborn. She dealt with the pain. She was Spider-Girl after all.

Lena eventually stole Alex once they entered their room. Lena had to wake him up so he could put his pajamas on. The boy was definitely not happy as he whined from walking up. Lena fought with Alex while he tried to go back to sleep. Kara chuckled as Lena struggled to take his clothes off.

Lena glared at her fiancee. Kara blushed as she helped Lena take the pajamas off. After they were done, Alex collapsed on the bed, falling asleep again, in his underwear. Kara and Lena shared a glance with each other, both exhausted with this. 

Kara went over to Alex's suitcase to retrieve his pajamas. Kara handed them to Lena. She lifted his legs, allowing her to get the pants on. Kara then lifted his chest, allowing Lena to get his head through the hole and then followed with the arms. They put Alex under the blanket once he was dressed. Kara and Lena kissed his forehead before moving away.

Kara went into the bathroom. The bathroom looked extremely nice, seeing how this was an expensive hotel, one that was part owned by LCorp. She took off the arm brace and shoulder sling. Kara groaned from the slight amount of pain while she unbuttoned her shirt. Kara carefully pulled her right arm from the hole before allowing the rest to fall from her left.

Kara unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before she pushed them down with her good arm. Kara kicked them off and went to her socks, which she took both off with her left hand. Kara gazed at herself in the mirror. Her injuries were all healed except for some light bruises on her ribs. They were barely noticeable unless you looked.

Kara cried out as she tried to take her sports bra off. Her arm didn't like doing a lot, especially pulling something tight. She nearly jumped when a knock came from the door. Kara waited for the sound, "Darling, are you ok?"

Kara bit her lip, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just some pain in my arm, not much, but not comfortable."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Are you sure?"

Lena sighed. When was Kara ever going to understand that she had no problems with her being different? Lena soothed, "Yes, I'm sure Kara." Lena slowly opened the door, giving Kara the chance if she wanted to deny her help. Lena closed in on Kara, who was staring at her. Lena gulped, the intense stare making her to feel that funny feeling in her lower stomach.

Lena held Kara's bad arm gently. She placed a soft grip on her arm, making sure it didn't hurt. Lena voiced her concerns, "How has your arm been?"

"It's been ok, better than when it broke. Alex said that it should be healed soon."

"That's good..." Lena licked her lips. She looked up at Kara's eyes. The sapphires instantly seduced Lena. The world disappeared except for her and Kara. Lena held her hand out on Kara's cheek. Kara leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. Lena wiped her thumb on Kara's cheek, eliciting a low hum from Kara.

Kara opened her eyes after a few seconds, a deep lust in her eyes. Lena clenched her right fist as she noticed the black in Kara's eyes widened. Both Lena and Kara leaned in slowly, meeting halfway. The kiss started out chaste, neither going deeper. Lena held her arms on Kara's shoulders, stepping on her tippy toes.

Kara held Lena's waist. Kara moaned when Lena licked her lips. Kara opened her mouth, allowing Lena to invade. Their tongues battled for dominance in their kisses. Lena won out, seeing as she always did. Kara was never one to deny that Lena was more dominant than she was, even before she changed. The only time Kara was ever dominant was when she was linked with the symbiote.

Kara shuddered as Lena leaned her left hand down. It's path caused more shudders until it reached her boxer briefs. Lena hesitated, asking for permission. Kara backed away. Lena was hurt at first, feeling rejected. Kara took Lena's hand and placed it where she wanted, only not inside. Lena smirked at Kara's confidence. In retaliation, Lena squeezed.

Kara's eyes bulged out (no pun intended). Kara yelped and jumped away. Lena laughed. Kara growled, "What the hell?!"

"What, I thought that's where you wanted me?"

"B-ah.... Not that hard, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry." Lena apologized. She walked towards Kara. Kara stood still while Lena approached her. Lena placed her hand back near her bulge. Kara gulped, "Let me kiss it better."

Kara nodded quickly. She held Lena's hand, "Only if you want."

"Oh, I definitely want." Lena leaned up to kiss Kara again. Simultaneously, Lena wrapped her hands around Kara's boxer briefs. Slowly, Lena pushed them down Kara's legs. Kara moaned when her cock was freed from it's restraints. Lena smiled as her hand touched Kara.

Kara moaned again, boosting Lena's ego. Lena ended the kiss and looked down. She was slightly disappointed to see the red tip already leaking. It was almost like Kara never allowed- "Kara, why do you torture yourself?"

"Wh-What?"

"I can see that you never take care of your sexual needs. Look at you, red and heavily leaking from light touches."

Kara shook her head. She turned away from Lena, embarrassed. Lena felt guilty for hurting Kara in any way. Lena held Kara from behind, "I didn't mean to offend you Kara. I just want you to take care of yourself."

Kara shook her head again. Lena was confused at what was troubling Kara. Kara shrugged Lena's arms off her waist. Kara walked to the opposite side of the room. Kara spat, "I'm disgusted with myself."

Lena was slightly shocked. Kara seemed fine with who she was. Lena should've realized that Kara was having problems. Instead, she was worrying about herself. Lena was quiet as Kara continued, "I'm not supposed to have this! This....thing is not meant to be on me! I was normal once. I had a normal life where the only problems I had to worry about was school and liking my best friend. Now, I have to worry about keeping our family safe, saving the multiverse, and dealing with doppelgangers!"

Kara wiped her eyes and her nose. Kara felt uncomfortable without anything to cover her bottom. She went out and got a new set of clothing. Lena followed Kara, worried about what she was doing. Kara quickly dressed herself and left the room. Lena closed the door behind them. Kara turned to look at Lena, "After my family died, all I've ever wanted was a normal life. My life has been like hell ever since I've gotten these powers! I've hurt you and my family so much!"

Kara walked away from their door. Lena followed closely behind her. Lena eventually pulled her hand, forcing Kara to stop. Lena didn't give Kara time to talk, "Sure, our lives may have downs, but it's been amazing. We're on set to be married, we have a son, you're doing well at CatCo. What's wrong with our family?"

"Me. I am what's wrong with our family. I endanger all of you. I am not worth your's or Alex's safety." Kara declared. She pressed the button on the elevator. Once it reached the floor, Kara entered. Before they closed, Lena held her hand out to stop them. Lena pleaded, "Please, don't think like this. What happened between movie night and now?"

"I thought clearly." Kara stated. She pushed Lena's hand from the door. Lena watched as the doors closed on the elevators.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara walked down the streets of National City. The breeze helped her arm feel immensely better outside of it's sling and brace. She sped her way to Alex's apartment. Kara briefly went to the DEO and asked Brainy where Alex was. Since he didn't think about possible reasons why she would want to know, Brainy told her.

Kara knocked on the door. She waited roughly a minute for Kelly to open it. You could tell they were having sex by the messed up hair, being sweaty, shirt that was wrinkled, and random shorts. Kelly's eyes widened at Kara's presence. She looked out the door before pulling her in. Before Kelly could ask anything, Alex called out, "Kelly, who is it?"

"It's Kara." Kara heard shuffling in Alex's room. They witnessed a clearly exhausted Alex rushing out the bedroom. Alex didn't even take one look over her to know it wasn't her Kara. Alex pulled Kara to the couch, understanding this was serious. Kara sat down on the couch. She immediately stood up, not knowing if it was safe.

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes. She looked around the apartment for somewhere to sit. She smiled with the intent of a sorry. Kara backed away, choosing to sit on a stool at the kitchen island. Kelly voiced, "Wouldn't sit there." Kara jumped up and sat at the kitchen table. Alex pointed, "Or there."

"Alright! Just tell me where I can be." Kara questioned. Kelly and Alex bit their lips. Kelly shrugged, "Sorry..."

"Jesus. You guys," Kara pointed at the couple, "are animals. You should disinfect this whole place." Kara gestured at the entire apartment. Kara felt somewhat disgusted being in a place where every spot probably was at one point used during sex. Lena and her kept the sex to the bed and shower, but it's been years.

Kelly shrugged again, "I know. Someone here doesn't want to."

"Hey!"

"Don't get me started Danvers."

"Fine. However, I don't want to clean the entire apartment."

"The entire apartment?!" Kara squeaked. Kelly and Alex nodded. Kara shuddered. She gestured towards the bed, "What is wrong with keeping it simple and sanitary?"

"Well-"

"How about we stop before you traumatize your sister's doppelganger." Kelly ordered. She glared at Alex, telling her to try her. Alex's mouth shut. Kelly looked back at Kara, "So, what are you doing here?"

Kara sighed, "I just can't be with my family right now."

"What's wrong?"

"A lot. I don't want to get into it right now. Could we postpone?" Kara asked. She was grateful that the couple agreed. Kara waved as they ventured towards the closet to get some sleeping supplies for her. Kara thanked Kelly when she was given a blanket and pillow. Kara looked around, hoping to find a spot. Seeing as Alex's statement showed there was nowhere safe, Kara held her blanket and pillow tightly as she walked up the wall.

Kara was thankful that her powers had started to return the week before, but they were slowly coming. Now all she had was walking/climbing and her spider sense. It was predicted that once her arm healed, web shooting would come back.

Kara gently put herself back on the ground when she saw a weird case hidden under papers and magazines. She picked it up, hoping they wouldn't mind. The package read, "Obsidian VR."

Kara left her blanket on the ground, realizing it wouldn't stay up with her. She placed the pillow on the ceiling and laid her head on it. Kara opened the package, putting the lenses on her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara appeared in a main hub. She flexed her hands, "This is so cool!"

Kara was enthralled that her arm didn't hurt anymore. She pinched herself, but felt nothing at all. Kara looked at the main menu. It showed different scenarios of which she could choose. One was interesting, showing her as a werewolf. Another had her as a soldier.

One stuck out though. It seemed she was just a normal girl. After thinking for a moment, Kara pressed on it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara knew that the sunlight was entering the room. Her eyes could see the brightness while closed. She moved around, feeling the blanket and bed. They were so soft and comfy. Kara smiled as an arm wrapped around her waist and lips connected to her forehead.

Kara opened her eyes, meeting the ceiling. She turned her head to the person laying with her, Mike. Kara smiled as they leaned in to kiss. Mike intertwined their hands. They ended their kiss. Mike gently squeezed her hand, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good. You being here helps."

"Well, you should expect me to be here, we are engaged."

"I know that silly." Kara joked. She looked at her engagement ring, still feeling giddy about when he proposed. Kara bit her lip, "I'm just so happy."

"Me too." Mike kissed her one last time before their alarms went off. With groans, the couple left the bed. Kara took 2 hits of her inhaler and put her glasses on. Mike went to start cooking breakfast while Kara got ready for work. When she got dressed, she left the bedroom. Kara entered right as Mike put their breakfast on their plates.

Kara grinned at the chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Mike intercepted her path with a flower. Kara eagerly took it. Mike was about to kiss her again, but Kara had other ideas, "I'm sorry, but nothing is stopping me or bacon."

Kara rushed to the table and began to eat her breakfast. Mike ate with her. Mike asked her what her schedule was for the day. The day wasn't that busy since there wasn't much stories going around. Mike informed her that he was going to leave the station early. Kara asked if they could have lunch together, which Mike agreed to.

Kara grabbed her computer case and put on her heels and watch. Mike kissed her and said goodbye, closing the door behind her as she left the loft. Kara was extremely happy today, well, she was everyday. If she wasn't, then Alex wouldn't call her, "the human version of a golden retriever."

Kara kept a slow pace as she walked to the bus stop. Mike usually drove her to CatCo, but he would be needed to give statements and was lucky to be given enough time to leave right after her. Kara didn't mind taking the bus. The driver was always nice to her and greeted her whenever she rode.

Kara was grinning from ear to ear as she entered CatCo. Kara was full of energy today, which seemed to reflect on others. Everyone at CatCo also seemed better than usual. She hoped that they were having good days too.

Kara wasn't surprised when Snapper had a bad mood. He was always in a bad mood. Kara still remembers her first day when she wasn't even given an office or desk in the room because she didn't have any stories written.

Kara entered her office and placed her bag down. She reached inside to grab her laptop. Once it was opened, Kara searched the internet for anything. After 3 minutes, Kara started watching videos on YouTube. That's how she spent her morning, watching videos about cute dogs. Kara would get mad at herself, but dogs are really cute. Mike said they could have a dog, maybe they'd name him Krypto, after Supergirl's and Superman's planet. Kara and Mike were comic book fans and loved the last daughter and son of Krypton.

Kara texted James, asking when how he was. She pouted an hour later when there was no reply. Kara was sad that she only kept in touch with Winn after high school. All of her other friends dispersed and they barely talked. Especially Lena.

'Don't want to get started on that.'

When it was lunch time, Kara locked her computer and left CatCo. On her way to the Chinese restaurant, Kara got a call from Mike. She answered, excited for him to say he was there waiting, but had the opposite, "I am so sorry Kara. I would be there, but they're forcing me to write the report on the case. I'll be home by the time you're done."

"It's fine." Kara shut down. She wanted to cry with how busy a detective's work was. Kara bit her lip, "I'll see you home. I love you."

"Love you too." Mike hung up the phone. Kara sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket. Kara turned to walk towards the Chinese take-out instead, but she crashed into someone. 

Kara held her head. Her glasses were thankfully still on her face. Kara stood up and straightened her pants and shirt. The person she crashed into asked, "Do you look where you're going?!"

Kara froze. She knew that voice. It had to be her. Kara never forgot her voice. This should be impossible since she moved to Metropolis. Kara looked up, "Lena?"

Lena met Kara's eyes, "Kara?!"

The woman stood there silently. Kara was the first to move, hugging her. Lena was tense under the contact, but moved to hug her back. Kara squeezed Lena, embracing the hug. Blame her if you want, but it's been 5 years since they've last seen each other. Kara stepped back, looking at Lena, "You look so good! It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I've been good, busy, but mostly good." Lena smiled.

"I know, LCorp must be busy."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a reporter, I have to know." Kara joked. Lena laughed, making Kara extra happy. Kara couldn't believe at how much Lena's changed since Sophmore year. Kara thought of an idea, thanking God or whoever was upstairs, "You want to eat something? I was about to have lunch and Mike canceled on me."

"Who's Mike?"

"Oh, you probably don't remember since we barely talked to him." Kara wanted to slap herself in the face. Lena never really talked to Mike at all in high school. Kara continued, "Mike is my boyfr-, no, fiancee."

"Oh...congratulations." Lena replied with a fake smile. Kara didn't realize it was fake.

"Thank you. Anyways, wanna have lunch?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you. We haven't seen each other in years."

"Yes, I'm sure Lena! Come on," Kara linked her arm with Lena's, "Vamanos!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the VR isn't exactly like how it is in the show. My version is a little different. Since this takes place 5 years after season 5, I believe that Obsidian is closed down, at least in my timeline.
> 
> The VR lenses are now just a device used for a single player story of your choosing. However, they clearly aren't working like they're intended.


	35. Haunting Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am heartbroken. I accidentally deleted the chapter, which means I have to rewrite it! God, that fucking sucks. I was right about to upload, but nope. I felt my heart stop when i deleted it.

"So, how have you been?"

Kara finished chewing the piece of potsticker in her mouth. Kara grabbed her cup of Pepsi and drank from it. After she was done, Kara answered, "I've been great. I became a reporter after college. Mike and I got recently engaged. We have a loft in the rent controlled part of town."

Lena gave Kara a smile, but it was the greatest fake smile in existence. Kara followed up, "How have you been?"

"I've been alright. LCorp has taken up a lot of my time, but I'm passionate about it. We've been developing some new stuff that is getting revealed today." Kara could tell Lena was excited. She couldn't help but take the hint that maybe Lena didn't really have much of a life outside of LCorp. Lena asked, "How are you and Mike doing?"

"Mike and I have been great. We started dating during Sophomore year. He's been amazing and I'm lucky that he's going to be my future husband."

Lena was thankful when her phone went off. She took it out of her purse. Lena groaned, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to go check in before the press conference."

Lena slid out her black credit card. Kara's eyes widened. She's never seen 1 before in her life. Kara pushed it back, "I'll pay. I'm the one that invited you."

"Fine, but I'm paying next time!" Lena waved as she left. Kara smiled. Lena just said they would have lunch again. Hopefully when she saw her, Kara would ask for her number. She didn't want to wait another 5 years before speaking to her again.

After she finished paying, Kara returned to CatCo. Everyone noticed that Kara was happier than when she arrived, which shouldn't be possible. Kara collected her reporter gear from her office. As she left, Kara informed Snapper that she was heading off to the LCorp press conference.

Kara took a taxi since she would never make it on foot. In the taxi, Kara took 2 hits of her inhaler, at the orders of her pulmonologist. After the ride ended, Kara gave the driver the money required a left. She entered LCorp and followed the other reporters.

Kara sat in her seat, which was in the middle of the room. It was perfect since the seat would give her a perfect view of everyone up on the stage. Kara noted that the press conference shouldn't start for another hour, so she texted Alex to set up a sister's night.

Kara went on social media to pass the time. Kara was about to throw her phone and ask when this was going to start. Thankfully, the LCorp representatives came up to the stage. Kara's eyes were on Lena as she spoke. She barely caught her saying that they were moving LCorp's main location to National City.

Kara was extremely happy that Lena was coming back. It would give them the chance to reconnect. Kara wanted to ask a question, but there were so many reporters that were raising their hands.

Eventually, Lena declared there would be no more questions. The reporters left after the LCorp representatives. Kara was one of the last to leave since everyone was faster than her. As she left, a security officer pulled her to the side. At first, Kara was scared she did something wrong. 

The security guard told her that the CEO would like to talk to her. Kara was confused as to why Lena would want to give her an exclusive, or at least she hoped it was one. Snapper never gave her the exclusives. At one point, Kara wanted to quit since she knew Snapper would never give her the chance. Kara asked Clark what she should.

Clark said that Perry didn't give him any exclusives until at least his fourth year at the Daily Planet. He told Kara to wait it out. If Snapper didn't give her an exclusive soon, then he would talk to him. Kara argued that she didn't need him to fight her fights, so Clark stepped back.

Kara's nerves were on overload during the elevator ride. The security guard rode with her, probably to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Kara would argue she wouldn't do anything stupid, but she's Kara Danvers, her specialty is to do stupid things for the fun of it. 

Once the elevator got to the top floor, the security guard informed her that she would just need to follow the straight hallway. Kara was getting nervous as she walked down the long hallway, which is a little weird for how long it was.

Sure, there were doors here and there, but there was 1 final destination. At the end of the hallway was a desk. Kara peeked over and a woman was sitting at it. She was clearly invested into serious stuff as she typed vigorously. Kara cleared her throat, making the woman's head shoot up, "Hello, I'm Jessica Huang, Ms. Luthor's assistant. I presume you're Ms. Danvers?"

"Yes, but please, call me Kara."

"Ms. Luthor has her schedule cleared until 3, so you have time to do your interview." Jessica left it at that. Kara walked up to the door on her left. She held her breath as she pushed the door open.

Inside, Lena immediately got up. She closed in on Kara to give her a hug. Kara accepted the hug and attempted to crush Lena. She failed since her grip wasn't really strong. Lena ended the hug to gesture for Kara to sit at the couch in the corner. Kara and Lena sat at opposite ends of the couch.

"Kara, it's good to see you. I wished you would've asked me something."

"I'm sorry, but so many people were raising their hands. I would've never been called."

Lena held Kara's hand, "I would've picked you out." Lena squeezed her hand. Kara pulled out her reporter gear from her bag. Kara licked her lips, "Let's get started."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex was the first to wake up. She smiled at the feeling of Kelly snuggled into her. Alex kissed her head and scratched a little to slowly wake her girlfriend up. When Kelly woke, the couple shared a kiss.

Kelly looked in front of them. Her eyes bulged when she saw Kara laying on the ceiling. Alex followed her eyesight. They got out of bed and approached Kara. Kelly almost fell on her face when she stepped on a box. She picked it up and turned it around. Her eyes widened again, "Alex!"

"What?" Alex came over to Kelly. Kelly handed the box over to Alex. She read the name on the box and looked back at Kara. There was a mutual understanding of what was going on. Alex ran to their bed and got her phone. She called her sister, saying there was an emergency and needed to get there quickly.

Kelly opened the windows right before Supergirl arrived. She asked what the emergency was. Kelly handed her the box. Her eyes widened too when she caught sight of Kara. Supergirl went up to her doppelganger. She grimaced as she pulled her off the ceiling. Pieces of the ceiling fell as Kara was forced down. Before she flew to the DEO, Kara told them, "One of you needs to prepare Lena for when she sees Kara."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How was work today?" Kara asked Mike when he entered their loft. Mike threw his keys in their holder and hung up his jacket. He sat on the couch before giving Kara a kiss. Kara smiled as he kissed her.

"So boring. They made me retell the story 3 times before I was able to finalize the report!"

"How tragic!" Kara joked.

Mike shook his head while smiling. He handed Kara her inhaler, noting that it was time. Kara thanked him before taking another 2 hits. After she finished, Kara told him, "How about we cook dinner, take a bath, and watch a movie."

Mike agreed with Kara's plans. Kara got up to get the ingredients from the refrigerator. As she placed them on the counter, Mike yelled out, "No musicals!"

"Why?" Kara whined.

"We have watched either a musical or The Wizard of Oz the last 7 times!" Mike grumbled. Kara returned to the couch. She pouted. Mike fought a good fight, but there was no fighting Kara's pout. No one would be able to win against it, even the most serious.

"Fine, but we will watch a movie I like the next movie night." Mike held out his hand.

"Deal!" Kara shook it. While their hands were held, Kara tried to pull him up. Mike went with the movement since Kara wasn't strong enough to actually do the act. Kara led Mike to the kitchen, where they prepared their chicken cutlets. After they placed them in the oven, Kara set the timer to 1 hour, stating she liked them crispy. Mike changed it to 45 minutes, saying he didn't like them burnt.

Mike held Kara as they made their bath. Kara had a hard time fighting against her urges. It was difficult not to act when she felt his dick pressed up on her back. Her struggles worsened when she realized his dick was getting harder. Kara wanted to just turn around and give him a hand job. However, she successfully didn't act on her urges.

Their bath ended faster than the couple wanted. They changed into pajamas before going out and taking the chicken from the oven. Mike put them on plates as they sat down on the couch, putting them on the table in front of the couch. Mike wanted to complain when Kara put on, "The Wizard of Oz."

It was Kara's favorite movie, but she played it way too much.

Near the middle, Mike couldn't lie that it was fun to watch. He was totally invested, especially when Kara sang along to, "Somewhere over the Rainbow." Kara snuggled into Mike when they finished their food.

By the end of the movie, Kara's phone went off. She took it from the table. Kara smiled, texting back. Mike asked who it was, which Kara answered, "It's Lena."

"Lena who?"

"Lena….Luthor…." Kara answered carefully. She didn't know how Mike would react.

"That's great!" He replied enthusiastically, "You were heartbroken when she left. I'm happy you have the chance to reconnect."

"You are amazing." Kara kissed him before replying to Lena's text. Mike was right, she was heartbroken. Lena left on a bad note, which Kara hoped she forgot. Kara wasn't able to stand anything that reminded her of Lena or any mentions of LCorp until Junior Prom. Even after graduation, Mike would notice Kara was sad at anything relating to Lena.

Once the movie ended, Mike cleaned up their plates while Kara went to bed. He eventually joined her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena shrugged off her jacket when she entered her penthouse. The place was familiar but so foreign. It looked exactly like the 1 in Metropolis. At least with Metropolis, it wasn't home to the woman she loved.

Lena took a quick shower, skipping dinner. Lena took 1 of the coldest showers in her life. After she was done, Lena crawled into bed. Her mind went through memories of her friendship with Kara. Lena hoped that Kara forgot that horrible day, but she probably didn't. Lena grabbed her phone and texted Kara, asking when they could meet for lunch.

Lena was giddy when Kara replied a day she was available. Lena cleared the time frame and told Kara she could eat then too. After Kara confirmed their plans, Lena put her phone down and went to sleep. Her dreams were all visions of a life she wanted with Kara.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena stayed up all night. She was worried about Kara. Lena was scared of what would happen to them after this trip. Lena looked at her son, who was still asleep. Lena was grateful that Alex slept during the whole affair. He didn't know his mother was missing. Lena looked at the door all night, hoping Kara would return.

When a knock came from the door, Lena ran to the door. She looked through the peephole, finding the other Danvers sister. Lena opened the door, inviting Alex in. Alex didn't give Lena any time to ask questions, "Something happened to Kara. She's in the DEO. We need to go now."

Lena nodded. She kneeled next to Alex's bed. Lena wiped the hair on his forehead, "Baby, it's time to wake up."

"No Mommy….."

"Yes Alex. Something happened to Mama and we need to see her." Alex woke up when he heard that there was something wrong with Kara. Lena spent the next half hour getting Alex dressed and ready for the day. The duo followed the eldest Danvers sister to her DEO truck.

Lena and Alex sat in the back. She made sure he was fine, not worried about anything while she was scared.

When they arrived, Alex rushed them to the med bay. Before they entered, Alex advised, "Let me take him. You should see her first."

Lena nodded and handed Alex over to her. Lena pushed the door. She saw her doppelganger and Supergirl were in the room. They hugged her before standing back. Lena saw the calmness in Kara's face. That was the only thing that didn't frighten her. Lena noticed the red contacts when she got close. She held Kara's cheek.

Lena began to cry. Her sobs were heard around the DEO. Lena's doppelganger gave her a 1 handed hug. She wanted to be there for her. While she was crying, Lena asked, "W-What h-happened to h-her."

"She's wearing these lenses, which are virtual reality simulators. The company that made them was closed years ago. The servers are offline, which means that she's in a single player experience. I've read some of the signals coming from the lenses and it appears she's in a reality where she never dated you and never had powers." Lena nodded. She wiped her eyes while her doppelganger continued, "The experience is almost like when Supergirl had a run in with the Black Mercy."

"The Black Mercy made me experience my greatest desire which, at the time, was Krypton not being destroyed. It took Alex reminding me who I was to get out of it." Kara added on to what her wife said. Lena took all the information in. Kara was in a reality where she was normal and Lena's life was affected by her. Maybe this was Kara's greatest desire.

"Do you have any reason why Kara would do this specifically?"

"Last night, Kara and I argued after we came back to the hotel. She kept saying how she wanted to be normal. Kara mentioned that our lives were horrible because of her. Maybe this is what she's wanted all along….a life without me…"

"No," Supergirl denied, "I am literally a carbon copy of Kara. I'm telling you now that Kara loves you and your son so much. She would never want to live in a life where she didn't have you in it."

"Lena, why don't you fill Alex in. Let him get prepared." Earth-38 Lena suggested. Lena nodded before leaving. Earth-38 Lena took 2 devices and placed them on Kara's head. She tapped on her tablet, activating them.

Supergirl watched her wife and asked, "Do you think we will pull her out?"

Lena shook her head, "Her mind is fully convinced that is her life. We have to weaken the VR's hold on her. I found that shooting memories back into her may weaken the VR. The chances are small, but it's the only way it'll work. Once we do, we can send someone in to get her out." Lena tapped on the tablet and the devices on Kara's forehead glowed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara was the small spoon to Mike's big spoon. Her dreams were empty. Kara was peaceful. Mike held her close as they slept. Kara had a smile on her face while she slept. Kara suddenly found visions in her dreams: 

Lena fell back onto the bed and panted to regain her breath. Lena couldn't face Kara, she felt like a failure. Lena started to cry as she apologized, "I'm so sorry Kara....I am so sorry. I-I can't do this..... I-I can't...."

"Lena Kieran Luthor,"

"You, YOU are the strongest woman, no, STRONGEST HUMAN I have ever met in my life. I have no doubt that you're stronger than I could ever be. If anyone could do this Lena, it's you. I love you so much and I need you to know that because I believe in you."

Kara kissed Lena's cheek again. 

Eliza asked Lena if she was ready to push again, Lena replied, "You bet you're fucking ass I am!" Lena would be reminded for the rest of her life about how she swore to the eldest Danvers. Lena would play being embarrassed, but she and Kara would know what it meant.

Lena began to push again.

Eliza kept telling Lena to keep going. Lena did cry at the end of it. The feeling of being pushed to her limits and then suddenly losing that. Kara watched Lena as she fell limp against the bed. Kara was ready to call out for help, but Lena held her hand. Kara thanked everyone and everything in that moment because Lena was ok. She was ok. Their baby was ok.

Anything the couple had done before didn't matter. Nothing mattered when they heard their baby. The baby that was in Lena for 3 and a half months. The baby they dreamed of having since they were little girls. The baby boy that had the cutest cry in the world. Their attentions turned to a glassy eyed Eliza holding their son in her arms. Lena looked at Kara and returned her gaze back to Eliza as she walked to Lena. Eliza gently placed the baby boy into Lena's arms. Lena sobbed when she was met with her son's beautiful face. His mouth was in a pout that rivaled Kara's in cuteness.

Lena heard Kara's sob when her arm wrapped around Lena's shoulders. Their attention was focused around their newborn. The nurses, including Eliza, gave the parents a few moments to themselves before anything would continue. Lena glanced at Kara to give her a quick kiss. Their eyes were filled to the brim with tears, but they didn't miss the loving affection that was felt from their eyes.

Kara woke up. She ran into the bathroom. Kara barely pushed the lid and seat up from the toilet before throwing up. Kara kept throwing up while Mike held her hair back. After she finished, Kara slanted down on a wall near the toilet. Mike held her, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. When we went to sleep I was fine." Kara said while wiping her eyes. How would she tell Mike her dream was of Lena giving birth to her baby? How would she say that she had a dream where they were dating instead of her and Mike?

Mike kissed her cheek, "It's ok. How about we both take off tomorrow and I'll bring you to the doctor's, ok?" Kara nodded. Mike helped Kara up and helped her brush her teeth. Kara spit her toothpaste out, happy that her breath smelled better.

Mike led them to the bed. After she got in, Kara complained she had a headache. Mike went into the kitchen and got 2 pills of Tylenol. He also filled a glass with water. When Mike returned to their room, he gave Kara the pills. Once they were in her mouth, Mike gave her the water. Kara swallowed the water, gulping the entire thing down in a few seconds. She placed it on her nightstand.

Mike laid down on his side. They stayed somewhat far for a few seconds before Mike spoke up, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"H-Hold me…" Kara admitted.

"Of course." Mike allowed Kara to snuggle with him. Kara felt better being in his arms. It took her a while, but Kara's breathing evened out. Mike made sure she was asleep before he eventually fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why is it when I write, something bad happens. This is just great, I was excited for the Flash movie but that'll probably be cancelled.


	36. Love prevails

Kara ran into CatCo's bathroom for the second time in the last day. She went to a toilet and threw up. Her head was pounding. The week has gotten worse since she got those visions. Kara spat out the last of her lunch. Kara flushed the toilet. When she got out, Kara washed her hands. She noticed that the color on her face wasn't there. She was pale.

The doctor said that nothing was wrong except maybe a stomach virus. Kara didn't tell anyone about what would happen before she threw up. Kara was almost caught throwing up in the bathrooms. She wiped her eyes as they filled with tears from the previous activities. Kara cleaned her glasses before she left the bathroom and headed into her office. 

Kara got a mint from her purse and put it in her mouth. She didn't want there to be any clues. Kara hoped that these visions would stop. It made her question everything. Nothing seemed to be right. Kara began to think back to high school. None of her memories were like the ones she was shown.

With an idea about what to do, Kara took her purse and left CatCo. She walked to LCorp, skipping taking a ride. This was too important.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena entered a meeting room. She spent the last 20 minutes trying to find her son. She opened the door on the last room, smiling when the sight of Alex playing with Lena's future sister-in-law's doppelganger. Lena knocked on the door. The pair of heads snapped towards her. She entered the room and walked over to Alex.

Lena sat next to them. Alex handed over the boy to Lena. Lena grabbed Alex and turned him back around so he could play with his toys. While he was occupied, Alex asked, "Do they have a plan?"

Lena nodded, "They want to send Kara's memories back into her mind. Lena said it'll help weaken the VR's control."

"That's good, but what then?"

"Then I go in to fully get her out. Kara won't leave unless she realizes that isn't her life and she wants to leave." Alex moved further into his mother's arms. Lena was brought back to the real situation. Alex doesn't know what's wrong with Kara. He doesn't know that she might not come back to them. Lena bit her lip, "Could we have the room for a second?"

"Of course." Alex acknowledged. She left the room, giving the mother and son the chance to talk.

Lena sighed, "Baby, I need to tell you something."

Alex moved his eyes from the toys, "What Mommy?"

Lena turned Alex to face her. Lena didn't want to cry. If she started to cry then Alex would follow. Lena was positive that no one in the DEO would want to hear them cry. Lena's lips thinned, "Something happened to Mama…"

"I know. That's why we are here."

"But you don't know what's wrong baby." Lena told him. Lena held Alex's cheek as she admitted, "Mama is stuck in a video game. Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara are trying to take her out, but she might not."

"What does tat mean?"

"It means that we might not have Mama anymore…"

"But why?" Alex asked. Lena saw he was deteriorating quickly. Alex questioned, "If-If she woved me, ten why doesn't she want to stay?"

Lena argued, "Mama loves you so much. She loves you more than the entire world. She didn't do this on purpose. Mama is trapped and can't get out."

Alex's face formed into a confused state. He didn't fully understand that she couldn't get out. Alex didn't understand what they were doing. He asked, "She still woves me?"

"Of course. Mama would never do this if it meant losing you. You're her world. She would never ever give you up."

"C-Can I see Mama?"

Lena didn't expect Alex to want to see her. She expected that he wouldn't want to see how bad she was. Lena bit her tongue. On 1 hand, it would be better for him to at least see her as she was trapped. On the other, it may severely effect him. Lena didn't know what to do. 

She stood up and took Alex's hand. They walked to the medbay where the team was working vigorously to save Spider-Girl. Lena opened the door slightly. Supergirl came over. Lena asked, "Do you think it'll be ok if he sees her?"

"Of course. Give him the chance to get used to her. Just say it's like she's sleeping." Supergirl whispered back.

Lena thanked her. Lena looked down at her son, "Ready?" Alex nodded. Lena opened the door for him. Alex entered the room. All the work stopped to watch him. Alex approached the bed Kara was laying on. Everyone froze to see him hold Kara's hand. Earth-38 Lena stood next to him. She informed Alex, "It's like she's sleeping. Your Mama is strong."

"Can I way with Mama?" Alex asked Lena. Lena looked at everyone in the room. They all nodded, giving their consent. Lena rushed over to Alex. She picked him up and allowed him to go down on the bed. Alex crawled over to Kara and snuggled into her. Alex smiled as he held Kara's chest. Lena was lucky that Alex was able to feel somewhat calm in Kara's presence. She watched as he fell asleep and everyone went back to work.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara practically ran down the hallway to Lena's office. Kara was only stopped by Jess, who questioned, "Kara, what are you doing here?! We haven't scheduled an interview."

"I-I need to see Lena."

"You can't just walk into Ms. Luthor's office! She is the CEO of the world's biggest technological company! Ms. Luthor is busy right now. Maybe if you scheduled a time, you could enter."

Kara looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Jess was right, Lena must be busy. Kara saw tears hit her glasses. She pleaded, "Please Jess. I need to talk to Lena. S-Something is wrong with me."

Jess looked at the CEO's door and at the blonde in front of her. She fought herself for a few seconds. Jess eventually sighed, "I'll ask Ms. Luthor if you can enter." Jess moved back to her desk. She sat in her chair and pressed on the com, "Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes?" Lena's voice was heard from the speaker.

"Ms. Danvers is here to speak with you. May I allow her access?"

"Of course! Send her in." Lena announced. Kara felt a sense of relief that Lena was allowing her to come in. As she went to the door, Kara thanked Jess. Jess nodded before going back to her work. Kara felt her breath shorten. She was nervous, more than when she walked to the building. Kara used the rest of her will to open the door.

The office looked exactly similar as it did when she first came here. Every single piece of furniture was the same spot. Everything was the same, but it felt different. The office was too white. The photos that were supposed to be on her desk were gone. There was whiskey on her table instead of water. The drawings their son made weren't hung up on walls.

Lena walked up to Kara. Kara stopped her path. Lena didn't notice as she pulled Kara into a hug. Kara reciprocated the hug, but less enthusiastically. Lena noticed this. Kara was a hugger. Now, all of a sudden, Kara wasn't hugging like she used to. Lena pulled away, "Darling, what's wrong?"

Kara cringed at the name. Kara gulped, "I-I need to ask you something."

"Of course. Let's sit." Lena brought them over to the white couch. Kara sat down first, followed by Lena after she got 2 glasses of water. Lena sat next to Kara. Kara reacted by moving away from her. Lena was hurt by the move, which she didn't dare to hide. She was confused now. Kara hasn't been like this since they met again. Lena asked, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Kara drank from the glass. She finished it before putting it back down on the table. Lena kept her eyes trained on Kara's lip when she drank. Kara didn't move her sights on the glass, "Have you changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you changed since high school?"

Lena's eyes widened. 'Oh shit, this is it.' Lena thought. She should've known it was bound to come up sooner or later. Lena answered accordingly, "N-No, wh-why?"

Kara looked at Lena. She pouted, "You know why Lena."

Lena sighed and looked away from Kara, "No, I haven't felt differently since high school."

"So-So you still like me?"

"Of course." Lena admitted. She held Kara's hand, "You're an amazing person. It's been a privilege being able to reconnect. You are still the girl I fell in love with. Every day I felt extremely lucky having you as a friend. I hated we ended everything on bad terms, which is why I won't run this time."

"I am not going to do anything. I will be there for you as a friend. You're relationship with Mike is more important than my feelings towards you."

"Friend…." Kara spoke to no one in particular.

"That's right...friends….."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena grinned as her family stood next to her. Lena linked her own hands as her nerves went into overdrive. Lena stood straight as she continued, "Kara, I want to thank you so much. When I first met you, I lived in a house where I was hated, no one loved me, and I was alone. You changed my life when we met. My life has been so much better ever since that day and I cannot thank you enough for everything that's happened. You've supported me along the way as I became the CEO of LCorp. You helped give me the greatest gift I could ever ask for.

When people ask me who my hero is, I always say it's you. You're such an amazing person that I strive to be every day. I've always considered myself lucky that you have allowed me to be a part of your loving family at a time where I didn't know what love meant. Now, I know that when I first met you, I knew I'd always love you." Lena paused to glance at Kara. She saw Kara was crying. Lena wiped Kara's eyes. Kara smiled as Lena before holding her hand.

Lena let go of Kara's hand. She reached inside of the podium to grab out a small box she's held for years. Lena licked her lips, "When we found out I was having Alex, you were so supportive. I can always remember you making sure I got what I needed first before you did. You made me proud to be the woman you love. Through all the struggles of raising a baby, you stuck by my side. We've went through bumps throughout our lives, and it just shows me how much you truly mean to me."

Lena turned her whole body to face Kara. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. Her hands were shaking. Kara was concerned about Lena. She wanted to intervene, but Kara knew Lena would tell her if something was wrong.

Lena gripped the box tighter. She was happy Kara didn't notice it yet. Lena knew she was getting emotional. Kara meant so much to her that she couldn't even put it into words. Lena slowly breathed out, "Everyday, I love you more than the day before. Everyday, I want to be with you more. Everyday, I want to finally be a family."

Lena didn't look at Kara's face. Lena didn't want to start crying. It would be too difficult to say this. Lena slowly bent down on 1 knee. Kara was at first confused in the moment. Lena held out the box. Kara gasped. She put Alex down to cover her mouth. Lena wasn't close to the microphone, but she was lucky since Lena only wanted Kara to hear this. Lena, voice thick with emotion, told Kara, "Kara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've made me happier than I thought I could ever be. If you give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way."

Kara's eyes were streaming with tears. Her hands were still covering her mouth due to being shocked. Kara couldn't believe this was happening, especially at the gala for LCorp's new hospital. Kara's mind wasn't even thinking properly except for knowing what Lena was going to ask.

Lena struggled to say anything. It was difficult when you were crying uncontrollably. In Lena's opinion, she didn't care. Lena wanted to cry like this. This was the greatest moment in her life. Lena opened the box, "Kara, will you marry me?"

Even though she knew it, Kara couldn't respond. Kara wanted to shout out her answer, but nothing came out. Lena was scared Kara was going to say no. It would be bad enough that the love of her life would reject her, but also in front of at least 100 people.

Lena was anxious for Kara to answer. The few seconds between Lena's question and Kara's answer felt like hours. Kara finally removed her hands from her mouth. Kara stepped to Lena. Kara knew she was closer to the microphone. She wanted everyone to hear this. With all of her strength, Kara finally answered, "Yes."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena saw that alarms began to go off in the room. Alex woke up, crying from the loud noises. Lena held her son to calm him down as the team tried to analyze why the alarms went off. Lena covered Alex's ears to make him feel better.

Earth-38 Lena approached her, "It's time."

Lena smiled. The alarms were turned off. Lena held her son and whispered, "I'm going to bring Mama back. She won't be going anywhere." Lena gave Alex to Supergirl.

They moved out to a larger room to accommodate for 2 beds. Kara was still laying in the bed that was in the medbay. Lena laid down in the bed next to her. Lena listened as her doppelganger explained everything, "This device will bring you into the reality Kara is in. It isn't strong enough to sustain a long time there, so you need to act quick."

"Ok." Lena responded. She was handed the device that looked similar to a bike helmet. Lena put it on and laid down. She looked at Kara before holding her hand. Lena smiled as her eyes closed.

Once she was asleep, Lena was transported into Kara's virtual world. Outside of the room, Supergirl told the team, "Watch Alex. I need to get someone."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara didn't feel Lena shaking her shoulder. She didn't hear Lena asking what was wrong. Kara could only think of the last vision she was shown. Lena proposed to her. Kara looked straight at Lena. Lena didn't move as Kara pushed her lips to Lena's. Lena moaned at the sudden contact. Lena pulled Kara towards her. Lena licked Kara's lips, asking. Kara didn't even think as she opened her mouth for Lena's tongue.

Lena invaded Kara's mouth, making the duo moan together. Lena ruffled Kara's hair during their makeout session. Kara closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of the kiss.

Suddenly, Lena's mouth was gone. Kara opened her eyes to a white room. There was nothing. Kara looked around, but she was the only thing here. She glanced down, seeing her costume. Kara's eyes widened, remembering everything.

"Kara."  
Kara turned and saw Lena approaching her. Lena was in the dress that she wore at the gala. Lena carefully walked to her fiancee. Lena smiled, "Kara."

"Lee?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

"I-I am so sorry."

Lena shook her head, "You don't need to apologize Kara."

Kara started crying. She argued, "No, I do." She headed to Lena, "You didn't deserve this. You deserved a life with a woman who can always be there for you. You deserved a partner that didn't make you worry if they would come home or not."

Lena frowned. She held Kara's hands once the couple got close to each other, "That doesn't matter to me. All I've ever wanted was you. Only you, no one else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kara cried harder, as if Lena said something worse. Lena questioned, "What?"

"That's the thing!" Kara yelled. Kara couldn't hold this information back anymore, "I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Why?"

"Alex told me that I would live longer than you. My body's healing abilities are able to slow the process of my aging, or at least my death to around 50 years." Kara buried her head onto Lena's shoulder. Lena rubbed Kara's back while she continued, "I would have to see you die and wait a really long time before seeing you again. I-I don't think I could handle that. You and Alex are my world and losing one of you would destroy me."

Lena bit her lip as she started to cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Lena pushed Kara's face back. Lena held her face. Lena wanted to sob at seeing Kara destroyed. Her eyes were red and she couldn't stop sobbing. Lena choked out, "Kara Danvers, you are the strongest woman I know. You can survive anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that, with Alex by your side, you'll be able to live on without me. I'll wait for you. I will always be by your side, even in death."

Kara chuckled, "It sounded like we're going through our vows."

"Well, it's my promise to you. I promise to always be with you. I promise to be there for you and our family. Please, come back to us." With that, Lena disappeared. Kara sobbed once Lena left, feeling alone again. Kara wiped her eyes as she glanced at the world she created. A life where the responsibilities of Spider-Girl didn't exist. Kara fought over the life where everything was perfect versus the life she has. Kara could only choose 1.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena gasped as she woke up. Everyone outside the room came in. They questioned if it worked and if Kara was coming back. Lena looked at Kara. They all waited for her to wake up, but it didn't come. As the seconds passed, Kara didn't wake up. The team started to go back to work on what was going on.

Lena let a single tear drop. She failed. She failed not only herself, but Alex. Alex lost his mother.

Kara jolted up, gasping. She quickly took the lenses off. Everyone jumped from the sudden noise. Kara looked around until she found Lena. Kara didn't waste any time going off the bed and kissing her fiancee. Lena and Kara smiled as they kissed, their tears making the kiss taste like salt. Kara ended the kiss to hold Lena. The couple continued crying, not noticing that the team left the room.

They did notice the door opening again. Kara and Lena looked at their son, who was shocked to see Kara awake. Kara grinned while her son squealed and ran to her. Kara sat on her knees to hold her son. Kara quietly cried as Alex kept repeating at how much he missed her. After he stopped, Alex asked, "Do you still wove me Mama?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything." Kara closed her eyes, readjusting back to her life for what felt like a really long time. Kara was confused when Lena gasped. Kara looked up.

Her eyes widened with tears again. Kara let go from Alex and stood up. She approached the woman that entered the room. Kara stopped a foot from her, "M-Mom?"

Alura smiled, "Hello Kara."

"H-How?!"

Alura explained, "Argo City wasn't destroyed in this universe. Kara found me after over 30 years of being apart."

"I missed you so much."

"I know you lost me too, but I'm here."

"Can I hug you?"

Alura grinned, "I would enjoy that." Kara rushed in to crush her mother in a hug. Seeing as she was Kryptonian, Kara didn't have to hold back. Over Alura's shoulder was Supergirl, grinning. Kara mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Supergirl replied, 'Of course.' Supergirl held out her hand for her wife. Earth-38 Lena held her wife's hand as they walked away from the room. 

Kara cried onto her mom's shoulder. Lena watched them with Alex. She was glad Kara could have this chance to see her again. Lena was glad that her family was back to normal.


	37. A small step back

"You know," Supergirl grunted, "when your Lena suggested we all go to the gym, I didn't expect to be put in the red sun emitter room."

Kara laughed, "Well, it's unfair with your powers." Kara pushed up and put the bar back on their holders. She flexed her hands. After number 30, her hands were a little sore. She went over to her doppelganger, who was ready to bench press. Supergirl had put roughly 150lbs since the red sun emitters weren't at full power.

"Speak for yourself," Supergirl gripped the bar. Kara helped her raise it before allowing Supergirl to begin.

Kara scoffed, "Well, my powers aren't fully back yet. Sure, my arm is fine now, but not fully back."

Supergirl scoffed this time. She groaned as she pushed the bar up, "You say that, but you were just handling 200 on the power rack." Kara shook her head and chuckled. She allowed her doppelganger to continue with her exercise. She looked up to the windows. In the other room, both Lenas were doing some minor exercises. Right now, they were working on lifting dumbbells. Kara bit her lip when Lena squatted.

Kara didn't like this feeling that was coming along. Supergirl was never told about her secret, but having a boner was definitely going to reveal it. Kara was thankful when Supergirl struggled and called out, "Stop staring at my wife's ass and help!"

"Sorry." Kara helped Supergirl lift the bar and place it back onto its place. Supergirl huffed. She sat up to get her bottle. Supergirl chugged down nearly half of her water before wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Kara leaned on the bar, "And that's not your wife's ass. That's my fiance's ass."

"No, it's not." Supergirl argued, "I've seen my wife's ass so many times, especially since we live together and are married."

"I've seen my fiance's ass too. Remember, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have the chance of seeing her ass. So, I win." Kara smiled as she declared victory. Supergirl's mouth widened. She stood up and headed towards the treadmill.

As she turned it on, Supergirl defended, "That is totally not true."

"Please," Kara began, "You would've kept fighting."

"No…."

"See, even you agree!" Kara pointed out. Kara went to the treadmill next to Supergirl and turned it on too. While she was jogging, Kara continued, "Seeing as I am the master of Lena Luthor, I declare that the ass I was observing was my fiance's."

"Why were you staring at our asses?" Kara whipped her head to the two Lenas standing at the door. Kara and Supergirl both tripped on their feet and fell off the machines. Both Karas looked at each Lena, who had their arms crossed with the signature raised eyebrow. They stammered and stuttered.

Earth-38 Lena laughed, "Which one were you looking at?"

"T-The one on the right?" Kara answered.

Lena smirked, "That wasn't me."

"Ha!" Supergirl jumped up, forgetting the pain momentarily. She pointed at Kara and laughed at her, "I told you! I know my wife's ass! I win!" Kara held onto the wall as she stood up. Supergirl kept fake laughing at her doppelganger. Kara held out her hand, "Fine, I guess you're the master of anything towards Lena Luthor."

Supergirl smirked. She shook Kara's hand, "Damn right."

Supergirl's wife questioned, "You curse when you're given that, but not in bed?"

Supergirl looked at her Lena, "N-No, I curse in bed…."

"Cursing in Kryptonian doesn't count darling. I'm not fluent."

Kara squeezed her doppelganger's hand. She leaned in to whisper, "I guess Lena Luthor is a Kara Danvers master on every Earth." Kara pulled her hand back. She went over to the switch and turned off the emitters. Kara grabbed her towel and wiped off any sweat that was on her face. Lena approached her. She leaned on the wall, smiling while Kara kept wiping herself. Lena told her, "You know, I should be mad at you for looking at another woman's ass."

Kara put her towel on her shoulder. She sipped from her bottle before questioning, "But seeing as she's literally you, you'll forgive me?"

Lena bit her lip and contemplated, "Maybe…."

"What do you mean, "maybe?"

Lena suggested, "Maybe I'll forgive you if I can get some….sort of apology."

"W-What apology?"

"I think you know what." Lena replied. Kara's eyes widened in shock. Lena never seemed to be interested in that. On the other side of the room, Supergirl was heard gagging. The couple looked at her, who seemed to be feeling a little sick.

"Could you please not say that when there's someone with super hearing in the room?"

"Well maybe you mind your business." Kara bit back. Kara held Lena's hand and walked them out of the DEO's gym. They went into the locker room to change. No one was in there, so Kara didn't have to feel vulnerable when showering or changing. Lena was with her the entire time, which relaxed her. After the whole being stuck in a virtual reality, Kara appreciated her body more than before. Sure, she wasn't supposed to have a penis, but Kara could live with it. What mattered was Lena's feelings, and Lena told her she had no problem.

Lena was feeling a little aroused during their exercise. She and her doppelganger may have went lower on those squats, knowing their partners would react like this. Lena noticed the small detail of Kara pitching a tent in her sweatpants. Lena was happy that Kara's boxer briefs did their job of hiding her boner, as Kara was...well, Lena couldn't exactly put a word to it. The closest she could think of was dysphoria. Kara was feeling better about herself, which was great, but Lena wanted more than what they had been doing since Alex was born. Lena felt selfish wanting more. She knew Kara was dealing with this but wanted to go all the way again.

Lena finished changing first. Kara was right behind her, pulling her underwear up. Kara huffed as her jeans were having problems. She looked at Lena, asking for help. Lena happily assisted Kara with putting her jeans on. Lena was about to leave when Kara asked, "Were you serious?"

Lena looked back, "About what?"

"You know what." Kara was right. Lena knew what, especially since it just happened.

"Uh...I-I guess? I'm sorry if that freaks you out, but I'm kinda into….that…."

Kara rushed over to her fiance. She held her. Kara kissed her head, "I have no problem at all with that Lena." Kara rubbed Lena's back. Lena closed her eyes as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara laid her head on Lena's too before she admitted, "I was asking because I wanted to know you weren't just playing. I have never thought of doing it, but I'm intrigued. I haven't used a toy for myself since I changed."

Lena's head perked up. A small hint of a smile formed when she made sure they were on the same page, "Are you saying you're willing to try anal?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "I-I guess. I want to see what it feels like."

Lena smiled. She hugged Kara and mumbled into her neck, "When we go home, I'll order a strap." Lena backed away to peck Kara's lips. Kara let her go and walked back to her temporary locker. Kara waited for the door to shut before she shuddered. Kara looked down and saw the boner from before at its worst. Kara clenched her ass, having a weird feeling. Kara did her best to shrug it off as she finished getting dressed.

Kara almost forgot her glasses before leaving the locker room. Even with wearing it at home, the concept of being forced to wear them made Kara more reckless. It was in her nature to just defy what someone tells her to do. Wearing glasses because it helps calm down her senses? Why not? Wearing glasses because people will figure out your doppelganger is a superhero? Too difficult.

Kara smiled when she saw Lena talking with their friends. It was great being back in the real world. While the VR was realistic, nothing would beat Lena Luthor, who was abused and bullied, having deep conversations with friends they made. Kara's heart exploded with appreciation for their life. It was just another reason why she chose this.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara was bored, plain and simple. Lena left roughly 20 minutes ago to go get Alex. She told Kara that she wanted to go by herself, which she didn't understand. Kara was happy that she brought her PS4 before they left. Kara brought it since she didn't want to bring her PS5. So she has spent 20 minutes just looking at the main menu of one of her games. 

Kara was about to begin playing when someone knocked on the door. Kara muted the TV and went to the door. She looked through the peephole, expecting her fiance and son. However, she was not disappointed when she saw her mother. Kara opened the door, "Mom?! What are you doing here?!"

Alura grinned, "I wanted to speak with you. May I enter?"

"Of course." Kara moved out of the way. Alura walked through the doorway. She looked around the hotel room. It was fairly big, seeing as this was an expensive hotel. Alura looked at the TV screen. Confused, she repeated the name, "Black Ops 3?"

Kara cringed, "It's a game Clark played with me. I got hooked." Kara grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She sat on the couch after Alura did. Kara waited for her mother to speak, but she didn't. Alura just kept inspecting Kara. Kara, after feeling awkward, asked, "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Sorry," Alura apologized. She held Kara's hand, "It's just….you look exactly like my Kara but you also look so different in many ways."

Kara nodded. Alura squeezed Kara's hand that he held. Kara smiled. After nearly a minute, Kara began to cry. Alura pulled her into a hug. Kara kept crying, "I-I'm sorry. It's...It's just that my mom really did die." Kara held Alura's waist, "I know this is how I reacted when I first saw you, but it's been so long since I saw your face or heard your voice."

Alura did her best to calm Kara down. She didn't deny Kara's feelings, "It's alright. Kara was like this when she saw me again. I'm just glad you have the opportunity to see one of your moms, although it isn't your real mom."

Kara shrugged, "It's ok, I guess. Even though you aren't truly my mom, you'll always be my mom."

Alura and Kara grinned. Alura patted Kara's knee. She licked her lips. Her eyes went to Kara's engagement ring. She generalized, "I guess every Kara is meant to fall for Lena Luthor."

"Well, my Lena is amazing. I know your Kara's Lena is amazing too."

"She is. I'm happy to have her as my daughter-in-law."

"Well, then why did you mention Lena?"

Alura pulled on her collar, "Well...she is actually why I'm here…"

Kara was shocked. She didn't really expect Lena forcing someone to talk to her about them. However, it should've been obvious. Lena didn't know how to talk about this with her. Kara had an idea of what Alura was going to say. Instead of assuming, she allowed Alura to speak, "Lena doesn't know I'm here. I was at Kelly's and Alex's apartment, visiting my grandchild since I don't see her as much as I would like to. Lena arrived there while I was playing with the children. I may have overheard Lena and Kelly talking…"

Kara nodded. She didn't want her to go further, so she finished her sentence, "She has doubts."

Alura confirmed her beliefs, "Yes, she does."

Kara sighed, "I would too if Lena had gone through this. I can hardly imagine what it's like for her. I thought we were getting better, but I must've been wrong." Kara stood up and went into the kitchen. In the fridge, there were beers Kara took from Alex's apartment. Kara returned to the couch. She twisted the cap off and took a swig. Kara placed the beer on the coffee table, "I should've seen it. I mean, how would I react if my fiance had doubts about us and that reacted in her being put into a virtual reality where we never had a relationship or our child?"

Kara wiped some tears on her cheek. Alura felt guilty. Kara was feeling really bad for something that wasn't entirely true. Alura stopped Kara from continuing with a hand on her shoulder. Alura took this chance to cut in, "It's not what you think."

"Then what is Lena having doubts about?"

Alura held her breath. She was partially afraid of how Kara was going to react. Alura confessed, "She has doubts if you want to go through with everything."

"She doesn't think I want us to get married?" Kara asked. Alura nodded, making Kara feel even worse than before. Kara stood up. She grabbed the breach device. Alura followed her, "What are you doing Kara?!"

Kara turned to her mother, "Proving Lena wrong." Kara packed up her things, including the PS4. Kara quickly closed her suitcase. Lena would be returning soon. Kara activated the teleporter. Before she entered, Kara told Alura, "Tell Lena where I went, and here." Kara tossed the device to Alura. Kara jumped into the breach, with it closing after Kara was gone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena was smiling while Alex told her what he did during the day with Kelly and Ellie. It seemed coming to Earth-38 was paying off. This really allowed them the chance to calm down. Lena grabbed the key for the door. She put it in the reader, which turned green. Lena opened the door and followed Alex into the room. Inside, she didn't find Kara. Instead, Alura was pacing around the room. Confused, Lena called out, "Alura, what are you doing here? I thought you were heading to the DEO."

Alura turned to Lena. She ran over to her, telling her everything. Lena kept her mouth shut while Alura confessed she informed Kara about her doubts on the future of their relationship. At the end, Alura told Lena, "After I confirmed what she assumed, Kara left. She returned to Earth-25."

Lena nodded and bit her lip. She should've remembered that Kryptonians had super hearing. Lena was mad at Alura for telling Kara instead of allowing Lena to talk with her, but she was also mad at herself. Lena needed to remember to keep her mouth shut on these things and talk to Kara before telling someone else about it. With distress, Lena carefully told Alex, "Baby, we have to go home."

"But Mommy!" Alex whined, "We are staying for 3 more days!"

"I know, but Mommy and Mama needed to do something. She went home while I went to get you." Lena did her best not to cry while Alex did. He didn't want to leave. Earth-38 was so fun. His cousin was here, his other aunts were here, and their family were here. He had an amazing experience meeting the Danvers family of Earth-38.

Alura told Lena she would have no problem helping them pack, but Lena just said to let her handle this. Alura allowed her to speak with a bad tone. She deserved it, but she wouldn't apologize for making sure Kara was prepared for anything. This Kara didn't have her, and Alura didn't like that. Before Alura left, Lena asked her to check them out as they would leave as soon as their things were packed.

After 20 minutes of rushing, Lena activated the breach and held Alex's hand as they entered.


	38. Luthor-Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to find Kara and fix their relationship before the unthinkable happens.

Lena was freaking out. When she and Alex went through the portal, Lena checked the entire DEO base. It took them a really long time, and it was all for nothing. Kara wasn't there. Lena presumed that Kara was home. That's how she and Alex ended up in a DEO vehicle, driving them back to the penthouse. 

Lena was mainly scared for Alex. What if her doubts made Kara not want to even have a relationship now? It wouldn't surprise her, seeing as if someone doubted that she wanted them to get married, that would probably happen too. Lena was hoping to God that Kara just wanted to go back home. Lena wanted to finally get everything out. This had been going on for far too long.

Lena thanked the agents that drove them back. Once they were gone, Lena rushed them inside the building. Alex said hello to the receptionist on the ground floor, to which she also greeted him. Alex told her that they went on vacation to visit his aunts. The receptionist told Alex that was great. Before they entered the elevator, the receptionist told Lena that Kara came earlier.

Lena thanked her. At least she knew Kara was here. Maybe she stayed. Well, Lena assumed that Kara stayed. She couldn't think of a way Kara could leave without the receptionist knowing. Lena mentally slapped her face. What if Kara had gotten her powers back? She could've easily left the building without anyone knowing.

Lena doubted that. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Lena held Alex's hand while they walked over to their penthouse. It had been a while since they were home. Alex mainly missed being in his room, playing with his toys. With his new Supergirl toy, Alex could keep something that was about his Aunt.

Lena unlocked the door and opened it. Alex let go of her hand and ran into the penthouse. He went into his room, presumably to take his things out of his bag and to play with his toys. Lena closed the door behind her. She threw her keys onto their bowl. Lena walked into her room. Inside, there was no one there. Lena ran into the closet, but found the same results. She also checked the bathroom, but it was clear. Kara was gone, and Lena didn't know where she was.

Lena called out to Alex, telling him they needed to go. He obviously asked where. She informed him they were going to Aunt Alex's and Aunt Sam's. Alex grinned, running back into his room to collect his new toy. Lena took her keys and pushed the door open. She locked it behind them and went back into the elevator.

In the garage, Lena decided to use the minivan. It was safer. Plus, it was their only car to have a seat for Alex. She buckled Alex in and drove. Lena turned on Alex's movie player so he was at least enjoying the ride. Lena was not. Those same thoughts that occurred in the DEO van resurfaced. Lena hated herself for destroying their family. Everything was perfect until her stupid Luthor mouth had to talk.

When they arrived, Lena quickly took Alex out. They ran into the elevator, pressing for the floor they needed to go to. Lena was distracted by Alex playing with Supergirl. That at least brought a smile to her face. He was overly joyful to have that. Lena noticed Kara had some troubles with it, but she believed that Supergirl calmed her down.

Lena knocked on the door a little aggressively. Immediately, the door opened to a pissed off Alex Danvers. Her mood brightened when she realized they returned. Alex hugged Lena before bending down to pick up her nephew. Alex gestured for Lena to follow her. While Alex was on his Aunt's waist, he recalled their vacation to her. She commented sometimes to show she was listening.

Alex led them to her room, which Sam was in. Sam was currently asleep on the bed. Alex let her nephew down, who proceeded to jump onto the bed. While he was waking up Sam, Lena pulled Alex out of her room, "Alex, has Kara visited?"

"No, why?" Alex asked. Lena felt dread fill her insides. Kara always came to Alex whenever something was wrong. Every time Kara had to deal with something, Alex was there to comfort her if Lena couldn't.

Lena struggled to not cry. This revelation made Lena believe that she did it. Kara was gone. Lena Luthor finally did what was destined for any Luthor. Alex held her as Lena did cry. She sobbed onto her shoulder. Alex led them to the couch. On the couch, Lena mumbled, "I should've never said anything!"

"Say what?"

"Say something horrible."

"Like?" Alex was getting a little irritated by Lena being so vague. Why does this happen whenever something terrible happens? People were always so vague instead of just ripping off the band aid.

"I told your doppelganger's girlfriend about some doubts I had after some events occured, which I'll tell you later. Anyways, Supergirl's mother told Kara and now she's gone!"

"What do you mean Kara's gone?!"

"I mean I fucking checked my penthouse and came here to see if Kara was here, but she's not!" Lena announced. Alex's eyes were wide, shocked that Kara was missing. The bedroom door opened to a shocked Sam. She changed into presentable clothes. Apparently, she heard their conversation since they weren't subtle.

"Let's go." Sam ordered the duo. Lena, Alex, Sam, and the younger Alex all went into the minivan. Lena sat in the back with her son while the couple were in the front. Alex started driving to Eliza's, where they all hoped Kara was staying.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara gently knocked on the door. No one answered in 5 seconds, so she knocked again. She hoped Eliza wouldn't be mad since that was usually the time you were supposed to wait during knocks. Eliza saw Kara through the living room window. She opened the door and pulled Kara in. Eliza held Kara, "I've missed you so much! How was Earth-38?"

"It was something…" Kara sat down on the couch. Eliza followed her. She knew Kara was hiding information. Being her mother made Eliza look for small details. Kara understood this. She sighed, "I need help…"

"Help with what?"

"Lena doesn't think I'll want to marry her after everything that happened while we were gone."

"What happened?" Eliza questioned.

"Do you want the short or long answer?"

"Seeing as you are asking for my advice, I'll go for short." Eliza answered. Kara spent the next 5 minutes going over the whole VR fiasco. Eliza made sure she got everything. Kara made sure she did her best to tell every single important detail. After she was done, Eliza told Kara to wait a moment. Kara played with her fingers nervously.

When Eliza returned, she came with 2 gifts. Kara gasped at the 2 wedding rings. Kara covered her mouth. Eliza explained, "Seeing as you want to prove Lena wrong, take these."

"B-But they're your's and Jeremiah's!"

Eliza shrugged, "I don't need them anymore. I would rather want to pass them down. So, take these and we'll go back to National City. I'm pretty sure we will find a way for you and Lena to get married in City Hall."

Kara took the wedding rings. Eliza drove them back to National City and headed to City Hall.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The minivan arrived in Midvale after an hour-long drive. Everyone, except for Alex, was going crazy with anticipation. When they got to the Danvers home, Lena saw that Eliza's car was gone. Sam said maybe it's in the garage. Alex frowned, "Mom only puts her car in the garage during Winter."

Lena fell back into her seat. Eliza was gone too. Kara came here and told Eliza. Sam sensed Lena was going into despair. She turned her head, "Hey, maybe she put it in the garage. You never know." Lena nodded, having no choice but to hope Sam was right.

They all stood on the porch after leaving the minivan. No one was brave enough to knock on the door. While the adults were thinking of what to do, Alex walked up and gently knocked. Everyone watched the boy, all happy they didn't have to do it. Everyone stood awkwardly, waiting for Eliza to open the door. After 10 seconds, Lena knocked. When they realized she wasn't going to open the door, Sam pulled up the welcome mat. Under it was a key.

Using it, Sam unlocked the door and everyone entered. As she entered, Lena called out, "Eliza?" No one answered. The trio all went upstairs into Alex's and Kara's old room. That room was clear, so they went into Eliza's room. However, she wasn't in it. Lena quickly checked the bathroom too, but it was empty.

Lena sat on the couch in the living room. She felt defeated, which was warranted since she lost the love of her life. Kara was definitely gone. Alex and Sam sat on both sides of the couch. They held her while she cried. Lena thought she couldn't feel worse. She was mistaken when Alex approached her and asked, "Mommy, why are you crying? Where is Mama?"

Lena sobbed harder. She couldn't blame Alex for asking those questions, but they just hurt. Lena confessed, "Mommy made a big mistake and-and now Mama is gone…."

"Where is she then?"

"We don't know." Sam cut in. Lena wasn't able to answer with how bad she was crying. Sam excused herself to take Alex away. Lena buried her face into her hands and kept sobbing. Alex held her future sister-in-law. Lena mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

Alex could barely hear her. Alex slowly pulled Lena from her hands. Lena apologized again, "I am so sorry for ruining our family. I won't hate you if you do hate me now."

Alex shook her head, "I don't hate you Lena. You had a legitimate concern." Alex rubbed circles on Lena's back, "However, I wished you would've told Kara."

"I know, I wish I did too." Lena laid her head on Alex's shoulder. Their somber mood was broken by Alex's phone going off. Alex picked it up, seeing her mother was calling her. Alex answered the phone. Lena looked at her, asking what was going on. Alex ended the call and confessed that Eliza is with Kara in National City. Lena's heart skipped a beat when Alex admitted that Kara needed to see her. 

"Hey, maybe it isn't to end your relationship." Alex told her. 

Lena didn't agree with her belief, "Yes it is. Why would Kara come here? She needed advice on how to do it." Alex sighed. That was a smart prediction. They informed Sam that they were going back to National City. Once they were all buckled up, Sam drove them back. On their way, Alex was texted by Eliza, telling them where they were.

"Weird…" Alex commented. Alex briefly showed Sam the text while the light was red. Lena looked at the couple. It was almost like they forgot she was there.

Annoyed, Lena asked, "What?"

Alex turned to inform Lena, "They're at City Hall." Lena was deeply confused. Why would Kara go to City Hall? The only reason Lena could think of was to talk about who gets to be Alex's guardian. That wasn't likely since it would take a while to get court hearings.

Alex and Sam knew what she was doing. They briefly glanced at each other, smiling. Alex wanted to tell Lena, so she could calm down, but Sam rejected that decision. She whispered, "Kara probably wants it to be a surprise."

Lena began looking up anything related to child custody between partners. She needed to be prepared for anything, even if it's unlikely. Lena watched Alex for the rest of the ride. Lena hoped that he was going to be ok with his parents splitting. Most children blame themselves and that leads to horrible consequences down the line.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena's nerves were dying from fear when they walked into City Hall. Alex and Sam lead them to the room Kara and Eliza were in. Inside, Kara was freaking out. She was pacing around the room. Eliza forced her to stop, "Alex just texted. They're here."

Kara stood in front of the judge. She was able to get this arranged quickly due to Lena's name. At least the Luthor name did something good for once. Kara originally wanted a bigger wedding, well, at least bigger than this. She planned to have it in Ireland because that's where Lena's from. She wasn't disappointed by having it in City Hall. At least this was quicker.

It took them 10 minutes to find the room. Before they entered, Alex ordered Lena, "Stay here, we'll go in first."

Alex held out her hand for her nephew. He took it, but looked back at Lena. Lena wanted to hold her son desperately. Instead, she did what Alex told her to do. She stood there and waited. She didn't know what was going on inside, but it was scaring her. 

Lena's breath hitched when Eliza exited the room. Lena didn't have a chance to speak when Eliza said, "Come on." Eliza held her arm out. Lena linked her arm with Eliza's. This was all confusing. It all made sense when Eliza pushed the doors. Lena's eyes widened.

Kara was standing roughly 20 feet away with a judge behind her. Alex and her sister were standing next to her. On Kara's right stood Sam, but there was a space between them for Lena. Lena's eyes watered, realizing what this was. Lena felt Eliza kiss her cheek as they arrived at their destination. Lena stepped next to Kara. Kara held her hands and grinned. Lena chuckled, happy that all her worries were wrong.

"Let's begin." The judge started the ceremony. Neither Kara or Lena paid attention to what he was saying. All they saw were each other. That's all that mattered. Apparently they did a really good job of not paying attention as their little bubble was broken, "Kara, are you prepared to make your commitment in marriage to Lena?"

Kara nodded, "Yes, I am "

The judge spoke again, "Lena, are you prepared to make your commitment in marriage to Kara?"

Lena smiled, "Yes."

Kara took a deep breath before starting, "Lena, my life has been complicated. I used to live in a country that was somewhat isolated from the world. My family died and the only remaining relative that I had left me. For years, I struggled to fit in with my new environment and my new family. All of that changed when I met you. When you protected me, I instantly knew that I wanted to be with you. I originally thought it was to be friends, but I'm glad that I was wrong. When we started dating, those were some of the happiest times during my life. After you left, I was heartbroken and couldn't deal with everything in my life. Once I got the chance to have you back, I never wanted to let you go again. Every day, you made me feel special. Our lives have been amazing and with our family, I was finally able to fit in. You're my home, my rock, and my soulmate. I will forever cherish what you've given me and I can't wait to live our lives together. I'll always love you."

Lena smiled while Kara spoke. During her vow, Kara began to lightly cry. Lena squeezed Kara's hand. After she was done, the judge looked at Lena, "Lena?"

Lena licked her lips, "Kara, I never knew what love was. I lost my only family when I was 4. I lived in a house where it was wrong to love whoever I wanted. I never had the chance to rediscover what love was. I tried my best to do that, but it ended up failing. When we met, I had a feeling there was something special about you. You and your family all gave me my first real experience of love after my mother died. I was happy to just be a part of your family. I understood what loving felt like. You made me feel better than I ever did. Through our ups and downs, I always knew that your love could drive me to do what was right. When I thought you left, I regretted everything I did, but seeing you here just solidified the fact that our love is endless. When we had Alex, you made me realize that I didn't lose my only family. I found a new one that didn't care that I was different. Thank you for everything and thank you for giving me the greatest gift anyone could ever have."

The judge cleared his throat, affected by the vows. He sniffled before continuing, "Kara, do you have a ring you would like to give to Lena as a token of your love?"

"Right, the rings!" Kara turned around. She saw her son right behind Alex. Kara asked, "Little one, could you give Mama the rings?" Alex walked towards Kara. He held out the rings in his hand. Kara took them and kissed his forehead. Alex returned to his position behind his Aunt.

"Kara, please repeat after me: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my friendship, my trust and my loyalty, and with this ring I wed thee."

Kara held the ring. She looked into Lena's eyes and repeated, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my friendship, my trust and my loyalty, and with this ring I wed thee." Lena held out her left hand. Kara placed the ring on Lena's left ring finger.

The judge repeated what he told Kara, "Lena, please repeat after me: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my friendship, my trust and my loyalty, and with this ring I wed thee."

Lena recalled what the judge said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my friendship, my trust and my loyalty, and with this ring I wed thee." Kara held out her left hand. Lena took the ring and pushed it onto Kara's left ring finger. Before she put it back, Lena kissed Kara's hand.

After they exchanged rings, the judge finished the ceremony, "You now have taken upon yourselves the sacred alliance of marriage. You are, and I quote: "conferred" with "a dignity and status of immense import!"

"May you always love one another as you do today, and may your love guide you through a long and happy life together. And now, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I present Dr. Luthor-Danvers and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. You may kiss the bride."

Kara and Lena felt time slow down. They couldn't believe what was happening. It seemed like a dream. The couple was married and all they had to do was kiss. Kara leaned in halfway and was quickly met by Lena. As their lips met, their family applauded. Kara and Lena smiled as they shared a kiss. Tears streamed down their faces. Kara pulled back to ask Lena, "Dr. Luthor-Danvers?"

Lena laughed. She shrugged it off, "What can I say? I may have a few PhDs." Lena pecked Kara's lips again before they had to turn their attention towards their family. Kara hugged Alex and Eliza while Sam crushed Lena in a hug.

Alex went over to hug her sister-in-law. She whispered in Lena's ear, "I told you it wasn't the end of your relationship."

Lena chuckled, "Thank you for being right."

Alex quipped, "Hey, it's me. I'm always right!" Alex backed away so Eliza could crush Lena in a hug. She finally had a daughter-in-law. This was extremely emotional for her. She witnessed all the struggles Kara had gone through ever since they adopted her. Now, Kara was at peace.

Eliza congratulated Lena. Lena thanked Eliza for this, seeing as it was somewhat obvious she helped Kara. Eliza noticed a little boy was getting cranky by no one paying attention to him. Eliza picked him up and handed him to Lena. Kara came up to kiss Lena again and take Alex from her arms. Alex looked between his parents, asking, "You two happy?"

Lena and Kara nodded. Lena replied, "Yes, Mama and Mommy got married. We are finally a real family." Lena held Kara's waist. Before they left, the couple thanked the judge for doing this on such short notice. He told them it didn't matter since they deserved a happy life together. Kara, Lena, and Alex walked out of City Hall. Eliza told them she would drive Alex and Sam back to their apartment before they would all go to the penthouse for the party Kara wanted to have.

Kara was able to set some stuff up with the help of Eliza. They rushed around National City and even used some of Lena's drivers to help. As Lena buckled Alex in and sat down in the driver's seat, Kara held her hand. Lena looked at their rings, fully realizing that they were wives. Lena leaned to kiss Kara one last time before they went home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

13 years later….

Alex grabbed a tissue from the tissue box. He wiped his eyes. Kara and Lena also grabbed tissues to wipe their eyes. Alex commented, "Damn, our lives were crazy!"

Lena yelled, "Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers!"

Alex cringed, "I'm sorry Mom. That was a really conflicting story. So much happened, a lot that was bad, but I'm glad you two had a happy ending." He held his mother's hands, noting the rings.

The wives smiled. Kara squeezed her son's hand, "Thank you little one."

"Well, I should probably go to bed." Alex saw that it was 9:54 PM. He stood up. His mothers stood up with him. He kissed both their cheeks and said goodnight. Alex went upstairs into his room, happy that it was exactly the same like it was in the old timeline.

Lena hugged Kara. They swayed for a few minutes, glad that everything was perfect. Kara kissed Lena's forehead, "I love you, Dr. Luthor-Danvers."

Lena kissed Kara, "I love you too, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, forever." Lena leaned in again to kiss Kara. This chapter of their lives was complete. They experienced the first years of parenthood and got married. Both Luthor-Danvers women were happy that they got to experience this life. The couple was glad Alex fixed everything because Lena and the world needed Kara Danvers.

Lena's world wouldn't have been the same without the Ultimate Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this entry in the story. I wanted to go more in-depth on Alex's life before he saved Kara, but I felt it would be better if he discovers everything different in the next installment, which will all be in the future.
> 
> There will be some flashbacks to their past, but I think we should see how the Luthor-Danvers are doing in 2037.
> 
> I'll see you there!


End file.
